


Sing me a Song

by MagentaTulips



Category: Mariah Copeland and Tessa Porter, Teriah, The Young and the Restless
Genre: AU - Night Club, Angst to the third power, Denying their feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Sleeping together alot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 131,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentaTulips/pseuds/MagentaTulips
Summary: A curious awareness washes over Mariah as she slowly tilts her head; inquisitive eyes trek to the black leather jacket and pants along with knee-high boots that hug long legs. A colorful, tight tee shirt is tucked into low waisted pants that encapsulate sensuous slender hips. Mariah can't help it as her eyes move over the form again. She has no doubt this woman, this lead singer possesses a certain... charisma, perhaps magnetism that just captures you and holds you and-"You're staring."OR  Stern boss Mariah Copeland, who heads up Chicago's new division of Power Communications, meets charismatic and talented local Chicago musician Tessa Porter, lead singer of the band Tessa Porter and Bliss.
Relationships: Mariah Copeland/Tessa Porter
Comments: 157
Kudos: 158





	1. and on to bigger things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little diddy to get through this tough time in our lives. I have been wanting to write something for this couple and what better time than when you're at home and stuck watching re-runs, lol. 
> 
> This is AU - and some things in Tessa and Mariah's backgrounds are tweaked a little... made up a little and are just my own brain doing its thing. Some things are expanded and others downplayed, or well... yeah AU. 
> 
> Oh, and this is a slow burn ya'll. Hope you can hang in there with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

****

* * *

It had been, _thankfully_ , a peaceful flight from Los Angelas.

The private jet touched down at Chicago Midway airport that morning; all courtesy of Devon who insisted Mariah start her new position with Power Communications in style.

She'd had the last of her belongings sent to her new apartment in the city a week ago. It was on the higher-priced side of town.

Mariah settled on a two-bedroom apartment on the 40th floor of the highrise. She could afford that now. She stewed about it for all of ten seconds before deciding she wasn't going to full-on splurge on something obnoxiously extravagant like Devon wanted her to. She did want to live in a building with a doorman, and an elevator. That was pretty much as far as her imagination would take her when it came to spoiling herself on living accommodations.

Her new apartment is bright and open with plenty of long windows and a mixture of cherry oak and porcelain floors with veiny patterns etched throughout them. The balcony that overlooks the city gives a spectacular view of the business and entertainment parts of the urban core. It's even spacious enough to plant a floral garden in the two large troughs made of concrete in the springtime; as well a lounging area where she can put a table and about four lounging chairs.

The bedrooms are huge, but she only needs one to be fully functioning in theory. The other bedroom could be used for a home office... or a guest bedroom whichever came to pass. The bathroom is full-sized with a soaking tub and full shower complete with a rain shower head - of which she thought was a bit of overkill. She'd used much of her time buying furniture on-line; having it delivered via express. It was just easier, and time is money so there. She didn't want to spend too many nights sleeping and eating on the floor anyway.

Devon had taken a chance on her when he'd asked her to head up the new division. Power Communications Entertainment Production Company had been under construction in its infantry; not a big contender in the industry -- had scarcely found new clientele and talent. Just hummed along without any real vision.

...that is until Mariah Copeland took over the reins.

Within the last two years, she had pulled in major talent to the Hamilton Winters division. She was personally responsible for at least twenty new acts respectably, mostly musicians.

She had gone as far as she could in Genoa City, Devon had told her as much. He then decided he wanted to move the entire division to Chicago and wanted her to head it up there. That meant new responsibilities and more authority to wield. She was reluctant at first; reluctant to leave her mother, family, and friends, but decided, along with their encouragement, a change in career focus was not a bad thing. More responsibility, more exposure, more clients.

So here she sits.

In the downtown office pouring over the stats from her last meeting.

Her new office is large, expansive; Devon had insisted. _You're the head of Power Communications now, Mariah._ _You should look the part_. Which meant a lavish office with floor to ceiling windows behind her desk that lent a wonderful view of the business district.

It's a far cry from her window-less corner desk back in Genoa City.

Mariah sits back in the comfortable high back soft leather chair and rubs her eyes, which are weary from staring at the same numbers for over an hour. She's starting to feel jet-lagged since coming straight into the office this morning from the airport. She'd been asked to be one of the guest speakers at a producers convention over the weekend in Los Angeles.

She was reluctant at first but after gathering a few notes together, decided the exposure would be worth the trip. Besides who else would want to hear her prattle on about how to expand your client base, recognize viable talent, and grow the company's reputation through social media platforms - other than other producers and scouts?

She'd been in good company, but nonetheless she couldn't help feel a sense of accomplishment in winning over a few fellow producers to her vision of using social media as the only tool used in gaining a client's full exposure as a revenue producer.

Mariah's good at that... okay _great_ at it. That's how she wound up in Chicago in the first place in order to prove herself. She made it her priority every day upon waking up in the morning to put on a power outfit, tweak her disposition to fierce, then head into the office to boost morale and collect new clients.

And that was all fine and dandy until her horsepower ran out somewhere gliding over the central time zone this morning.

Mariah sighs then swivels around to look at the view; propping an elbow on the chair arm; she leisurely combs a few strands of hair through her fingertips. Chicago in the winter she hums wistfully.

It's bright and sunny out today. If not for the steam coming off a few of the high rises one would think it's eighty degrees outside instead of a balmy twenty-seven. Mariah watches the swirls of steamy tendrils as they roll then mist throughout the air.

She hadn't realized she'd almost dozed off until her interoffice phone chirps causing her to jump a little. Mariah's hand comes to rest over her chest in realization as she sighs in relief. It's her assistant.

_"Ms. Copeland?"_

Taking a breath, Mariah swings back around. "Yes, Stephanie?"

_"Mr. Abbott is here to see you."_

Mariah smirks. He doesn't have an appointment which she realizes is mostly her fault. She had told him he didn't need one. "Took him long enough." She murmurs with a grin.

_"I'm sorry?"_

Mariah lets out a small breath then chuckles to herself. "I said send him in please."

_"Yes, Ms. Copeland."_

****

"The scene here is totally different than the one back home," Kyle says as he pours two drinks from Mariah's wet bar. "Faster paced, more venues. Way, way, way more opportunity." He walks over to where the redhead is perched on the corner of her desk and hands her a glass. "If you're looking."

"Thanks." She takes a sip then tosses a lock of hair from her face as she watches Kyle drop into the visitor's chair. "Although I'm not exactly looking for local talent at the moment."

"Really?" Kyle eyes her before taking a small sip, letting the liquor slide down his throat. "Isn't that what you do for a living, Mariah?" He fluffs his tie, smiling devilishly at the stern look he's getting.

"Not anymore. I have people who do that for me now," Mariah says with a flourish then takes another draw from her glass.

Wow, that felt different. No longer a scout. It would take time to get used to everything coming to her now. That is indeed one of the perks of being in her position. She sniffs loftily then sits the glass down on her desk.

"Oh that's right, you've moved up the latter now." Kyle drawls as he takes a lazy look around the office, gray eyes noting the sheer size of it. Big enough for a couch and an area to view a large screened television. Probably at least 70 inches he surmises. He likes the look. _Impressive._

Mariah watches him then looks around the area in kind. She feels a sense of purpose here, if not for the chance to expand the company, but also to start fresh, _new_.

"Nothing wrong with that is there?" She thinks for a second. "I'm in charge of making the process run smoothly. Besides, this is a great place to cultivate fresh talent, Kyle."

One of the first things Mariah did upon setting foot in Chicago was to lay down her own objectives when it came to how she wanted to conduct business. She expected everyone in the firm to follow suit.

Kyle nods in solemn agreement. "Speaking of which. How's it feel..." He gestures around, "...being in a new city?"

"Kind of daunting really," Mariah admits softly. She'd just finished unpacking most of her stuff last weekend and was just now learning her way around. "It's a big city, but I'm adjusting," A small shrug. "Of course it's nothing like small little Genoa City," she points out.

Kyle nods. "True. Chicago's got a totally different vibe that's for sure." He pauses for a second. "You know I could introduce you to a few new ventures," he gives her a teasing glance. "If you're interested."

Mariah hears the purr in his voice. She folds her arms skeptically. "Regarding?"

She had learned to always be on guard when it came to Kyle's _ventures_. They were usually touch-and-go type thingy's. Risky sometimes. He was both rich and a business gambler and unlike most people he had the funds to blow without a care in the world. If it didn't work out, no problem, he could just start over.

"Mariah..." Kyle draws out the name. The side of his mouth curls up sneakily and there's a little laugh before: "Fun, pure, and simple."

Yeah, right. That sounds too easy, too simple. "Fun, huh?" Mariah feels her senses flash with warning. "Are we talking about something that could make or break me? or..."

Kyle barks out a laugh. "No, I was just thinking of introducing you to a few people who..." He pauses, narrowing his eyes. "l think you may find interesting." 

Mariah sucks in her cheeks. _Huh_. "People?" So not business-related.

"Yes, people," Kyle repeats as he sprouts a smile.

A slow shake of red hair as it begins to dawn on Mariah. Kyle's tried this before. "I'm not looking." Mariah sing-songs, wagging a finger, and gives him a snide smile. She grabs her glass and rounds the desk, taking a seat with purpose.

"Who said that?" Kyle fakes surprise. "I never said anything about..." He halts, seeing the damning expression he's now getting, and sighs. "Okay." He holds his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Fine." 

Mariah shakes her head and regards him for a moment. He's always been rather boorish and never lets her get away with anything, and yet... reluctantly, she actually likes that about him.

Mariah regards her friend with a soft smile. "I'm actually really glad you came by," she says; meaning it. It's good to see a friendly face. She'd only been officially on the job for a couple of weeks and hadn't met that many people yet.

Kyle, on the other hand, had been in Chicago for a little over a year setting up a new business venture for Abbott Industries. She'd missed him. They had been friends for a few years in Genoa City and hit it off, to say the least. Kyle Abbott had come to be a close confidant; someone she could talk to about almost anything. Mariah treasured him for that.

"Good." Kyle gives her a reassuring look. "I only want you to get comfortable here in Chi-town, Mariah." He salutes, getting a playful scoff in return. "And of course show you around town this weekend," he clarifies, shaking the ice in his drink before chomping down on some.

"What exactly does comfortable mean?" Mariah asks carefully as she watches the glass come down from his mouth. She knows him too well. "Nothing scandalous I hope?" She asks with a teasing yet serious glint.

"Mariah...," Kyle says in a facetious tone. He lets a slow cocky smile grow. "I wouldn't dare take you somewhere that was beneath your social status. I know how that ruffles your delicate feathers" He teases, only to get a hard eye roll in return.

"You're funny," Mariah scrunches a smile at him, then crosses her arms tightly over her chest. "So, what exactly are we doing this weekend?" A feeling of trepidation envelopes her for a moment; sensing Kyle is in a certain mood today.

Kyle sits forward. "I'm thinking dinner and drinks first." He holds up a finger to stop any protest, "...then I have a surprise for you."

A surprise. Mariah squints. "Should I be afraid?" not sure if she should probe into whatever situation Kyle is determined to get them into. She shakes her head a little, picking up her glass and taking a generous swallow.

"Are you..." Kyle sits back and crosses his legs. "...afraid to do a little adventuring?" He taunts.

Mariah purses her lips and gives him a _tsk_. It wasn't that she was averse to having fun. Quite the contrary. She'd been out some. Okay, not much. But she wanted to, it's just that being new to the city and work and -

"Well?" Kyle eyes her. "I promise you we will be well within the confines of your social boundaries."

Mariah scoffs. "You make me sound so pretentious," she grouses. She's also a little annoyed that he knows her so well.

Kyle laughs carelessly with an all-knowing air. "You are quite pretentious," he chuckles.

"Shut up," she says simply... certainly wasn't always, Mariah casually reflects giving him a playful glower.

Compared to her tumultuous upbringing she can admit to feeling a little out-of-body at where she is now career-wise. She's come a long way, no doubt. And anyway, she isn't one to judge anyone. No way. She was down to earth still.

Mariah glances at Kyle who's hell-bent on breaking her out of her self-made shell.

She did want to have fun this weekend... loosen up a little. It had been nothing but work, out of town conventions and meetings all week. She deserved at least one night out on the town. So, okay then, what could it hurt?

With a long sigh and an eye roll she relents. "Fine, let's do it."

****

They had fun, Mariah admits, even if she had been skeptical at first. In fact, they'd been on quite the adventure.

It was a Friday night. Mariah had gotten off work then headed to her apartment to change into something casual: a form-fitting dark skirt and silk blouse, heels and light make-up. Slight change of plans as Kyle had said they'd be seeing some sights around the city, taking his Jaguar to tour the streets before dinner.

He spared no expense in showing Mariah around town. Kyle knew people all over the city and introduced them to Mariah as they did the upscale route. They visited an art museum one of his friends owned, then went by a couple of historic sights which he gave her a small intimate tour of. They went by to see Grant Park historical highlights like the Field Museum and Buckingham Fountain and Soldier Field. It was getting late so they drove by the Navy Pier, with Kyle promising to take her through there another day when the weather was warm.

It was a nice crisp cold night, and Mariah started to feel a little more ingratiated with the city which was now her newly adopted home. She vowed to actually get out in it once the blistering air moved from acid on the face to warm breeze.

Finally done galavanting around the city, they now sat in a highly recommended prime rib restaurant enjoying dinner and drinks. The place is upscale and very eloquent, Mariah notes.

She wipes her mouth with a linen napkin and picks up a glass of white wine. "Well, I have to admit, I had a nice time tonight." She takes a sip, her eyes smiling at Kyle over the rim.

"Was there any reason why you wouldn't with me as your tour guide?" He spears a piece of meat popping it in his mouth and chews with a grin.

Mariah tilts her head swirling the wine around in her glass. "I'm just glad we didn't end up in jail," she teases.

"What?" Kyle sips his scotch then sets it down on the table with a small frown. "You'd think I'd dishonor your pedestal, Mariah?"

_Ha-ha_. Mariah bumps his shin with the tip of one of her heels under the table. She scoffs out a little laugh at his fake wounded look. "I am not on some pedestal, Kyle," She fluffs the napkin in her lap then rolls her eyes at the mere notion of that.

Quite the opposite she had convinced herself. So, okay she's a high-powered executive now. And, alright that means she has to navigate certain circles but, she's no shrinking violet. She's keenly aware the entire office calls her a shark behind her back. She has to be in order to survive. She's simply learned how to be aggressive in the music production business. You have to be in order to convince your clients you will go to bat for them under any and every circumstance.

She spies the wistful look Kyle is giving her. He sits back and waits for a beat before: "Devon seems to think so," he says with intent to rib his tablemate a bit.

"No." Mariah glares back predictably and blinks rapidly at that. "He's just trying to..." she makes a gesture with her hands, her eyes rolling up in thought not quite finding the right words. And anyway, Devon took good care of _all_ of his staff, not just her.

"Spoil you?" Kyle laughs at the startled look. He picks up his glass, hiding a smile behind it. "Coddle you, perhaps kill you with kindness?" He laughs into his drink.

Mariah kicks him again, causing him to almost spit out his scotch as he sits it down before it sloshes out of his glass. "Shut up, Kyle, it's not like that."

"Oh no?" Kyle wipes his mouth as he gains control of his laughter. "No, I get it." He holds up a hand, coughing through a smile. "He wants you to be accustomed to the finer things in life. Because after all, this is your life now, Mariah. The glitz, the glamor. There's no going back," he punctuates with a flourish and a shit-eating grin.

Mariah has the good nature to be amused by his antics at first, shaking her head in earnest before sliding into all seriousness. Her face settling into a quiet calm as she looks at him silently. The tinkling of piano keys and the low hum of various conversations sound in the distance as she contemplates exactly what Kyle had meant.

...and why the hell those words ring so hollow.

Sure, her life is indeed on the fast track -- she mentally shrugs at that... It's what she's _always_ wanted for herself: a lucrative, successful career in the business. And yes, that comes with glamour and a high society lifestyle in most cases -- that's where she has to go in order to bring in talent and make money for the firm. Can anyone blame her for that? For actually making it despite the odds, _dammit?_

Mariah slides a glance across the table. Kyle's look is observant and it makes a nervous jolt run through her. She quickly averts her eyes, pretending to ignore it.

And anyway, Devon is not one to confuse his true intentions toward her climb toward success. And she has always made sure her intentions are very clear toward him as well.

But then again, he's also turned out to be her truth-teller.

They'd had the crazy idea to try and date a few years ago when she was an intern at Hamilton Winters and they both wanted to boost their images. It ended badly. Both agreeing to never venture down that path ever again. But it also opened up a few realizations for Mariah -- one of which was the fact that she had tried her darndest for the longest time to completely ignore her attraction to other women.

Devon had been unusually understanding about that and had even gone so far as to help her come to grips with her true sexuality. It was scary at first. He'd even set her up on a few dates with women he thought she would hit it off with.

But nothing ever stuck. One night stands were her motto for a while. No strings attached and all that. Just a way to blow off steam when work was stressful...

"Mariah?"

Kyle's crinkled brows come into focus as Mariah blinks at him. She hadn't realized her thoughts had drifted off. "What?"

"You may want to kick me again for saying this, but uh..." Kyle cocks his head to the side and after a few silent seconds, makes a quick assessment then decides to put his ass on the line before taking a deep breath and giving Mariah a pointed look. "You need to get laid."

Green eyes go wide for a moment and Mariah's breath catches as she looks at Kyle with a slow, disbelieving shake of long red hair. "I can't believe you just said that." 

Mariah swallows dryly, feeling the prickle of heat rise to her face as she takes a quick look around the restaurant in case someone heard them. "...and... hardly," she grumbles out. She dismisses him with an exasperated huff before grabbing her glass and taking a deep swallow of wine.

Kyle leans forward over the table, his intent clear as he whispers conspiringly. "But it's kinda true though isn't it, Mariah?" He sits back again with a self-satisfied grin at seeing Mariah struggle to deny it.

"You know what?" Mariah throws her napkin on the table. "It is true that I am too super busy at work for any of... and all of... any of that, yes." She stares him down - cringing at what she's just spewed. She determinedly, stubbornly means every word of it all the same.

Kyle dramatically rolls his eyes. "Not the work excuse," he mutters back.

"I am trying to prove myself in this new position for God's sake, Kyle," Mariah leans on the edge of the table toward him to get her point across. "That is my focal point right now. It's expected of me," she adds a bit heatedly.

"Ah, expected of you." Kyle smiles as he mocks; he acts unaffected and inattentively hums. "So there's no time for a little fun? Is that what you're saying?" He makes a point to raise a sharp, high brow in waiting.

Green eyes narrow. Kyle could be such a persistent little prick. Mariah breathes in a deep breath deciding not to indulge him any further.

"I'm saying there is no time for anything other than furthering my career and..." She trails off, sighing. And that's the end of it. Her eyes flash at him as her lips pinch into a hard bow.

"No time for--" Kyle laughs incredulously, tilting his head in silent disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Mariah shoots back before running a frustrated hand through her hair as her eyes take another hard sweep around the restaurant.

"I'm just talking about sex, Mariah not a relationship," Kyle states cautiously sensing her restlessness around the subject.

"I know that," Mariah picks up a fork and moves the remaining scraps of her dinner around on her plate. "But I'd appreciate it if you'd drop this sudden foray into my bedroom." She looks at Kyle, her eyes flashing annoyance before she drops the fork on the table.

Kyle scoffs at that, not buying her little tirade. There's a silence between them in an almost truce for a few moments and Mariah takes the time to reflect on the whole thing. Her eyes switch to Kyle as she regards her friend; then flick to her glass. Manicured fingertips rub at the stem of it.

She loves him, she really does but he has his limits with her. She purses her lips. "Is that all you think about?" He looks at her skeptically, and she wants to roll her eyes at him. "You and Devon both seem to think the answer to my problems is always sex."

Kyle rubs his chin then clicks his tongue. "Does it not help, though?" He lifts his glass with a questioning look and a knowing smirk. "Your new position is a highly stressed one." He makes a point.

Mariah sighs, feeling weary, then quirks her lips. "Temporarily," she reluctantly agrees; moving agitatedly in her seat to a more comfortable position, re-crossing her legs.

Kyle lets out a laugh then knocks back the last of his scotch, swallowing. "Exactly. You're wound way too tight, Mariah." Kyle rolls the empty glass between his hands before setting it down on the table. "You need to blow off some steam, that's all."

Mariah stares back; her demeanor closed off. That's enough of this. "Are you finished critiquing my love life?"

Kyle chuckles then sighs. "Simply observing my dear."

Feeling uncomfortably exposed Mariah looks around the expensive restaurant before sparing a glance back at her smug-looking dinner companion. "I'm not trying to start something right now Kyle."

Kyle considers that but then... "Look, I'm just saying all the women you've dated in the past didn't work out because they weren't your type."

That's said so simply, so resolutely and Mariah contemplates kicking him again. She resists only to relent a bit. "They were only just for one night," she says feeling only half self-contented with her ready-made excuse.

"You're making my point, you know," Kyle quips back in a low tone, even sounding a little pompous. He shakes his head at her in that condescending manner she hates.

"Doesn't matter one way or the other because as of now I'm pretty much married to my job," Mariah counters with what she thinks is a well enough answer to drop the subject altogether.

Should have known Kyle isn't one to let this particular subject go, and why would he? It's entirely too much fun to watch Mariah squirm and try to talk her way out of it.

So she rolls her eyes and braces for it.

"Can you have sex with your job?" Kyle smiles in a 'gotcha' manner as green eyes close in utter exasperation.

"Can we get the check?" Mariah pushes her empty plate. She's exhausted with him already, and glances around to find a floating waiter... any will do.

Kyle watches her laughing softly, only to melt away into a sympathetic smile. "Alright," he relents sensing he's reached his limit with her. He motions for the waiter to bring the check.

****

Once outside the restaurant they get into Kyle's Jaguar and head north of the city. Mariah checks the time. It's almost ten o'clock. "Where are we going?" She holds on to the dash as Kyle takes a sharp turn to get on the highway.

"You'll see." He smiles devilishly. Another half mile and he takes an exit, then heads back into town.

****

The valet promised to take good care of the Jag as Kyle threw him the keys with a threatening look. They arrived at _The Nuance_ nightclub, which is in the busier and glitzier part of the entertainment district. They walk in easily after Kyle nods to the front entrance bouncer. He leads them to the bar in the back of the massive dance floor and dining area.

The place is huge, the dance floor packed and Mariah looks around taking in the entire scene as she sits down. 

The lights above the bar are dim but just sharp enough to illuminate the patrons as they sit and drink. The bartenders are pretty busy, either showing off their pouring skills or scanning the crowd while wiping down the bar - they're on their toes. The place is jumping with electricity that vibrates along with the thumping of the blended clips of music - a DJ is up a few feet in a booth, looking down and observing the temperament of the crowd as the music keeps a steady flow of patrons on their feet.

Kyle takes the seat beside her. "Did you want dessert?"

Mariah shrugs. "Sure."

They had left the restaurant so fast she didn't really have time to consider it. She watches as Kyle motions for the bartender to give them a couple of menus.

"Thanks, Lindsay." Kyle gestures toward Mariah. "Lindsay, this is Mariah Copeland, a good friend of mine from Genoa City."

The blonde woman is wiping off a glass; she smiles and offers her hand. "Nice to meet you. Kyle's mentioned you." 

Mariah's eyes slide over to Kyle for a second before shaking the offered hand. "All good I hope?" A bright, yet cautious smile.

"Of course, I was just telling Lindsay here the other day, you were new in town and wanted to get away from the office and meet new people," Kyle interjects.

"Well, you've come to the right place, this club is full of new people," Lindsay glances at the dance floor that's just off to the right of the bar as she picks up another glass.

Mariah looks out over the sea of bodies. There's a buzz of excitement that seems to permeate the air as she takes in the various people and couples of all varieties dancing and dining in the establishment.

"I see." Mariah bumps Kyle with her elbow then smiles at Lindsay. "Anything you recommend for dessert?"

****

It was quite decadent, the dessert they'd just finished. It was chocolatey and velvety - utterly delicious Mariah marvels. She wipes her mouth and finishes her drink as the slow hum of music starts to wind down. The club is still quite full, perhaps more full than it was when they'd gotten there almost an hour ago.

"Almost time for the entertainment," Kyle says as he rubs his hands together and twists around to face the stage. 

Mariah spares him a glance. "What entertainment?"

"Shh, you'll see." He looks at her mischievously.

Lindsay clears her throat gaining Mariah's attention then hands her a flyer which is actually the rundown of the club's musical acts for the week.

"Thanks." Mariah looks it over and finds tonight's act. "Friday night, Tessa Porter and Bliss."

"Yeah." Kyle nods leaning over. "The club finally booked them three weeks ago. They've been a huge draw here, not to mention blowing up all over social media," he says excitedly... and like Mariah should be just as excited, except she has absolutely no idea who this group is. She looks at the flyer again.

There are four female musicians in the group. All posing with a dour 'don't give a care' attitude. Her eyes sweep to the lead singer. Tessa Porter.

She's... disarmingly attractive, that much is obvious. Dressed in all leather, the dark hair shoulder-length swept to the side, and leather pants that accentuate long legs. She has a gothic yet rocker chick look about her. There's an electric guitar practically wrapped around her body and Mariah can tell the long fingers that pluck it are strong as one hand grips the neck of it.

"See something you like?" Kyle chuckles when the flyer is decidedly tossed on the top of the bar with a quick shake of red hair.

Mariah laughs, then clears her throat with an eye-roll. "You didn't bring me here to check out the local talent, did you?" she says with a purposely calm tone then sets intertwined hands on top of the bar. She certainly isn't in the mood for scouting... not that she's even a scout anymore.

Kyle cocks a smile. "Depends on what you're checking out." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"You're very funny." Mariah shoves him lightly on the shoulder just as the lights dim. "I'm only here because you invited me," she whispers at him.

There's a hush that comes over the entire place. Mariah turns to face the stage, her back rim rod straight and poised; even though her face and hands feel warm, wanting to perhaps loosen up a bit. She brushes that off. It's just the air of anticipation, yes. She spares a quick look around... everyone feels it.

The stage lights go up as three of the members from the band walk on stage and the crowd responds with a roaring noise as Tessa Porter walks on behind them. The announcer waits until they settle into their instruments before announcing them.

"Ladies and gentlemen: welcome to The Nuance! We'd like to introduce tonight's main event. From Chicago, please give it up for Tessa Porter and Bliss!" Another roar goes up as the chords of their first song plays.

With a few strong strums of her guitar and a confident smile, Tessa Porter steps up to the mic with a slow swagger. "Thank you! It's great to be here tonight with you all. I hope everyone has a great time." She says to the crowd before launching into a song that many people seem to know as they sing-along.

It would be a while before the band - who are now sweaty and winding down their last song - would finally end their set for the night. The crowd eases into the slow ballad as the lights dim and Tessa's vocals echo throughout the place.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kyle leans over whispering close to Mariah's ear.

A contented smile is etched on Mariah's face as she responds to the slow beautiful chords and rhythm of the song. The redhead's attention is most definitely taken by the band.

"You're enjoying this," Kyle states the obvious. He smiles tightly as he sees eyes cut his way then back to the stage.

Mariah doesn't say anything for a few moments. "They're very good." She finally gets out, her temperament unreadable.

"Is that your professional opinion?" Kyle says playfully.

Mariah hears the tease in the question. "I'm not scouting anymore so, no."

Which is true of course. No more going to clubs, concerts, and sound checks to find new acts. She hadn't even realized she'd missed it at first. Scouting was just a job before and it came naturally to analyze musical talent whenever it was presented to her...

Which is why she didn't recognize what was happening tonight at first. Mariah had actually allowed herself to get caught up in all the excitement of the short concert. Once the band had announced their last song she glanced at the time on her phone, not even realizing they had played for a little over an hour. She kind of marveled at that. She hadn't afforded herself the luxury of enjoying the whole show when it came to viewing new talent in quite a while.

But tonight, she actually allowed herself to enjoy the music instead of critique it. Imagine that, she laughed a little. It felt good to be thoroughly entertained for a change. She watches as the band winds down the last chords of the ballad.. how they work the crowd and seamlessly flow into the end of their whole set.

_Tessa Porter and Bliss_ turned out to be top-notch entertainers. Their rock, indie sound is rich, their on-stage personas are entertaining and exciting - their songs and lyrics are appealing... Very appealing, she notes. They seem to possess all the important ingredients that make a successful band. That, along with a charismatic lead vocalist.

"Personal opinion then." Kyle chuckles.

Mariah shakes her head. "That's interpretive." Her attention still fixed on the stage.

The band says their farewell for the night as the club lights flicker back to normal. The dance floor starts filling back up as anxious patrons, who are still pumped up from the mini-concert, delightfully pound the floor as the DJ gets them hyped with a thumping beat. 

They both swing back around to face the bar. "So is this the surprise you were touting about earlier?" Mariah raises her voice against the music as Kyle leans forward to hear.

"Not quite." Kyle drawls. He notices Mariah start to ask another question and quickly spots Tessa, as she's making her way to the back bar where they're sitting. "Let me introduce you to Tessa Porter."

Mariah frowns at him, barely making out the words against the thumping baseline. She bends her head down. "What?!"

"Tessa!" Kyle repeats louder. "I'd like you to meet Tessa Porter!" He carefully enunciates each syllable.

Finally understanding, Mariah nods then glances to where Kyle's line of sight is focused.

She turns and watches as the brunette, surrounded by a crowd of people, tries to make her way toward the back bar. Tessa stops, smiles, and signs autographs while posing for pictures along the way. She seems to like the attention. She even holds a few short conversations with fans as they marvel at her; some even screaming with excitement once they take a picture or get a signed autograph. Her band members aren't far behind, each getting their own star treatment.

Mariah had seen this scenario play out many times before. The attention a new group receives when first getting noticed is a huge rush for both the artists and their manager. Usually the more attention they got online and then in person, the more successful they'd eventually become.

But Tessa Porter stood out. She certainly has that certain _something_... That 'it' factor is definitely apparent.

A curious awareness washes over Mariah as she slowly tilts her head; inquisitive eyes trek to the black leather jacket and pants along with knee-high boots that hug long legs. A colorful, tight tee shirt is tucked into low waisted pants that encapsulate sensuous slender hips. Mariah can't help it as her eyes move over the form again. She has no doubt this woman, this lead singer possesses a certain... charisma, perhaps magnetism that just captures you and holds you and-

"You're staring."

Mariah takes in a quick breath; feeling flustered by her own sudden lack of professionalism. She's also not happy that Kyle seems to notice.

She scoffs offendedly at him. "No," she simply dismisses as she looks around animatedly. "I was just observing," she makes an entirely other show of that; twisting on the stool to take in her surroundings exaggeratedly. "This is quite an awesome looking place; and that..." She gestures toward the stage. "...was a really great set they just played... really. Whoever found that band has really great taste." She finishes her assessment with finality and an 'I dare you to contradict me' look.

Kyle fights to stifle a smile that then morphs into a more controlled look. "Thanks. They've been pretty popular here in Chicago for a few months now." 

That was pretty much general information. At least to anyone within the region. Mariah is, of course, out of the loop when it comes to local talent at the moment. She makes a mental note to start paying attention to the local bar scene and all of its social media ties from now on, however.

****

Finally, Tessa is able to break away from the crowd and reach the bar. She slides on to the stool beside Kyle and lightly slaps him on the back. "How'd we do?" Before he can answer she gestures to Lindsay to make her usual drink. "Not bad, huh?" 

Kyle smiles. "Awesome as usual," he says in a praiseworthy tone. 

Tessa makes a satisfying sound at the complement. "So, what are you drinking? It's on me," she offers with a delighted smile.

Kyle's eyes light up. "Well then, two more amaretto sour's, please," he says. He sneaks a look at Mariah, then back to Tessa. "You don't mind do you?" he asks. She did say she's buying.

"Not at all." Tessa laughs, then leans on the bar to crane her neck in order to see.

It's then that dark hazel eyes shift to the redhead beside Kyle. Tessa keeps a pleasant smile on her face as she locks in on the emerald green eyes that are looking at her with a curious reception. It seems as though everything has come to a slow grinding halt for just a split second before a voice is cleared and Kyle speaks up.

"Hey, Tessa let me introduce you to a friend of mine, Mariah." He leans back so Tessa can get a better view.

Mariah is the first to break contact, looking down slightly and moistening her lips. It's absolutely distracting how aware she is of how gorgeous Tessa Porter is up close and personal. She feels a frustrating pull of attraction in the lower part of her stomach as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. That flyer was awfully misleading.

It's then that she notices the nod of acknowledgment that's given to her with inquiring eyes. Mariah nods back. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Tessa." She gives a little wave. "And thanks for the drink," she adds quickly, rolling her eyes a little at her indefensible lack of _getting a grip_.

"No problem," Tessa waves back, then smiles warmly as her eyes take in the redhead.

Mariah can't help but give a matching smile back. "Your band was totally phenomenal... incredible." She closes her eyes for a second, catching herself. "And you were awesome." She gets out on a long exhale.

Tessa's amused at the flustered way that came out, the side of her mouth inching up in reaction. "Thanks."

"My friend here is in the business." Kyle swoops in _thankfully_.

"The business?" Their drinks come and Tessa grabs her glass, then sips through the tiny straw before cocking her head to the side. "What business is that?" Her lips curl in an adorably curious way as she stirs the ice around in her glass. Her attention fully on Mariah.

Mariah can't help the grin that sprouts unbidden. "He means production. I work for an entertainment company here in the city," she explains confidently; then takes a sip of liquor.

"Ah, I see," Tessa says flatly then gives a small polite grin. She isn't exactly a fan of scouts. She'd been approached by many, or well, _swarmed_ by them to be truthful, especially since going viral.

"Don't worry, she's not a scout." Kyle clarifies, seeing Tessa's try to fight a less than enthusiastic smirk.

"Not at all." Mariah waves away the notion, adding a little frown.

"Okay." Tessa nods as she squints with a hint of scrutiny. "You must be higher up then." Yeah, not much better but perhaps a little safer.

Mariah can't help but smile at the polite look Tessa gives her. It goes on a few seconds longer before there's a knowing twinkle that she gets caught up in before averting her eyes. She laughs. "Got me."

She feels an enormous smile shape her features. "I actually just work within the transforming end of things now," Mariah admits, knowing full well her job involves quite a bit more than that. "So to speak." She dips back into her drink.

Tessa nods in understanding with a small smile. "Cool." Though that does make her feel a little bit better, she decides to keep her guard up a little. 

Kyle hops off the stool, deciding to extract himself from the conversation. "I'll be right back," he announces, then grabs his drink before slinking away.

They're left with an empty seat between them.

Neither moves to fill it and Tessa smiles nervously with a shrug. Mariah glances away, watching Kyle's departure as he molds into the foray of bodies on the dance floor. _Traitor._ She looks back at the brunette who is now watching the dance floor with an uninterested stare of her own.

Mariah can sense a certain vibe start to establish itself and she mentally waves it away. "So..." A stiff smile.

"So," Tessa repeats and gives a sideways grin that - probably without meaning to - makes her even more appealing.

Mariah clears her throat if only to quell certain stubborn, uninvited feelings from taking effect. She takes a leisurely sip observing the tall woman from the corner of her eye. _Sex appeal_ is what comes to mind... and it's good for an artist to have, yes, all of the successful ones have it in spades. All of them. Mariah can't help but take in Tessa's dark locks, a side bang that's shading a little of those exquisite eyes that are glancing at her with interest. She shifts on the stool crossing her legs.

Tessa fully faces her while getting into a comfortable position - her arm resting on the bartop. She gestures at Mariah's empty glass. "Can I get you another?"

Mariah picks up her glass with her fingertips, examining it; yep it is indeed empty, and _no_ she really shouldn't indulge in another. She's taking a little too long to answer because -

"Or not..."

"Oh. No, it's just..." Mariah sits up a little. "I don't really need anymore, um, tonight." She lets out a chuckle - _also_ _probably because it loosens me up too much and I might say and do things that--_

"Okay, no problem." Tessa smiles before clearing her throat, her face forming into an obvious thinking mode. "Since you are obviously an expert in the business, got any pointers for me?"

Mariah blinks. An expert? She puts an elbow on the bar and props her hand under her chin - fingers covering her mouth as a smile forms unbidden... yeah, she's a little tipsy, so what. "What makes you think I'm an expert?" She half teases as she watches the brunette smile before trying to give her a more serious look.

Tessa lazily roams her eyes up and down Mariah's form. "I'm sure Kyle wouldn't have anything but the best at his club." She lets out a short laugh at the reaction that gets when Mariah lets out a nervous laugh, looking down.

If Mariah didn't know any better she'd think that was a very coy way of working in a compliment. She quirks her mouth at the prospect and tries to suppress a smile and -- Wait...

"At _his_ club?" Had she heard right?

Tessa swallows the last of her drink, nodding. She sets the glass down. "Yeah, this is his club." She gives Mariah a confused look. "He owns the place."

"Oh." Mariah's eyes go wide for a moment before she realizes: So _that's_ the big surprise. You sneaky little devil. She would have to chide him about it later.

"Right. He probably did mention that." Mariah covers then waves it away with a little snort, aware of Tessa nodding with a less than convinced expression. In an effort to change the subject, Mariah decides to answer her first question instead.

"You know I don't usually give out advice to musicians unless I've had a chance to see them in action a few times," she says and immediately regrets the flirtatious way that came out.

"Mm." Tessa leans on the bar a bit. "Is that so you can assess us a little closer?" She makes this serious look then drops it, laughing a cute little laugh; enjoying that it makes Mariah sputter in return as she flushes from head to toe.

Tessa's lips purse around the edges to gain control. "I meant because you guys are so far away from the stage back here at the bar. A tug at the side of her mouth gives way to a full-on smile.

"Right, yeah, I knew that." Mariah vigorously shakes then nods her head. "So true. It _is awfully_ hard to see everything this far -"

_Oh man, that's not what... okay fine_. Mariah immediately regrets the way that came out as Tessa starts laughing. "I meant I'd have to see you guys in action a few more times is what I'm saying. To get the full perspective for my professional critique." Mariah finally gets out with a roll of the eyes, aware of how hot her face feels.

"Ah, gotcha, sure." Tessa points and winks, it makes perfect sense of course. "You should come tomorrow night, then. We're playing at the same time... new songs though I promise." She throws a quick flash of teeth and a cross drawn over her heart.

Mariah's cheeks spread complete with dimples. She doesn't want sound pretentious, however, so she clamps down, deciding: "I'll have to check my schedule." Is what she comes up with. And really, is it the alcohol talking? Had she just made an almost commitment to see the band again?

Okay, so it's her old stand-by excuse when she didn't quite want to commit to something; but then isn't sure she didn't _not_ want to not commit either... if that made any sense. Yeah, it's definitely the alcohol. Mariah mentally rolls her eyes. Not a good move.

Tessa's brows bunch. "You don't get a break on Saturday nights?"

"Nope." Mariah shakes her head. "In this business, you're busy every day and night of the week." Which is true. She had spent many weekends holding meetings and ironing out promotional deals with clients. "There are no breaks."

Also, she isn't entirely sure she even wants to potentially get involved on any level with _Tessa Porter and Bliss_. Mariah shakes her head a bit if only to clear it. Oh God, she can't drink and reason... not in a club. Not with her ability to separate business with pleasure so heavily challenged.

"Well, if you do decide to come tomorrow night, I can have you seated down front." Tessa sucks on her straw. "So you can assess us better. How's that?"

Mariah manages to suppress a forthcoming giggle, only to have it dissolve into a smile. She is quite utterly charmed by this woman who she's known for all of twenty minutes. The intellectual perhaps subjective part of her is telling her to accept, but... one thing Mariah has learned from talking to beautiful women after a drink or two is not to react on the first impulse.

She knows she's taking too long to confirm as she sees the enthusiastic smile start to fade from Tessa's lips. Taking a hard swallow, and making up her mind, Mariah gives the brunette a sorrowful smile. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass; maybe some other time."

As if on cue, her phone lights up and Mariah glances at a text from Kyle: _I'm waiting out front whenever you're ready to go_. _Take your time ;)_

She looks up seeing the disappointed, yet understanding nod. Tessa gives a shiny tight smile as she extends her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss..."

"Copeland." Mariah smiles back as she takes Tessa's hand. 

"Copeland," Tessa repeats, her gaze steady as she squeezes Mariah's hand. It's soft and warm and their palms slide together only to drop when there's a yell from across the bar.

At the other end of the bar stands _Bliss_ , or, as Mariah notes, the other three band members. They all give her and Tessa a boring look.

"Tessa, you coming?" One of the girls yells. She's a brunette with soft brown eyes...eyes that slide over to Mariah with a sharp questioning glare then back to Tessa with a small disconcerted shake of her head.

Tessa gives a snide smirk back as she looks sheepishly at Mariah. "Sorry, that's Lola, Marty, and Teena. My band, uh, Bliss," she explains in a flat tone.

Mariah nods toward them in acknowledgment. She gets a smirky nod back with a few rolled eyes and one disinterested hand wave.

"Um, look if you change your mind about coming tomorrow night... one sec." Tessa stops then decidedly takes a card out of her back pocket. She reaches over the bar and grabs a pen, then scribbles on the back of it and hands it to Mariah. "My card." A soft smile. " Just let me know if you can make it, and I'll make the arrangements," she finishes with a hopeful look.

No pressure. Mariah looks at it. She's sort of at a loss for words at the moment and glances up to see eager, but patient eyes. "I'll let you know." Is what she gets out before another band member is yelling at Tessa to hurry up.

With an exaggerated roll of the eyes, Tessa excuses herself. She fades into the darkness at the end of the bar, but not without one last glance at the redhead before she rounds the corner with her overly zealous friends.

A jolt of something goes through Mariah... envy perhaps? It makes her briefly examine her present situation. How she's come to depend on no one but herself, her job performance, and success. She mentally shrugs... but really, what else is there?

The good ole' days of drinking and partying are long behind her, she reflects. She looks at her empty glass and quietly wonders if she should get one more for the road. She glances at the card: _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ it says. Nothing fancy as one might expect. Turning it over she sees the number scribbled on the back. Obviously Tessa's cell phone number.

A smile forms and for a split second, she feels quite special. Especially after seeing all of the fangirls and men trying to get a mere small scrap of attention from the enigmatic lead singer... and here she sits... with a connection to her personal lifeline.

"You know you don't have to."

Mariah's startled by the sudden burst into her fuzzy world. She's not sure where the words came from until she sees the blonde bartender making her way down the bar toward her.

"What?" A fogginess is starting to slide in and Mariah watches as Lindsay stops in front of her and points to the card in her hand.

"She gets numbers all the time. Rarely gives hers out though, which is surprising. Tessa's been pretty popular around here."

_Oh_. Mariah looks down at the card. "I wasn't going to, um..." she doesn't know why she needed someone to know that... she knows what it looks like, getting a number from a woman like Tessa. But, yeah. So what to make of it? It is just business anyway. 

"Hey, you got a ride home?"

Mariah licks her lips trying to get her bearings as she slips off of the stool. "Yeah, yeah I do." She hops a little in order to get her balance in her higher than she remembers stilettos.

"Okay." Lindsay smiles. "You just look a little out of it and Kyle kind of left you hanging."

"Oh...no, he didn't." Mariah waves with a little smile. "He's outside waiting for me."

"That so?"

"Yeah." Mariah gathers her purse and straightens her dress. "I should go." She points toward the exit.

"Sure," Lindsay wipes the bar top a bit. "You know, if he ever bails on you, don't hesitate to ask me. I'd be glad to give you a lift."

Mariah hears the innuendo, knows the look she's getting from the woman. She's cute, polite... and totally _not_ her type. "Thanks, but I'm good," she leans on the bar. 

Lindsay shrugs then continues to wipe the bar down.

Mariah glances at the card with a sigh. She taps it on the bar top for a few seconds before making up her mind. She doesn't bother to examine it further; instead puts the card in her purse before making her way out of the club.

* * *


	2. easy to do under pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:
> 
> Rope, The Furguston's and Fedda Meyer - are all made up groups and/or artists for this story... unless someone knows of a group or artist with these names, please let me know!

* * *

****

"I want the whole thing redone."

Mariah clicks off the screen with a sigh and gives an underwhelmed expression to the production manager who is seated directly across from her desk. A light sheen of sweat has broken out on his forehead. They'd just spent the past hour going over the numbers for the project's budget.

He swallows then clears his throat. "When you say redone what exactly do you mean?"

Mariah's eyes never waver as she rests her elbows on the arms of her leather chair; steepling her fingers together. "The entire contract."

The numbers are lopsided and the thin budget is already strained enough for the wasteful spending that was going on. That has to stop.

Eyes grow big. "But that's-"

"I don't care." Mariah interrupts; her voice eerily low. "This project is not moving forward until revenue can sustain spending and vice-versa." And she won't budge on that.

The man lets out an exasperated scoff. "Mariah, we have an entire crew ready to go." He quickly scoots to the edge of the chair. "They are willing and able to put in the hours."

She gives him an appeasing smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "That's very good to know, however...," A head tilt as green eyes squint. "You'll have to tell them to wait until the contract is redone." 

He sputters a bit. "Just have them sitting around?"

Mariah shrugs a shoulder. "I guess so."

It's wasteful and that bothers her but it really isn't her problem. He had gotten an entire crew together to work on a music video with inadequate equipment.

"But _that_ costs money!" He protests, his face starting to turn a deep shade of red.

A corner of Mariah's mouth inches up, almost baring teeth. "Are you arguing with me, Brad?" A crimson brow hikes dangerously.

Brad holds a hand up and shakes his head. "No, Mariah," He sighs, sitting back. "I'm just trying to merely point out that-"

"Do your job!" Mariah cuts in loudly startling Brad and causing him to suck in air. "... or I'll find someone else more suitable for the task if you're not up to it." She gives him a quick, riveting smile that quickly drops to a deadpanned look.

She watches sharply as Brad stares back at her hard, then blinks, finally relenting when he sees she's not backing down.

"Alright." He stands with a huff and Mariah rises along with him as they both walk to the door in silence. Brad pauses, turning to face her, his next words carefully contemplated before addressing his boss.

"I'll handle it." He says sternly, then nods once.

"Good to hear." Mariah opens the door and Brad hastily walks out almost bumping into Kyle without an apology.

"Whoa..." Kyle quickly steps aside. "Did I interrupt something?" He asks while watching Brad make his way to the elevator then angrily punch the down button.

"No, actually you're right on time," Mariah says then heads to the wet bar. 

Kyle scoffs incredulously as he follows her into the office. "To see you chew someone's head off?" He watches Mariah smirk, then drop ice cubes in two crystal cut glasses. "I, uh, heard you," he adds.

Her voice carries in the quiet halls of the executive offices - and also apparently when she's angry about something.

"Just putting out tiny fires." A tense smile. "Comes with the job." Mariah pours club soda. "What do I owe the pleasure?" She hands Kyle a glass; glad for the interruption from the meetings she'd had all day.

They make their way over to the seating area. The TV is on mute, Kyle notices. The channel is on: _E, Chicago_ a premier channel that covers the city's latest new acts and up and coming bands. Obviously, Mariah had been doing some homework on the music scene.

Kyle takes a seat on the plush couch. "Nothing important, just lunch. I wanted to see if you could join me for a quick bite." He watches as Mariah sits down on the adjacent couch.

"Sorry, can't. I'm working straight through today." She crosses her legs, smoothing out a tight dark brown skirt. "I've got two projects that need my attention right now," she says tiredly.

"Mm, shame." Kyle shakes his head. "All work and no play makes Mariah a very cranky girl." He lifts his glass before taking a drink.

"I'm not cranky." Mariah leans back absorbing the wonderful feeling of the couch cushions.

"Oh, no? What did I just observe a second ago?"

Mariah scoffs a little. "That's called running a business."

"Mariah..." Kyle draws her name out and shakes his head. "You're wound too tight. You need - "

"Nope!" She stops him. She knows where he's trying to take this and rolls her eyes to the ceiling. "Don't. Start."

A chuckle slides into a sigh as Kyle decides to relent. "Touché."

He glances at the TV screen. They're doing a segment on Chicago's up and coming new venues. And what do you know, _The Nuance_ is one of the clubs featured... or more precisely, the band that's presently booked there - _Tessa Porter and Bliss_. He laughs genuinely surprised and always glad for the publicity.

"Well, what do you know." He sneaks a peek at Mariah, her eyes are glued to the screen. "Looks like I'm finally on the map."

"Free publicity, you should be happy about that." She says without looking at him, bringing her glass up to her lips.

Kyle laughs, ignoring the little jab. "Been doing homework?"

"Always." Mariah absentmindedly takes a sip. "It's forever part of my job to keep up with what's new out there." She swallows, watching as the interviews start.

Kyle tilts his head and acquiesces. "Speaking of which. How'd you like the look of the place?"

The question prompts Mariah to recall her first reaction to the club. "Well..." Green eyes slide over to gray ones. "I didn't think you had it in you, but you've managed to pull off a good mix of posh and edgy." 

"Thanks," Kyle smirks. "And I have a designer decorator," he admits readily. 

Mariah had kept her promise and berated him for keeping such a huge secret. Actually owning _The Nuance_ , an up and coming venue? And one that's vastly becoming important to the local music scene and discovering new talent? Yeah, he had heard an earful all the way back to her apartment.

"So you did have a good time I take?" Kyle asks.

"I did." She decides to indulge him. "Honestly, Kyle, I think your club's going to be a premier venue, especially if you... _uh_..."

Mariah stalls, her attention diverted as _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ come up on the screen. The segment had switched to interviewing each band member. Her eyes reluctantly slide to the remote all the way over on her desk. _Ugh, too far._

"Want me to get it?" Kyle asks.

Mariah shakes her head. "Leave it off." She waves then lounges back on the couch and sips her drink; too content to move at the moment.

The first to interview is the drummer, and Kyle clears his throat. "That's Tenna Green, their drummer. Her, Tessa, and Marty - all born and raised in Chicago; known each other since high school." He informs. "They tried to form a band back then but had some kind of a falling out."

The scene then shows the bright red-haired drummer at home showing some of her artwork and then working out with the band.

Mariah rolls her head as it rests on the back of the couch; glad for the commentary. 

The next woman up is Deanna 'Marty' Johnson. "She's rhythm guitar," Kyle says.

She's shown showing off her skills at playing other various instruments, then wrestling with her dog at home, then it switched to a clip of her singing into the same mic as Tessa during what seemed to be an emotional song.

Mariah nods with enthusiasm. "She's actually really good," she says.

The clip then switches to Lola Rosales. Mariah hadn't formally met the woman but remembered the brief exchange they'd had at the club. _Interesting_. She also senses it's probably not a good idea to get on her bad side.

"And Lola?" She blurts.

Kyle arches a lazy brow. "She's a couple of years older than they are. From Chicago. She and Tessa met at a party about five years ago... they needed a bass player, they hit it off. The rest is history," he rattles off as he finishes his drink.

"Hm." _They hit it off_ , Mariah plays back and absorbs that bit of information. Kyle's commentary is sub-par at best she surmises. She eyes the pretty brunette as she shows off her vintage jazz band poster collection.

Last up is Tessa Porter, and Mariah sets her glass down on the side table; sitting up a bit.

It pans to Tessa at home, showing her guitar collection in what seems like her own place. There are a few clips of her singing on stage, playing guitar at home, and goofing around with her bandmates.

"You've met Tessa," Kyle says offhandedly. He figures they were already familiar with each other after meeting at the club. 

"Yes, she's very nice," Mariah says, watching the changing clips throughout Tessa's segment with interest.

"She's the main draw." Kyle reiterates, and Mariah can't really argue with that.

The one on one interview shows a relaxed Tessa, smiling wide, telling a joke and cracking up the interviewer. Mariah can't help but smile too when Tessa's eyes light up when relaying an obviously animated story. She is... quite endearing. Even with the sound off.

The segment is finally over and they switch to a commercial. Kyle slings an arm over the back of the couch and stretches out his legs. He looks at Mariah, who is lounged back on the couch. "You think Power Communications can work with them?" He tosses out.

Mariah quirks her lips with a dubious laugh. "Work with them..?" she mutters letting out a long sigh, thinking.

Okay, so unquestionably they _are_ a great band. There's no doubt about that, and certainly worthy of signing on with Power Communications or any label for that matter.

Yeah... _that_.

"What's your verdict?" Kyle checks his cell phone then stuffs it back in his pocket, lifting a brow at Mariah.

Mariah gets up and walks over to her desk in thought. She sits then rests her arms on top and looks at Kyle, feeling a little apprehensive about his question. He isn't one to ask something like that out of the blue. She decides to dismiss it with a shrug; then picks up the remote and turns the television off.

"That's really not for me to say one way or the other."

****

It's 6 pm and already dark out... Short winter months.

It had been a long, grueling day. Three meetings and a long business lunch later and finally Mariah's able to address the last of her emails. Making up her mind to probably just order in tonight, she really doesn't feel like doing anything other than going straight home. Her bed is practically beckoning her.

Mariah's typing a response when Devon calls and she puts him on speakerphone.

_"So I hear you're settling in up there. How's everything going?"_

She stops typing. "It's going."

There's a long pause. "... _Really?_ "

"Yes." Mariah reads another email, then poises her fingers over the keyboard. "... for the most part." She starts typing again; she knows she's being vague.

" _Mariah..."_

She sighs, hits send then leans back in the chair; its soft leather comforting and inviting. "I've had a few run-ins with production but everything's working itself out," she explains crisply and really not in the mood for chit-chat right now.

Mariah hears him chuckle, then, " _I'd heard you and Brad Templeton bumped heads the other day_."

A smirk. "Tentatively." She puts an elbow on the armrest, stifling a yawn.

" _And?_ "

A shrug. "Was over funding... typical."

" _Uh-huh..._ "

"And he's working on it," Mariah adds for good measure. Best not ruffle the board's feathers. "Last I heard he cut his costs down considerably."

" _Good. I know that's what you wanted._ "

"Hm." Mariah nods a little at that.

There's a lull in the conversation and Mariah takes advantage of it to exit off the computer and grab her purse out of the desk drawer. She's just shutting it when she hears:

_"I spoke with Kyle earlier_."

"Oh?" An eye roll. "How nice."

_"He said you were blown away by his new club._ "

"Yeah." Mariah shakes her head a little with a dry chuckle. "He would."

" _And entertainment.._."

"Ah..." Mariah leans back, hearing Devon's change in tone and sudden pivot of the subject. _And here we go_. She knew this wasn't just a cordial call. "Yes, he seems to have a knack for finding great new talent." She tries in vain to derail where she knows this is going.

" _Tessa Porter and Bliss._ "

Of course. She closes her eyes softly, then rubs her forehead - a small headache is starting to trickle in. "Yes, I think that was the name of one of them." Mariah acknowledges she doesn't sound quite as nonchalant as she means to.

_"I followed up on them with a bit of research myself."_

The line is silent between them and Mariah can hear the soft clicking of computer keys.

" _They're good... really good._ "

Mariah taps off the speaker and picks up the phone holding it to her ear. She swings around, admiring the nighttime skyline of the downtown buildings. "That they are," she says with a plastic smile.

_"The lead singer's voice is gold. She could go solo._ "

A nod. Mariah remembers thinking the same thing. Tessa's voice is controlled and vibrant and unique. "I can certainly see that," she says sincerely.

" _I think you should pursue this one._ "

She knows what he means but still, that doesn't stop her brain from momentarily going there. She mentally snaps it back, shaking her head as she re-focuses on their conversation.

_"I like them._ "

Alrighty then, she knew what that meant too. "Do you want me to put a scout on-"

" _No. That won't be necessary._ "

Great. Mariah looks up at the ceiling, her lips are a thin line of tension as she lightly swivels back and forth in her seat.

_"I want you to personally handle this Mariah._ "

Knew it. "You do." It's not a question.

_"Yes."_

Mariah drags in a breath then switches the phone to her other ear. "Devon..."

_"I know... you don't scout anymore_." He hears her sigh at that. _"But we don't really need to for this one though, do we?"_

Mariah decides to go around the question. "Are you sure you even need _me_ for this one Devon?" She does a mental evaluation of how full her plate is already. "I have a heavy load right now, budgets are full..."

_"That's never stopped you before when it's come to new talent. I thought you'd be more excited_." Devon sounds a bit incredulous; aware of how much Mariah usually loves the music scene. " _Is there a problem, Mariah?_ "

For lack of a quick explanation, her mouth hangs open for a moment. She closes it. "No, I..." A sigh. "It's just-"

" _Mariah, I put you in this position because I know you have what it takes to launch new talent._ "

"I understand that Devon, and I'm very grateful for the opportunity." She winces slightly at the overly formal sound of that. "But I-"

_"You know I wouldn't trust anyone else to handle this."_

And that's just it, isn't it? It's the truth, and she knows it.

It's the reason he hired her in the first place. Devon had a knack for finding talent, and Mariah Copeland was his first score. Her ability to know a good thing when she found it was the reason she now sat in Chicago. Of course in this case the only difference was _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ had actually found her.

The office is quiet, save the whirring sound of the heating system kicking on. A few more moments of silence tick by before Mariah finally nods her head. "No, no you're right. I'm..." A deep inhale. "Yes, you're right, Devon. Of course," she exhales out, conceding to resign herself to acceptance.

_"Good. I think you'll be very happy with this assignment, Mariah. Think of it as a great way to build your new career there in Chicago. Add to your clientele, and further the company's reputation._ "

Yes: Career advancement. Notoriety. A splash of fame perhaps if she's lucky? She's aware of how enticing it all is. Mariah's also savvy enough to realize the pitfalls that could come along with it as well.

She slowly nods, still skeptical. "I'll do it." She can't help the slight tone of dismay in her voice.

And that's really all that needs to be said about that. She's given her guidelines, and after a few more pleasantries, they end the conversation. 

Mariah takes a few moments to gather her thoughts, her head resting on the back of the chair. On one hand, being associated with a band like _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ would boost the company's image in Chicago. They would be lucky to get them signed on in any capacity. And realistically, once they'd signed, she'd be their boss. But on the other hand, does she really want to take on yet another group? The time, the resources, the budgeting. Her plate is pretty full right now. Very full...

Or so she tells herself.

Mariah opens her purse, taking out the card Tessa had given her almost two weeks ago. A finger traces the scribbled number on the back. She really hadn't planned on ever using it, but, now that Devon had insisted she handle this... _situation_. A sigh as she taps the card on the desk before grabbing her phone.

"Right."

Mariah licks her lips, not sure what to type to the lead singer. 'Hi, remember me? I really enjoyed your set the other night.' No... not professional sounding, kinda desperate even. She shakes her head and laughs self-deprecatingly before gathering herself together.

Okay. Just keep it simple, straightforward:

_Hi Tessa, this is Mariah Copeland friend of Kyle's. We met the other night at Nuance. Your band was really great_. Mariah hesitates before hitting send. She sits back, heart pounding as she sighs, a little surprised and part bewildered at her normally rock-solid composure.

It would be fifteen minutes before her phone would chirp: _hi we were wondering if u had forgotten about us ;) how's it going?_

_Going great. Actually I was planning on stopping by for the show this Friday_. There. That sounded business-like, straight to the point.

The response is immediate: _awesome! i'll be sure to save u a seat up front._

Mariah genuinely smiles at that. _Sounds great. I'm looking forward to it_.

Done. Not so bad. She even reasons to add Tessa Porter to her contacts; she _is_ a potential client after all. 

_np any friend of kyles is a friend of mine :)_

****

Thank goodness they escaped having to deal with the crowd that had formed the last two hours outside of _The Nuance_.

As cold as it is, that didn't stop the long line of fans from braving the freezing temperatures to see Tessa Porter and Bliss tonight.

Kyle had them go through the back entrance, one of the perks of being the owner of the place. One Mariah was grateful for. She'd spent far too long trying to figure out what to wear and settled on a tight black dress, stiletto heels, and a clutch purse. Not exactly something one would wear standing in line for hours. Along with her full-length faux fur coat, she was warm, but after seeing many of the crazed fans, wondered if she was slightly overdressed.

The crowd consisted of mostly twenty-somethings with a few thirty and forty's sprinkled in that dressed the part: which meant plenty of leather, band tee's, and metal.

The place is starting to fill up rapidly as Kyle quickly goes to check on a few things while Mariah walks toward the stage and makes her way to the front to find her seat.

She sees a table that has a small pink flower arrangement. It's a little off to the side where several dining tables are set up. She slows her walk as she looks around in the dimly lit place. It's elegant, yet pretty cool. The tables are donned with white table cloths with intricate lighting and decor set in the center of them. It's decidedly romantic.

Mariah notices a card on the table with her name cursively scribbled on it. She picks it up and opens it once she sits down.

_Up close and personal, just like I promised, I hope you have a great time! TP -_ it said.

A tiny smile sprouts around the edges of her mouth before wetting her lips - Mariah slips the card in the side pocket of her clutch purse as Kyle approaches. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she regards him.

"There you are." Kyle unbuttons the top button of his suit jacket and takes a seat. "Drinks?"

"You know it, my usual, please."

****

It doesn't take long before the lights dim and several whoops and shouts pepper the crowd. It's much different being this up close and personal. Everythings more vibrant, loud, and punctuated. Not to mention the anticipation thrumming throughout the place as lights flash and the introductory music that plays to hype the crowd is addicting.

Kyle sees the anticipated look on Mariah's face and leans toward her. "Do try not to swoon this close up."

Mariah cut's her eyes at him. "I won't if you won't," she bites back, getting a good-natured chuckle in return. She's also grateful when their drinks arrive.

The Emcee walks on stage to more deafening cheers and takes the mic and introduces the band.

Mariah's eyes immediately go to the four band members as they set up. She sees Tessa tuning her guitar as she strums a few strings. Her focus then shifts to the crowd and notices several female fans in the front row with glazed eyes and signs that say: _I Love You!_ and _Tessa Marry Me!_

She shifts her vision back to the stage. The band is finished warming up and Tessa steps to the mic. "Hello everyone! It's great to be here at The Nuance this evening. I hope you all have a great time!"

Her eyes squint against the stage lights, searching to find the table upfront. She finally spots Mariah watching and gives a faint smile before playing her opening chords.

Mariah gives a small, polite nod back. A little self-conscious that she'd been sought out... but not entirely sure she isn't also a little thrilled. She picks up her glass and takes a strong sip.

After a few songs into their set, the band is worked up and quite sweaty, and in a signature move - obviously choreographed - they, who are all in leather jackets, start to take them off in unison. Several whoops and whistles are thrown as the crowd cheers them on. 

Then the screaming starts when Tessa slowly peels her jacket off and flicks it to the side of the stage. Tessa smiles wide at the roar as she sings, strumming to the beat, her arms flexing, bared in just a black ribbed tank top.

Mariah's eyes drift to the lean muscle of her forearms and then biceps; the tight sweat-soaked shirt outlining toned abs as Tessa takes in a breath with each lyric. Her hair is damp at the temples, some strands plastered to the sides of her face, and Mariah has the sudden urge to smooth the strands back.

She crosses her legs as a strong uninhibited pull in her lower gut reacts without her permission; then forcibly drags her eyes away.

Kyle nudges her a bit. "You okay?" She sees him mouth under the harsh loudspeakers.

"Of course." Mariah scoffs back incredulously; then rolls her eyes sitting a bit straighter in her seat.

She takes a breath as her eyes slide back up to the stage as Tessa and Marty move to sing into the mic together, then bump each other's hips playfully, laughing along. Tessa then launches into a solo, her fingers flying on the strings. She finishes then makes a goofy face - the crowd loves it, and Mariah presses her lips together, suppressing a laugh before taking another long draw of liquor through the tiny straw.

An hour later their set is over and they bid their goodbye's as the lights go back to regular club mode.

Kyle taps Mariah on the shoulder, leaning close to her ear. "Let's go to the bar, it's going to turn into a circus as soon as they come off stage."

They wade through the crowd to secure two stools at the bar. Kyle had ordered two more rounds of drinks for them as he faces Mariah with a knowing look. "You seemed a little more into it this time."

Mariah grabs her glass, stirring the ice. "Well, I have to admit it's always totally different up close." She pulls the straw through her lips before setting it down.

And _what_ a difference it made. Mariah could feel the thrilling vibe that came with getting caught up in the crowd's adoration of the band...

... and one Tessa Porter in particular. She is the main draw, Mariah adamantly admits.

And maybe Mariah was drawn in as well. Maybe she liked the way Tessa played the crowd... the way she teased them and pulled them in; flirting with the women in front. And the way she held her guitar - up against her pelvis and slightly lower as hips swayed gently as she sang a particular emotional slow song. The way her fingers glided along the strings, grabbed then slid along the neck of the guitar with chiseled hands that had both strength and softness that --

"They do give you that experience that's for sure," Kyle cuts in.

Mariah swallows then hums agreeably. "Part of their charm," she adds, regaining herself as she smooths a hand over her dress. "Great stage presence, nice variety of songs, holds the crowd's attention throughout..." she drones on not really knowing where she's going with this. She fades out as she looks out over the crowd to find the band engrossed with their idolizing fans. _Strong following_.

Kyle clears his throat. "Look, Mariah, I should let you know I talked with Devon earlier."

"I know he told me." Her eyes fall back to meet Kyle's.

"Then I guess you know we discussed the band possibly becoming a new client for Power?" He lifts a careful brow.

Not the least bit surprised Mariah gives a short laugh. "I was wondering when you'd finally get around to it." She takes a generous sip. "Yes, we briefly touched on it." That was an understatement.

Kyle sets his drink down. "You sound kind of skeptical."

"You know I told you I didn't want to get involved directly with any of... that," Mariah waves a hand. "Production," she says.

Kyle turns on the stool to face her more. "I know you've told me a million times you didn't scout anymore."

Mariah scoffs. "Is there a difference? Both involve hands-on management and I'm-"

"Above that now?" A knowing grin grows on Kyle's face. Mariah's face reads: _very funny_.

"I was going to say not interested in doing that either. It's not my job anymore," she snaps back. "Devon's fully aware of this."

"Devon seems to think they have what it takes to go very far," Kyle states simply.

Mariah brings the glass up to her lips. "I know, and I completely agree with him." She sips then swallows. "That's why I've already agreed to _only_ sign them... that is if they want to," she finishes wistfully, toying with her cocktail napkin.

Of course, that was the one variable that had to be dealt with first and foremost. Approaching _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ then convincing them Power Communications was the right label for them.

He's too quiet. Mariah spares a glance to see Kyle leering at her. It's making her squirm and she side-eyes him. "What?"

"Did you just string me along?"

Mariah thinks for a moment, lifting a brow... the prospect is appealing, however... "I'm just being totally honest, Kyle. I mean, I'm certainly not going to manage them. I don't have the time." She sees Kyle strangely perk up at that.

"Not a problem."

A slow then fast blink. "What?"

Kyle cocks a smile. "You're looking at him." His eyes even sparkle.

Mariah crosses her arms and squints, not sure she wants to know. "Looking at... _who_?" she leads.

"Tessa Porter and Bliss's manager."

Mariah pauses and quirks an eyebrow, not believing him. "You're not making this any easier." 

"I'm serious!" Kyle shoots back.

"Since when?" Mariah asks, truly interested now.

"Just now."

That earns an eye roll. "Okay, this is serious business, Kyle." Mariah gives him a condescending look.

"And I'm all in Mariah," he says smoothly. "Besides, who do you think found them and brought them here?"

"Instagram?" Mariah chuckles at the offending scoff she receives.

"Alright, what if I arrange for you to talk to them in person... do your sales pitch," Kyle says, then pulls out his phone and starts typing.

Mariah laughs. "My sales-" She watches him, then her brow bunches. "What are you doing?"

"How about tonight?" He keeps typing, sparing her a look occasionally.

Mariah shakes her head and touches her hair in a nervous gesture. "I don't think that's a good-"

"Done." Kyle makes a show of hitting 'send.' 

"Wait." Mariah stares at his phone, then at him. "What did you just-" 

She's cut off by Kyle's finger held up as he reads the incoming message. "She said no problem she'll see you in their dressing room in about ten minutes."

"Kyle!" Mariah gapes at him. "I can't believe you just did that..." She pinches the bridge of her nose, her eyes closing.

"You can thank me later." Kyle puts his phone in his inner jacket pocket and picks up his glass; well aware of (but ignoring) the eye daggers being thrown at him.

And it takes everything not to get up and walk out of the nightclub then and there. It's one thing to scout a band, Mariah is well versed in that. It was her job for five whole years... but this isn't that, this is something entirely different and damned if Mariah can even put her finger on it. Okay, yes, she feels _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ can be successful in the business, hell she knows it. They're a shoo-in. And yes, they would be a good fit with Power Communications but, _well_...

"I'm not prepared!" Mariah punctuates hotly. She takes in a slow labored breath. "There is a certain protocol that _has_ to be followed and, and --"

"And screw that Mariah. You should get in there and strike while the irons hot." Kyle picks up his drink with a head tilt and a wink. "Cheers."

****

She still can't believe he talked her into this.

How she's found herself outside the door of their dressing room, standing there, not sure if... This is crazy, Mariah tells herself for the millionth time before stopping herself from turning and storming out of the club altogether.

Her heels click on the floor as she raises a hand to knock on the door. She lowers it, dragging it through her hair instead.

No. First, there needs to be a game plan.

What to say and how to approach them. She sighs. This is why we do this in the office. You send the invite, they agree to meet, then you talk to them on _your_ turf. Mariah rolls her eyes; God this is so unprofessional.

She makes a note to put Kyle permanently on her X list before knocking in earnest this time. "If this fails it's all your fault," she murmurs as she hears someone approach the door.

Taking in a breath and smoothing out her hair and dress with a moist, nervous hand - the doorknob twists and for a few short moments, Mariah doesn't realize she's holding her breath.

As the door slowly peels back she's met with dark hazel eyes that blink, then slowly graze up her form before a broad smile makes its way to Tessa's face. 

"Hi."

Mariah takes a second to take in a breath. "Hello." She can't help but notice how tall Tessa is now that's she's off the bar stool. She also notices the fresh shirt she's changed into. A white tight tee-shirt that hikes up a little as Tessa adjusts her ponytail; her biceps flexing as she tucks a band around it.

Mariah mentally rolls her eyes as she tears her gaze away, aware of the hard pull of attraction that quickly flushes her body. She licks her lips, punching it down before extending a hand. "Tessa, it's good to see you again." A very tight smile and she's proud of the way her voice keeps from wavering.

"Miss Copeland." Tessa gives a firm shake back before motioning for her to enter. "Please come in."

The room is quite spacious, Mariah looks around. Kyle had managed to provide quite the posh amenities for his performers. There's an area for a lounge, a full bathroom, and a makeup/dressing area. _Very nice_.

It's also quite empty. "Where's your band?" She asks.

Tessa shrugs. "Kyle said you wanted to talk to me so they cleared out to go grab food. We're usually pretty hungry after a set," she explains.

"Uh, huh." Mariah taps her clutch on her leg for a second, wondering just what the hell Kyle texted to Tessa. "Actually I wanted to talk with all of you," she finally gets out.

Tessa makes her way over to a small table where there's a heaping plate of fries and gestures to Mariah if she wants some. She gets a polite head shake, 'no.'

"Well, whatever you have to tell me, I'll be sure to relay it to them, no problem." Tessa smiles before sitting then picking up a few fries and dipping them in a bowl of sauce. 

Mariah watches as the fries get devoured then fingers are sucked of any remaining sauce. She primly takes a seat at the table, opposite Tessa, then crosses her legs. "You guys were phenomenal tonight, by the way. The crowd really loved you," she says sincerely.

Tessa chews, nodding before taking a sip of her drink. She grabs a napkin and wipes her hands. "Thanks. I'm glad you got to experience everything up close and personal." She smiles, prompting Mariah's return little smile, then grabs another handful of fries before pausing. "That wasn't what you wanted to talk to us about was it?" She scoops them through the sauce.

Mariah shakes her head. "No, actually it's a little more serious than that." She watches as Tessa engulfs another handful of fries.

"Mm..." Tessa chews, giving Mariah a confused look. "Nothing bad-"

"No." Mariah shakes her head. "Hopefully good," she pauses. "For all of you."

"For all of us..." Tessa repeats then sips her drink. The look she gives over the rim is careful, a bit skeptical.

"Yes." Mariah gives her a reassuring look, then flicks a strand of hair back. "Look, Tessa, let me get right to it. I like the band, your sound, and I've seen your presence on social media. You have an enormous following."

Tessa leans back in her chair. "Let me guess... you want to sign us." She sighs as she wipes her mouth, wads it up then throws the napkin on the table.

There's a stretch of silence between them and Mariah chooses to remain quiet in order to think about what to say next. She lays her intertwined hands on the table with a sigh. _This is why you prepare beforehand_. 

"I thought you were different."

Mariah's head snaps up. Okay, so that wasn't expected, nor the sting she suddenly feels at the words. She brushes it off; well aware this is par for the course when it comes to dealing with persuading new talent. Nothing personal.

"I am. I mean, I don't understand. Most new artists would love to have the chance to sign with a reputable company," Mariah tries to reason.

Tessa leans forward. Her eyes locked on to startled green ones. "The four of us have a pact, Miss Copeland. We don't work with corporate. We don't sign." She makes air quotes with her fingers. "We're self-made." She leans back with a 'that's final' look on her face.

So much for negotiating. Mariah swallows and nods. "I see."

Tessa grabs her drink. "I really thought you were going to give me a few tips, maybe how to improve my stage presence or something." 

"There's nothing wrong with your stage presence, Tessa. It's quite good... incredible actually." Mariah says softly as she watches Tessa avert her eyes, looking down in a humble manner. It's endearing and Mariah can't help a responsive smile that grows; fascinated all of a sudden by the rocker turned suddenly shy.

"Thanks."

Mariah moistens her lips. "You know, it's really hard to sustain popularity in this business through the channels you've been using." No harm in trying another angle she reasons. "I mean Instagram, Snapchat, and Twitter are fine but..."

A shrug. "I think we've done pretty well so far."

"For now." Mariah crosses her arms over her chest in defense of the challenging expression Tessa's now giving her. "But what happens when the next band comes along and grabs the attention of your fans?" 

"I happen to think we have a pretty loyal following," Tessa answers head-on with confidence.

"Well." Mariah's voice goes low and she adds a chuckle. "A loyal following can wane. Exposure and wide notoriety through different venues is king in this business."

"And that's what you're propositioning to provide for us?" It's a fair question. 

A head tilt. _Very good_. "You learn quickly," Mariah states.

"Well, I don't agree." Tessa lowers her voice in kind, and Mariah - caught suddenly off-balance - blinks at being challenged.

"Look at Prince, he was able to own his own label _and_ keep his following," Tessa says with a slightly cocky, all-knowing smile.

"Prince signed with a label first to gain that following." Mariah sees the smile falter a bit. "Once he was established, decades later, he was able to break off. My point Tessa, is artists who use their label to build name and fame are more successful."

That seemed to take the steam out of Tessa's argument, and she remained still for a few beats before letting out a breath, then threading her bangs through her fingers.

"Tessa, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I can give you advice, a few tips, sure. But, I'm a professional. I've had many successes in this business."

"Yeah, I know Rope, The Furguston's and Fedda Meyer are under you guys," Tessa says as she picks through the leftover pieces of fries on her plate.

"So you've done some homework on us," The side of Mariah's mouth hitches up to a grin.

Tessa's eyes flick to her. "Lola did. She's kind of not trusting anyone Kyle brings into the club."

Mariah hums at that. "So you probably thought I was lying when I said I wasn't a scout?" she deduces.

"Yeah, well,..." Tessa shrugs a shoulder. "You can't really blame us for that. I actually tried to tell her you were a friend of Kyle's but after she thought you were just another bar fly I corrected her."

It takes a second, then Mariah looks at Tessa incredulously and gives a strong huff. "A what? ... bar fly?" 

Tessa nods. "Yeah. I get a lot of drunken..." she searches for the right word. "... _attention_ after our shows sometimes." She smiles crookedly at that.

Mariah recalls the women in the front row, center stage... the signs, the proclamations, the looks of adoration. And besides, she was hardly even a little drunk that night... okay maybe a little tipsy. She remembers seeing Tessa for the first time, in the flesh and yes, up close and personal. And how her body reacted; not much different than it is tonight, she realizes.

Best not entertain that mode of thought right now. Not in the middle of negotiations. And further, it's not something she would pursue...if she were to pursue, and she's most definitely _not_ going to because that would be wrong on so many levels.

Mariah softly clears her throat. "Well, I'm sure you corrected that."

"I did," Tessa says simply. "But she wasn't wrong."

Mariah's eyes go wide. "Excuse me?"

Tessa chuckles. "You are sort of a scout," she half teases, her nose scrunching up in an adorable little distracting way.

"Was." Mariah composes herself. "I'm actually the head of Power Communications now," she says with a slight air. "I work in promotion and marketing."

Tessa nods lifting an impressed brow. "So what do you want from us then?"

"Nothing you don't want for yourself." A dimpled smile. "... and your band of course."

"Of course," Tessa says, leaning back in her seat while looking at Mariah through hooded eyes. "Well, I can tell you we want fame and fortune. Got any tips?" She chides a little as she leans forward.

Mariah blinks, suddenly very much aware of the smell of vanilla with a mix of barbeque sauce as it wafts over. "Don't we all?" she says mistily then mentally shakes her head. "And yes, I think I can at least set you on the right track... if that's what you want."

That last part is said carefully, softly and Mariah smiles at the tender look she's getting in return, then looks down as a wave of unexpected heat rises to her face. She glances back up into eyes that are still looking at her intently.

"Sounds interesting. Keep going," Tessa says with an attentive head tilt.

"Well..." Mariah winds a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have some ideas on how to get you guys noticed and more established." That's met with a nod. "But I need to run it by my boss first," she makes sure to add.

Tessa pauses in thought. "As long as we don't wind up giving half of our hard-earned fortune away I think I can safely say we'd be at least interested." 

A pleased look spreads over Mariah's face at that. "I think I can arrange something that's a win-win for both of us."

Just as she's enjoying the unexpected ease of talking to Tessa and hopefully getting her and _Bliss_ on board with the company, Mariah realizes when she needs to wrap things up. She takes in a breath and smiles, then rises from the table in a gesture that isn't lost on Tessa as she follows suit.

They both walk to the door in silence.

"I'm looking forward to that, Ms. Copeland." Tessa opens the door. Mariah gives her a 'thank you' nod before going through.

She turns and faces the Tessa. "I'll contact you as soon as I get something together." Mariah smiles at the now leaning on the doorframe lead singer. "And I'll have Kyle discuss everything with you."

She's well aware of the fact that he's their manager now... and pretty sure the band was brought on in the same vein and would choose for everything to flow through him as well. So no worries there.

"Sounds great." Tessa's tone is liquid and her smile is lopsided... _cute_.

Mariah watches a second too long before she lets out a laugh and takes in a steadying breath. "Bye."

She turns and makes her way down the short hall, almost reaching the corner before hearing a soft _bye_ in return _._ She's fully aware of eyes keenly watching as she makes her way around the corner. She sighs then moves back into the crowded club. 

****

"This must be really important for you to pull me out of a meeting." Devon drags a chair over.

Mariah had set up the conference call on her pad. She's at her desk, watching Devon as he adjusts in his chair sitting at a small table outside one of the conference rooms he'd just ducked out of.

"It is." Mariah gives a bright smile and props her hands under her chin as she watches Devon angle the screen to fit him from the shoulders up. "I spoke with Tessa Porter last night."

Devon shifts back into his seat, surprised. "And? Are they on board? Tell me something good." He leans determinedly toward the screen.

"Well, that's just it, Devon. I have a few ideas." Mariah purses her lips, seeing Devon's stoically conscious nod.

"Let's hear it."

Mariah inhales a big breath, knowing she needs to get this out quickly. "First off, they don't trust labels and don't want to sign with any of them." 

"I see." Devon rubs his chin. "So what are we doing here, Mariah... what are you thinking?"

"Tessa told me she wanted professional advice from me." Mariah starts. "After I told her I used to scout talent," she sets up carefully.

"...Alright."

Mariah pauses a little for effect and partly because she wants everything to come out right when she pitches it. "I think we should represent Tessa Porter and Bliss across a massive venue platform." No pretenses. Straight to the point.

She knows how Devon hates the run-a-round. She can tell he's thinking of all possibilities with this as he crosses his arms tightly.

"Meaning exactly?"

"Through our connections, they grow their name and we get the credit. That way we stay out of their way as they sell music and they help us boost our notoriety as they gain popularity," Confident in the pitch, Mariah sits back a bit.

It's Devon's turn to go quiet as the wheels turn through a few moments. He finally nods, conceding. "It's been done before," he murmurs.

"Exactly," Mariah says feeling hopeful. Devon is obviously weighing many factors, so his next words are crucial.

"Run the numbers and get back with me before I green light this."

With a smile pulling at her lips, Mariah tilts her head in silent concordance. "I will."

****

The numbers were prepared and meticulously at that; then sent directly to Devon in a carefully prepared file through email. That was easy and the resulting contract was solid -- that had been done nearly _two_ whole weeks ago. He'd accepted it with enthusiasm, and finally, as of this morning, sent an email to Mariah to greenlight the project.

Mariah had given the news a bit of a private celebration.

It went without saying, _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ are going to be a huge client for Power Communications. Funding and scaling a project of this magnitude is easy but honestly - she'd much rather let another team handle the band's day to day production now that she'd done her job landing the contract.

She had even thought to assemble a small staff to handle the band's initiation. Yes, that would be a simple enough plan and therefore leave her hands-off completely; preferring to see about their progress from afar and only from time to time.

Of course, as much as the stars and planets could perfectly align and with an unapologetic belief that one can truly accomplish anything in life with the right pair of shoes - that was _not_ Devon's plan for her involvement.

Left was that last step - that last pesky task of doing homework on the _personal_ side of things.

Doing one's homework is very important in the music business. It is absolutely necessary. One literally can _not_ function, cannot move forward unless this task has been thoroughly vetted.

Mariah had been majorly procrastinating in this area. She wouldn't dare entertain whether or not it was purposeful (that's just semantics), but neglectful was probably more appropriate.

Besides, she _had_ been busy with other groups, other acts, and pretty much engrossed herself in the operations of other _things_. Devon had periodically asked if she'd started working on _Tessa Porter and Bliss'_ s profile, and - finally tired of dodging his questions - set out to do her _homework_.

Alright, so learning more about the group was in first-order... see how their lives played out in real-time as well as publically.

An overly labored exhale as Mariah gets comfortable at her desk - settling in as she flicks through their various social media platforms. "Okay so..." _Interesting._ Mariah hikes a brow. They had been an active group for about three years now; mostly played bars and house parties at first. She saw a few of their concerts through a random fan's Youtube channel and then another fan or two had tracked them around town and made a blog for them; an official one. 

A nod. "Nice."

There were Instagram pictures of the band on stage in various poses during their act, and then, of course, there were the after-parties. Mariah had run through each band member's gallery, and each seemed to have a steady flow of regular fans and crazies to go around. 

Marty had a penchant for doing shots as various pictures highlighted. Tenna was more subdued it seemed, posing with a few fans, talking with them. And then Lola looked rather bored in a few of her pics; although a couple had her cozied up to a few fans, and there was one picture of her and Tessa in what seemed to possibly be an argument.

Lastly, she swiped into Tessa's gallery.

There were quite a few pictures of her with numerous excited fans who wanted a quick picture. There were star-struck fans with lustful stares; and a few women that had their hands all over the lead singer - arms around her cuddled up in rather possessive poses... and then one or two pics had caught Tessa in a lip lock. 

Those were taken at least a year ago, Mariah notes as her eyes flick over the images. "Looks like the barflies used to do quite a bit of buzzing around," she sits up in her chair with a feeling of... _what?_

Indifference perhaps? Maybe a little intrigued... or slightly unreasonable frustration? She laughs scoffing as she runs a hand through her hair before settling it into place; then exits off the page as her interoffice phone buzzes.

" _Miss Copeland?_ "

Mariah lays her pad down on the desk. "Yes, Stephanie?"

_"Mr. Abbott is here to see you."_

Glad to take her focus off the present subject, Mariah lets a smile playfully form on her lips. "Give me one minute then send him in, please."

She stands and goes over to the wet bar to pour two flutes of champagne as she hears her office door open. Kyle peeks his head around the corner.

"You beckoned?" He walks over to Mariah.

"I did." Mariah sprouts a full dimpled smile as she extends a glass to him. "To celebrate."

"For?" Kyle takes it with a confused look and smoothes out his tie. 

" _A-hem_..." Mariah pauses, then puts a hand on her hip. She presses her lips together stifling a laugh that's bubbling up. "Devon just green-lighted us!"

"Wha-?" Kyle's eyes light up as his mouth hangs open. "When?"

Mariah's smile stretches wider. "This morning." She lifts her glass and lets out a laugh. "We're good to go!"

Kyle let's out a 'whoop!' as they hi-five then clink their glasses together. "I'll admit I was waning a little on you, Mariah." He laughs as he takes a swig.

" _Tsk_." Mariah side-eyes him. "No confidence in me Kyle?" 

Kyle swallows and shakes his head. "Just wondering if you had what it takes to convince Devon to accept your pitch." He gets an incredulous look at that. "I see I was wrong," he says quickly.

"I'm glad you can admit that. And I'll admit that I had a few reservations about the whole thing but..." Mariah's in too good of a mood and gives Kyle a lazy smile instead. "You should learn to trust me more regardless." She raises the flute to her lips.

"I digress." Kyle makes a show to bow low, only to get shoved on the shoulder. He laughs, trying to keep his drink from spilling; then straightens. "I'll let Tessa and the girls know."

Mariah hums in agreement. "Absolutely. As their manager, you have to bring them into the fold now. Convince them this is their chance at fame."

"Not a problem. As of right now, I have them booked for a charity event next weekend. And guess who will be their sponsor?" he says spryly.

"Provided they agree to everything first." Mariah reminds, pointing her glass at him. "And sign the papers."

First things first.

Power Communications contract with _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ is not a contract for royalties or even for a cut of the band's revenue. Mariah knew they would never go for that. Instead, the band would be signing on to let Power Communications sponsor and represent them, as well as present them to the world stage. Power Communications money would come from granting access to their client. It was a genius plan, Mariah thought. Devon had even praised it as such. The hard part now was convincing the band of that.

The ball is in Kyle's court now, and he gives Mariah a cocky smile and lifts his glass. "Leave it up to me, and don't worry." His tone is reassuring.

Mariah blinks back at him, her face is no-nonsense. "I'm counting on you."

****

"Make sure you show them these top forms and have them sign them first." Mariah hands the papers over as she walks to her office door with her executive assistant Stephanie.

"I'll get right on it Miss Copeland." The woman smiles as she opens the door.

"Thanks, Stephanie." Mariah glances up and sees Tessa standing in the lobby at her assistant's desk. "Tessa?" Her brow crinkles.

Tessa swings around. "Oh, uh." A lopsided smile. "There was no one out here so..." She points to the area in question.

"Sorry about that." Stephanie takes a quick seat at her desk, sparing the two of them a sheepish smile.

"Um..." Mariah cracks a smile blinking up curiously. "What are you-"

"I just thought I'd come by to talk to you about the contract." Tessa walks over.

Mariah watches Tessa's long stride. Her eyes grace over the tight black jeans, a black vest with what looks like a white buttoned-down shirt underneath - the first two buttons undone. Of course, there's her signature leather jacket rounding out the ensemble. Mariah's eyes slide away quickly as she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth.

Tessa stops, standing close and Mariah can't help but smell her perfume. It's heady and aromatic and she detects perhaps just a hint of Tessa's own essence mixed in. Mariah wills the heat rising in her face to go away, hoping the red in her cheeks isn't too noticeable.

"We spoke with Kyle about everything you guy's discussed," Tessa says in a low voice. 

Mariah doesn't want to have this conversation in the lobby and waves for Tessa to enter her office. "Please come in." She holds the door open as Tessa steps past her then cranes her neck toward her assistant. "Stephanie, hold all my calls, please."

"Sure thing Miss Copeland."

****

"So..." Mariah takes a deep breath and smoothes out her dress before putting on her best professional smile. She walks to her desk and takes a seat - propping her hands on the surface and sitting primly. "You said you've spoken with Kyle?" She watches as Tessa sits across from her, then crosses her legs.

"Yeah, _well_..." Tessa pauses. "First let me say that I'm representing the whole band here." She gestures that. "We've talked everything over, discussed it with him, and, uh..."

She fidgets a little; wringing her hands together and Mariah tilts her head if only to help pull out what Tessa is obviously wanting to say. A smile and a single anticipated chuckle as Mariah waits.

"We've agreed to do it." Tessa finally says and has to take in a slightly labored breath before looking at Mariah. "...but we want to fully understand your company's role in all of this." She lifts an adamant brow.

"I understand." Mariah picks up on Tessa's concern and in a gesture to try and alleviate it, she stands and comes around the desk then outstretches her hand.

"Let me be the first to say congratulations. I think you've made a wonderful decision, Tessa."

Her smile is warm and she sounds sincere, and Tessa can't help but stand and take the hand. It's a firm, business handshake, even though Tessa feels the softness all the same.

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous about what this all means, though." Tessa says tensely, and Mariah can't help but feel sympathy for the lead singer. It isn't easy going from zero to one hundred in just a few days.

"It means you've finally made it, Tessa." Mariah tries to smooth out any nerves as she sees Tessa's stiff acknowledgment. "And to answer your question, Power Communications is going to connect you with the right people. Your careers are going to really take off." To put it bluntly.

Tessa shifts her weight on both feet before she crosses her arms over her chest nodding in understanding. Everything is coming at her at an overwhelming speed and she actually feels her heartbeat pick up. "Wow, that sounds really... great!" She blinks then exhales a laugh.

Mariah laughs along, then watches as Tessa gradually starts to relax into her new reality. "I'm glad you're excited. You should be and I promise we will help you guys every step of the way. We have confidence you have what it takes to be successful in this business, Tessa."

Tessa lets the weight of it all flow through her as she bows her head for a second, feeling the pressure of it all as her hair tents around her face. She looks up, eyes going around the big bright office for the first time since stepping into it. _Whoa_. She sweeps around the area taking in the expensive modern furniture, the wet bar, the lounge area. She flicks back to Mariah who's quietly watching her.

Tessa puts her hands in her pockets with a relaxed, thoughtful posture and regards Mariah. "So, what's in this for you?"

"Me?" Mariah puts a hand to her chest, not expecting the question. She shrugs. "Personally nothing, but for Power Communications, the band's exposure and popularity will put my company at the top of our industry. We're hoping to have growing notoriety, a well sought after reputation, and of course corporate recognition."

That sounded like a lot of stuff going on. And Tessa wasn't exactly sure what all of it meant but she guessed it sounded really good for Power Communications.

"Glad we could be of service," she grins.

"You sound a bit apprehensive," Mariah observes. She can certainly understand having doubts. Most musicians are well guarded when it comes to their craft.

Tessa hums and takes a step back. "Kind of hard not to be. I mean... it's just, we've never been given an opportunity like this before." She turns around noticing a wall in the lounge - framed gold and platinum records and various awards are displayed. It's extravagant and she tries to imagine just what it took to gain such an accomplishment. She turns back around.

"Feels kind of weird." Tessa's face scrunches adorably and her eyes squint a bit uncertain before going wide again. Mariah can actually see flecks of green and amber in them. They're pretty and open and Mariah smiles helplessly in reaction.

"Well, I can assure you you are in very capable hands with Power Communications." She internally curses that she can't help the breathy way that came out. She averts her eyes, sweeping them around the office in a roll instead.

"K, right." Tessa's smile is slow-growing and sweet and laid on casually. "Good to know." She adds then hesitates for a moment. "So... sounds like this is it then."

_Composure and focus_. It's very important at a time like this, Mariah reminds herself, then nods sturdily. "I'll give Kyle the papers for you all to sign and that will be it."

Tessa hums a smile, amused at Mariah's sudden businesslike manner. "Awesome," she drawls softly.

Mariah purses her lips. "Congratulations Tessa." she says warmly, then suddenly realizes as her eyes get big: "Oh!" She puts up a finger. "Hang on a second..."

She hastily goes over to the wet bar as Tessa watches her pour two glasses of sparkling cider - best not serve alcohol in the early afternoon. She moves quickly back, her heels punctuate the carpet as she hands Tessa a flute. "There you are." She smoothes out her dress with her other hand then stands straight; making a show to clear her throat.

Tessa looks at the glass in her hand with a chuckle. "Okay." Then gives a curt nod to Mariah. "Thanks."

"To new beginnings." Mariah's lifts her glass. 

"To fame and fortune," Tessa says back smoothly as their glasses _clink_ together. 

They both sip and swallow as their eyes lock in over the rim. Mariah licks her lips free from wine then slides her focus away; very aware of the piercing warmth in Tessa's gaze. She slides back seeing a cute knowing smirk.

Several beats go by until Tessa licks her lips softly, contemplating. "You know..." She looks down as she twirls the cider in her glass, watching the bubbles rise in it before glancing back up. "... I think this calls for a better celebration, don't you? After all, we really appreciate your helping us out." It's said gingerly and Tessa adds a small smile.

Mariah can feel a smile spread her cheeks unbidden, feeling all the more flattered. "Well, you're welcome of course." She says, her head tilting - wondering what Tessa has in mind.

Tessa takes a moment then clears her throat. "Then how about dinner?"

A single hard blink. "Dinner?" Mariah repeats with surprise. She feels her mouth go dry and moistens her lips in pure reaction. 

Tessa straightens, pulling her vest together, confident. "Yes, with me, tonight." She pauses, thinking. "As a thank you," she stresses.

Mariah's mouth opens then shuts, her mind going through too many scenarios to organize into one clear thought. It wasn't uncommon... for a client to want to celebrate when their life was about to change for the better. She'd been asked out that way many times, sometimes acquiescing, other times brushing it off - but... this is different- _feels_ different.

She wasn't the one, maybe someone else. She was just the one to bring them on board, nothing more. Devon would just have to understand.

"Tessa..." Mariah says softly. She smiles nervously shaking her head a bit. "I-I really don't think, um-" 

Buying a little time by moving to sit at her desk, Mariah slides the chair under it firmly, aware of Tessa observing her with a puzzled look. She grabs a few papers, stacking them.

"Think of it as a business dinner." Tessa lets her off the hook.

Mariah looks up into genuinely kind eyes that have a hint of insistence in them, and she finds herself starting to fall into them before she looks away. Not willing to give an answer right away. 

"Please?"

It's said so genuinely innocently and Mariah hates that she can't help but melt a little at the soft plea. "Alright." She hears herself quietly agreeing, her eyes stubbornly not meeting the relieved ones in front of her.

"Great!" Tessa concedes with a happy sound. "Seven sound good?" She lifts a brow.

"Seven's great," Mariah says with reservation. She feels stiff all the same. "I um, can't wait to hear all about how you guy's got together as a band," she attempts to clarify and keep things strictly above board. _Yes,_ more _homework._

Tessa laughs at that. "Awesome," is all she says. "I'll text you the place. Nothing too fancy - _promise_." She crosses her heart with a wide charming smile.

"I'm looking forward to it, Tessa," Mariah says primly. "To our business dinner tonight." _Because she wants to thank me for the contract, nothing more_.

She watches as Tessa gives her a final nod before leaving the office, then sits back with a huff as soon as the door clicks shut. Mariah puts both hands on the desk for balance.

Dammit, this is _exactly_ what she was afraid of. What she didn't want.

Okay, so admittedly the attraction is one thing, she's well aware of it... it's manageable. But Tessa Porter is now officially her client, which makes her the boss - and that is company policy and forbidden.

Yes, all of that.

Mariah turns in her seat, looking over the city. She searches over the skyline taking in the unique architecture of the tall highrise buildings, the overall grey overcast day before lounging back, closing her eyes - arms limp on the armrests. She'll have to put a stop to this quickly. Keep a professional distance - all things above board.

This dinner tonight will be a test.

Making up her mind that this will be her course of action, Mariah opens her eyes feeling a new sense of purpose. "Done," she breathes out.

Swinging back around, she brings up her inbox and begins working on it; determined to get on with making _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ worldwide superstars.

TBC...

* * *

**I'm doing quite a bit of planting (gardening) this weekend, my flower beds look like crap and it's finally stopped raining, Yay! Also, ugh... BUT then again, a lot of time to think about this story and where to take it while digging in the dirt, which I find very therapeutic, lol.**

**Comments are always welcome and appreciated!**


	3. achieving success is not a virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of getting to know each other a little better, Mariah has to let Tessa in on some disappointing news. Tessa tries to take it in stride. A new player at Power Communications takes over and may shake things up for Mariah in a not so good way.

****

Mariah finally relaxes in the back seat.

Devon had arranged for her to be driven around town once she started the job. He'd said it was because she didn't know her way around yet, but - it's _all_ for show of course.

Whatever... this is her life now. She shifts around in the seat, _feels almost comical actually._

Mariah scoffs eyeing the partition between her and Tim, her driver. Glancing out of the window she lolls her head on the back seat as the car bobs along around curves and over bumps, watching unfocused as lights and buildings go by as they maneuver through traffic.

She glances down at herself. It had taken her a full hour to decide what to wear. She'd finally settled on a dark blue dress, tight, just above the knee, wide cut in the front to show the spread of her collar bones and perhaps just enough cleavage. She completed the ensemble with black stiletto's. Her hair is down and wavy; make-up perfect.

It's her usual business dinner attire, of course. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The car pulls up to the front of the restaurant and Tim opens the door. Mariah smiles and hums an appreciative sound as she steps out; eyeing the restaurant. The decor is quite elegant: lighted fountains, eloquent plants, and sculptures. She nods to Tim as he closes the door behind her.

"Is there a certain amount of time you'd like before pick-up, Miss Copeland?"

"I'll text you when I'm ready. Thank you, Tim," Mariah says as she wraps her coat tightly when there's a sudden gust of wind.

She walks in and checks in her coat then strides over to the Maitre D. "Mariah Copeland, reservation for Porter."

Mariah smoothes out her dress, blowing out a breath as she reminds herself this is _just a simple business dinner_... it echoes throughout her mind as she watches the man find their names in the reservation book.

"Ah, here we are," he says. "Right this way Miss Copeland, Miss Porter is waiting for you at the bar."

They round the corner and Mariah is treated to an amazing view of the place. There's a giant wall-sized fish tank, wonderfully decorated with exotic fish and sea animals. Over in one corner, a grand piano - its keys expertly tickled by a musician as he plays a well known song. The place is full, dimly lit as a low hum of various conversations resonates throughout.

They approach the bar and Mariah immediately spots Tessa leaning casually on it, drink in hand as an attractive petite woman garners all of her attention. A laugh is thrown as Tessa takes a sip, politely listening to the woman prattle on about something or other. Tessa then shifts her focus, spotting Mariah at the end of the bar. She smoothly excuses herself dipping away from the woman who looks disappointed as the brunette makes her way over.

Mariah, for all intents and purposes, has the good graces to fully appreciate what is steadily coming down the bar toward her. 

Tessa's in an all-black pants suit. Her dress pants are nicely styled, and snug; a red silk blouse loosely opened in the front gives way to a long appealing neck and chiseled jaw that Mariah finds herself fixed on until she takes in the black blazer that hugs Tessa's broad shoulders in all the right places. Raven shoulder-length hair is down and spilled all around those shoulders. Mariah can't help the sudden deep jolt of attraction that grips her lower stomach, causing a sudden burst of a nervous laugh to spill out before she can cover it. She can't help but preen a bit as Tessa gets closer.

Tessa grins crookedly as she draws near to the raptly attentive redhead. Her gaze roams slowly uninhibited over Mariah, conveying no doubt about clearly liking what she sees.

"Hi."

Mariah, aware of the probable deep blush that has sprouted without her permission, actually takes in a visible breath as Tessa smiles -- her eyes crinkling in a way that lets Mariah know she's noticed.

"Hello, Tessa." Mariah somehow recovers composure. "This is..." she motions around. "Very nice." Insinuating the whole place.

"Yeah, it's okay," Tessa says agreeably, flicking her eyes around before settling back on Mariah. "They have really great seafood here," she informs, her eyes widening, suddenly realizing: "Oh, um, do you like-"

"Love it actually." Mariah swings up a hand in understanding.

"Oh, good, good. That's great," Tessa nods vigorously, glad because she totally forgot to ask before. She smiles then remembers holding up her glass and pointing at it. "Uh, drink?"

"Sure. White wine's fine." 

"White wine it is," Tessa flashes teeth then quickly turns and garners the bartender's attention. She has Mariah's drink sent over to their table. "Shall we?" She gestures for them to go to the table she's already reserved.

Mariah nods her concession as they move through the restaurant - aware of the warm, guiding hand barely grazing the small of her back. She decides she likes it; actually wondering how long it's been since a woman's made such a cordial gesture.

They arrive at a quaint table for two, the dim lighting and candle decore on the table make the setting quite decadent. The waiter arrives with their drinks and two menus. Mariah glances at it as she spares a quick peek over the top to find Tessa fully engrossed in hers.

She realizes how this whole night looks. Like its a date. And who wouldn't come to that conclusion?

It's problematic, especially considering what's on the line. Mariah sighs feeling a little disembittered. Rules have to be established and followed. She sets her menu down having made up her mind and gives Tessa a polite smile. She gets one in return and its distractingly endearing. The flicker of the candle tints an attractive shadow on Tessa's face - her eyes are slightly hooded and yes, she looks alluring and... _and_. 

Tessa softly clears her throat then bends her eyes back down to read the menu with an amused quirk of lips.

Swallowing, Mariah bites her bottom lip, cutting her eyes away. She's thankful when the waiter finally comes and takes their orders. They then settle into a round of regular mundane chit-chat while they wait for their meals to arrive.

****

After a few minutes of delving into their dinner, Tessa is spotted by a small group of women who at first take a few distant pictures of the two of them. They move closer to their table, finally introducing themselves and Tessa is gracious enough to make small talk with them.

Mariah blots the sides of her mouth with the soft linen napkin and takes the time to watch how easily Tessa switches into rock star mode. She's a natural. She also wonders where the pictures will end up. That's a problem. One she can't afford if they make the rounds, unexplained, on social media. Going to have to check all Twitter, Facebook and social media feeds later.

It doesn't take long... the three women are giving sly sneaky glances that suggest something other than business may be taking place here. _Terrific._ Mariah picks up her glass and sighs inwardly. She puts on a pleasant smile before taking a quick sip of wine, already contemplating a simple 'nothing to see here' type explanation.

Tessa signs a few napkins and takes pictures with the women before they finally allow her to go back to her now semi-cold meal. "Sorry about that." Her face pinches up into an apologetic manner as she forks through the shrimp.

Mariah shakes her head as she forks some fish. "Don't apologize, Tessa. It's expected. Especially now that you're getting more noticed in public," she chews, hopeful she sounded encouraging. 

Tessa bites a shrimp. "Yeah, we are definitely getting noticed a lot more since going viral," she says around the shrimp. "I can't believe it sometimes how fast we're moving." She laughs before picking up her glass. "I kind of want it to slow down a little so I can take a breath, you know?"

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet already," Mariah teases a bit before crunching a green bean - her eyes dancing a bit.

"Me?" Tessa swallows then smiles shyly, shaking her head. "No way. I just mean, I'm all in for whatever, but..." She loops her fork around before picking up another shrimp. "Just trying to take it all in is all."

"Hm." Mariah nods in understanding.

It can be daunting at first when a new musician gets introduced to the world. Power Communications was pretty well known, which meant the band would be too, in a very short period of time. It was important that clients know how to handle sudden fame because it could be jarring and intrusive - something a lot of stars had a problem managing at first.

"Don't worry, we'll help you with all of that," Mariah reassures, her voice soft with a hint of protectiveness. "I'll be your guide."

Tessa makes a comforting sound. "I know." Her cheeks get a faint dusting of pink as she dips her head down, returning to her meal.

They both dig into their plates eating in silent camaraderie for a few moments. Mariah's especially glad they've been left alone for the time being. She fidgets a little under the glances, the quizzical stares. It's best to just act normal, take it in stride. This is just a business dinner after all. Mariah wipes her mouth then regards the brunette.

"So, Tessa..."

"Uh oh." Tessa stops in mid-chew, playfully rolling her eyes at the redhead.

"What?" Mariah blinks, the side of her mouth quirking into a curious grin then laugh.

"Whenever things start with ' _sooo Tessa'_ it's never good," Tessa says raspily and lifts a playful brow.

Mariah rolls her eyes chuckling. "I was just going to ask: how did you guys come up with the name for your band?" She sits back, settling in, in a show of giving Tessa her undivided attention.

"Oh, okay, um." Tessa clears her throat, seeing a flicker in Mariah's eyes as she watches her fidget a bit. She was actually ready for that question. "Well, obviously because I started the group way back in high school and I also write pretty much _all_ of our songs - my name is front and center." She pauses, if only for the surprised expression on Mariah's face.

"I didn't know you wrote all of your songs, Tessa." Mariah smiles wistfully; wondering, not for the first time, why Tessa never considered going solo from the beginning. Of course, that conversation is for another day.

Tessa shrugs not grasping why that would be surprising at all. "Well, yeah. It's nothing," she says. "I mean Marty and Lola have written maybe two songs since we've been together as a band but..." A shrug. "Yeah." She tilts her head and scrunches her brow like it's pretty well known that she pins their tunes.

Mariah rests her chin in her palm, truly intrigued. "I would've thought it was totally a collaborative effort," she says a little in awe. "What about _Bliss_? Who came up with that?"

Tessa laughs a little as she sits back. "Honestly we wanted something that sounded happy and upbeat and at first, so our first thought was to go ask a bunch of guys at school for a name. Bad idea. I mean... they came up with some really crazy stuff like: Power Babes with Pipes, Rocker Bitches on Steroids, and, oh, my favorite - Megatits." 

Mariah's mouth is open, then she closes it. "You're kidding." She barks out a laugh.

A head shake. "Not kidding. I actually had to fight Lola and Tenna over axing Megatits. We finally thumb wrestled over it and well... you can guess who won." Tessa puffs up, actually proud of that.

Mariah's laughing belly laughs as she tries to imagine what Tessa's described. 

"Anyway, we'd finally had enough of the insane names, I mean: 'Stagediverbitches-for-hire' was the breaking point." She sneaks a peek at Mariah, who's got that 'No Way!' look on her face.

Tessa snickers. "So we finally decided to just crack open a dictionary. We got tired once we got halfway through the B's and Bliss sounded like it blended in pretty good with my name, so we just rolled with it."

Mariah's shoulders shake from laughing and she tilts her head to the side in wonder, utterly charmed. "Just that simple, huh?"

Tessa chuckles. "Pretty much, yeah." She laughs along, enjoying their sudden comfortability. She's a little surprised at how easy going Mariah is.

She's easy to talk to, actually gets her sense of humor. It's refreshing and a warm feeling blooms throughout her. Glad to be able to slip into a comfortable banter that makes her feel more relaxed in getting to know Mariah. She admits she didn't know what to expect tonight but this was a pleasant surprise... so far.

"That's awesome," Mariah says.

It's kind of adorable the way Tessa is amused by her own story. Mariah can't help but be a bit entranced by the luminous eyes that are now watching her over the rim of the glass as Tessa's laughter dies down and she takes a drink. Mariah realizes she's staring and directly sends her attention to fidgeting with the napkin in her lap.

Not one to be normally outdone, Tessa waits for Mariah to finally glance her way. "So, tell me, Ms. Copeland, how did you come to be the head of Power Communications?"

It was a simple question. One Mariah had been asked many times before. How indeed had someone so young take the reins of a major company? She had a ready-made answer for that. One she'd honed and polished; she'd always tell them:

"Just luck I guess?" a shrug.

Tessa squints. "Just luck? I'm not buying that," she pauses for a moment, the side of her mouth edging up in a teasing smile. "I'd say you're probably someone who has a unique gift of knowing a good thing when you see it."

_Wow, very forward_... _flirty, maybe_... Mariah purses her lips. She takes in a breath in thought. "Well, it's true I _do_ know a good thing when I see it." _And I see that very big blush_. She suppresses a smile before she goes on. "But, actually, it hasn't always been roses for me."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Tessa chides with an interested glint in her eyes.

Mariah licks her lips. _Here goes._ "I was actually raised in a cult." And she has to pause to laugh at the comical expression on Tessa's face. Her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline.

"No way." Tessa gasps out. Her mouth drops open. "You're kidding." She shakes her head, staring hard.

"Not kidding," Mariah says as she nervously flicks her hair back. "I, um, didn't really get to know my real mother until I was grown," she says more self consciously. It's nothing to be embarrassed about of course... was nothing of her own doing.

Tessa's silent for a while, taking it all in. "That's... wow!" She throws up a hand.

"Yeah." Mariah gives a little laugh then swallows. It's kind of a touchy subject, and being a private person by nature, she feels a little exposed but she also feels the need to get it all out in the open. "Actually, she didn't know I was her, uh, other daughter at first."

_Other daughter?_ Tessa didn't really know how to address that so she'd just ask the universal question: "Why?" 

Mariah looks down for a moment. "She didn't know she had twins... they had her so sedated." Her eyes flick to Tessa, gauging her reaction. She just nods faintly, listening.

Truth was, that had been more than traumatic for her mother. When Mariah had found out about what she'd been through years later, she knew she had to find her, let her mother know that she was alive. "We were separated at birth. Let's just say very bad people were involved. I didn't know my sister ... she died in a car crash."

There's a long span of silence, and Mariah reevaluates whether it was a good move to go that far... to tell a potential client something so personal. She looks up into what seems to be a mixture of understanding sympathy and truly stunned.

"I-I didn't mean to hit you with--"

"No, no it's okay." Tessa tries to gain her footing after hearing that. Everyone had a story; something they'd endured, been through. But what Mariah had just shared was... very unexpected. She actually felt a new sense of respect for her. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"S'okay." Mariah inhales then nods her head with a thin line of lips. Glad to let this particular conversation finally wind down. Several beats of silence grow between them. The piano player had long since stopped playing leaving the faint sounds of silverware scraping and tinkling on plates along with dull laughter to echo throughout the restaurant.

Tessa lets her arms rest on the table. She's actually glad to have, to _know_ a little piece of this woman. To be trusted with something so private about Mariah's life made her feel like she was making a connection with the redhead. She sits up a little straighter. "So, you and your mom are cool now?"

Mariah claps her hands together in her lap; actually happy to have talked through all of that. "Yeah," she nods with a wistful smile. "She's very supportive of me now. We've healed those old wounds long ago." She tries to sound reassuring.

Tessa hums in understanding. Family is sometimes very unpredictable, yet sometimes very forgiving. She picks at the last of her shrimp then sets the fork down.

"What about you? How's your family adjusting to your new fame?" Mariah had been waiting for just the right opening to ask about them.

There was literally nothing on the internet about Tessa's family. She'd searched around for a while one afternoon. Of course, this would change once the group gained more widespread notoriety. Still, it was good for her to know about them, especially if there was something that needed to be kept private. She saw Tessa tense a bit then noticeably nod as if deciding to go for it.

"My dad's in jail, my mom's a recovering drug addict and my little sister's a freshman in high school." She almost laughed at the stunned expression on Mariah's face. _Your turn I guess_. 

"I, um." Is all Mariah get's out before dwindling into a shocked chuckle.

"Yeah, and it's okay, we're good now," Tessa explains freely. "My mom and dad divorced when I was sixteen. My dad was a, uh..." Tessa stalls in thought then decides to give up trying to sugar coat it. "He wasn't so nice."

Mariah lays an affectionate hand on the table, "Tessa you don't have to explain, I totally understand." Her voice is soft and soothing like it could be poured over something and make it taste good.

Tessa shakes her head. "It's okay," She presses on, picking at the edges of her napkin. "My dad was an alcoholic," she pauses, a little unsure how to phrase it. "...who liked to take things out on my mother, and then me," she says slowly. She can sense it, those green eyes going soft on her.

Tessa glances up. That's the last thing she wanted, for someone to feel sorry for her. She knew she was quite prideful when it came to her family. They weren't perfect but they were all she had. Her mom and her sister had made it out, were finally making a life for themselves. They were finally going to be okay and that's all she needed to keep going.

"Oh, Tessa."

"It's okay." Tessa tries to give a warm smile, but it fades into a sad one. "I wouldn't let him come after my sister. When I turned eighteen, I got them the hell out of that hell hole he had us living in," she sighs. "We were able to find our own place."

"So things turned around for you?" Mariah says tenderly as her lips curl into a soft smile.

"Well, yeah. But not at first." Tessa looks around noticing the restaurant is starting thin out a little. "My mom was cracking under the pressure at first, she got hooked on some bad stuff. It took a couple of years for her to get clean."

"So, she's okay now?" Mariah asks carefully.

"Yeah," Tessa says a little hesitantly. "She's actually working again. As a waitress." She gives a small smile at that. She was proud of her mother; she had seen her go through hell to get herself together. Her mother was a strong woman that Tessa often gave credit for teaching her how to stay strong and persevere in the face of adversity.

"That's wonderful," Mariah smiles, genuinely happy for the lead singer. It's easy to admire Tessa's ability to stand up for her family the way she did. It's a strength she can see translating to the stage. That prominent presence, charismatic leader that dominates the stage. No wonder she makes such a captivating lead singer.

"She and my sister are pretty supportive of me. Liked that I got a new gig." Tessa adds. She sees green eyes intently looking at her and it makes her a bit skittish. "I just got my new place a month ago," she proudly states. "I wanted to be able to stand on my own two feet now that Kyle gave us this new gig."

Mariah just nods. "You deserve it, to be able to live your own life," she says softly, and their eyes lock for a few beats before the waiter interrupts them.

"Ladies, will we be having dessert this evening?"

Mariah looks to Tessa who gives her a courteous smile back. "It's up to you."

Mariah has to think for a moment, she actually feels too full for another bite. "I couldn't actually." She pats her stomach. "Kind of watching it."

Tessa laughs. "We'll just take the check, please."

"Very good." The waiter nods then leaves.

The mood is suddenly a somber one. Both sitting in companionable silence as they sip the last of their drinks. They had peeled back the curtains a little tonight, as uncomfortable as it was. It was perhaps worth it though; they knew each other a little bit better as a payoff, so not bad for a night's work.

"You know, Tessa, you didn't have to do this," Mariah breaks the silence.

Tessa swallows and sets her glass down. "Do what?" She blinks, staring. "Dinner?"

Mariah realizes was implied - which wasn't to be degrading, but Tessa can pick up on ques quite easily. "It's no problem," she says a little defensively.

"Tessa..."

Tessa levels a look at Mariah, scoffing. "I can afford it if that's what--"

"No." A fast shake of red hair. "Tessa, that's not what I meant." Mariah lays her napkin on the table, now feeling guilty for even saying anything. She really didn't mean to insinuate that... did she?

"Sure about that?" Tessa's smile is fleeting. "Ms. Copeland, I wouldn't have invited you here if I couldn't afford it."

"I didn't mean it like that," Mariah gasps out.

But Tessa said that and it makes Mariah feel that much smaller. She didn't mean it that way. It was just a cordial sort of thing, harmless meaning. _Oh crap_. She knows exactly where Tessa's coming from. Why she took offense. Heck, she'd spent most of her formative years scaping for some sort of life, for a meaningful existence - something she could build on where people would respect her. Where she could feel worth something. That was hard to do when you're taught your feelings don't count and you're rationed love and acceptance by a psychopathic cult leader.

Mariah shakes her head, pushing those memories aside. "I guess I forget where I come from sometimes," she says a bit sheepishly. This lavish life had spoiled her. _Devon_ had spoiled her.

"No, it's okay," Tessa looks around the table, suddenly a bit abashed; not meeting the redhead's eyes. "I get a little sensitive sometimes." She waves a hand. "... never mind me." 

"It's my fault," Mariah says, not wanting to break the feeling that they've maybe forged a silent understanding. "I totally understand, and you know," she pauses. "I think it's a good thing we've gotten these things out in the open, talked about our lives, where we come from. What we've been through. I think It will help our working relationship, don't you think?"

There. Laying down the groundwork for a business relationship. Mariah mentally pats herself on the back. She looks at Tessa whose face is unreadable.

"Sure," is all she says; her tone intent but demure at the same time. 

The waiter arrives with the check and Tessa whips out her card to take care of it. Mariah lets her without a word. They finally make it outside and arrive at the valet station both waiting for their cars. Tessa had called a Lyft, and Mariah texted Tim to bring the car around.

"Well." Mariah faces the brunette, not sure of what to say or how to phrase it. "Thank you for dinner," she settles on. Her emphasis is _business_ calm and she makes a grimacing face as the wind picks up.

"No problem, my pleasure," Tessa gives a tight smile. In a probably unconscious move, she stands between the building and Mariah, mostly to block the wind as it gusts. She tightens her jacket and stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"I'm really glad we had the chance to talk Tessa." It's not lost on her how Tessa has positioned herself, and she gives a thankful smile.

"Me too." Tessa shrugs a shoulder. "I guess it helps to know where your producer is coming from once they start to make the big changes," she chuckles then looks at Mariah with steady eyes and a hopeful face.

Mariah takes in a breath; seeing a bit of sparkle in Tessa's eyes, which doesn't make things any easier. Oh boy, this is the _not_ so pleasant part. "Um..." She swallows. "Tessa, I won't be producing the band," she says in a rather small voice, and waits, seeing her words slowly register. Hoping she'd made the landing as smooth as possible.

Tessa's brow crunches hard. "I- I thought--" She has a sinking feeling at the way Mariah suddenly averts her eyes.

"Devon thought it would be best if someone else produced you guys..."

It's not entirely untrue. She did tell him she had reservations about how much time she could devote to the band. She was pretty sure Devon would follow through and find someone within the company. She'd left the door wide open.

Mariah drops her eyes to the pavement, actually wishing Tim would hurry up. She had broken not so pleasant news to clients before, heck all the time. But somehow this feels different. It shouldn't but... it just does.

"Oh," comes the lone soft word as Tessa's eyes go everywhere but to Mariah; unable to hide her disappointment.

Mariah sighs. _This is just business that's all,_ the mantra picks up _._ It takes a beat before she can shake it, straightening then deciding an explanation is in order. Must get things squared away.

"Tessa, I'm just the promoter, the one who signs you and--"

"I get it." Tessa holds a hand up to stall her with a polite smile that looks more like a grimace. 

"You're upset."

"No, I'm just confused." Tessa blinks rapidly, finally giving the redhead her attention. "I thought _you_ would be producing us."

The dark hazel eyes are almost pleading, and Mariah can't help the pang of regret that grips her. Right, and I feel like an absolute asshole for possibly implying that. She briefly wonders if she could take it all back, just sign on to the whole project and produce them and spend the time and energy... would she regret not doing so?

Mariah shakes her head. "Only as the person who green lights each project. Your producer will handle the day to day stuff."

Tessa looks down nodding before crossing her arms tightly. "And who is that?"

Good question. That's a conversation she and Devon had yet to have. "Actually I don't know. Devon hasn't decided who that will be," Mariah states. "I'm sure it'll be someone you'll love working with," she says carefully, and probably more to convince herself.

"But I..." Tessa swallows hard. "... _we_ wanted to work with you."

Tessa practically pouts, and dammit, it's cute actually... the way her eyes go big then shut it all down, suddenly aware of how it looks and sounds. She shyly huffs in frustration.

Mariah looks away, the wind cold on her cheeks. Guilt is one of those emotions that packs in a ton of side effects: shame, remorse, regret. She could go on because _all_ of those are hitting her pretty hard right now, and that's what scares her. She doesn't want to care, not this much. "Tessa. It's out of my hands," she says weakly.

And it is. Just the way she wants it. Not her decision, not her call, not her group, _not her lead singer_.

Tessa resigns to keeping her head bent down, the wind stirs her locks around and she lets it, keeping her hands firmly in her pockets. She feels colder than it is, even though it's twenty-five degrees. She feels stagnant, frozen, and she hates that. But, well, even after tonight, what they uncovered, opened up about - maybe she really doesn't know Mariah Copeland that well after all. She thought maybe, surely, after what they shared tonight she'd be someone she could--

Tessa stops abruptly, almost laughing out loud at herself. Her mind literally puts on the breaks and it makes her go stiff for a second. Don't forget where you are - of your position, she reminds herself. And more importantly that of Ms. Copeland's. Best not get too comfortable because she was starting to. She shook her head that was starting to reel. _Get over it and suck it up_. But then she had to also get over the immediate, growing attraction she'd felt upon meeting Mariah. There was just something there, something new and exciting, and --

Pursue it? No.

Too dangerous? Maybe.

Or did she have that backward?

The scrub of rubber tires sounds on the smooth concrete as a short black limousine maneuvers closer and pulls up to the curb. "This is me," Mariah says with a slight roll of her eyes. She hates the pretentiousness of the whole scene. Tim gets out and comes around to hold the door open - making it that much worse.

Tessa watches everything from the corner of her eye. She runs a hand through her hair, ordering it before stuffing it back into her pocket. She manages a tight grin, noticing Mariah do the same before stalling then making up her mind and turning toward her. She slowly moves closer as Tessa watches, her breath catching with a quick swallow. Tessa can feel the warmth radiating off of Mariah, her eyes widening as the redhead inches closer, and just enough to... _Oh God,_ _she smells incredible._

Tessa remains still, all she can do is be captivated, held in place as Mariah's eyes flicker to lips, then look up to meet her waiting ones. Mariah closes the distance between them, stretching up to plant a soft kiss on a reddened cheek. A _cold_ cheek that now has a warm spot on it from where warm lips then dust over it for a split second - then bend into a nervous mouth. Mariah steps back only to glance with a laughing smile one last time at Tessa's obvious speechlessness.

She moves to the car then pauses before ducking into the dark cavern. "Thank you again for tonight, Tessa."

Tessa nods then stares as the limo gets put into gear. She can see Mariah adjust in the back seat, her red hair visible. A cold hand wrenches itself from a tight pocket and she touches her fingers to her cheek; keeping them there as green eyes peer out of the back window for just a split second. Their eyes meet and there's a silent, rather pliant understanding between them. Mariah abruptly looks away before the car quickly whisks from the restaurant and maneuvers into traffic.

****

"Tough night?"

"...don't wanna talk about it."

Tessa enters the garage and heads straight for the mini-fridge they keep for just such occasions... which are _sucky_ ones. She grabs a bottle of beer and pops the top off then heads for the ratty couch they have off to the side of their rehearsal space. It's in Marty's mom's garage. She'd promised they could practice there occasionally if they kept the fridge stocked.

Lola swivels on the stool she's sitting on plucking at the bass guitar strings leisurely. "Wow, look at you," she teases, taking in the black suit, and Tessa had taken the time to curl the ends of her hair. She snorts.

"Shut up." Tessa takes a sip, stretching out on the couch. She'd pulled off her boots, now in her stocking feet, and tucks an arm behind her head.

Lola laughs, picking up a bottle of beer, tipping it back. "How'd it go?" She decides to ease into chiding Tessa.

That earns a scrunching of lips and a huff. "It went," Tessa says sharply, wishing she hadn't agreed to their session tonight.

They had all agreed to go over the set for tomorrow's show, only Tessa had them delay it for a couple of hours while she went on her "date." That's what the three of them called it. She had insisted she was just thanking Ms. Copeland for giving them a good honest chance at fame.

"What... you didn't use your charms on this one?" Lola has that sideways leer that always annoys the hell out of Tessa - she can just tell; she can hear it on her face because she's certainly not in the mood look over and to see it. She lifts her head up to take another sip of beer.

"C'mon Tess, we want the deets," Lola taunts leaning forward with a shit-eating grin.

"No, we don't," Tenna and Marty say at the same time. The bright red-haired drummer looks at the guitarist, smiling and raps a sting on the drums before all three abruptly laugh.

"Funny," Tessa smirks then takes another swig of beer.

"So, what happened anyway. Is she going to be producing us or what?" Marty asks as she's connecting her guitar to the amp.

"Nope." Tessa wiggles her toes.

"What's _nope_ mean," Lola goes completely still. She's all serious business now.

Tessa shrugs. "She's just the boss. Somebody else is going to produce us," she finishes her drink, setting the bottle down on the floor.

"And Kyle?" Lola lifts a brow.

It was enough to sign the Power Communications deal, but things were getting a little too twisted to not feel nervous. Too many people were trying to control them. Something they swore they would never let happen.

"I guess he makes sure we don't fall for any bullshit," Tenna says and wipes off her drumsticks. "We trust him right?" she adds, looking to all three of her bandmates, who all shrug passively.

Kyle had proven to be pretty trustworthy. They had grilled him to great lengths when he first approached them about signing on to his club exclusively. He offered great amenities and pay - that was enough to keep them... _so far_. Now that he had convinced them to sign on with Power Communications, and now with these new unsure revelations. Well... as their manager he was on shaky ground. And everyone was starting to feel nervous which was Kyle's job to calm them down.

Tessa gets up from the couch with a feeling of dread. She takes off her jacket and walks over to grab her guitar. "Let's just get this over with, I'm tired." She straps it over her shoulder and plugs it into the amp.

Lola moves to stand next to her. "Probably for the best, you know," she adjusts her guitar strap.

Tessa knows what she's referring to, or more like _who_. "It's not a problem," she grunts, fixing her fingers in position.

Lola scoffs. "Not a problem? What was all that talk about her being honest about everything and how sweet she is..." She made a face.

Tessa plucks a few strings. "She is." _was_.

Lola takes a step back and observes her friend and fellow band member as she runs a few cords along the neck of her guitar. Tessa was always the more trusting one of the group. She had a good heart, would go to bat for any one of them but when it came to women - often it took a jolt of reality to bring her back down to earth.

"You're just upset because you wanna bang her." There. Hope that did the trick. Lola held firm with a nonplussed look, even when she saw disgruntled eyes cut her way.

"Not all of us have the hots for everything in a skirt, Loll." Tessa throws back. She keeps her fingers running up and down the spine of the guitar.

"Or expensive au couture dresses and thousand dollar stilettos?"

Tessa's fingers stop. That's enough. She closes her eyes briefly then looks at Lola, then Marty then Tenna; her agitation growing. "Are we gonna do this?"

****

God, it felt so good to finally get out of those heels.

Mariah kicked them off at the door and had swiftly taken everything off as she made her way down the hallway toward her bedroom. She broke it all down to just a single black silk robe. She walks into the front room with her pad in hand and heads for the kitchen. Deciding she'd had enough alcohol for the evening she settles on a glass of cranberry juice.

Making her way back to the soft cushiony couch in the front room, Mariah folds her legs under her on the cushions and gets's comfortable. She taps and swipes through a few new messages in her inbox, spying one that's titled 'URGENT' from Devon. "Nope. I'll get to you tomorrow," she decides, then exits out. She brings up another page, taking a sip of juice while she stares at the screen.

Her fingers hover a bit before tapping into _Tessa Porter and Bliss's_ Instagram feed.

It pops up. Almost immediately. The picture of the two of them sitting at the table tonight. Mariah sighs. _Didn't take long_. They're both laughing at something when the moment was captured. Green eyes scan the picture as Mariah settles back into the cushions. Tessa looks so... she shakes her head, threading a hand through her hair then closing weary eyes as she puts the pad down.

Okay fine. Tessa did look amazing... the way she looked in that suit. God, those eyes... her hair down... so sexy, so-- she allows herself the mental picture of the brunette to come unbidden.

_So inappropriate_. Mariah breathes in deeply as she blinks her eyes open. "She's my client, I'm her boss," she exhales, looking around the silent, empty apartment. She sighs, picking up her glass. She finishes it off, gulping down the liquid; then turns her pad off and rises up from the couch almost robotically. _Tomorrow's another day._

Time for bed.

***

The faint sound of the elevator dings as the doors slide open. Stephanie barely registers the hard determined footsteps until they get louder, then stop in front of her. Her head snaps up to meet two clear blue eyes that are staring at her with a hint of disdain and a lot of temperament. The woman is dressed impeccably. Her dark suit is obviously off the rack and the skirt is tight and above the knee. Her blonde hair is up in a tight bun - no hair out of place.

"May I help you?"

The woman smirks. "Darla Reynolds to see Mariah Copeland," she says resolutely and very pointedly.

Stephanie brings up the appointment list and nods her head while scanning the monitor. "Do you have an appointment, Ms. Reynolds?" She can't seem to place the name, scrolling through the list again.

The woman chuckles with an air. "Now that's rich. I don't really need one dear." She hikes a snide brow at the now staring executive assistant who is left momentarily speechless.

Stephanie takes in a breath. "Well... um. Actually--"

"I'll just see myself in." Darla ignores her and moves swiftly toward Mariah's office as Stephanie stands and quickly rounds her desk to go after her.

"Miss, I don't think that's a good idea!" She calls then watches as the woman opens both of Mariah's double doors. "Please, Miss Reynolds--"

The doors swing open, only to reveal Mariah sitting at her desk on the phone. She quickly turns, straightening in her chair as startled eyes take in the woman and poor Stephanie standing behind her - anxiously wringing her hands together.

_I am sooo sorry_ , she mouths with a bewildered look.

Mariah scrunches her mouth in understanding then flicks over to the now impatient looking woman. "Can I call you later? Something just came up." Mariah sees the triumphant look on the woman's face. She narrows her eyes then taps her phone off, taking a moment to fold her hands together in her lap. "That will be all Stephanie, thank you."

Stephanie nods, grabbing both doorknobs, but not before making eye contact with Mariah in a silent: 'if you need me, I've got your back' face; then closes the doors.

Darla Reynolds wastes no time crossing the room and taking a seat in the visitor's chair, uninvited. "Well now, so nice to see you again, Mariah." She settles back and smiles as if everything is perfectly normal.

_Wow._ Mariah cocks her head. _First name basis_. Rather forward... or pushy is what comes to Mariah's mind as she observes the woman. She's pretty, _very_ pretty; and it had taken a second to figure out where she'd seen her before. The convention in Los Angelas a few weeks ago. Some of the most prominent producers from all over the country had gathered for the workshop.

Darla Reynolds was one of the most prominent. Mariah had spoken to her briefly. She was one of the most if not _the_ most accomplished producer at such a young age. She had maybe a couple of years on Mariah, yet three times the clientele. Her company: Reynolds Productions, Inc., was based in New York City, with a branch here in Chicago as well as other notable cities. She was well known in the industry as savvy, a go-getter.

A shark.

"Let's cut all formalities, Darla," Mariah stressed the use of her first name while making a point to appear relaxed and confident. "What exactly do I owe this visit?"

Darla crosses her legs and sets her purse in the twin chair beside her. "Devon didn't tell you?" she raises a crisp brow.

It's Mariah's turn to look shell shocked. She quickly covers it, remembering the unopened _urgent_ email sent from Devon last night and sighs inwardly. She licks her lips, refusing to give this woman any sort of information around that, let alone show an ounce of weakness. "I've been very busy, I'm sure we'll discuss it," She says quickly and flashes a dismissive smile.

Darla tilts her head with a sly quirk of lips. She stands then walks, rather encroachingly, over to the floor to ceiling windows. "Well it's a little too late for that, now isn't it?" She tosses over her shoulder as her eyes move around the scenic view. She's well aware of Mariah watching her. "We've come to an agreement."

Green eyes blink as Mariah stands and moves toward this utterly irritating woman. "Oh?" She's pleased to appear to at least have an inch on her, even in heels. "I'm sure I don't' know what you're--"

"Devon wants to hire my company," Darla sniffs then turns around abruptly, enjoying the off-balance look on Mariah's face. She smiles when she sees her hard swallow.

"Dev- _your_ , what?" Mariah crosses her arms tightly, her mouth open slightly, not really wanting to know if what Darla said was true. She curses herself for not reading the email.

Darla's laugh comes off as condescending before she impassively shoves past Mariah in a quest around the office. She looks it over with an air of indifference. "Really, Mariah, I know you've just located to Chicago, and it's a quaint little space you have here but if you're already so busy as to not know what's going on in your own company..."

That does it, and Mariah puts a hand on her hip, staring the woman down. "I can assure you I'm well aware of everything that goes on around here," her voice goes low and gravely.

"Are you?" Darla lifts a smug blonde brow against the guarded look the redhead holds.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Mariah asks, well aware of Darla's reputation for being coy. _Shady_.

"I'm getting to the part where Devon, your boss, asked me to produce your latest conquest," Darla inches the side of her mouth up as she watches Mariah's obvious discomfort grow.

"I have many conquests on the docket right now, Darla." Mariah moves to take a seat in her chair, deciding not to let this woman annoy her any further. She has a busy day ahead of her. "Perhaps if you could narrow it--"

"Tessa Porter and Bliss."

And like clockwork, Darla Reynolds feels positively pleased with herself. And what a blissful sight to see Mariah actually halt in mid-air as she starts to sit down. Darla actually let out a little chuckle.

Mariah finally sits down, not giving Darla Reynolds the satisfaction of seeing any further reaction. She draws her chair up to the desk. "I see." She sets her hands on the desktop intertwining her fingers.

Darla remains standing actually liking the advantage of having to look down at Mariah. "I had the pleasure of seeing them a couple of weekends ago at that new club."

"The Nuance," Mariah blandly states and keeps her focus on her intertwined hands; refusing to meet Darla's, _no doubt_ , pompous expression.

"Mm." Darla nods. "Devon informed me they're quite new to the scene."

"They are." _Where is she going with this?_

"Interesting sound. Very indie with a bit of modern rock," Darla rolls off the band's attributes. "They have a lot of potential. Could go very far with the right grooming."

"I totally agree," Mariah sits back, totally not convinced there isn't an angle here somewhere.

"The lead singer is hot, she's positively magnetic don't you think? And has an abundance of stage presence."

Mariah inhales through her nose as she sucks in her cheeks. A feeling of spite sweeps, unbidden, through her, almost knocking her out of her composure. Darla is practically smirking at her. Why did that make her want to jump out of her seat? Maybe it was the way those beady eyes seemed to light up when she described Tessa. Or possibly the suggestive tone of her voice. Mariah is almost certain she wasn't just imagining the insinuation.

"You still haven't explained why you didn't want to take them on." Darla seems fixated on that.

Mariah hesitates a few seconds, then carefully smoothes a hand over the surface of her desk, if not to calm her rising temperament. It was important to keep a cool head in moments like this. "As I said, they came at a time when I was very busy and--"

"My dear." A deep chuckle rose from Darla's throat. "... no one is too busy to produce potential megastars," she says rather sanctimoniously. "You make the time when a band is this good."

Her voice curled into a tone that mocked Mariah as a mere novice. It's infuriating and Mariah feels the side of her mouth bend into a small snarl. "Well, _Darla,_ I'm not exactly ruling out producing them myself." She held her ground, her eyes boring into the challenging ones before her. It was almost like a test of wills. Which one would break first.

Darla relents a little. "How so? Devon and I discussed my company possibly handling their promotion and marketing. Where exactly would you fit in?" She's genuinely intrigued. Devon had said nothing about sharing responsibility, or even taking on a partner; just talking to Mariah about the contract.

Mariah hadn't even read the email yet so her position is essentially one of flying blind. Only she's flying toward a tornado with no flight plan. "I'm not-- that's something Devon and I have yet to discuss, as I said before," she tries to re-clarify.

Darla crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you, nothing is set in stone in this business."

"Not yet." Mariah lifts a defiant chin. She's well aware she's just buying time until she can figure out what to do. She'll be damned if she lets Darla Reynolds waltz in here and blatantly try to take over the entire project. "I'll be sure to inform you when he and I discuss your role in all of this."

It's the sudden switch of positions that catches the CEO of Reynolds Productions off guard. "I'm sure you will." Darla winds a scrutinizing inspection over the executive. She has to give it to Mariah, she knows how to keep things interesting. But that's all she's willing to give. A small teeth-baring smile appears.

Mariah matches it as she stands, indicating their conversation is over. She sticks out a hand at the blonde. "Nice to see you again, Darla."

Darla Reynolds takes a moment to acknowledge the hand. She scoffs then grabs it with her fingertips briefly before dropping it. "Likewise." She swipes her purse from the chair and heads for the door before turning. "You do know how to get in touch with me?"

"Absolutely," Mariah puts on her best, most brightest smile as she watches Darla nod once then step out of the office. Her face falls into a grimace as she sits and runs a hand through her hair. She looks at her monitor, noticing the numerous emails waiting for her. Sitting up she clicks into them, scrolling down and finding Devon's from last night. She clicks into it:

**_Mariah,_ **

**_Just talked with Darla Reynolds, said she met you in LA. She's interested in producing TP &B._ **

**_We talked it over, I think she would be a good fit and asset to the company. She will contact you._**

**_This will allow you to work on other projects as you've requested._ **

**_Get back to me asap._ **

**_Devon_ **

Mariah reads it again for good measure, really dreading her decision last night to by-pass it. She hated being caught off guard. She starts to type a response then decides she needs to talk to Devon in person.

"Darla fucking Reynolds." She sits back hard.

"...and she's so pretty and smart... and treacherous," she mocks. _I don't trust her._ There was just something about her. And she better stay far away from Tessa Porter, a sigh... _and Bliss_.

"Crap..."

* * *

TBC

Sorry for the wait on this one. Life and all, y'all. On the flip side, my flowers are doing pretty well. Well, all except for one. Begonias are a bitch to keep going. Any help on how to keep these things thriving in the summer would be greatly appreciated!


	4. if that's what you want

"Why didn't you tell me Darla Reynolds had been slithering around your club for weeks?!"

The door slams, startling Kyle as he looks up to see the fiery redhead storm into his office. Angry brows and eyes blazing, waiting for an answer. Kyle slowly puts down the paper he was working on.

_"The_ Darla Reynolds?" A smile starts to grow. "My club?" Kyle points to his chest as he watches Mariah puff out a breath. "When?"

Mariah tosses her purse into the visitor's chair then shakes her head. "Oh, c'mon Kyle." She shoots him a disbelieving look. 

" _Wha_ \--?" Kyle throws his hands up innocently. "Mariah, I swear I didn't know."

A few quiet beats pass and Mariah calms her breathing before rolling her eyes and plopping down in a chair. Kyle lets out an astounded chuckle. He knows for sure if Darla Reynolds had graced his club he'd be the first to know.

"Maybe she sent one of her scouts." Kyle rubs his chin as he sits back. That prompts a glare. "... do you know how many scouts are in the audience when a band takes the stage?" He tries to amend.

"Doesn't even matter anymore." Mariah crosses her arms. "They've already signed with us," she says with a quick smile that drops just as quickly.

_And she's still not happy with that_. Kyle watches her then narrows his eyes. "So what's the problem?"

Isn't that the million-dollar question? And one Mariah absolutely hates the answer to; the words making her throat hurt: just sitting there on her tongue like acid or a bad taste she quickly needs to spit out.

"She's going to be producing them." God that was painful and Mariah actually grimaces.

"Wait." Kyle pauses, not understanding. "Doesn't she have her own company to run?"

Mariah let's out a long sigh. "She does."

"And?" He hates it when she does this, making him practically drag it out of her. "You want to fill me in on the details?" Kyle says, a little annoyed now.

"That's going to be for Devon to explain to _me_ first, this is his doing," Mariah says tersely. And she is _so_ wanting to hear his defense of hiring the provoking producer. She flips her hair. "I'm taking a trip up to Genoa City this weekend."

"Mm." Kyle's eyes grace over the redhead. She has that determined look on her face. One he knows quite well. It often comes out when Mariah is dead set on something; when she's intrigued, or even - dare he even think it - _interested to some degree?_

"So I guess that means you'll miss the event on Saturday?"

Mariah's eyes slide to Kyle and he looks at her expectantly. _Oh, that's right_. Her calendar had been pretty hectic all week. She'd completely forgotten about the charity event Kyle's company was sponsoring for homeless children. "I'm sorry." She gives him an apologetic look, deciding to donate a large sum of money on behalf of Power Communications none-the-less. 

"It's alright, I understand." Kyle shrugs then decides to change the subject. "You know it's too bad." He picks up a pen and taps it mindlessly on his desktop.

Mariah waits, watching the pen with a frown. "What's too bad?"

Kyle looks at her then back at his pen. "Nothing."

A testy smirk. "Kyle."

"I was hoping you would've taken care of that little _problem_ of yours by now," Kyle blurts.

_Uh-huh_. Did she want to even know? Mariah scratches the side of her jaw. _Fine, I'll bite this time_. Since Kyle is in the mood to bait her all of a sudden. "What little problem?"

"Mariah..." Kyle drawls, dropping the pen. A knowing smile styles his lips before he bends his head to the side - patronizingly. "Let's not pretend."

It takes her a second and quite frankly it's the meddling scrutiny Kyle's giving her that gives it away. Green eyes grow big. "Let's not get into that." Mariah points a sharp finger at him, her lips a thin line.

Kyle chuckles, having none of it. "Lindsay." He casually throws the name out.

A blink. "Who?"

Kyle's cheesy smile melts into a frown. "My new bartender." He actually takes offense to the fact that Mariah doesn't remember.

Mariah runs the name over a few times before taking a guess. "The blonde at the bar?"

"You remembered," Kyle murmurs sarcastically.

_Kinda_. Mariah's face looks unaffected. "What about her?" She feels less tense now. Wondering what Kyle's up to now.

"That's what I want to know."

And it's just the way he says that. The way he sits back all smug and confidently as if something was supposed to happen with this-- Lindsay. It's enough to make Mariah's sense of warning spike and she feels the need to 'set him straight' is going to be in order soon. 

"What did you do?" Mariah's voice is gravely and holds a dangerous lilt.

Kyle hikes his brows in mock innocence. "Nothing." He sees Mariah peering at him, still apparently not recalling that night. "C'mon you were right there, I introduced the two of you," he says incredulously.

"Right."

Okay, so she remembers something about meeting this woman when Kyle first took her to Nuance so... yeah. The bartender. Oh, and later that night before she left, but that is _totally_ fuzzy because she was all but totally plastered. Mariah gives Kyle a smug look, actually taking a bit of pleasure in seeing him frustrated.

"So, did you two hit it off?" Kyle has the nerve to ask.

Mariah's mouth opens and she shakes her head at him. "Seriously Kyle?!"

"What?" Kyle tries to feign innocence. "I told her you were available and--"

"--you didn't." Mariah's voice pitches low as she grabs his eyes with her own. Her intent clear.

Kyle opens his mouth to say something then thinks better of it; somewhat heading her warning a little. "What's the problem? You _are_ single." He takes in a thoughtful breath before continuing. "I thought that's what you wanted."

Not this again. "What I wanted, _want_ , is for you to stop setting me up." She knew he meant well, but... "I mean it, Kyle." 

"Okay, okay." Kyle gives up leaning back, letting it go.

"I thought you knew me better than that." Mariah shakes her head at him then stands and grabs her purse. She walks to the door and opens it. "She's not even my type." She throws Kyle one last disappointed glance over her shoulder before leaving.

Kyle watches as the door clicks shut. "That was the whole point."

****

The event had drawn a lot of people. The club raised over half a million dollars and Kyle could say it was a huge success, vowing to do another one next year. Many bands and acts had performed throughout the day. _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ being the main and final act. 

Sweaty and finishing the final cords of their last song, Tessa leans into the mic. "Thank you, everyone! We're glad to be a part of The Abbott fund. Please give from the heart. Many children need a home, a safe place, food, and love."

The crowd cheers and whoops as they wind down. Once over, Tessa secures her guitar on its stand - looking out over the audience, she spies Kyle off to the side and in the back. He'd told her earlier he wanted to talk with her once their set was over.

Lola wipes her face with a towel. "Hey, we're going to grab a bite. You coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec." Tessa waves then hops off the stage into the crowd. She wades her way through - stopping for pictures and to sign autographs as she makes her way over to Kyle.

"Tessa, great job," Kyle says as he gestures to the woman beside him. "I'd like you to meet Darla Reynolds."

Tessa's eyes sweep over to the blonde. She's pretty. "Hi." 

"Hello, Tessa." Darla sticks a hand out, which is grabbed and shook. "Your band did a wonderful job. You sounded phenomenal." Her smile is wide and almost predatory. It actually alarms Tessa for a moment.

"She's going to be handling all of the band's marketing and production," Kyle jumps in quickly.

Tessa hikes a careful brow. "You're with Power Communications?" She's pretty sure Mariah hadn't mentioned a Darla Reynolds before, in any capacity. 

"I am," Darla sets her chin up a little.

"Oh." Tessa chuckles nervously; then takes in the woman. She's dressed in a smart linen pantsuit, beige - very _neutral_.

Darla allows her glance to sweep over Tessa, who's looking at her guardedly. "I'd like to get to know you a little better, Tessa," she says then reaches over to lightly tap her finger on Tessa's wrist. "Perhaps we can arrange to meet for lunch sometime?" Darla steps back and raises a curved brow. The look on her face is quite lurid.

Tessa resolves to somewhat confused fascination; not quite knowing what to make of this woman. Her _producer_. "Um, sure. I'll just ask the girls--"

"--I meant just you, Tessa," Darla breathes out. A slow moving curve of lips forms into a smirk.

"Oh," Tessa says, trying to force a smile that doesn't quite make it to her eyes.

"I mean..." Darla shrugs a noncommittal shoulder. "I think you can speak for the rest of them, yes?"

"Well, I--"

"She usually does," Kyle barks out with a laugh. He'd been watching their conversation like a ping-pong match. He turns his undivided attention to Tessa. "I don't think that will be a problem, right, Tessa?" His face reads: 'You don't want to pass this up.'

Tessa gets the hint and her cheek jumps to a half-smile as her eyes slide over to Darla. "...sure. I guess."

"Good." Darla's eyes dance at the lead singer. "We'll arrange for a time and place next week." She turns her attention to Kyle. "Wonderful event, but I'm afraid I have other business to attend to."

Kyle nods once. "Understood. I'm glad you came."

"I'll talk to you soon," Darla tells Tessa, then turns and makes her way out of the club.

Tessa and Kyle watch as she maneuvers through the crowd. "So she's our new producer," Tessa states cryptically. 

"Yep." Kyle nods, sticking his hands in his pockets. "You _do_ know who that is right?"

Tessa looks at him. "Not a clue," she says sincerely.

"Just one of the best producers in the business."

Tessa studies Kyle for a moment, her brow bunching. "I thought Ms. Copeland was."

"She is too," Kyle says casually. "... but Power Communications wants you to work with Darla Reynolds apparently."

Tessa quirks her lips. "Hm."

It was all so thoroughly confusing and Tessa raked a hand through her sweaty bangs, moving them to the side. She still felt the sting of Mariah's decision _not_ to be their producer. She had to let that one stew for a bit, her emotions had been all over the place at first. She thought, maybe, they would work well together. She was looking forward to getting to... _to_... Tessa sighs. Her mind can't help but go back to that night - a week ago at the restaurant. The soft, warm kiss on the cheek had been unexpected and the look Mariah gave her afterward held a promise of something she couldn't for the life of her put her finger on.

Tessa takes in a steadying breath. Best get on with it. "So I guess that means we start when?" she throws out.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to consult with Mariah since she's the one who brought you on board. After that happens we'll all sit down and work out the details," Kyle informs.

"Oh." So many technicalities. Tessa's glad to just be supplying the music at this point. The business side of things was proving to be for the birds. She gives Kyle a sloppy smile. "Sounds great." 

****

_**Genoa City: Hamilton Winters Group Headquarters**_

The drive up had been fairly quick considering Genoa City was just over an hour from Chicago. It gave Mariah time to go over just how she's going to approach Devon. Why he hadn't bothered to consult her and why on earth he would choose Darla Reynolds of all people to produce _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ _._..

_Yeah._

All of that went out the window once she'd made it past security and into the executive elevator. Her temper had quite frankly gotten the best of her. She breezed past Devon's assistant after the woman informed him of her arrival.

Devon sees the door swing open and sighs out a hot breath. "Guy's I'll talk to you later." He signs off his interoffice call and watches Mariah enter the office and approach him.

"Why didn't you tell me Darla Reynolds was on your shortlist?" Mariah shuts the door behind her, the wind of it causing her hair to fly up as she fixes Devon with an accusatory stare.

"Mariah..." Devon gestures for her to take a seat.

"Darla Reynolds? You hired Darla Reynolds?!" Mariah walks over and leans over Devon's desk, showing no sign of relenting.

"Have a seat." Devon tries again to no avail. He sits back with a sigh and steeples his fingers. "She approached me at a luncheon a few weeks ago, said she'd seen Tessa Porter and Bliss on stage and thought they had real potential."

Mariah absorbs that bit of information before dropping into the chair. "I can't believe this," she laughs dryly as her eyes wander around Devon's office, focusing on nothing in particular.

"I thought you wanted what's best for this band." Devon tilts his head watching her.

"I do! But--"

"Darla Reynolds has connections, Mariah." Devon leans forward, concern etched on his face.

Mariah leans in as well. "So do I, what's your point?" She hikes an admonishing brow.

"I think she'll be able to launch the band with the best venues out there," Devon says calmly, too calmly... and with a little grin. It strikes a nerve.

"And I can't?!"

Devon merely shakes his head, settling back in his chair. "I didn't say that." He waits for the redhead to take a breath. "Mariah, you said you wanted someone else to produce them, I found the best what's the problem?"

_The best?_ A scoff. "I- you should've talked to me first!" Mariah states; the heat in her tone holds a tinge of feeling slighted.

Devon bunches his lips, frustration starting to trickle in. He lets a few more seconds go by before: "Are you having reservations?"

"No," Mariah says quickly. The office goes quiet. "Maybe," she says, barely audible as she slumps back into the chair.

Devon grunts in response. "I distinctly heard you say you didn't have the time, your plate was full, and you thought someone else should do it. You knew I wanted _you_ to produce them; I chose you, Mariah." Devon looks at her with earnest. "After you kept putting things off I decided to back off and give you some breathing room."

That was true. All of it, _dammit_. "I never specifically said someone else should do it," Mariah bites back, crossing her legs, not willing to concede his point entirely.

"Okay, so why are you here then?" Devon looks at her skeptically. It's not like Mariah to put this high level of energy into a project so early unless there was a component she couldn't handle.

Mariah hesitates for a bit, contemplating whether or not she should delve into a point by point explanation or get right to it. She takes a peek at Devon, he has that unwavering 'full attention' face on. _Fine_... time to pay the piper.

"Because... I've given it a second thought."

Devon smirks at that. He knew Mariah would eventually come around if her brooding and stubbornness were any indicators. He decides to make her work for it, however. "Given _what_ a second thought, exactly?" he asks smoothly.

Mariah looks down at the intertwined hands in her lap. Okay so, he wins this round. She mirthfully glances back up. "Everything." She sees the accepting expression with a brow raise. "Maybe I was being a little too hasty," she adds testily.

Well, that was hard for her to admit. Devon lets a growing grin punctuate his cheeks. "What do you want?"

_Indeed_. Mariah scoffs a little. What she's feeling right now has never been more front and center. She's utterly glad Devon's seemingly giving her another chance at this. She'd been perhaps foolish to even think anyone else would be suited for producing such promising talent, Darla Reynolds aside. Mariah takes a breath - considering. Yes, this feels right. Probably more right than anything else she'd done in her career. The elation, that little tickle of excitement when you know something new is about to happen - be a success. That's what _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ inspired. She'd never felt more sure.

So say it already.

"I want to produce Tessa Porter and Bliss." There. Mariah internally rolls her eyes at her own obstinancy. 

Devon studies his award-winning producer for a few beats. She finally admitted it, and he was actually glad, however, there was no going back. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am."

They locked eyes for a moment. Both gauging the other's intent until Devon sighs, satisfied, and ready to move forward. Now back to the business of handling Darla Reynolds. His conversation with her had been purely speculatory. They hadn't actually signed off on anything concrete as things were still in the first stages of negotiations. Of course, Darla would jump at the chance and act as though everything was greenlit.

"You know, nothing is officially signed yet," Devon states for the record.

Mariah knows that, but something about the way Devon is looking at her is bothersome... like he's perhaps holding back. "What are you saying?"

Devon steels himself, looking head-on. "Partners."

"Devon." Mariah practically blanches, going still. Not that. Anything but that.

"Why not?" Devon watches as Mariah stands and sets her hands on her hips.

She flails an arm out. "Because! -- _that_ woman is, _is-_ -"

"Look, Mariah," Devon tries to clarify, even though the apparent _tepid_ relationship between these two women is troubling. "I'm aware Darla Reynolds has a reputation for being hard-nosed, tough and--"

"--condescending, rude and infuriating?!" Mariah spits out.

"Ah." Devon makes an aggrieved face, throwing up a lone finger. _Touche_. He admits he'd heard about that side of her as well.

"Yeah." Mariah falls back into the chair. "We didn't exactly hit it off." That was putting it mildly, not that Devon couldn't figure that out.

The clashing of heads, the dueling personalities. Devon was afraid of this. However, he also thought _maybe_ because they were both so driven and quite good at what they do, this could deem to be the right formula for a lucrative partnership. He glances at Mariah. First, he needs to get them to both agree.

Devon watches as Mariah tries to maintain a professional demeanor, his wheels turning. "You need to find a way to get along; for the sake of this company and this project. We can't afford to let this band slip through our fingers. So I ask you, Mariah, is this going to be a problem?"

_A problem_. Mariah mulls that over. She glances around the office. She most certainly doesn't want to be the spoiled sport, hard to get along with, the _difficult_ one. And if Devon is hell-bent on partnering her and Darla Reynolds, well... she'll just have to be the cooperative one.

Mariah re-crosses her legs and runs a hand over her skirt before letting out a scoffing laugh. "Certainly not from me."

Devon brings adjoined fingers up to tap his lips for a brief moment, studying Mariah. She's hard to read right now but he has to be sure. "You're going to be serious about this?" Mariah tilts her head with an agreeable nod. "...and you'll go as far as teaming up with Darla Reynolds?"

Mariah envisions just what 'teaming up with' means. She knows right off the bat she'll need to protect herself. Level the tactical playing field and perhaps take advantage of her position. After all, she is the head of Power Communications.

Mariah lifts her chin with purpose. "I will if you make it clear any decisions made about this project have to be run by me and approved by me first as the head of Power Communications."

Well played, and Devon can't help the respectful smile that forms on his lips. There she is, it's about time she showed up - the woman he'd hired for her ability to take the reins and run things her way. "You'll be the head producer. I have no problem with that, Mariah." He sees her relax a little. "You just have to convince Darla Reynolds to partner with you."

Punted and in her court now, and Devon rather likes it that way quite honestly. Only interfering when needed to intervene and referee. Otherwise, the people he trusts to run his companies are in full charge of how they do it; as long as it's above board and keeps the shareholders happy.

"I'm sure I can work something out with her." Mariah agrees. She actually likes having Devon back her ideas with this. She was afraid Darla Reynolds had persuaded him to the point of no return. The woman is proving to be quite treacherous.

"You'll let me know something soon?" Devon knows he's being annoyingly redundant, but he has to be sure. There are millions of dollars wrapped up in this project. 

"As soon as possible. I won't let it be a problem, Devon," Mariah says confidently.

"I'm just trying to get it all clear here, Mariah. I mean we could've had this conversation on-line, but you chose to come all the way up here in person. Seems pretty important to you."

Mariah chuckles indulgently. Aren't all projects of this magnitude important? "It is. Of course, it is," Mariah says resolutely as if it's universally understood.

She's a little too agreeable all of a sudden. _Too fidgety_ , Devon notes. He knows her, she's not usually this wishy-washy with new clients. "Is there another reason?"

Mariah makes a face then draws a hand through her hair to smooth it. "Not at all." She sits up straighter in the chair. "I just want what's best for the band. I thought that deemed a trip up here to clarify my intentions and concerns."

Such a diplomatic response. Devon's still not one hundred percent convinced. "Even if what's best for the band is sharing the spotlight with Darla Reynolds?"

"I prefer to call it making sure things are even-steven and above board. No secrets," Mariah ends with a soft smile. She's very serious about that. Darla Reynolds is well known to take over and downright _force_ out anyone she deems in her way. "I'm sure Darla would agree."

"Your words." Devon points at the redhead. "I'll give the lawyers a heads up and arrange the paperwork. In the meantime, you need to talk with Ms. Reynolds." And he stresses that, pinning Mariah with a very serious look. "I don't want to call a meeting until you two have a final agreement."

For the first time this afternoon, Mariah actually feels comfortable and in control; and it's because she's forming a plan. She gives her boss a tight smile. "That won't be a problem, Devon. I promise."

****

_Tessa Porter and Biss's_ set had been shorter than usual. The Nuance is packed, however. Word had gotten out the band was doing an impromptu special concert tonight... being a Thursday night - not their normal night. They mostly did shows on Friday and Saturday nights exclusively. The band is already backstage, having broken down their set as Mariah slides into a booth with a glass of wine.

She'd called Kyle while she was in Genoa City. They had arranged to talk over new business once she got back into town. He'd suggested tonight because he was mostly free and not tied down with weekend business.

"Have you eaten?" Kyle asks as he slides into the small, snug booth beside Mariah. He watches her take a draw from her wine glass.

"Not yet."

It's 10 pm. Kyle frowns. "Long day at the office?"

"You could say that." Mariah swirls the liquid around in her glass. She'd been in meetings all day, nothing new. She'd also lined up a potential new venue for _Tessa Porter and Bliss._ She smiled inwardly at that, then sniffed smugly before taking another sip. Nothing wrong with getting a healthy jump on Darla Reynolds.

"You sounded urgent over the phone," Kyle says.

"Well," Mariah dabs her mouth with a napkin. "I have some new news for you concerning the contract."

Kyle gets comfortable in the booth, leaning back. "Hit me."

"It looks like your's truly will be co-producing the band," Mariah says delightedly.

Eyes wide. "Whoa." That was totally unexpected. Kyle shakes his head as if to clear his ears.

Mariah smirks. "Don't look so surprised." She pokes him in his side.

Kyle chuckles before settling down to serious mode. "I thought you were letting Darla Reynolds handle them." She'd been so adamant about that.

I few seconds pass and Mariah moves a finger around the base of her wine glass before facing Kyle, who's waiting curiously for her reply. "I was." Her eyes flick back down to the glass.

Kyle nods biting the inside of his lip. "What changed your mind?" 

A shrug as Mariah picks up her wine glass. "Nothing." She takes a drink, licking her lips. "I just decided I wanted _in_ on this one." That's met with a raised eyebrow from Kyle. She sighs. "They would be my first area group, Chicago natives, I thought I'd be a great opportunity." Mariah takes another sip of wine.

"For whom?" Kyle asks slowly, his eyes teasing.

"Both of us." Mariah looks at Kyle, then as quickly looks away. 'Both of us' meaning: Power Communications and _Tessa Porter and Bliss,_ of course.

"If you say so." Kyle sprouts a cocky grin.

Mariah purposefully ignores him. "I was thinking maybe you could tell the girls?" She says hopefully. He is their manager after all.

"Actually, tell them yourself." Kyle points a thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the band's dressing room. "They're backstage; just finished doing a set." 

Mariah raises both brows. "On a Thursday? I thought they were booked Friday and Saturday."

"They are. I needed a favor." Kyle puts his elbows on the table, twining his fingers together. "Business clients of mine wanted to see them in person. They're on-line fans of theirs," he says with a smile.

Yes, on-line fans with over eleven million followers that just happen to be brewers of a very popular new beer. Kyle would strike gold if they decided to use his club to advertise. The small price to pay had been to get Tessa and the girls together for a few songs on stage. It was hard at first, each one had previous plans but when he offered to double their pay this week... _well_.

"Hope you struck a deal then?" Mariah says, amused at Kyles suddenly happy face. 

He looks at Mariah, his mouth sporting a toothy smile. "We did."

****

"Hey, ready to go?" Lola asks as she watches Tessa lock their dressing room door. Everything is done for the night.

Tessa pulls the key out. "Yeah, give me one minute to tell Kyle about the sink." The stupid sink that was notoriously clogged, apparently from just plain running water.

"Okay, see you later." Lola nods then leaves.

Tessa blows out a languid breath. She'd had plans to have dinner with her mom and sister tonight, only having to take a rain check when Kyle called with an incentive to _come hum a few bars_ at the club.

Stuffing the key in her pocket she picks up a small dark blue duffle bag her spare clothing and toiletries are in. She had showered and changed into her usual tee shirt and jeans. Black knee-high boots and signature leather jacket round it all out. Her hair is down, straight and the bangs are parted to the sides of her face. Tessa slings the bag over her shoulder and whistles as she makes her way to the back of the club where she knows Kyle is - only to halt her steps when she sees a familiar head of red hair sitting in the booth beside him.

Tessa's mouth goes a little dry. She blinks rapidly, surprised Mariah Copeland would have been in attendance without her knowing ... and on a Thursday night? Her brow crinkles, Tessa hadn't even seen her in the audience.

Her steps are stilted, hesitant as she gets closer, not really knowing what to say. Kyle's eyebrows shoot up as he notices her. "Tessa! Your ears must be burning," he smiles.

Mariah tenses a hand around her glass then turns to see Tessa just standing there, staring at them with an uncertain expression. Mariah manages a half smile with a little wave back.

"Hi." Tessa's eyes are locked on Mariah's before she glances down, moving a strand of hair around her ear. It's then that she realizes what Kyle just said and snaps her head up with a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Kyle chuckles. "Nothing. Mariah has some good news for you," he says, watching Tessa move to stand in front of them. Kyle gets up quickly. "I'll just see myself out so you two can discuss it." He stands and shuffles past Tessa.

"Actually, Kyle, the sink's clogged," Tessa informs before he can get too far. "...again," she smirks.

Kyle grimaces. This is the third time. "Right, I'll get on it," he promises.

Tessa shakes her head at him as he makes a hasty get-a-way. The club's starting to thin out a little. She swallows then clears her throat before sliding dark hazel eyes to Mariah who'd been watching their exchange with interest.

Tessa squeezes the handle of her duffle bag for a few seconds and gives Mariah a thin smile that's returned with a nervous chuckle. She decides the polite thing to do would be to sit in the booth... the very _small_ booth, small enough for two people, nothing more.

Tessa gingerly places her bag on the table and slides into the seat. They sit close, close enough that she can smell vanilla and... _essence_. Tessa silently groans. _Why does she always smell so good_? "So, what'd you have to tell me?" She says in a sturdier tone than she feels, especially when she sees those exquisite eyes watching her adjust herself in the seat.

Mariah's lips twist a bit, holding back a smile at the red tinge that sprouts on Tessa's cheeks. She stifles a stubbornly growing giggle before remembering business has to be attended to. "Well, maybe I should tell the rest of the girls too." She realizes and actually thinks that should the best course of action for them going forward. Mariah clears her throat. "This is about _all_ of you," she clarifies.

"That's..." Tessa shrugs. "...no problem I'll fill them in." She had pretty much regulated herself as their spokesperson anyway. The rest of them actually glad she's the one to deal with the business side of things.

"Okay." Mariah licks her lips. She takes in a breath seeing intent eyes on her, waiting. "After a lot of thought and talking it over with my boss..." Mariah sees a brow raise from Tessa as the side of her mouth quirks up a bit. _Here goes_. "I've decided to produce you." Tessa's eyes widen a little. "The band that is," Mariah says quickly, letting out a nervous laugh.

And she waits, seeing at first a blank stare then slowly recognition - then fleeting emotions adjusting Tessa's face. Okay so, granted, that was an abrupt turnaround, she can totally understand if Tessa's confused by it.

"Wait." Tessa tilts her head and squints. "I thought that Darla Reynolds chick was producing us." She lets out a huff.

To be honest, she's actually relieved Mariah's decided to take them on... changed her mind. She can't help but wonder why, however. Tessa sits back and actually lets the news sink in. She'll be working with Mariah Copeland. It's what she wanted. Unbidden, a feeling of actual happiness envelops her. It catches her a bit off guard and she has to look away for a bit with a goofy smile plastered on her face - one she can't quite seem to turn off. It's quite infectious and Mariah can't help one of her own.

"Ms. Reynolds will be co-producing," Mariah clarifies quickly. "With me," she adds, watching as Tessa turns bright happy eyes her way causing a warm blush to edge up from her neck to her face at the sight.

Tessa lets the new information sink in, regarding Mariah for a long moment. "Exactly how does that work?"

"Well." Mariah sits up a bit and clears her throat now acutely aware of Tessa's attractiveness up close, and the nerve-rattling way she's intently looking at her. "We'll be sharing responsibilities and marketing." She says then swirls an index finger around the stem of her wine glass. "We'll each find new venues for you to work with and we'll both work with publications to gain you maximum exposure."

It's cute, really. Mariah's fidgeting - how her eyes flicker to Tessa's (who smiles unabashedly at her each time she does) then back to her glass when she's explaining. Tessa props her elbow on the table - a hand under her chin, her eyes hooding a bit as she purposefully prompts the next question.

"What changed your mind?" She says softly.

Green eyes flick to Tessa's very watchful ones, then back down again as Mariah bites her bottom lip gently. "I just... I _wanted_..." Tessa arches a brow, her eyes never leaving Mariah's. "... um. I thought it would be a great opportunity after thinking it over. I wanted to be a part of your success," Mariah takes a long drink of wine, finishing it off.

"Oh." Tessa watches as a few moments pass. She takes in a slow breath with a little chuckle. "I met Ms. Reynolds."

"Did you," Mariah smirks and keeps her gaze straight ahead, practically feeling Tessa nod.

"Yep. She wants to meet with me to talk over some things," Tessa explains, her eyes lazily traveling over Mariah.

She obviously came straight from the office. The tan skirt and white silk blouse are firm indicators. Tessa likes the look, all bossy and sexy at the same time. The corner of her mouth hikes up a little.

"What things?" Mariah blinks and raises a brow, their eyes locking and searching at the same time. Mariah's the first to look away, frowning at her empty wine glass.

Tessa studies the sudden nervous executive. "Dunno," she drawls out coyly. _Oh man, is she jealous or something?_

"I see." Mariah shakes her head a little at that, her brows bunching. _What the hell is Darla up to?_

"I'm glad you'll be producing us," Tessa's soft tone grips Mariah and she feels a sudden fluttering in her chest at that. She pushes it down all the same.

"That... um." A flick of red hair and a little laugh. "I'm sure we'll make a great team." Mariah smiles and Tessa returns it with earnest as they both laugh.

Tessa feels warm and flustered and for just a split second Mariah lets her attraction show, green eyes all glittery, causing Tessa's smile to automatically widen. She's certainly charmed and can't help but feed off the bubble they both seem to find themselves suddenly floating in.

"I know we will, Ms. Copeland."

Tessa's voice is sensuous and there's an unquenchable enticement about it, all due to her own magnetism. A magnetism she's probably completely oblivious to. It's why so many people are drawn to Tessa. It's alluring and endearing and Mariah can't help but mentally sigh. _We have to set boundaries, now._ She swallows; closing her eyes, feeling the need to leave before she does something their contract doesn't cover between boss and client.

"Um." Mariah grabs her handbag and turns to face Tessa, biting her lip. "I need to get going." She breathes, seeing the slightly confused expression Tessa quickly covers with a rapid understanding head shake. "It's been a long day, and I just need to grab bite and head in." Mariah flashes a quick smile and gestures to move to get out of the booth.

"Oh, sure." Tessa stands quickly and allows Mariah to slide past her, very much aware of the warmth radiating off the executive. The fact that her silk blouse just grazes her as she steps by. Tessa sighs out a breath as they turn to face each other.

Mariah can't stop her eyes wandering up Tessa's frame. "Um... I'll contact you once I've gotten everything together with Ms. Reynolds." A tight smile.

Tessa grabs her bag from the table and shrugs. "Okay." 

Neither says anything as a few seconds pass and the DJ switches from up-tempo to a slow song. "So, um... bye." Mariah takes in a big breath as she turns on her heel.

"Bye," Tessa says faintly and scratches her head as she watches Mariah start to walk away. "Oh, hey Ms. Copeland?!"

Mariah stops, then slowly turns back around, arching a brow. "Yes?"

"I know a little place that has a great pastrami on rye."

She didn't know why she had blurted that out. Why she even divulged that bit of information. Except for the fact that at this moment, she just simply doesn't want Mariah to go. Tessa watches as Mariah comes back over to her, heels clicking on the floor until she stops in front of her with a slightly puzzled look.

"How did you know I love pastrami?"

"Just a hunch." A crooked smile, then a little nervous swallow. "Okay, Kyle told me it's one of your favorites." That earned a squint ofquestioning green eyes. "I-I was asking before when I was looking around for restaurants... for our _thank you_ dinner," Tessa says quickly.

She had all but interrogated Kyle about Mariah's dining tastes for their special outing. She'd finally decided on the seafood place, not because Mariah also liked seafood, but because the restaurant was upscale, fancy, and she wanted to impress the redhead... like she's doing now if Mariah's reddening face and lack of meeting her eyes is any indicator.

"So where's this little place?" Mariah asks out of pure curiosity and nothing more. Well... she _was_ hungry.

"Not far," Tessa says a bit excitedly. "I work there. Day job," she adds proudly.

Mariah lifts both brows. "Oh, right." Of course, she has a day job.

"I'm actually on my way there now. We're open until midnight."

This isn't a setup, a date, or anything _rash_ like that. They had both skipped dinner earlier so it's just common sense to want to grab a quick bite to eat. Or so Mariah convinces herself. It will give her a chance to talk over setting some boundaries, get a good professional working relationship established. She looks at Tessa's expectant face, making up her mind. _Besides, what could it hurt? It's just dinner._

"Well, okay, sure."

****

Mariah had insisted they take her car to the restaurant which is in a busier blue collar part of town. They step into the small diner: _Manny's Diner_ \- the bell ringing on the door as they shake off the cold then hang up their coats. Tessa guides them to a nearby table. She sees a portly graying man standing near the counter and waves at him.

"Hey, Paul? Order up over here!" She laughs as the guy rolls his eyes then strolls over to them. He gives Mariah a curious look before frowning at Tessa.

"I thought you were closin' tonight." 

Tessa had told Manny she had an emergency earlier, that _emergency_ being a quick concert over at The Nuance, but Manny didn't need to know that and she was sure Paul wouldn't tell him anyway.

"I am, just want to get my friend here an order of our best pastrami on rye, please. And one for me." Tessa watches Paul write the ticket then trek his eyes over to the redhead with a questioning brow. "Oh, um, Ms. Copeland, Paul Driskell," she introduces.

Mariah gives a small wave. "Hello."

"Pleasure." Paul flashes a smile then winks at Tessa. She'd done this before... brought dates to the diner.

"She's my boss." Tessa clarifies, eyeing Paul. She sees the shit-eating look on his face. This isn't like that and she didn't want Mariah to get any ideas either from her workmate. "So, uh, the plate?" She snaps him out of his leering.

"Oh, yeah, yeah sure. Comin' right up." Paul stuffs the pencil behind his ear then quickly goes to fill the order.

Tessa gives Mariah a lopsided apologetic grin. "Sorry."

"No, he's fine," Mariah says.

She looks around the small diner. There's the staple jukebox in the corner, a counter with about ten stools, and a pool table. Maybe seven or eight people are sitting around the place nursing coffee, or eating a late dinner. "This is nice."

And it is. It's cozy and warm and 'home' if Tessa has anything to say about it. Her eyes sweep around. "Yeah, it is."

Tessa has that nostalgic look about her. She's at home here, comfortable... it's familiar. _It's endearing_. And yet another puzzle piece in the life of the lead singer. Mariah sets her chin in her palm, giving the brunette her undivided attention. "How long have you been working here?"

A nonchalant shrug. "Since I graduated high school on and off. Lola's uncle Manny owns the place. Lola cooks; she's actually petty good. Her uncle wants her to finish culinary school instead of chasing the rock star dream, though. He tells her it can only lead to drugs and alcohol."

"Wow." Mariah blinks, letting out a laugh. True the rockstar life can and does lead to all sorts of extracurricular activities, however...

"Lola usually tells him to go fu--" Tessa catches herself, eyes rounding. "...well, you get the--"

"Yeah." A chuckle. "Well, it is quite a change from normal life. You will be going on the road a lot. On tour." Mariah says a bit dourly. She watches as Tessa mulls that over.

"I'm actually looking forward to that." 

"Oh really?" Mariah tilts her head. 

It's interesting when taking on a new client - the things they are willing to take on for the sake of the label, endure, and downright _tolerate_ when it comes to gaining notoriety and success. It can be daunting at first, but something tells Mariah Tessa Porter is cut out for this. For fame.

"Yeah, seeing the rest of the world, meeting new people. Sounds like fun, kind of exciting." Tessa's eyes light up, only for her to go shy for a moment. Bending her head down.

She'd given a lot thought lately to how her life is going to change, how much of her privacy she's willing to give up. Her dream of being a rock star had been her only focus since she couldn't remember. She gives a meek smile at Mariah who's definitely critiquing her.

Mariah nods her head slowly. "It can be, Tessa. Very exciting."

*****

They'd finally gotten their plates and dug in. Mariah takes a bite of her sandwich then sits back with an awed look, chewing. "Oh my God! you didn't tell me it would be this delicious!" She swallows then sips her ginger ale through a straw.

Tessa sits back and wipes her mouth. "I thought I did," A smile as teasing eyes look up to the ceiling in mock thought. "Didn't I?" Tessa watches the squinting redhead who's shaking her head. "Seriously, there was no way I could do it justice. You really _had_ to taste this for yourself."

Mariah takes another bite. "This is better than sex..." She punctuates that with a throaty hum, eyes closed.

It just slipped out.

And it's then she realizes what she just said and its impact on her tablemate. She slowly opens her eyes to see hazel irises dilate for just a split second. Tessa clears her throat before taking a sip of ginger ale. She looks up to see Mariah just as stunned, and a bleak stretch of silence settles in between them.

"You have a little..." Tessa gestures at the small spot of mayo on Mariah's cheek. She leans in watching green eyes blink before she wipes the spot with a finger. "There... um..."

"Thank you." Mariah smiles weakly, then clears her throat before grabbing her sandwich and taking a big bite, engrossing herself in it. 

They decide to eat their meals in silence, a companionable one. The occasional remark about the latest song playing on the jukebox the only brief conversation. Once their plates are cleared from the table, Tessa asks if Mariah wants dessert, which is answered with a 'no thank you, couldn't eat another bite.'

Okay, so it was to stall really, and Tessa looks around the diner spotting an empty pool table. "So, um. You play pool?"

Mariah places her elbows on the table, rubbing her hands together. "You know that's one of those things I've always told myself I would learn to play someday."

A brown brow rises. "Really?" 

Mariah nods then watches as Tessa slowly cracks a thin smile around her lips, her face easing into a conspirational tone. 

"C'mon." Tessa stands, only to look back at the puzzled and still sitting redhead. She strides over to the pool table.

"Oh, no." A swift shake of red hair and Mariah, much to her own surprise, finds herself standing and making her way over to the table. She eyes it with a nervous bite of the lip. "Tessa, I couldn't--"

"It's painless I promise." Tessa soothes, rather amused at the awed yet slightly terrified look she's getting. She gathers the balls together then grabs two pool sticks. "It's really easy to learn. I'll show you."

Mariah takes in a breath and resigns to letting Tessa show her around the table, actually liking it a bit. Tessa is intense when it comes to something she likes doing, whether music or _pool_. This much is obvious. And appealing. And she watches as Tessa rolls the balls gathered within a triangle rack... bent over the table, her brow crinkled in concentration.

"Okay so..." Tessa hands Mariah a pool stick. "See those balls there?" She points to them with her stick.

A nod. "Yep."

"We're gonna bust 'em," Tessa says with a low growl, breaking out with a toothy smile and it makes Mariah laugh as she shakes her head.

"Are we now?" She lifts an amused brow. 

"Yep. With this." Tessa lifts a slightly larger white ball, balancing it on her fingertips. :"... the cue ball." 

An eye roll. "I know what a cue ball is." _I mean really._ But it's cute, and Mariah lets Tessa feed her the lines of instruction as if she's just seeing a pool table for the first time.

"Okay good." Tessa eases off a bit. "We put it on the little dot here, like this."

"Simple," Mariah says with a little shrug.

"This is the cue stick." Tessa holds it out over the table, then positions it in front of the cue ball. She pulls it back and forth a few times - not actually hitting it.

"Got it," Mariah says as she tries to copy the motions Tessa's made; only she's holding the pool stick too far out from her body.

Tessa notices and immediately goes to Mariah's side only to stop for a moment. She licks her lips before making up her mind. Gently she touches the stick, positioning it to bring it in tighter toward Mariah's hip. "You, uh have to hold it like--"

"--like this?"

_To low._ Tessa moves it up then, deciding it's for instructional purposes only, reaches around Mariah to hold the stick in the right position. "No, more like this."

She should've seen this coming... okay Mariah isn't entirely upset about the hands-on learning process. Deftly aware of the warmth and brushing of Tessa's shirt against her side, the whisper of instructions in her ear as a shiver winds its way around her. Blushing fiercely, Mariah swallows thickly as the stick moves back and forth.

"Oh."

"Um... so we're gonna line it up to hit right there." Tessa breathes around the shell of an ear, noting the faint nod of red hair. Her eyes trekking down to take in the soft column of throat on display. Tessa's eyes snap back to the cue ball, the stick wobbling slightly. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Mariah breathes out, closing her eyes for a second before opening them with determined concentration... which isn't easy when her entire body feels like its on fire. She has to hurry up and hit this ball before she turns and grabs Tessa by her shirt, ruining it by fisting it in her palms and kissing her senseless.

"Then, you have to hit it hard like this."

The sudden jerk fires the stick off and the cue ball crashes into the balls sending them all over the table. "Oh!..." Mariah watches as they finally stop rolling, not one dropping into a nearby pocket.

Slowly Tessa takes a step back and Mariah instantly feels the cold air settle between them... actually thankful, because it gives her breathing room to clear her head.

Tessa closes her eyes briefly as she makes an effort to survey the table. "Not bad."

"That was pretty bad," Mariah says. The balls are all spread out around the edges. 

"Want to try it again?" Tessa says sounding hopeful. Her eyes twinkle and it's all too much for Mariah. She didn't get to her plan of setting the record straight, of setting boundaries and stopping this... _thing_ she can feel growing between them.

"I think I get the gist of it, besides it's getting late." Mariah sets her stick against the table. Right now she has to get out of this place before her inhibitions are lowered any more than they already are.

"Right, sure." Tessa watches as Mariah goes to their table to retrieve her purse. She comes back over to Tessa and quickly gives her a 'thank you for dinner' before turning and making her way out of the diner.

Tessa blinks, sighing as the bell on the door finally stops ringing. She can feel the cold air from it settle around her as she stands there, not moving. She gets hit in the head with an apron and it snaps her out of her trance as she peels it from her face.

"You're still closing, or did you get too distracted by red there." Paul crosses his arms as he watches the smirk from Tessa as she ties the apron around her waist.

Tessa eyes him as she passes by. "She's my _boss_." She emphasizes then rolls her eyes when hearing the dry laugh echo behind her as she goes to the back kitchen.

****

Mariah had spent the morning in meetings. The board had called a meeting about revenue bright and early and she had a presentation to do before lunch with an online digital magazine. Finally, she'd gotten a chance to take a break and graze through her inbox. She picked up her pad noting there were mostly promotions and advertisers wanting a meeting, etcetera, etcetera.

_Ah, what's this?_ A notice that there are new _Tessa Porter and Bliss'_ Instagram pictures. She clicks it then settles back in her chair. It's her job, after all, to keep up with the band, to stay informed about their day to day activities. She scrolls through the pictures. Many are of the event last night at The Nuance. Scrolling down she then sees the one that gives her pause. 

It's of them at the diner last night, at the pool table, both concentrating on that one shot... their bodies touching as Tessa had guided her to --

_..._ Mariah sighs. This is exactly what she's afraid of. She hadn't even seen anyone at the diner that could've possibly taken the picture. It has to stop. They have to be careful. Mariah lays her pad down and rubs her forehead making a plan to talk to Tessa and explain why they can't be so casual, so loose and--

"Mariah."

The office door had briskly swung open to reveal Darla Reynolds. She quickly strides into the office unannounced and closely followed by Stephanie who runs in behind her, out of breath. She comes to a halting stop.

"Ms. Reynolds to see you -- once again I am sooo sorry Miss Copeland." Stephanie actually cringes as she rolls her eyes then closes them painfully.

Mariah smirks, eyeing Darla as she stands in front of her with the audacity to have an impatient look on her face. Mariah tilts her head, wondering if this kind of entrance is going to be the blonde's permanent MO. She gets comfortable in her chair, determined not to let it bother her, _for now_. "It's fine Stephanie."

They both wait until Stephanie leaves and the door clicks shut. Darla regards Mariah with a tempered lift of a blonde eyebrow. "You wanted to see me?" She's coiffed today in a dark linen suit. Her skirt is tight, the jacket tailored perfectly. 

"I did, and thank you for coming." Mariah had almost forgotten she'd sent Darla a text this morning. She'd asked her to stop by when she had the chance; her day being so busy and all. She gestures for Darla to sit in one of the visitor's chairs.

Darla ignores her and places a hand on her hip. "Well?"

Mariah crosses her arms over her chest. _Fine, let's get right to it then._ "I met with Devon over the weekend. We talked about the contract."

"And?"

_"And_ I've decided to produce Tessa Porter and Bliss." Mariah stops, rather enjoying the barely concealed emotional facial changes of the woman before her. She stalls for a few moments more, mostly for effect before adding:

"...along with you."

Well, well look who's suddenly speechless. Mariah can't help the self-satisfied smile she's blatantly beaming at Darla Reynolds; rather enjoying the sour demeanor the woman has now resorted to.

Darla fixes Mariah with a cold stare, angling her head as if disbelieving what she's hearing. "Do you mean as partners?"

A crisp chuckle. "You said it." Mariah cheerfully rises to go over to the wet bar. "Drink?" She doesn't wait for an answer as she sets up two glasses; hearing a scoff.

"Are you serious?!"

"I am." Mariah drops ice cubes into the glasses.

"Mariah, I hope you know my contacts are top of the line." Darla walks over to her. "I really don't see the need for you to--"

"-- _My_ contacts are rock solid Darla," Mariah tosses over her shoulder as she pours cranberry juice. "And seeing that we both bring a lot to the table, that's all the more reason to team up." She turns and hands the now frustrated blonde a glass. "Don't you agree?" A toothy 'there's nothing you can do about it' grin.

Darla grabs the glass, very much on to Mariah's tactics. She'd done her homework; is well aware of Mariah's reputation as a tough negotiator. Her eyelids lower as she stands straighter. "Do you really want to get into the ring with me Mariah?" Her voice is low with a hint of warning.

Mariah doesn't take the bait. She hums then half-smiles, baring a bit of teeth. "As I see it we'll both be benefitting from gaining the band enormous notoriety." Taking a sip and fully enjoying hearing the small intake of breath from the blonde, she walks back to her desk. "This isn't a competition, Darla." Mariah spares her a glance before sitting down.

Darla crosses her arms. "Isn't it?" She casually stands between the visitor's chairs, looking down at the redhead. 

Mariah puts on a show of actually giving it thought then shrugs a shoulder. "It doesn't have to be. Because of the unique nature of the contract, it'll be easy for both of us to maneuver around the client. Don't you think?" She keeps her eyes steady, taking another sip of juice. It's absolutely delicious taking the game away from Darla Reynolds. Who knew it could be so much fun?

A few seconds pass before Darla purses her lips. She had obviously settled on something in her mind - making a satisfying hum. "If that's how you see it." She sips her juice, her eyes watching Mariah over the rim.

"Then we have an agreement... to work together?"

Darla brings her glass down, sitting it on the desk. Her smile is broad. "Let's give it a try." She sticks out a hand.

Mariah looks at it. Well manicured, all firm and eager. She's _too_ cheery about this. Darla's waiting, arching a brow before Mariah reaches across the desk to shake it back. "Great. I'll tell Devon and we'll have the papers drawn," she says, settling back in her chair with a show of contentment.

Darla tilts her head. "And I'll make sure to nail down a meeting with Tessa Porter."

There. That's it. What she just said.

It shouldn't affect Mariah at all; after all, Tessa is Darla's client as well. But...

...it does. And Mariah swallows against the sudden ludicrous jealousy she feels. _This is silly, it's just business for Christ's sake._ She crosses her legs and clears her throat before she can stop the words coming out, complete with a glare at the woman: "May I inquire what about?"

Darla raises a brow in mock surprise at the question. "Nothing out of the ordinary," she tosses at Mariah. Casually lifting a shoulder. "I simply want to get to know her better. What makes her tick. It's good to know your client on a more _personal_ level don't you think?" She blinks with fake innocence, and Mariah has to summon her inner control to keep from barking out something non-business related at the blonde... so help her.

A few tense moments go by and Mariah settles her face to a neutral one, concluding now is not the time to get into it with Darla Reynolds. They'll be plenty more opportunities for that. _No doubt_. She sits on the edge of her chair, deciding to play along and even stretches a smile about her lips knowing her eyes don't fit the plan.

"Certainly."

A smug: "Good." And Darla's not even pretending to _not_ enjoy the tenseness Mariah is obviously fighting. She casually moves toward the door. "You'll let me know when the papers are ready?" She throws over her shoulder.

Mariah keeps the stupid smile on her face as she watches Darla peer at her one last time before opening the door. "Looking forward to it," she barks back.

The side of Darla's mouth edges up before exiting, the door shutting and Mariah can finally diffuse. Dropping back into her chair then rolling around to look out the window. It's a lovely day. Bright sun, not a cloud in the sky. _So that's done_.

She had been dreading talking to Darla about partnering all week and basically gave the CEO no recourse in backing out. Especially since she was so adamant about working with Power Communications. Yeah, that was a whole nother subject. Mariah's antennas were up and her bullshit meter was on high when it came to Darla Reynolds's true intentions. She'd have to worry about that later, however. Right now, she had to focus on getting _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ off the ground as fully ensconced rock stars with Darla Reynolds help... so help her.

There are a few pings of incoming messages from her pad and she ignores them with a long languished sigh. Her eyes sweep around the landscape of buildings and bridges as far as the eye can see. Mariah blinks a few times, then turns back around to pick up her pad. Ten new messages in her inbox... she taps the first one.

_Let's rock._

****

"Tessa!" 

A brunette head snaps up at the mention of her name to see the CEO of Reynolds Productions motioning to her from across the room.

"Sorry, here you go." Tessa hands a fan her napkin back after signing it. She's surrounded by them, having just freshly finished a set. She wades her way through the crowd until she reaches the small table for two beside the bar. 

Darla had been watching her. Observing the way Tessa maneuvered and handled her fans. Her eyes widen as Tessa spots her. Darla sits the glass of champagne she'd been nursing on the table and gives the lead singer a once over as soon as she gets close enough. Tessa's white ribbed tank top is plastered to a damp sweat-soaked stomach. Tight, black pants with metal zippers all over them, and her signature black boots round out her stage uniform. Very stylish, very Tessa.

"Hi, Ms. Reynolds." Tessa gives the woman a hesitant look.

Darla had called her after their set last night, wanting to meet after their set tonight. Tessa was sure it was business-related, but you just never know. She'd read up on Darla Reynolds. Found out she's one of the youngest CEO's in the business and indeed one of the best. She actually felt fortunate the executive was interested in her band at all, considering the acts she had under her belt. Most being Grammy award-winning.

"Please have a seat." Darla motions to the seat opposite her; watching as Tessa quickly sits. "Drink?"

"Uh, sure." Tessa pulls a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear as she watches Darla motion to the bartender.

Lindsay wipes down the bar as she sees the wave and moves over to them. "Yes, what'll you have?"

"What are you having Tessa?" Darla gives the musician a smile.

"Rum, please."

"Ah, your regular. Got it." Lindsay winks at her.

"You can put it on my tab, dear," Darla informs the blonde bartender.

"No problem, coming right up," Lindsay says then leaves.

"Thanks," Tessa says, feeling a little out of sorts. After all, she can pay for her own drink... not to mention she usually gets a free one after a set anyway but - if Ms. Reynolds wants to impress her by way of free alcohol who is she to stop her?

"My pleasure," Darla purrs. "Now, firstly, I thought the set was fabulous," she says a little over excitedly and her eyes actually light up.

Tessa's a bit taken aback by the reaction. "Thanks," is all she can think to reply, blinking.

Darla takes a sip from her flute. "I've heard you write your own music?"

It's tactical, and not surprising. Really though, how many times had she been asked this question by scouts? "For the most part." Tessa watches as Lindsay brings her drink over. "Thanks."

"That's impressive," Darla replies. "I've heard quite a few of your songs. They're moving, deep, quite expressive."

Okay, she's laying it on pretty thick. Tessa sees the interested gaze, the woman is indeed attractive and apparently knows how to use that to her advantage. "Thanks, I try to write from the heart, or you know, from the gut I guess."

Darla lets a faint smile crease her face. She nods her head a little, her voice going soft and a little (to Tessa's ears) provocative. "I like that."

****

"So you're saying they can start doing interviews by next week?"

Kyle watches as Mariah takes her drink from Lindsay. She nods to the woman then takes a sip. "Once we get all of the paperwork signed by the end of this week, I have no doubt about that."

"You have someone in mind?" 

She did indeed. It was something she'd been working on all week. She was hoping the digital magazine would have a settled date for an interview with the band soon. It was also something Darla Reynolds knew nothing about, which is an added perk.

Mariah smirks before wiping her mouth. "I may have."

Kyle twists around on his barstool. "Mind filling me in?"

Mariah doesn't hesitate. "Omni Media." Her face lights up at the prospect of landing the on-line magazine. They have millions of readers. It's a slam dunk for Power Communications.

Kyle's eyes go wide. "You're kidding! They're--" His phone suddenly chirps and he looks at it with a frown, then gives Mariah an apology. "I'm just going to take this in the back."

"Sure." Mariah watches him head to his office.

She looks around the club, slightly moving to the beat of the song being played. Her eyes slide to the small table over by the window. It's dimly lit, but she can see Darla Reynolds and Tessa engrossed in conversation. She'd missed the bands set earlier, getting to the club only a few moments ago. She was startled at first seeing the two of them together. She then decided to head to the bar to wait for Kyle.

Mariah casually sips her drink, letting her eyes wander around the dance floor then occasionally glance back over to them. She watches as Tessa stands from the table, then shake Darla's hand. Darla gives the lead singer a smile that reads to mean more than just business, and Tessa actually has the nerve to blush and laugh at something she says. Mariah sucks in her cheeks, blinking down into her drink only to glance up to see Darla give one last wave to Tessa before turning and leaving the club altogether.

_What the hell was that?_ Mariah lets out a huff then purses her lips; rapidly swishing her wine around in the glass. Darla did say she was meeting with Tessa. She couldn't begrudge her that, as much as she wanted to. Mariah sits up straighter. At least they met in public. The club is full of people, the dance floor packed as a pounding beat keeps a steady flow of patrons hopping.

She glances around, finally spotting Tessa within a crowd of people. She's a bit surprised to see hazel eyes peer back at her. She gives a small smile and a nod, secretly glad Tessa's spotted her and is heading over.

This is ridiculous. It's just a club and Tessa's just her client, but that doesn't stop Mariah from making sure her blouse it straight and her hair is smoothed back before letting her smile grow, all dimpled out as the dark-haired woman approaches her.

Tessa's smile is huge and she actually stalls for a second before letting out a breathy: "Hi."

Mariah takes in a slightly hitched breath. "Hi, Tessa."

Tessa, drink in hand, gestures to the empty barstool beside Mariah. "You alone?" She watches as Mariah bites her lip, apparently thinking about an answer to that.

"Not, really." So it's a lie, but one she desperately needs Tessa to believe if she's to get through this night without... _slipping up_.

"Oh." Tessa thinks for a moment, deciding no one's sitting there right now, so - "Mind if I...?" She lifts a brow.

Mariah looks at the empty barstool as if Kyle would just instantly appear on it. "Sure, um."

Tessa sits down, putting her drink on the bartop. "So how have you been?"

It's an innocent conversation starter. Chit-chat, that's what they're having and Mariah tells herself it's harmless. It's just for a few moments anyway, she has to get going... except she still needs to talk business with Kyle. And where is he? She searches around the club for a split second, then is reminded by way of the waiting look on Tessa's face of the question that was just lobbed at her.

"Busy." Mariah flashes a smile.

As much as she begs her eyes not to comply, they betray her and take in - up close - the tight-fitting tank top that outlines Tessa's abs. They are really developed. And her arms, dear God she knows musicians have to keep in shape with all that singing and moving around on stage. She fully appreciates the chiseled biceps, and her forearms are defined. _All that guitar playing really does pay off well_.

Mariah crosses her legs. "Are you here with someone? I thought I saw you talking with Darla Reynolds earlier." She didn't know why she had to let Tessa know that. She could've kept it to herself. But, well... the cats out of the bag now, isn't it? She flicks a lock of hair over her shoulder, her lips a thin line.

A shrug as Tessa looks into her drink before taking a sip of it. "Yeah." She laughs then sets her glass down and looks at Mariah who instantly blinks at her. "She just wanted to get to know me," she says softly.

And just like that Mariah gets sucked in, those expressive hazel eyes just grab you and she hears herself asking. "Just you?" she says just as softly.

Tessa's cheeks jump to a smile. "Yeah."

Their eyes hold, and Mariah knows she needs to get out of this for fear of losing all of her resolve right here at The Nuance, in front of everybody.

"Um... excuse me?"

They both snap out of their reverie as a phone is abruptly shoved into their line of sight. They look down at it, then to the girl holding it. Her cheeks are red and she's staring at Tessa with a hopeful look.

Tessa gives the girl a warm smile. "Yes?"

The girl hesitates a little then: "Can I get a picture with you? It's for my blog," she says, breathless.

Tessa's brow bunches; she stares at the girl for a few beats; then snaps her fingers. "Ashley Trenton?"

It's as if the girl is going to faint the way her face is contorting, threatening to shut down all functioning. She mouthes 'Oh My God' then says, "You know me?!"

Tessa chuckles and is charmed all the same. "Yeah, sure, I read your blog all the time," she informs, watching the girl trying to contain her excitement.

She keeps saying 'oh my God' over and over and Mariah gently takes the phone from her, laughing. She motions for them to put their heads together for the picture. The girl is blushing furiously with big round eyes and an 'I can't believe this is happening to me' look.

It's downright endearing, and it's adorable the way Tessa reacts to her fans. She's a big fan of them right back. That's rare in a musician, a _star,_ to take the time to really get to know their fans. Obviously, Tessa had taken the time to know Ashley Trenton to the point of remembering what she looks like and recalling upon meeting her.

Mariah looks at the frame on the phone, getting them into it squarely. Tessa's enjoying this, the whole star-struck fan, the whole taking her time to talk with them. The whole thing. Mariah feels a fluttering in her chest, she takes in a breath, breathing through it as she counts to three then taps the screen taking a few snapshots. This will be a gift Ashley Trenton will cherish and record for all of history, the day she met Tessa Porter in person.

"Thank you, Tessa." The girl takes her phone from Mariah and gazes at the pictures in awe. She show's them to Tessa who laughs good naturedly.

"You're welcome." Tessa watches as the girl gives her heart eyes then blends back into the crowd.

She handled that well, is what Mariah thinks as she watches Tessa go into _humble_ mode. She's all shy and modest; her head bent down so that her hair is tented around her face. Mariah shakes her head a little in wonder. _Does she know what she does to people? To her fans? Why they love her?_

"You have quite a fan club, there."

Tessa looks up, moving her bangs to the side. She smiles crookedly. "Comes with the job." A shrug.

"No..." Mariah turns a bit on her stool, facing the brunette. "... something tells me it may have something to do with your charisma."

Tessa side-eyes her hard and teasingly before turning toward the redhead who's obviously unabashed in her assessment. "Ah, are we getting analytical now?" She lifts a brow, seeing green eyes roll as a tinge of red crowds Mariah's cheeks.

"Just a mere observation." Mariah smiles, licking her lips. She stands her ground as Tessa straightens then puts on a look of pure cockiness.

"Careful Miss Copeland, I might make you pose with me next time."

"Well..." She's almost sure it's the alcohol talking. Almost. But she doesn't back down and she can see the sheer delight from Tessa when she doesn't. "I wouldn't consider that a bad thing."

****

Tessa had excused herself to head for the shower. They had chatted for a while about the possibility of doing interviews soon and Mariah found out _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ had been interviewed a few times in the past; mostly bloggers and podcasts. Mariah informed Tessa the interviews they would now be giving would be worldwide interfaces and tens of millions of new fans could be created in the process. 

That seemed to blow Tessa's mind if the look on her face had been any indicator. This is the big time now. Time to get serious, Mariah had told her. That's when Tessa got a text from Lola saying: _the shower is open if you're finished trying to score pussy points with the boss lady._ Tessa excused herself and left the redhead alone at the bar. Mariah was actually thankful for that. Things were getting entirely too intense between them.

She takes out her phone and decides to check up on Ashley Trenton's blog. She slides through various pictures of the band on stage. There are live clips of their concerts, a discussion page, and... _yep_ , the new pic is up. Mariah puts her hand under her chin and holds the phone up as she spreads her fingers on the screen to zoom it up closer. Tessa looks good. Green eyes flick around the picture, taking in the planes of Tessa's face, the smile that causes the littlest of crinkles around her eyes. Her 'just finished performing' hair is rock star tossed to perfection.

"What's that?" Kyle eases onto the barstool beside her, peering over.

"Just a fan blog." Mariah quickly clicks out of it, setting her phone on the bartop. She moves her fourth glass of wine to the side having way too many of those tonight.

"Doing more homework?" Kyle set his arms on the bar, crossing his hands together.

"No, just keeping up with my clients." Which is entirely true. Mariah had made it a part of her morning routine to check in on the social media aspect of the band. It's to stay in the loop, she'd told herself. 

"Looks like they've been pretty busy gaining fans." Kyle sniffs a grin. Such was the world today that things recorded and followed gained views and fans. "Not to mention that's good for business."

"I thought you'd appreciate that." Mariah shifts on the barstool, realizing she's indeed a bit light-headed from too much wine. She shoves the glass further away. "You need to tell your bartender I've reached my limit." Lindsay had kept them coming with the pretense of telling her it was on the house.

"No problem." Kyle catches the blonde's eye from across the bar, she's mixing a drink; shaking it in a tumbler. He gives her a slash across the throat gesture and she nods back, understanding. "Done." He jumps a bit as his phone vibrates against him; grabbing it out of his lapel pocket. He examines the screen, frowning. "Crap, they won't leave me alone."

"Another investor?" Mariah questions. 

"Liquor provider." Kyle rolls his eyes.

"Oh. That's important." Mariah makes a serious face then giggles.

Kyle smirks at her. She's tipsy. "Be right back." He hops off the stool and disappears into the crowd.

The dance floor is crowded and the four band members stand in a huddle to the side of it, engrossed in conversation. They're obviously laughing about something as Tessa throws her head back after Marty whispers something in her ear. Tessa had indeed showered and changed into more club-like clothing; now sporting a black velvet jacket, black leather pants, and her hair is down around her shoulders.

The girls make small talk with fans that steadily come up to them before things thin out and they kind of leave the four of them alone for a while. Hazel eyes casually survey the dance floor as Tessa sweeps her gaze around the club, finally resting on hooded green ones that suddenly blink. Caught, Mariah blows out a breath when she realizes Tessa's extracted herself from the group... making her way over. It's warm in the club tonight, the thumping of the baseline is strong and it feels like it thuds straight through her. Tessa swiftly moves through the crowd, and with each step closer it makes Mariah grow more aware of her own heartbeat picking up.

"Hey..." Tessa stands beside her, drink in hand. It isn't the second or third one she's had tonight if her slightly glassy eyes have anything to say about it. "... miss me?" Her voice is low and rough and--

...sexy, _dear God_.

Mariah turns her head, facing the bar, not trusting herself to give Tessa Porter her undivided attention right now. "You're in a good mood," she pushes out a laugh, well aware of the waver in her voice.

Tessa laughs easily. "Shouldn't I be? We're getting two producers for the price of one." She slides onto the barstool and sets her drink down. Mariah can smell the liquor on her breath.

"You're drunk," Mariah's eyes flick down to a cocky grin then back up, provoking a broader smile from Tessa. Mariah's eyes flash _warning_ as her lower stomach fights a wave of attraction - it leaves her almost breathless. She cuts away, quickly turning to engross herself in her drink, dragging it over and taking a long draw from it.

"Am I?" Tessa chuckles deep in her throat. She lifts a brow, her lips fighting a smile.

Mariah scoffs a little. "Looks like it." Tessa smells like flowers and rain and she's full of confidence tonight. It's starting to topple what's left of her resolve in rapid fashion.

Tessa leans in and props an elbow on the bartop, her hand resting on the side of her face. "How would you know, you haven't seen me drunk before." Her eyes twinkling.

Mariah looks down with a small laugh. "There's a first time for everything." It's barely audible, and whatever three and a half drinks have pushed her toward, she needs to get off of because this has _got_ to stop and stop right now.

"Hm." Tessa draws a soft finger around the rim of her glass in thought.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to your first single going gold on an album for instance." _There_. Changed the subject.

"Well, yeah," Tessa smiles with a shrug, rather liking this side of Mariah. Though she seems a little nervous, she also seems relaxed.

"What about your first real concert on the road?" Okay, that was a mistake. The look she's getting now is _very_ telling as the brunette's whole demeanor becomes serious, and just a tad flirty.

"Will you be there?" Tessa's eyes dance and Mariah, knowing full well this is venturing into dangerous territory... for the life of her can't believe what's tumbling out of her mouth next.

"Do you want me to be?"

Tessa looks down for a second; a tinge of red washes over cheeks and neck and chest. "What if I told you... _maybe?"_

Mariah stares. She can feel her mouth go dry and it's completely irresistible to not play along. She sees Tessa peering up at her through thick beautiful lashes... she plays along. "I'd say you were being vague." 

Tessa blushes hard, rolling her eyes as she tries to control nervous laughter. She moves closer, her lips are moving but Mariah misses it as the tempo of the song suddenly changes loudly.

Mariah bends her head down to hear better. "What?"

Tessa leans in, placing her arm and hand to the back of Mariah's chair. Her lips move close to a reddened ear. "I said you're gorgeous."

A few breaths, that's what it takes. A few _steady_ breaths as Mariah closes her eyes briefly, trying with every fiber not to respond. "You are definitely drunk," she says shakily then laughs nervously, fully aware Tessa has only moved back a few inches. Her resolve - slipping rapidly with each second that goes by.

Tessa smiles ever so charmingly. "I can assure you, Ms. Copeland, I do not have to be drunk to appreciate--"

"--Mariah." Mariah cuts her off with the breathy reply. Resolve completely gone, and fully aware of the heat radiating off of Tessa.

Brown brows bunch together. "Hm?"

"I think you should call me by my first name." The words are rushed out, but she means it. If they're going to go on like this... _yes._

Mariah's pretty sure she's practically panting a little; surely not making any sense in her own alcohol-induced mind... which is fully driving her now. Her eyes flick to soft, pink lips, and she's sure if she doesn't move right now, she will be throwing herself at one tall, hot, lead singer. 

"Okay." Tessa smiles, then makes a show to try on the name in her mouth before rolling it out. "Mari-ah."

It's like slow-flowing syrup - her name coming out of Tessa's mouth and with a gorgeous smile to finish it off. And that's Mariah's cue to move. NOW, her head tells her. She stands from the barstool, noting Tessa nodding confusedly, then backing up to let her.

"I think I'm going to get going... early meeting in the morning." Mariah grabs her handbag then throws a smile at Tessa without meeting her eyes. She makes a hasty exit, quickly wading through the crowd and out of the club; and Tessa watches her go.

"Alrighty." Tessa sighs. She turns around and stirs her drink with a small straw, realizing the ice had melted long ago.

Kyle steps up beside her, looking around the dance floor with a frown. "Where's Mariah?"

_"Mariah_ left." Tessa sucks on her straw, then turns to hop off the barstool. She pats Kyle on the shoulder then walks back to the crowded dance floor.

Kyle turns and looks at Lindsay, who's drying off glasses. She shrugs a shoulder at him as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Oh."

****

Finally.

It's a done deal.

Contracts are signed and hands were shaken as of late Friday afternoon. Tessa Porter and Bliss are officially being produced by Power Communications.

The only thing left to do is celebrate, and Kyle had insisted they do just that, at The Nuance. After all, it's the home of _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ , and as their manager, he felt it fitting to put on a show to remember. Devon had driven down from Genoa City, he and about one hundred people were slated to attend the exclusive event - including board members, advertisers, potential marketers, and digital media platforms. All eager to get their claws on the band.

But not tonight. 

Tonight was for celebrating, which was a given in the music industry, to throw an elaborate party when something big happened. In this case, millions of dollars were about to happen and the lavish banquet room at The Nuance was the place for such a celebration.

Kyle made sure there was plenty of food and champagne to go around the black-tie event. He grabs a champagne flute from a passing waiter and adjusts his bow tie. Walking over to the bar that's set up for the event, he looks it over. He has a couple of bartenders held over from the club work tonight. Lindsay's lining up the various liquor bottles then starts wiping down the bar top.

"Great party." She throws the rag over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Kyle takes a quick look around. "And thanks for working this, you'll be compensated for the overtime."

Lindsay smiles widely, feeling pleased with the recognition. "No problem, I'm glad to do it." She says, then moves down the bar to take an order.

The stage is set. Microphones and speakers are laid out. The lighting had been tested on the band an hour beforehand. Everything is ready to go as the room steadily fills up. 

Devon Hamilton enters with a small entourage, which includes a couple of shareholders and his executive assistant. Photographers from various forms of media take their picture. "Kyle, very nice." He spares a few glances around, liking what he sees. "You really went all out."

"Thanks." They shake hands. "Nothing but the best for HWG." They both laugh. "... And congratulations again. This is going to be an interesting ride," Kyle says.

Devon nods. "One I'm looking forward to." His phone buzzes him and he taps it, looking at the screen. "Excuse me a minute." Devon makes a 'sorry about this' face and walks back out into the lobby.

"You really went all out!"

Kyle turns to see Mariah and Stephanie enter the room. Stephanie immediately heads for the bar as Mariah approaches Kyle. She's styling in a sequined gown. It's floor-length, black, and cut just low enough in the front to show ample bosom. There's a high slit showing off quite a bit of leg completed with black stilettos. Long flowing red hair frames an absolutely beautifully made-up face.

_Well, well. Lookin' good._ Kyle thinks, hiking a brow. "Wow!"

Mariah wiggles her eyebrows and sets a hand on hip; playing it up and fully aware of the attention she's getting as the flashes go off. She gives Kyle an appreciative up and down. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks." He smiles, handing her a champagne flute. "You're beaming."

Mariah lets out a hearty laugh. "Can you blame me? We just signed one of the best things to happen to Power Communications to date." She takes a sip and nods at a few passers-by, mostly executives and board members. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Backstage getting ready. They're going to perform first. They're a little nervous," Kyle informs. The realization had finally set in when each band member signed the final paperwork yesterday.

Mariah opens her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a series of gasps going off around them. It's for the people at the door, and she turns to see Darla Reynolds make a grand entrance. She's dressed in all gold; the wrap-around dress is all haute couture and quite the spectacle. Her entourage is thick, including media executives, marketing advisors, and various producers. Mariah smirks, bringing her glass up to her mouth as photographers crowd in to get a good angle.

"Well, you can't say she doesn't know how to make an entrance." Kyle shifts his eyes over to Mariah who scoffs.

"You have no idea," she mumbles, then takes a healthy sip.

It's then that Darla extracts herself from the numerous executives who are trying their best to bend her ear. She saunters over to Mariah and Kyle, champagne in hand.

"Kyle, wonderful celebration." She winks at him as he nods, then slides a frank smile over to Mariah who's been watching her whole... performance. Kyle takes his cue and gladly leaves the two of them.

"Darla." Mariah smiles tightly, then rolls her eyes a bit.

Darla flashes a put-on smile. "Mariah..." Her eyes rake over the redhead, then sniffs. "Well, I guess this is it."

"I think we should have a meeting to talk over a few things don't you?" Mariah floats the champagne flute to her lips taking a sip, then daintily holds it, waiting.

"Of course, dear." Darla chuckles, giving a little finger wave to an executive across the room. She turns her attention back to annoyed green eyes. "I'm sure we don't want to do any shop talk tonight. I'll have my PR assistant contact you first thing in the morning,"

Mariah blinks. "And who is that exactly?" She should've known she'd have to work through an extensive network of people in order to conduct business with Darla.

"She's just checking her coat in, she'll be..." Darla makes a show to look around, finally spotting her PR assistant. "Ah, there she is."

Mariah has to do a double-take, shaking her head as if not believing who she's seeing walk into the room. 

"Summer?!"

Darla startles for a second. Her eyes slide back and forth between the two women. "You two know each other?"

"You could say that," Mariah says, watching as the blonde finally sees them and makes her way over, only to pause in her step at seeing Mariah standing beside Darla. She gives her a polite tilt of the head as she grabs a champagne flute from a passing waiter.

"Excuse me. I'll just leave the two of you to..." Darla flicks her hand at them then heads to the bar, but not before nodding to Summer, who nods back. 

"Hi, Mariah." Summer eyes scan the redhead, taking in her whole outfit. "Congratulations. You look stunning."

"Thanks." Mariah manages to curb her outright surprise at seeing her rather tumultuous half-sister turn up at a celebratory party for _her_ clients. "So do you. I didn't know you worked for Reynolds Productions."

"Yeah, um." Summer smoothes a lock of hair back. "I just signed onto this project a few days ago."

"Really?" Mariah's mouth edges into an unsure smile, not quite knowing what to say to that. She knew Summer had worked in media before, but... something is off, and she certainly doesn't trust Darla Reynolds for one second. "So you're going to be working in Chicago now?"

"Part of the time." Summer takes a quick sip of champagne. "I'm still based in Genoa City. Devon and Ms. Reynolds worked it out so I can do both when needed."

_So this is Devons doing_. "I see." Mariah brings the glass up to her lips. "He never mentioned that," she mutters before taking a sip.

"He didn't?" Summer looks genuinely shocked by that. "Well, either way, it looks like we'll be working together."

"Yeah." Mariah watches as the blonde drinks down the rest of her champagne. Mariah grins tightly; lifting her glass in salute. "Great."

****

The text came in: _Break a leg._

Lola stared at it, then took in a deep breath. "Hey, Kyle said they're ready for us. You guys believing this?" 

It had taken them an hour to get dressed for their debut in front of corporate. They had all decided to wear black leather pants and sequined jackets. Each wore a different color jacket. Tessa's was black, long, and snug. Her hair down with just a hint of make-up. She looks around at her fellow bandmates. They look good. Like the stars they are, she muses.

"I still fucking can't believe it..." Marty bends over, hands on knees, taking deep breaths.

"What are you gonna throw up or something?" Tenna shoves her on the shoulder.

"No." Marty peers up at the drummer, frowning and shaking her head. "... hell no. I'm just." She straightens up. "Guy's this is big time. We're gonna make millions!" She throws her hands up excitedly, eliciting the whole band to start giggling and high fiving each other.

"Alright, alright." Lola brings them down a bit. "What songs are we singing?"

"Kyle said just do three right?" Marty asks, then all three of them look at Tessa who shrugs.

"Yeah," is all she adds.

"How about we do: 'Holla Up,' 'Send Me,' then 'Changes' last?" Lola suggests.

"Nah, that's to slow to wrap up with." Tenna makes a grudging face. They want to finish strong. "Tessa what about 'Hiding Place' last."

It's a new song they'd been working on recently. Tessa had written it a mere week ago. She'd been in one of her inspired moods when the lyrics just came to her.

"Yeah, that would work." Actually, it would be perfect. Tessa inches up a smile. "Hey, guys..."

She motions for them to gather together like they always do before a set. They huddle close, and Tessa swallows against a tight nervous feeling. This is the big time now. They made it and it's all surreal. She looks at each girl. Her friends... all waiting for her usual pep talk. She starts to almost tear up. Almost. _Suck it up, Porter_.

"K, guys." A breath. "I'm proud of us... Let's do this."

****

...And now ladies and gentlemen... the reason we're all gathered here this evening. I'm so very proud to present to you: Tessa Porter and Bliss!" Kyle steps off the stage as the curtain raises. They're all in position, and Tessa, Lola, Marty, and Tenna watch as the curtain finishes raising, then look over the audience, taking in the loud cheers; the cameras flashing. They all smile wide, almost tearing up.

Tessa looks at Lola who's beaming with utter excitement. She steps up to the mike. "Thank you."

And that's all that really needs to be said; because all of the people in the room were responsible for their next steps at fame. Tessa briefly thinks about how far she's come... _they all had come_ \- to bring them to this moment. Her eyes scan the crowd looking for the one person she really did have to thank for giving them a shot. The lights are dim but she finds shining, proud green eyes starring right at her. She softy smiles, enjoying the small special moment between the two of them. Mariah swipes at a moist eye, careful not to ruin her mascara, and mouths 'congratulations' putting two thumbs up.

Tessa looks down shyly for a moment then takes a step back. She motions for Tenna to start the beat and they launch into their first two songs...

"This last one is new. It's one I wrote. I hope you like it. It's called Hiding Place." Tessa announces as they smoothly glide into the cords of their last song. The beat is slow but vibrant and the first few lyrics of the chorus captures Mariah's attention as Tessa closes her eyes and pours emotion into them... _she is so good at that_.

"... where you go when you walk in the shadows? Where you go when you want to be alone? I don't know how to help if you run away..."

Mariah blinks as she licks her lips.

"...can you take me with you when you go? can you take me with you when you go? When you go ... anywhere I don't care, just leave me there, through the thick and smoke, no matter where, can you take me with you when you go? When you go..."

It's as if time stood still for a little bit, transfixed in the haunting lyrics and melody of 'Hiding Place'. The song fades out as cheers go up. This is the one. The single that will launch them. Mariah's sure of it. She takes a peek at Tessa. The flashes from the photographers snap at rapid succession as all four come off the stage and are immediately surrounded.

"They're phenomenal, aren't they?" Darla leans over to Mariah who just nods back quietly. "I'm going to go and congratulate them again." Darla strides over and Mariah watches her go.

"Wow. This is my first time seeing them in person." Summer says, seemingly genuinely in awe. She sways a little as she takes a bite of an hors d'oeuvre. " I mean, their sound is so unique... totally love it."

Mariah watches as Summer giggles then finishes off yet another flute of champagne. "How many of those have you had tonight?" 

Summer looks at the glass then at Mariah with confusion. "Wha-- I only had two," She says in an accusatory tone.

A smirk. "Uh-huh." Mariah shakes her head, then watches as Darla finally manages to reach Tessa. Tessa's head is bent down trying to hear what she's saying all while posing for pictures with various people. Mariah narrows her eyes at that, then squares her shoulders. "I'll be right back."

She heads through the crowd, excusing herself quickly when someone tries to talk to her - making a beeline toward Darla and Tessa.

"Tessa, that song was... quite a debut. I love it." Darla caresses the brunette's forearm.

"Thanks." Tessa smiles for another picture. "I just thought it would be something to end on, I guess." She shrugs, then blinks at the flashes going off around her.

"Well, I think you should release it as soon as possible." Darla smiles widely for a picture, then sees Mariah stop in front of her with an irritated expression on her face.

"Ah, ah, ah." Mariah lifts a well-manicured finger and wags it at the blonde CEO. "I thought we said no shop talk tonight."

"Touche." Darla rolls her eyes, then purposely turns her back to Mariah. "I'm sure we'll discuss it soon, dear," she tells Tessa.

Tessa looks at both of them with a little trepidation. "Sure." And just a second later a photographer whisks her away to take a group picture.

****

Mariah had given up on trying to talk to Tessa. Every time she tried, it was met with an interruption or a photographer needing a picture for their spread. After a half-hour of idle and mundane conversation with other executives, Mariah found herself at the massive table spread of hors d'oeuvres Kyle had on display. She lifted a plate of about five different finger foods she had hoarded, taking a bite of shrimp wrapped in bacon seared with a coconut garnish.

"Mm." She closes her eyes. "These are delicious."

Kyle smiles. "Save some for everyone else." He points to the shrimp. "Actually, Lola made those."

Mariah swallows, surprised. "Really?" Tessa had mentioned Lola's an aspiring chef.

"Yep." Kyle rocks back on his heels. "Seems like the band has other talents as well."

Mariah's phone vibrates in her clutch and she sets her plate down on a nearby table. Grabbing it out of the bag, she scans the screen. A big smile breaks her cheeks wide before looking mischievously at Kyle. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Remember that digital media magazine I was telling you about?"

Kyle thinks for a second. "Omni Media?"

Mariah tries to stifle a snicker, failing. "I just landed them." The text reads: _please give a call back asap we have a contract._

Kyle's eyes go wide. "Hey, that's great," he says genuinely happy for her.

Mariah looks around, spotting Darla Reynolds engrossed in conversation with about three executives, one of whom is Devon. "I need to take this." She motions to her phone.

"Sure, use my office," Kyle says pointing in the direction it's in. 

"Thanks."

Mariah carefully extracts herself from the banquet room. She quickly makes her way down the hall to Kyle's office. Slipping in she closes the door and taps William Grangier, the CEO of Omni Media's number on her contact list.

"Hello William, so good to hear from you... I was hoping we could sign the contract this Monday? ... uh huh... great. I'll see you then." She listens as he offers his apology for not making the event tonight; then taps the conversation off.

Mariah bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud. She moves to sit on the edge of Kyle's desk. _It's done_. She'll get the jump on Darla from this and she has to admit, that makes her feel a certain satisfaction she can't quite describe.

A counterplay of some sort? Possibly. Revenge? A laugh bubbles up and she starts to type Kyle a text before there's a light tap on the door. 

Mariah halts. Did Kyle need to use his office? "Come in," she says watching in earnest as the doorknob turns and the door slowly rolls open. A dark head of hair peeks in.

Mariah's mouth hangs open for a second. _Tessa?_ She was sure no one saw her sneak out of the banquet hall.

Tessa steps into the office giving Mariah a sheepish smile. "Hi." 

Mariah straightens, putting her phone back in her clutch. "Tessa, hi..." A quick smile as she flicks her hair back while taking in Tessa's whole outfit. She looks good. "I was just coming back to the party," she stands up from the desk.

"Actually, can I talk to you for a second?" Tessa closes the door then comes into the office.

Mariah clears her throat. She crosses her arms over her chest. "Sure." Tessa steps close rather nervously. She's wringing her hands together and looking everywhere but at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I um. I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night." Tessa slowly looks up to see Mariah go speechless.

"Tessa."

"I was totally out of line," Tessa says seriously. She's adamant about that. Her face softens a little, looking down a bit. "That's what happens when I drink too much."

Mariah sighs, realizing she was probably a little out of line herself. "You're weren't the only one." She chuckles, then sees Tessa look at her. "And it's fine. I think we were both a little..." Mariah waggles a hand as they both laugh, feeling a bit of tension easing.

"Yeah." Tessa smiles, then takes in a thankful breath as the office goes quiet for a few beats. "So..."

"So," Mariah repeats. "So we'll just forget about it?" Mariah eases a smile on her face, mostly to diffuse any confusion about the matter. 

Tessa regards the redhead. "If that's what you want."

Mariah nods. She pushes her hair back from her face, breathing against the flutter in her chest. She can feel the soft gaze on her, and she waits... she can feel the air practically shift between them.

Tessa can't help it. Try as she may, it's just not in her nature _not_ to voice her inner feelings. It's why she's such a good songwriter. "You look incredible," meaning every bit of that.

Mariah can hear it, she can _feel_ the soft, yet intenseness of the words and it makes her swoon inside. She practically gulps in a breath. "Tessa..."

"I mean that in the most respectable way possible." Tessa gets out quickly. "I'm trying to be professional. I know you like that, so..." she finishes softly.

"Thank you." Mariah can only nod, not trusting herself to talk anymore right now. Her cheeks feel warm, and Tessa looks so... they can't do this here. Not tonight. Mariah resolves to get things back to normal. She moves quickly past Tessa toward the door. "I think we should get back to--"

"Wait." It's barely audible as Tessa pushes air across dry lips as she watches Mariah turn around and take a few steps back to her.

"Yes?"

Tessa licks her lips, dipping her head and hoping to bypass any conflict that may arise. But something breaks when she looks back up into beautiful eyes that are searching hers. "Do you..." _Okay, get a grip_. "... are you busy next weekend?"

She didn't see that coming... it threw her. The sudden thrill Mariah feels conflicts with a feeling of dread and the resulting emotion is almost nauseating. Regardless, "I don't think so," just slips out.

Tessa almost sighs with relief. "I thought maybe we could try this new place. I know you're new in town and don't know--"

"--Wait. Tessa." Mariah narrows her eyes, then sighs. "Are you asking me out?"

Tessa moves her mouth, then stalls, thinking. "What if I was? Would that be so bad?"

Mariah finds herself caught up in the question at first knowing full well she can't entertain it. "Tessa..."

"Miss Cope- _Mariah_." Tessa gathers herself, standing straight. "I'm pretty sure I don't think I have to tell you that I'm attracted to you." She pauses, then: "... and, and I think maybe, quite possibly you feel--"

"Stop." Mariah puts up a hand, closing her eyes.

Tessa blinks. "What--"

"Tessa, we can't do this." Mariah sees the confused look on Tessa's face and averts her eyes. "I'm your boss now." 

Tessa lifts a brow at that. "So?"

Mariah laughs dryly. "So? Tessa, we can't have a relationship. You're my client. We have to maintain professional decorum at all times," she stresses, seeing the reality of that finally sinking in as Tessa flashes a hurt look before covering it up. "Look we can be colleagues, acquaintances, but... It's not happening. Whatever you think is going on between us has to stop." Mariah's eyes flash at the brunette and Tessa blinks, taking it all in. She nods her head, swallowing. 

"Okay." She puts her hands in her jacket pockets, accepting it. "If that's what you want."

A few beats pass. "It's what I want." Mariah's voice is hoarse. The room is still and Tessa spares Mariah one last searching look before she moves to the door, opening it.

"Then I'll abide by your wishes... Miss Copeland." A curt nod and then she's gone. Shutting the door behind her.

****

Darla slides into the back seat of the black limousine. She has her phone out, scrolling around the screen. She taps the dark partition in between the front and back seats. "Gary take me to the penthouse."

The driver nods then puts up the partition, closing it tightly. Darla taps in a number then holds the phone up to her ear. "Hi... Yes, I got the picture." She looks at it cracking a smile. The capture is perfect: Tessa and Mariah caught in what looks to the naked eye, a very flirtatious conversation - their heads close together, the sultry looks between them. 

Darla smiles wolfishly. "Good job... no, don't release it until I tell you to. I want this to be a surprise... Uh, huh... Good. I'll make sure you are well compensated for your efforts." Darla shifts in the seat.

"Have a nice night Lindsay."

* * *

_**...** _ **that next chapter though...**

**_(Comments and Kudo's are always welcome!_ )**


	5. what happens in vegas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Note: The Madison V is totally made up... unless someone knows of a venue in Vegas with that name ;)

****

It wasn't just the shortness... but the sheer _gal_ of the email.

Stephanie chews on her bottom lip, holding her tablet tightly while Mariah reads the email that had been sent to her from the Reynolds Production Company. 

Mariah had received a call from Darla Reynolds Promotion team just five minutes ago informing her everything was greenlit and ready to go. 

Correction.

A phone call to her assistant, Stephanie, more like. And like she was just some afterthought. Mariah had been caught completely by surprise and was informed to go to her inbox to read the "urgent" email for the details.

"What do you mean they finally have a date for playing The Madison V? None of this was run by me!" Her eyes scan the content of the email again, getting angrier each time she reads: 'This is a shortlist of details, more to come.'

"I'm sorry Miss Copeland," Stephanie says then cringes when she sees green eyes pin her with a hard stare. She hesitates a little. "Do you want me to--"

"--get Darla Reynolds on the phone. NOW!" Mariah shouts. 

_The audacity_. Mariah rubs her forehead. Okay, in fairness Darla did warn her about getting into the ring with her but... without knowing she'd need a sword and torch to hold the savage beast at bay, Mariah would've demanded a different approach to their partnership agreement altogether. 

"Right away." Stephanie actually flinches. She'd been through numerous tirades, countless outbursts when Mariah was coming down on her staff; but today is brand new territory. Darla Reynolds managed to get under her bosses skin like no other... she's quite talented.

Stephanie practically runs to the door, yanking it open it to find Kyle, hand in mid-air about to knock. She gives him a sickly smile then dashes for her desk.

Kyle looks to the lobby then back to the fully engrossed redhead scowling at her desk. "Another shouting match?" He watches as Mariah purses her lips, not looking up from typing as he walks over to her.

"Shut up, Kyle."

A scoff. "What did I do?" 

Mariah spares a second to glance up. "Did you know about Tessa Porter and Bliss playing The Madison V?"

"They are?" A slow-growing smile curls Kyle's lips. The Madison V is a top tier premier venue. Many now-famous acts got their start there. Kyle chuckles. "In Vegas? Impressive." He pauses realizing he should've probably been notified of this as well. "Hold on..."

Mariah watches him, smirking. "Exactly." She scoots back a bit from her desk. "I just got a surprise call from the Reynolds promotion team saying they're all set to go." She animates the last part with air quotes.

Kyle takes a second, nodding dumbly before: "That's great, right?"

"No, that's not great Kyle!" Mariah stands, rounding her desk to lean on the edge of it. crossing her arms over her chest. She watches as Kyle drops into the visitor's chair with a confused look. "This is Darla's doing. I swear. She went over my head with this."

"Yeah, but Mariah, she got them a gig. The Madison V is a great venue. And... I mean." Kyle draws his hands wide." Vegas baby!" He laughs; his enthusiasm dwindles immediately when he sees the heated look, complete with tight lips. "What?"

"Are you taking her side?"

A sigh then a head shake. "No. Just... Nope."

The office is silent for a little bit. Both wondering what this recent business move from Darla Reynolds means exactly. Much to Mariah's irritation, she seems to be holding all the cards at the moment. Mariah regards the club owner. He's in his usual dark blue suit; sitting casually as if he's supposed to be there. She tries to remember if they have an appointment or if something urgent is supposed to be happening at the club tonight. Those being the usual reasons for his impromptu visits lately.

"Why are you here?"

Kyle blinks then holds up a finger as if remembering the reason for his visit. He pulls his phone from his lapel pocket. "I have something you may want to see. If you haven't already."

Mariah watches curiously as he scans his phone, swiping over the surface for several moments. "I don't really have time for this."

"I'm pretty sure you'll want to see this." Kyle taps the screen a few more times then hands the phone over.

"Fine. What is it?" A feeling of nervousness flits through Mariah as she grabs the phone; giving Kyle one last glance before--

Her stomach drops.

And there it is. As clear as day. The other night at the club. That night is still a bit fuzzy and Mariah remembers she'd had way over her limit of alcohol to still try and hold a coherent conversation... _but_. It's unmistakenly clear what was happening in the pictures... all three of them captured a moment. Red cheeks, sultry looks, sly smiles. She and Tessa were in the middle of a very flirtatious conversation.

"Looks like you two are... um," Kyle gestures around. He waits a few beats; watching as Mariah stares at the pictures, her mouth slightly ajar, not quite knowing what to say.

She licks her lips; tempering down a feeling of panic. This is why they have to be careful... why _she_ has to be careful. "Where did you find this?" Mariah slides a glance over to Kyle. This didn't show up on her normal morning thread search.

A shrug. "Just a link from the band's Instagram page," Kyle informs as Mariah hands the phone back.

It's exactly what she was afraid of. A random fan link. "Terrific." Mariah moves a lock of hair from her face with an emotionless chuckle.

Kyle examines the pictures again, much to Mariah's discomfort. "Am I mistaken or is there more than meets the eye here?" His eyes flick over the two of them, turning the phone at angles.

"There's nothing going on," Mariah says frankly, and a little drearily. That causes Kyle to glance at her as his brow crinkles.

"Isn't there?" Kyle's eyes flick back to the pictures, and Mariah can practically see his wheels turning. 

"Kyle." She side-eyes him a warning look.

"I should've seen this before." A crazy smile is forming on Kyle's face. It looks ridiculous on him Mariah thinks. He lets out a laugh, shaking his head. "Completely took me by surprise I will say."

Mariah rolls her eyes. "I don't need this." She moves to go back around the desk but not before hearing a _tsk_ , and she reluctantly realizes how she just set herself up for Kyle's next reply.

He takes it with glee. "Oh, I beg the contrary." A sly grin rounds out his smug lips and Mariah hates him a little for that.

She sits rolling her chair up. "You're not helping," Mariah growls out then clicks her monitor to life, signing into her inbox again and hoping Kyle gets the hint that they're done with this conversation and wants to get back to work. He can leave now, _go._

He doesn't take the hint and he's too quiet. Mariah doesn't dare to even take a peek at him right now. She clicks into an email labeled: 'Music budget for Meyer Project.' And she's almost fully engrossed in the numbers before she hears:

"Would it be so bad?"

Green eyes close only to open again angrily. "She's my client," Mariah says under her breath, barely concealing her temper. And it's not funny or amusing the way Kyle is trying to stifle a laugh at her expense. Not funny at all. She points at him, which only makes him snicker loudly. Mariah shakes her finger. "There are rules and, _and_..."

"So you admit there's... something there," Kyle says after recovering from his small laughing fit.

She doesn't need this today. Kyle's being insufferable, and why the hell hasn't Stephanie gotten back to her about Darla Reynolds? And so what if there's something there? There's nothing she can do about it anyway. Mariah spares a scoff and goes back to typing.

"Are you done?" She brings up the Meyer budget scanning it over with determination as she tries in vain to drown out Kyle and his intrusive questioning.

"Hardly." Kyle chuckles dryly at the languished sigh from the redhead. "And what are you talking about rules? There's nothing that says you can't have a little fun."

Mariah looks at him over the top of her monitor. "With my client? Yes, there is." Her eyes flick back down.

"Didn't stop you and Devon from dating." He just lobs it out there; pretty sure it's a good hit considering the little eye roll and unmistakable speechlessness.

Mariah straightens in her seat. "That was different." She clears her throat.

A scoff. "Why? Because you didn't want to sleep with him?"

And he has the nerve to straighten his tie, quite proud of himself for once again striking the redhead tongue-tied. Though the agitated look Kyle's witnessing is quite telling of _which_ nerve he actually hit this time. Mariah leaves him hanging nonetheless, and goes back to reading the report. Her mind made up that this conversation has only one participant. She tilts her head typing, her eyes flick to Kyle, narrowing hatefully, only to hope he gets the hint as her eyes go back down and she keeps typing away. Key's clicking furiously.

Kyle sighs, easing off a bit. "All I'm saying is why not just go for it? Then once you get that out of the way you two can conduct business as usual." 

****

"Soundcheck. One, two." 

"Fixed it. Thanks, Tessa. We're all good here." Jim the sound manager gives a thumbs up after smoothing out the glitch.

They'd been at it for three hours already. All four band members relax as they take a break. Darla had been there for just a few minutes watching them record and lay down tracks for two of their songs.

She taps a button on the console. "Tessa, hi. Can I see you for a moment?"

"Oooo..." Lola, Marty, and Tenna say in unison, then laugh.

"Shut up." Tessa unstraps her guitar before leaving the booth.

Darla puts on a pair of headphones, listening as the sound guy plays the track back for her. Her head bobs along to the beat as she sees Tessa step out of the booth. She removes one side of the headphones. "Looks like everything is in order, yes?" 

"Uh, yeah. We're just lying down tracks for a couple of songs."

"Excellent." Darla smiles wide and almost giddily; and it's a little too cheery for Tessa's taste.

Tessa scratches behind her ear. "Is, um... is Miss Copeland going to be joining us?"`

"Hm? Oh." Darla shakes her head with a whimsical chuckle. "She's busy with other aspects of your... management." She flicks a hand out at that, then puts her headphones back on.

"Oh," Tessa says as she stuffs her hands in her pockets.

She'd been reluctant to ask about Mariah, especially after how they'd left things. She had to admit to feeling guilty about that for the past few days.... almost texting another apology for overstepping; only to remember to give Mariah her space. Obviously she wanted to keep things strictly business between them. As much as that pained her, Tessa kept her feelings to herself and decided to concentrate on building her career.

Darla takes the headphones off and sets them down, patting Jim on the shoulder. She faces Tessa eyeing her from head to toe. "I just wanted to make sure you have everything you need."

Tessa shrugs not really knowing what else they'd need. They were completely blown away by the whole set up upon walking into the giant studio. Power Communications is the real deal. Quite honestly, Tessa had only dreamed of working in a top of the line studio such as this one. "Yeah, we're clutch."

"Good." Darla winks before putting her headphones back on. She turns to Jim. "Let's hear the next song." 

****

The elevator dings then doors slide open as a hasty pair of heels make their way to the reception desk outside of Mariah's office. Stephanie hears the approach but is too engrossed in a report to look up as shapely legs abruptly stop in front of her.

"Hi."

The executive assistant drags her eyes away from her monitor then lifts a brow at the blonde woman. "Hello, may I help you?" 

"Yeah, I'm here to see Mariah."

Stephanie purses her lips, _not another one_. "Do you have an appointment?" She watches blue eyes level at her, and she instantly regrets asking the question with the hand on the hip and the irate look that immediately follows.

"Do I need one? I'm her sister," the blonde barks out testily. _Sort of..._

_Not falling for that_. Stephanie values her job too much and with the mood her boss is in today, can't risk any slip-ups. "One moment." She picks up the interoffice phone, glancing at the woman who scoffs at her as she's tapping a few buttons.

"Ms. Copeland? ... there's a woman in the lobby to see you. She says she's your sister... one sec..." Stephanie looks at the blonde. "What's your name?"

The woman blinks not believing she's being taken through this. "Summer. Newman." She punctuates heatedly.

"Her name's Summer Newman ... _oh_ , okay. Bye." Stephanie gives Summer a reluctant smile. "You can go right in," she concedes earning a smug look right back.

Summer rolls her eyes, _hard_ before heading toward the office. "Thanks," she tosses over her shoulder as she opens the door.

She walks in seeing Mariah fully engrossed in typing up a report, then takes a quick look around the office, lifting a brow, _impressive._ Summer spies the wet bar and heads straight for it, delighting in the bowls of candies and cherries spread out. She picks up a napkin and a small pair of tongs.

"Are you taking cues from your boss now?" Mariah says from across the room, her eyes riveted to her monitor.

"What?" Summer looks over the bowls, picking out a couple of chocolates; putting them on her napkin.

"Trying to see me without forwarning, or an appointment."

Summer turns. "Since when do I need an appointment to see you?" She turns back around.

"You- " Mariah takes a peek up from her screen, her brows bunching. "Nevermind. What's up?"

Summer faces Mariah, waving the tong around. "Is that how you greet a fellow executive?" She lifts her brows expectantly.

"Okay, _why_ are you here?" Mariah smiles at the slight eye roll and sits back.

A smirk. "Funny, and Ms. Reynolds said you needed to see her about something." Summer takes a bite of one of the candies and makes a face.

"I did." Mariah purses her lips, not liking the way this is already going. "Where is she?"

"Super busy that's why she sent me." Summer takes a bite of another candy, deciding she likes the taste, nodding.

"Are you serious?" Mariah huffs. Not that she isn't surprised but damn this woman.

Summer turns around, candies in hand as she sucks on a cherry. "Yeah. So what's the problem?" She chews.

Mariah stands up from her desk. "You know what?" Making up her mind she rounds it with purpose and strides across the room. "I'll just drop by Ms. Reynolds' office myself."

"Uh, she's not there."

Mariah halts her steps. Summer is looking at her like she's serious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's not _in_ her office." Summer pops another cherry in her mouth and chews it.

"No..." An eye roll. "I know what you-" Mariah stops herself closing her eyes as she hears Summer chewing. She breathes in. "Where is Ms. Reynolds right now?"

Summer shrugs a shoulder. "At the studio."

Mariah puts a hand on her hip. "Which studio... Power Communications?"

Summer frowns incredulously. "Of course."

Mariah bites her bottom lip if only to curb her rising impatience with Summer. Not to mention the fact that she's practically inhaling an entire bowl of cherries. "Why would she be at _our_ studio?

"Because that's where the band is." Summer scoffs as if that's well known. "I thought you knew."

It's a cold feeling, but one that prompts Mariah to ask the next question; even if she's afraid of the answer because she already has a pretty good idea what it is. Mariah braces herself and goes for it. "Exactly what do I know, Summer?"

"I dunno..." Summer turns back around, picking up another chocolate. "...that they're laying down tracks and--"

_\--Shit!_ Mariah doesn't even let her finish the rest of it as she bolts out of the office - slamming the door behind her.

Summer watches as the door actually rattles on its hinges and waits for it to stop moving. _Huh_. She shrugs a shoulder then takes a bite of the chocolate; her eyes roll back a little at the flavor.

"These are so good."

****

They're all sweaty. It's practically dripping from them and they look like they would rather eat nails than do yet another take of the same song. Darla finally has mercy on them and takes her headphones off. She speaks into the mic. "Okay, let's take a break." Tessa and the girls give a relieved thumbs up as they take off their instruments.

Darla smiles. "Great Job Jim." She pats him on the shoulder then turns in time to see the studio door abruptly open. _Mariah_.

Mariah doesn't waste any time storming up to the startled blonde. Darla immediately curbs her demeanor, settling into a smug look that just fuels Mariah even more as she approaches.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mariah takes a quick peek at the booth the band is in. Tessa sees her and even though she can't hear them, she can most definitely see Mariah's upset about something. Her eyes flick back and forth between the two women.

"Mariah, hi." Darla drawls out as if everything's fine. She lay's on the most plastic smile she can muster; observing Mariah. She's coiled, upset, and judging from the daggers coming from of her eyes - about to explode. Darla sniffs pretentiously. "Is something wrong?" She folds her arms unaffected.

Mariah narrows her eyes at the obvious fake concern. _I mean really_. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Obviously we're working." Darla blinks innocently.

"You went behind my back with this." Mariah growls back quickly. "I wasn't notified about this!"

Darla laughs. "Are you joking? I thought Kyle--"

"Leave Kyle out of this!" Mariah points a finger. " _You_ were supposed to contact me first."

"Well, Mariah..." A chuckle. "...if I had to run every little thing by you before we could even start on something, we'd never get anything done."

There.

It's that infuriating attitude... that 'above it all' way Darla says... well, everything _._ Mariah wants to take her down a peg or two. She starts to say something uncharacteristically rude, taking a peek at the booth. Tessa's brow is crunched and she's staring at her - her face unreadable. The rest of the girls are talking amongst themselves, sneaking peeks at them from time to time.

Mariah takes in a steadying breath. "It's in the contract, Darla." She reminds as calmly as she can. "You're supposed to contact me first before anything moves forward."

A hand goes on a hip. "Well excuse me for not reading the fine print Mariah but we need to get moving on building an album here." She stares hard at the redhead to get her point across.

And it hits Mariah that Darla has every intention to manage this. "With you in charge?" Mariah says incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Darla lets out a tight laugh, then purses her lips. She knows that was meant as a dig. She'd been waiting for that from Mariah. "Well I don't see anyone else here, do you?" She cocks a challenging brow.

Mariah leans in. "If you had come to me first we could've assigned someone, I have plenty of qualified music producers who would've--"

"-- We don't have time for that," Darla rolls her eyes and waves a dismissive hand.

"Oh really?" Mariah makes a face.

What is with this attitude anyway? Mariah knows full well Darla is strictly well versed on _just_ the business side of producing. She should stay in her lane and leave the actual music to the pros. "I happen to think we need a manager for the album. You can't just record the music you have to finely tune it and polish the final track." And that's a professional opinion from a former scout. Mariah straightens her back a little. "That's my professional opinion and I'm sure Devon would agree." She feels stronger for using Devon's name as a backer.

It's a battle of wills, one Darla knows she might not win this round, considering Mariah's experience in this area. She regards the woman. Her eyes take in the gray silk blouse, the dark gray skirt. So Mariah's a businesswoman now. Darla clicks her tongue. She's fully in her ring, however. Okay, let's see how she fairs.

Darla tilts her head. "Fine." She straightens it again. "Where is this... _manager_?"

Mariah waits. Actually liking that Darla's relented just a tad. She'll take it. "I'll have someone in as soon as they're vetted," she says with confidence. "We need someone who has the experience to mold new talent." 

Mariah makes a note to get on it immediately, having a few people in mind, however, Devon will have the final say on that.

"Great," Darla says cheerily then turns and picks up her headphones. "In the meantime, we have work to do."

The woman just won't give an inch. Mariah watches as she gives Jim instructions - done with their conversation. Mariah clenches her fingers; tries in vain to calm her temper. Darla Reynolds is most definitely living up to her reputation. She takes in a breath and reminds herself to be patient with the woman like she's a tiger in a ring on the first day of training.

Mariah has other bones to pick with Darla, however. "Why didn't you tell me you booked them to play the Madison V?" She sees the blonde stiffen then exhale as she slowly slides her headphones off.

Darla sets the headphones down, looking over at the booth, seeing the girls talking and laughing. "I thought it would be a great opportunity for them. They're going to go the same route as Fedda Meyer did. I believe she's under your label as well, correct?" She says in a low quiet voice.

This is where Mariah has to be careful because something about this line up didn't feel right. Darla is angling for something, though Mariah can't quite figure out what... _yet_. She puts on a stoic face and straightens her spine, leveling a gaze. "What are you up to Darla?" A crimson brow hikes. "I had to find out about Vegas this morning through an email."

"Did you read it? I gave you the details," Darla says easily as if that was the only means she'd intended to inform Mariah about it.

"Not all of them." Mariah counters. Darla is sneaky, she notes, forming a mental consensus on the woman. Sneaky and aggressive, because that was an aggressive move to book _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ as a labeled Power Communications client without informing her. The devil is indeed in the details with this one. 

"Don't worry I made sure we both receive credit. Just in case Devon needs to know. They're booked with producer credits going to you and me." Darla clarifies and acts as though she really didn't want to concede that bit of information.

"How thoughtful," Mariah purses her lips. "Just what exactly did you have to do to get them this gig, Darla?"

Now that question has many meanings... of which Darla didn't like the insinuation. "I have my ways." Darla floated that out there as bait, not to be outdone.

Mariah didn't take it. "Your reputation?" She pauses as blue eyes narrow at her. "As a producer that is?" A sly smile. Mariah thought she saw Darla's poker face slip for a second.

"Why yes, actually." The woman is smug; Mariah hates that look on her. So pretentious. "I pulled some strings and got them on. Really Mariah you should be thanking me."

_Not in this lifetime_. Mariah sucks on her teeth as a toothy smile forms. "Then I guess when I do the same... you know, book events and venues, I'll get the star treatment from you?" It's fun watching Darla's face contort. Mariah tilts her head for effect. "Right?"

"When the time comes, I suppose." Darla huffs a little then gathers her briefcase. "I have a meeting across town. I'll leave you all to it."

Mariah watches her go, how she quickly moves to the door without a wave or a look to the booth. Shaking her head Mariah looks over the studio. She'd worked with many musicians in here. Presided over the final tracks, the final cut for an album that took off and made history. She wants that for _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ and wants to be the driver of it. Not Darla Reynolds.

"Um... is there something wrong?"

Mariah blinks, turning back around as Tessa comes out of the booth and approaches her. "Nothing at all." She forces a smile.

She realizes this is not a good look; for your producers to be bumping heads on the first day. But she had to do something, say something. Darla may be demanding - though mostly smoke and mirrors, but Mariah knows how to cultivate talent. That's something she has on Darla and she'll be damned if she isn't going to flaunt it.

Taking a good look at Tessa, Mariah gathers herself together because quite honestly she's caught off guard; not ready for what's in front of her right now. Tessa is sweaty and has on a ribbed black tank top - arms fully on display. Small wisps of hair are out of a ponytail and Mariah resists the urge to smooth them back.

"Did you know about this?" She asks fully aware of Tessa's closeness and what it's doing to her libido. Mariah sets her hands on her hips, flicking her hair back.

"About what?" Tessa frowns, not sure what Mariah's alluding to. 

"This." Mariah gestures around the studio. "... what you're doing here."

_Does she mean recording?_ "Well, yeah." Tessa scoffs a little at that causing the redhead to make a valiant effort at keeping her composure.

Mariah's aware of the blush that's rising on her cheeks. Oh, great. They obviously had a conversation without her. Not surprising.

"I mean, Ms. Reynolds and I discussed it over dinner last night." Tessa clarifies, not sure what the big deal is.

She looks up to see a startled expression; then a slow nod from the redhead as if she's trying to process everything. She's too quiet and Tessa almost blurts out another explanation, but... why should she feel guilty about having dinner with Darla Reynolds anyway? Mariah made it clear she wasn't interested in anything more than being business acquaintances. "I'm sorry, I thought she would've told you. I thought you knew."

"Actually she didn't." Mariah frowns and huffs a dry laugh to herself. She seems to be in the dark today about everything. "Doesn't matter," she says, looking everywhere but at Tessa. The studio's dark, save for the lights on the console and in the booth.

"Okay..." Tessa swallows, putting both hands in her back pockets. Several seconds pass without a word from either one of them. Tessa starts to turn and head back into the booth when she hears -

"You had dinner with her?"

It's almost a whisper, and the slightly hurt face Mariah quickly covers does nothing to quell the pull Tessa suddenly feels in her stomach but wills away. It's like a damn that keeps swelling, ready to break at any second. She quickly remembers where they stand, where the lines are now drawn. 

"A business dinner." Tessa's jaw is tight as if she's fighting to say more but doesn't want the fallout of doing so.

Mariah nods her head, looking down at her intertwined fingers. She doesn't know why she needs to know the answer to her next question. It's not like it's any of her business. "Why?"

"I don't know... because she asked me?" What else can she say? Tessa closes her eyes then runs a frustrated hand through her damp bangs; her fingers getting wet from the sweat in them. _God, she acts like she's jealous or something._ And it's too much. Mariah is looking at her with that blank, yet accusatory face that's hard to read. "...what's really going on?"

"Nothing." Mariah bites the inside of her lip. She snaps a quick grin with narrowed eyes. "Nevermind, okay?" Her eyes flash at Tessa as her lips thin in an attempt to quell how she really feels. She has to get out of there. Mariah turns. "Just go back to... whatever," she waves back behind her as she makes her way to the door, opening it then slamming it shut.

Tessa stares not moving and not believing what just happened. She sneaks a look over to the booth where the girls are standing there with matching 'what the hell just happened' looks on their faces.

Tessa closes her eyes, licking her lips and sighing heavily as she mouthes: _Okay_.

****

The rest of the week had gone on pretty much like the first half of it with the band recording in the studio and Mariah in meetings with potential new venues. She'd put in a call to Devon about a music producer but heard nothing back from him yet. She'd leave it up to him to find the perfect fit and took a little joy in stealing that particular spotlight from Darla. Devon had told her to expect direct competition from Darla and that _that_ was her way of getting things done. Mariah shouldn't be offended by her tactics. Mariah had told him how the woman had disregarded her in almost all decisions. Devon told her to just play the game and get venues. So she did just that and had at least three lined up before the week was over.

Mariah had left the office, finally, and didn't want to go home to an empty apartment just yet. She decided to drop by the Nuance for a drink before getting take-out and heading in. She sits at the bar nursing a gin spritzer, looking around the bar and dance floor. The place is pretty dismal compared to the weekends. There's a small jazz band on stage and they have a scanty audience, mostly executives like her who want to unwind and relax before going home. Kyle comes up beside her and gets comfortable on the barstool.

"Slow night?" Mariah stirs her drink as she smiles whimsically.

"I didn't expect to see you here... and on a Wednesday night?" Kyle rolls his shirt sleeves up. He'd been working on the staff payroll in his office when Mariah texted him she was at the bar.

"Yeah, well. It's hump day," Mariah says resolutely, then takes a sip.

"You don't say. Need to unwind?" Kyle waggles his eyebrows, chuckling at the glare he receives with a shove on his shoulder.

"Don't start with me."

They both settle into quiet banter for a while when Kyle spots Tessa walk in. She sees both of them, her eyes sliding to Mariah then back to Kyle as she spares him a nod before coming over.

"Tessa," Kyle says.

Mariah's eyes go wide and she turns. Not realizing Tessa would be there tonight. On a Wednesday? She can feel the heat rise to her face, her mind stubbornly going back to their last conversation at the studio, and how Tessa had looked at her... like she was holding back something but didn't want to overstep. Mariah sighed. She felt like she had herself to blame for being so stringent. And then had the nerve to demand to know what went on at an obviously innocent dinner just because she wasn't invited. Mariah lowered her eyes, feeling a sense of shame for the mixed signals she was sending.

Kyle leans over. "She's picking up her check." He explains seeing Maria's 'oh.'

Tessa told him she was in between banks and didn't have an account set up at her new one yet. She rounds the bar then carefully leans against the bartop. "Hi."

Mariah forces her voice to stay even. "Hi, Tessa." Their eyes hold for a while until Tessa breaks contact, looking at Kyle expectedly.

"I'll go grab your check." Kyle hops off the barstool. "Let me know when you get your account setup. Save you a trip," he says as he's heading back to his office.

Tessa smirks at him. "Yeah, I will. Thanks." She turns her attention to Mariah. "So um... how are you?"

Mariah opens her mouth, starting to say: _Just fine,_ but that's not true. "Look, Tessa, I want to apologize to you about earlier this week... about the way I acted. It was very unprofessional of me." That was hard to say, but it needed to be said. She didn't want anything hanging over their business relationship.

"No need to apologize." Tessa had all but chalked it up to the motions you go through to work out the glitches. She props an elbow up on the bar top.

"I just want things to work out for you... for all of you." Mariah's voice is soft, and she means it and is glad to see the understanding look she's getting from the brunette. Tessa is just... awesome like that.

"Well, I'd say we're headed that way. Thanks to you." A smile. "I didn't really get to thank you for helping us. For believing in our music. For inspiring me to go for it. That means a lot to me."

Mariah takes in a long breath and a moment to steel herself. She realizes she probably looks like she didn't hear a word Tessa just said because truth be told, she's trying like hell to keep from getting all mushy inside and... damn Tessa and her way with words. Mariah has to remind herself to stay professional. My God, it's not like she can't take a compliment or anything. 

"Well, any producer worth their salt would've seen the potential in you, Tessa," Mariah says sincerely; aware that came out really breathy. She clears her throat. "It was a no brainer. But you're welcome."

It's cute, the blush and the way Tessa dips her head down afterward. That causes the biggest smile to envelope Mariah's lips, dimples, and sparkly eyes to boot. This woman has charmed her in ways she never felt possible. 

Tessa gathers her courage, aware Mariah can probably tell she's gearing up to say something. "Um, I know you said it was better for us to be business acquaintances, _whatever that is_ , but I was thinking... maybe we could hang out sometime? As friends." she quickly adds. 

Mariah let's that settle with her for a moment. She starts to wonder with curiosity what brought on this sudden foray back into their relationship status, and why she's actually happily considering Tessa's request. Not that she wouldn't mind being friends. Not at all. And what would it hurt anyway? Mariah's eyes linger on the leather jacket, the jeans. Tessa's fun to hang out with. She enjoys her company.

"I'd like that."

A brown brow lifts swiftly and Tessa laughs, more relieved than anything. "Really?"

Mariah's lips curl to a smile in reaction to Tessa's happiness. "Really, Tessa. I'd like to be friends."

It's a step, and not an insignificant one, but a _step_ in the right direction, Mariah feels. Tessa surely understand by now the boundaries and the lines are set, she reasons. And yet, she can't help the feeling of mild curiosity of what could've happened between them. She looks down at her drink with a bit of melancholy at that. She'd set the rules, the parameters that they should stay within.

...there's no doubt they'd already be sleeping together if she didn't.

Mariah looks up to see hazel eyes watching her intently. She flicks a lock of hair back and returns the look, a quiet understanding lying between them that makes it impossible to not feel special at the way Tessa's smile extends all the way to her eyes - all sparkly and Mariah allows herself to get caught up in them. 

"Here you are."

Kyle breaks the thread between them and Tessa blinks down at the paper Kyle hands her. "Thanks." She folds the check and stuffs it in her back pocket. "I'll see you later," Tessa says with a lopsided grin.

Mariah licks her lips, letting out a short nervous laugh. "Bye." She does a little wave, then watches as Tessa leaves; quietly returns to her drink, sipping through the straw and very much aware of the silence Kyle lends her... 

"Well, my, my." 

_Yep._ Mariah rolls her eyes then rolls her head around to him, seeing the 'knowing' smile. She swallows. "Stop." She lets the straw fall from her lips.

Kyle crosses his arms over his chest as he retakes his seat beside the now frustrated looking redhead. He totally ignores her. "Why didn't I see this before? The stares, the longing looks," Kyle stresses or rather exaggerates the emotions of longing and anguish much to Mariah's discomfort. "The heart eyes."

_That's enough_. "Kyle..."

"I thought you were just... you know, doing your scouting thig, getting to know Tessa and the band and..."

"I'm her boss," Mariah quickly reminds him.

Kyle thinks about that for a second. "Not really."

"How can you say that? I'm literally her producer." Mariah stresses.

"Just _her_ producer?" Kyle watches as Mariah openly blushes at that. "And fine, but the band is also bringing your company money. So I'd say the playing field is quite even."

He has a point. It's not like Mariah doesn't know that either; but: "It's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Kyle shakes his head as if his friend is the most stubborn, unseeing woman in the world. He even hates to ask: "Because of what exactly?"

Mariah's ready for this; has an answer set on her lips all fired up and ready to go like clockwork. She faces Kyle fully, adamant. "The rules, the fact that, _that_ \--"

"--rules again." Kyle groans and rolls his eyes. "Good God that cult really did a number on you didn't it?"

Mariah hangs for a second, mouth open, hands stalled in her animated explanation. It's true, all true. She'd been trained, dictated to, _styled_ to follow rules, procedures. Her tumultuous upbringing afforded no room for any thought nor feelings about that. It's why she has such a hard time with Darla going rogue, with her staff getting out of line.

...with Tessa Porter and every woman before her for that matter.

"You're scared." Kyle watches as Mariah's eyes grow big at that; knowing he's hit a sensitive spot. "You're obviously attracted to her."

Why _does_ that scare her so much? Like real gut-clenching fear of what? Messing things up again? Lord knows she'd had so many one night stands that went nowhere. As if just living in the moment of feelings that were driving senseless lust and nothing more was all she wanted in life. All she deserved. Except with Tessa, there could be something more and the thought of that absolutely scared her. But what of the unattainableness of it all? Of their staus as boss and client... is that really what's stopping her from... Mariah struggles against the sudden dry feeling in her throat. She grabs her glass bringing it to her lips, taking a strong drink from it. She sets it back down.

"Attraction is one thing."

She's in lecture mode. Kyle's kinda charmed by it. "But?" 

Mariah takes a deep breath, perhaps it's the alcohol giving her the courage to face things, whatever _things_ those are. She's quiet for a bit, sweeps the hair back from her shoulders and she's actually glad to have a friend in Kyle. He waits patiently for her to gain solace, and she summons up the strength to put it out there, finally... finally voice it out in the open. It's like a turbo sized weight is being lifted from her shoulders.

"She wants to take me out."

It's said softly, almost too softly and Kyle almost doesn't make out the words. He laughs at the absurdity of Mariah's self-inflicted conflict. "So go!" He throws his hands up as if it's a no brainer. "What would it hurt?"

"Neither one of us needs the publicity." Mariah looks at her now empty glass, thinking of all the ways a relationship with Tessa would be fodder for the tabloids and the internet. 

"That's what you're worried about?"

Mariah starts to reply when her phone buzzes. She picks it up from the bartop and sees Tessa's left her a message. Taking a quick look at Kyle, who's now chatting with Lindsay about stocking liquor or whatever - Mariah reads the message:

_is it okay to text you? i don't want to over step_

There are several replies that make their way through Mariah's mind, most of them negative a few with stipulations, which makes no sense when she replies:

_You're my client. I don't see why not._

Three minutes pass before _: good I just wanted to say that your friendship means a lot to me... we are still friends right? i mean nothings changed in five minutes has it_

Mariah sighs. She reads the questions a few times, then shakes her head wondering if she's going to regret this.

_Sure._ _Nothings changed._

It takes only one minute before Tessa replies:

_good great!_

Mariah smiles at the several thumbs up emoji's that come with Tessa's reply. Two seconds later she gets:

_corny sounding i know but im glad to be your friend -_ with five smiley faces _._

It's sweet, and Mariah props and elbow on the bartop, her chin resting in her palm as a smile grows unbidden. She decides maybe this friend thing may just be for her after all. It doesn't have to lead to anything. It would be at first with a woman she's admittedly attracted to _but_ \- Tessa Porter is just special like that.

_Good night Tessa._

_night_

Mariah puts her phone in her purse. "I'm going to get going," she tells Kyle as she hops off the stool.

"You okay?" Kyle asks, turning his attention from Linsay while she stacks glasses on the bar.

Mariah gives Kyle a warm smile. "I'm fine." She turns and makes her way out of the club.

After getting her coat from the coat check she ties it tightly around her while texting Tim that she's ready to go. It's bitter cold outside and it's dark save for the lights of the club that illuminate a figure standing on the sidewalk. Mariah carefully makes her way to the curb seeing the headlights of her town car approaching.

As it gets closer the lights shine right on a woman. Her head bent down, she's engrossed in her phone while trying to keep warm. "Tessa?"

Tessa's head snaps up seeing Mariah coming up to her. "Hey."

Mariah moves to stand by her as the towne car pulls up to the curb. "What are you doing out here?"

"My Lyft driver's car broke down." Tessa gives a tiny laugh, shrugging. "They're supposed to be routing another one over, so..."

Mariah watches as Tessa's shoulders stiffen at the sudden gust of wind. She makes up her mind. "C'mon."

"What?" Tessa blinks at the redhead.

"You can't stand out here, you'll freeze to death." They both watch as Tim gets out of the towne car and opens the back door. "I'm giving you a ride home."

Tessa shakes her head. "I was gonna take the bus, it's cool." She tries to give a reassuring smile but that's hard to do when your cheeks are frozen.

"I insist." Mariah gestures to the open door. "C'mon Tessa it's freezing out here." Tessa can feel the heat coming out of the car and damn if Mariah Copeland is tempting with her fancy car and fancy heat. The executive is persistently waiting for an answer.

Tessa sighs, defeated. It's kind of hard to turn down heat when you can't feel your fingers anymore. "Alright."

Tessa eyes Tim skeptically as she moves to duck into the dark car. It's toasty warm and feels so good, and she practically shivers in delight at how good, rubbing her hands together as she slides to the other side of the back seat. Mariah gets in and situates herself on the other end of the seat. There's a rather large gap between them.

Tim rolls down the dark glass partition. "Where to?" he asks Tessa. She gives him her address and watches as he puts it in his GPS, then settles back in the seat realizing its heated too. _Man, this is the life_.

She's not used to this... the star treatment or whatever it means to be driven around town. "I'm... I really appreciate this," Tessa looks over at Mariah feeling a little out of sorts.

"My pleasure." Mariah's obviously used to this. She's relaxed and looking around casually as they go by different sites. Though it's cold as hell outside right now, Tessa vows to show her around town once the weather breaks.

"We can't have our stars wandering out on the streets in the dead of winter now can we?" Mariah says playfully and finishes with a sultry smile and it makes Tessa blush and look out the window shaking her head wistfully.

"Is this what I'm going to have to get used to?" Tessa asks watching street lights and buildings go by.

She frowns, seeing a few poor souls waiting at the bus stop, freezing on the bench. A few homeless people are bundled in whatever they can find to huddle together. They're under bridges and around makeshift trashcan fires. She remembers those times well. The times she and her mom and sister had to live out of their car for months. Begging on the street for extra money to make ends meet. 

She didn't tell Mariah about those times. That side of her. She swore to herself she would never go back to that life. Ever. If she made it big...

"Hey, are you okay?" Mariah scoots closer, closing the space between them. Tessa is eerily quiet. She rubs a hand over her arm, fingertips smoothing over leather; seeing hazel eyes turn to her, refocusing. "Lost you there for a minute." A soft smile.

Tessa offers a tight grin. "Just thinking." She inwardly enjoys the feeling of soft fingers soothing over her arm, well aware of their _now_ very close proximity.

"About?" Mariah watches as Tessa shrugs off whatever she had been thinking about. _What's going on in that head of yours?_

Before Tessa can reply her phone buzzes. Mariah drops her hand as she peers at the screen, sighing. It's William Grangier. She has to take it. "One sec." She puts up a finger for Tessa to hold that thought.

"Hi, William, how are you?.... no, I didn't... I don't have that information with me right now... oh, okay. Give me a moment, I'll call you right back... absolutely, bye."

Mariah looks at Tessa apologetically. "You don't mind if I have Tim take you home after he drops me off do you?" She has that urgent business that can't wait look about her. Her pad, which has all the information she needs, is at her apartment.

Tessa lets out a laugh. "Are you kidding? I'm just glad for the lift."

"Okay then." Mariah pushes a button and Tim's voice comes over the intercom.

"Yes, Ms. Copeland?"

"Tim I'm going to need you to drop me off first then take Ms. Porter home, please."

"Sure thing Ms. Copeland." Tim does a U-turn and swerves the car around heading them toward the business district.

Mariah sits back and Tessa stretches her arm along the back of the seat... resting it there, her hand bends down just barely grazing Mariah's shoulder. She peers out of the window, completely missing the look Mariah is giving her... her eyes trekking along a strong jawline, taking in the planes of Tessa's face as the car goes dim then light as they go past street lights and buildings. She feels the light graze of Tessa's fingers on her shoulder and it sends a small thrill through her. Okay, so this attraction thing isn't going away, and Mariah for the life of her, doesn't exactly extract herself from Tessa, so what does that mean?

It means the strong irresistible tug of attraction is not going to stop her from enjoying this _friendship_. Tessa is sweet, endearing, and kind and Mariah fully enjoys being on the receiving end of every smile and gesture from the brunette.

"So, you were saying?"

Mariah's soft, low voice nudges Tessa from her foray of window gazing, fully enjoying the stretch of companionable silence between them. She startles a little realizing her arm has a mind of its own. She slides her eyes over and sees the warm smile, the genuine comfort Mariah exudes. She doesn't seem to mind and Tessa's cheek jumps to a side grin at the surprising relaxed feeling they both share.

"Oh, Um..." Tessa takes a peek out of the window. They're entering the business district now. She can tell as brand new highrises and restaurants begin to litter the scene. "Do you live around here?" 

"Yeah, I know it's--" Mariah stalls, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. Okay, so she isn't exactly used to living like this. This was Devon's doing. She's more modest, more down to earth... or at least that's how she wanted Tessa to see her. 

"--fancy." Tessa's crooked smile and barely contained laugh are all it takes for Mariah to drop her pretenses.

"I guess you could say that." She chuckles in spite of herself.

Tessa spreads her hand on the back of the seat and gets comfortable. "When I was a kid, two of my cousins, we'd gather enough change together to take the L over here sometimes just to look around. We'd look in the windows of the stores and fancy restaurants... I always dreamed I'd live here someday." She makes a face. "I know, sounds weird."

"Not at all, I mean..." Mariah shakes her head. "Well, now that you're becoming famous, that day may be right around the corner. As I see it the belief you have in yourself, your gifts, and your passion - to share all of that with the world will carry you to wherever you want to go." She pauses. "I believe in you."

Tessa beams at that. "Yeah?"

"Of course," Mariah says that like it's quite obvious to anyone who can see Tessa Porter in the same light she does.

It's not the heated seats this time, however. The warm feeling Tessa finds herself enveloped in is coming from Mariah's closeness; perhaps the intellectual passion she gives off. Tessa's sort of in awe of that. It actually gives her a sense of hope she's never dared to even try and embrace with all she's been through. At quite a few times in her life, dreaming of a better future had felt hopeless. Almost as if the weight of her burdens were too much to overcome, and yet... Mariah's exuberance and sheer belief in her seems to lift her like she's floating on a cloud she doesn't really know if she ever wants to get off of. Figure that.

"You never know."

Mariah hums, reading the facial changes Tessa's going through... perhaps thinking about the possibilities. That's right Tessa, you can dream big now. A smile. "You never know."

Their eyes hold as the car jerks to a stop. Neither breaking contact until they realize they're sitting in front of an elaborate apartment building. Mariah lives here; Tessa looks around the building. It's tall, very tall; and it's one of those high rises right off of the business district. This one has a doorman who Tessa can just barely make out standing in the vestibule. It's winter but she can tell even the grounds are nicely kept. _Wow._

"I better get going."

Mariah breathes, seeing Tessa turn back toward her. They're close, so close that Mariah can feel Tessa's body heat coming off of her. Her eyes move to soft lips then back up catching Mariah biting her bottom lip.

"Thanks for the lift," Tessa says softly and man oh man, she really wouldn't mind just leaning forward a bit... just to see if--

Mariah beats her to it and Tessa practically holds her breath as soft lips land just to the side of her mouth, on the cheek. Tessa's eyes close at the feeling and just as soon as it happens, Mariah's pulling away, the door opening, as she quickly moves off the seat.

"You're welcome." Mariah takes one last look at the slightly stunned lead singer. She exits the car, pulling her coat around her and heads for the front door. The doorman holds it open for her, and she nods to him, stepping out of the cold frigid night.

Tessa sighs as the car is put into drive and they peel off back into the street and head for her apartment. She gets comfortable and they're about ten minutes in the drive before the seat becomes warm, almost too warm and Tessa squirms a little at something against her leg. It vibrates and she jumps reaching for it.

_Mariah's phone_. Tessa taps on the glass partition and Tim rolls it down.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Ms. Copeland left her phone." She holds it up. The name William Grangier on the screen as it buzzes two more times before stopping.

Tim rolls his eyes, chuckling. "Yeah, she forgets it sometimes. I'll take it back to her after I drop you off."

"Actually there's no rush for me." Tessa's not exactly in a hurry to go home. Old take-out and some mundane TV watching her only agenda for tonight... no rush there at all. "I mean, I'm about fifteen minutes from here and I'm sure she needs her phone," she explains.

"Alright." Tim makes yet another U-turn. "You don't mind giving it to the guy at the front desk, do you? I can't leave the car unattended."

Tessa shrugs a shoulder. "Oh. Yeah, sure. I'll just run this in, no problem."

They finally arrive back at Mariah's apartment building and Tessa steps out of the car, tightening her jacket as she quickly makes her way to the entrance. She explains to the doorman she's a friend of one of the tenants and he lets her in only after giving her a skeptical eye. Tessa makes her way past him then halts. The place is fancy all right. Marbled floors, gold interior trim. Expensive paintings throughout the expansive lobby and it's exquisitely decorated. This is kind of a big deal. Tessa takes it all in as she finds the front desk and clears her throat.

The guy looks up from his computer screen. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi. Um, I need to get this to Mariah Copeland." Tessa holds up the phone in question. "She left it in the car. I'm sure she'll be glad to get it back," she tells the guy who takes the phone from her.

"I'll let her know it's down here. One moment." The guy picks up a phone receiver and punches in a number.

"You can let her know her driver brought it back," Tessa quickly adds.

"Sure thing... Hello, Ms. Copeland?... your driver has your phone down here in the lobby... uh-huh... I'm sure. We'll have it down here for you... Huh?...Oh, okay sure... no problem Ms. Copeland... you're welcome. Goodbye."

The guy hands the phone back to Tessa. "She said you can bring it up to her. I'm not supposed to leave my station and she seems to need it pretty urgently," he explains with an apologetic grimace.

Tessa blinks at him. "Me? But I'm--"

"--40th floor, apartment twenty-three." The guy goes back to typing. "If you'll just sign here, please." He points to the guest sign-in book without looking up.

Tessa stares at it, not knowing what name to put down. "Uh, okay." Picking up the pen she decides her name is as good as any. What's the harm?

****

She'd taken a quick shower, just to wash the day's grit off. It felt good to let the water cascade down her body, the streams of warm water gathered in her hands as she soaped her stomach, moving up to her chest and smoothing over supple breasts. Eyes closed, Mariah hummed at the feeling as soft lips came into her mind... she couldn't stop it, the way she'd felt when Tessa looked at her with uninhibited desire. All that mattered right then was what it would feel like.

Just one kiss.

Until she chickened out. She saw the red spot of lipstick she'd left on Tessa's cheek and quickly withdrew from her. She had to get away before she shattered all pretenses all she'd worked toward with her... _client_. 

Mariah turns off the water and towels off. Her hair is still a bit damp as she moisturizes her skin then slips on undies and a short silk robe. The hemline is just barely over her knees. Padding her way into the kitchen, barefooted, she pours a glass of red wine then heads to the couch. She connects a Zoom meeting with William Grangier on her pad and is in the middle of discussing finances when her intercom buzzes. She frowns, not expecting anyone tonight. She tells it to 'answer' and takes the concierges call from the front desk - rolling her eyes when he tells her he has her phone in the lobby.

She had been doing that a lot lately, leaving things absentmindedly. Lord knows she had practically floated into her apartment after getting home tonight. Thinking of nothing but Tessa and a kiss that could've been. _Dammit_ , _focus_ _Mariah._ She sighs, embarrassed, and tells the concierge it's fine to have her driver bring the phone up to her. Three minutes later, she apologizes to William when her intercom buzzes again, and makes her way over to the door, opening it hastily.

"Thanks so much for --..."

Mariah halts abruptly, sucks in air, blinking at seeing Tessa standing in her door frame. She swallows, quickly pulling her silk robe tighter around her. "Tessa." She barks out a laugh, forcing a smile.

"Hi." Tessa gives a tentative smile, aware of Mariah's attempts to cover her chest a bit... the cleavage there lent no room for imagination that she had long ago taken off her bra. "I didn't um..." She has the decency to look down.

"Please come in." Mariah's blushing profusely but she'll be damned if she lets mere embarrassment keep her from being hospitable. She watches as Tessa steps in and looks around, keeping her back to the door once it's closed.

"Your driver didn't want to leave the car, and the guy downstairs couldn't bring it up so that left me," Tessa says a little sheepishly.

She peeks around; can't help but stare at the sheer lavishness of Mariah's apartment. It's huge, open, and very plush. From the hardwood floors to the couches and chairs in the front room. She can see the kitchen, a small island with a full set up - stove, double ovens, dishwasher - she takes it all in. She'd seen places like this on that home and garden channel. She never thought she would get the chance to stand in one.

"Thank you," Mariah says, clearing her throat and wisping back still damp hair from her face.

"I know you have business to attend to so... I know your phones important to you... to have." Tessa stammers out to her own surprise. _What the hell is wrong with you? You've seen women in far less._

"Yes. Thank you." Mariah nods, aware of Tessa's nervousness. Her eyes trek to the smear of lipstick she'd left on Tessa's cheek. Still there, like a reference point for where not to land next time... not that there would be a next time _but_...

"S-so, I uh... I didn't want you to wonder where your phone was... where you'd left it." Tessa rolls her eyes inwardly. Cut it out. You're not fifteen for Christ's sake! But her eyes betray her and linger on Mariah's smooth shapely legs before looking over her whole body. The way Mariah's responding to her in return, she can't possibly be imagining what's happening right now.

Mariah watches, she smiles slowly, sensuously at the surprisingly nervous woman pressed against her door. Tessa's blushing adorableness is taking a toll on her right now. She finds her naked feet walking closer to the brunette who just watches her do just that... helplessly.

"Yeah," Mariah breathes out voicelessly. She shakes her head. "That wouldn't be good." And what of it? What if she were to just ki--... Mariah stops her thoughts, sighs, they're mere inches from each other. Tessa's arms are hanging uselessly by her side as she leans back harder on the door. 

"No." Tessa's eyes hood as she sees Mariah's focus move to glance at her lips. Tessa takes the cue and leans forward. "I knew you needed it." Her voice is, thick, hoarse and quite frankly right now she's engrossed in Mariah's lips which are being wetted by her tongue.

"I do. Thank you." Mariah's eyes are dilated and she takes in a deep breath.

"You said that," Tessa whispers complete with a rakish crooked smile.

Mariah licks her bottom lip, closing the distance between them. "I did... I did say that." Her voice hitches, the feeling her lower stomach aches, a need in her groin practically calling out to Tessa. And, oh God she's going to kiss Tessa Porter right here in her apartment. Out go all rules, all agreements, and damned if--

"--Mariah??"

The crackly voice causes both of them to jump back; Mariah blinks, remembering her Zoom call is still active and she looks back at her pad on the sofa as a rush of blood goes straight to her feet. Tessa leans back, hitting the door and heaving in several breaths before she remembers - lifting the phone up.

Mariah takes it from her wordlessly, then looks down at the floor gathering herself before looking back up into dark hazel eyes. "I'm sorry..." She gestures to her pad across the room as Tessa nods in understanding. Mariah turns and heads to the couch, bringing up the spreadsheet again and putting her wireless headphones in her ears.

"Hi, William... yeah... It's right here... great, I'm glad you got it." Mariah spares a look at the door, seeing it close then click shut. She runs a hand through her hair closing her eyes; aware of her still rapid heartbeat.

She turns her attention back to the man on her screen. "No, no take your time, we'll just have to re-schedule another meeting... great... bye." Mariah lays back on the couch wanting to sink into it entirely.

It's probably all for the best, my God they had just established friendship boundaries; what the hell was she thinking anyway? No, this has to be nipped and nipped now. Mariah reaches over and grabs the glass of wine she'd pored earlier. She downs it, licking her lips and making up her mind. She's going to fast track _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ to stardom... she's good. She knows how to do that and make things happen.

And last but not least, and most importantly, she's going to stay the hell away from Tessa Porter. 

****

Mariah had gotten back from New York City a few days ago. She'd met with a few new vendors that would be reporting back to her soon. She'd managed to keep busy the previous week with other clients and several important executive meetings for budget cuts and streamlining. All in all, she had only seen _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ in the studio twice in the past two weeks. Each time they had been working on sound with Jim when Mariah had peeked in for a few seconds. Devon was still vetting a music manager and hadn't gotten back to her with a name yet.

Darla had secured the band to play the Madison V this week and the next and they had flown to Las Vegas, Nevada with Kyle last Friday. So far they'd played two days already. Mariah had kept up with their progress; still taking the time in the morning to check their social media feeds. Someone had posted a short forty-five-second video of Tessa on stage. She's in her trademark black tank top, glistening with sweat and smiling as she's playing a solo on her guitar - arm muscles standing out at the strain of doing so. Mariah saw some of the messages that accompanied it:

_> Just saw her in concert. God she's so hot..._

_> Tessa Porter when are you going to do nudes??_

_> Did you see her front row? I saw her from the front row, you have no idea how scorching hot she is._

Mariah replayed the video all of six times before Stepainie buzzed her interoffice phone, alerting her to an important report sent to her inbox. She clicks it open and starts to read it over when her phone chimes. It's Kyle. He'd been informing her of the bands whereabouts since they'd been there. Mariah kicks off her heels and crosses her legs, sitting back in her chair.

_"Are you sure you don't want to join me? The whole scene here is insane."_ Kyle is practically yelling into the phone. There's quite a bit of noise in the background.

Mariah turns in her chair, looking over the cityscape. "Kyle, I wish I could but..."

" _But? C'mon Mariah, you should see them out here, totally killing it."_ She can hear the sheer pride in his voice. She feels the same, always did when a client did well their first time out.

A pointed toe digs into the plush carpeting, pivoting her chair back and forth. "I have no doubt."

" _The women are all over them... I'm actually jealous."_

There's a long pause. She had seen the pictures... of quite a few women with their arms around Tessa. Tessa smiling like she's having a wonderful time... as she should be. And really... What Tessa does on her downtime - free time - is really none of her business.

"I'm not surprised," Mariah finally gets out. She turns back around and almost jumps out of her seat when she sees Darla Reynolds standing at the head of her desk, brow cocked as if she'd been there a while.

"Mariah." She quirks a smile.

Mariah makes a face at the woman. "I have to go." She taps Kyle off pulling her chair up to her desk. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Your secretary wasn't at her desk," is Darla's ready answer.

Mariah smirks at her. "She's on a break," she replies, brining up a spreadsheet on her monitor. She doesn't have time today to entertain Darla's latest project. "What is it now, Darla?" She glances at the woman with an annoyed face.

Darla lets out a scoffing laugh. "Why so hostile?"

"I have a meeting soon, can you make it quick?" Mariah types in a few characters. 

"Sure, I'll make it quick. I'm here for the meeting." 

Mariah drags her eyes from the screen to see Darla sit and cross her legs primly; her hands resting in her lap. "What are you talking about?" Her brow bunches.

This is one meeting Mariah doesn't want Darla within ten feet of. She had finally set it up with William to sign papers and bring the company on board - Darla Reynolds free.

"The meeting you have with William Grangier. The head of Omni Media, correct?" Darla says as though she'd been invited.

Mariah narrows her eyes. "How did you--"

"--Oh, it seems he didn't tell you," Darla states then fake chuckles with an air.

It's on instinct that Mariah usually hates asking the obvious, but this is a special occation. She takes in a steadying breath. "Tell me what exactly?"

"Well, it's just as well." Darla dusts off her skirt. "William won't be making the meeting with you." And she actually smiles about that.

Mariah remains quiet, not daring to let the sinking feeling that's tapping her nervous system take hold. She leans back in her chair, arms on the armrests. "What's going on Darla?"

Darla waves a hand. "I guess his last gasp effort at staying relevant was bound to fail."

Mariah stares at the provoking woman. Surely William would've told her if it was as serious as Darla is insinuating. "What are you talking about? William never mentioned his company being in any kind of trouble." She's adamant about that, and pretty sure if there was a problem William would've been upfront about it.

"Omni Media is bankrupt, Mariah," Darla wastes no time in dropping the other shoe. "I guess I can give William a bit of credit for thinking signing on with you was going to help, but, well... it just wasn't enough." She tilts her head rather enjoying seeing Mariah try and disguise her utter shock at the news.

Mariah bites her lips. Is Darla implying William Grangier is attempting to use Power Communications as a last resort to stay relevant? And what's even more maddening is the fact that Darla knew about it before she did. Mariah sniffs indifferently, trying to remain calm when all she wants to do is throw Darla out of her office.

"I'm sorry I thought he'd eventually tell you." The woman has the nerve to pretend to be concerned. "He didn't want to tell you at first, of course, how embarrassing, but don't worry, they've been bought out," Darla tries to reassure.

Mariah runs her tongue over her front teeth, picking up a pen from her desk and tapping it on the surface; dreading the question that begs to be asked. "By whom?"

Of course, Darla wastes no time, sitting on the edge of her seat, eyes creasing with a wide (in Mariah's opinion) _reptile-esque_ smile on her face. "Well, by me of course," she chuckles satisfactorily. "I thought, with all of their followers and connections why not?

_Yeah, why not_. Mariah stares at the woman. Has she no bounds? "Great." Mariah manages to flick a smile on her face for a second.

"I think so." Darla prattles on even as Mariah rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. "So you see, everything's just fine, you and I keep things even keel and of course within our contract."

"Except your company gets the credit." Mariah narrows her eyes. "And you go behind my back _again_."

"Kind of like how you were going behind my back to land this meeting with William Grangier in the first place?" Darla hikes a knowing brow at the suddenly dumbfounded redhead. _Checkmate Mariah._

_Huh_. Mariah lets the edge of her mouth curl up to a smirk. She has to admit to being a little impressed at Darla's downright _viper like_ tendencies. She's good. However, Mariah has no intention of giving the blonde one iota of power over her.

"So every time I land a venue or media platform, you're just going to buy them out?" She blinks hard, staring. "Is that how this works?"

"That's not a bad idea," Darla counters staring right back. "Mariah, you're being way too sensitive. It was a business decision, that's all. I'm sure if you had known about the bankruptcy you would've done the same thing."

Now that just rubs the executive the wrong way. Mariah shifts in her seat. _Too sensitive? Working with this, this - shark of a woman?!_ Mariah clamps down on blurting out the first thing that comes to mind and instead settles on being diplomatic. "I would've moved on."

"Oh, that's right." Darla feints indifference. " _Devon_ owns Power Communications. Sometimes I forget." She purses her lips batting her eyes a bit just to irritate Mariah.

Mariah just smiles at the obstinant woman, preferring to remain unaffected. "Is there a reason for this whole... meeting?"

Darla nods. "Yes." A smile. "I just wanted to tell you the news in person. I know how it ruffles your feathers when one doesn't inform you upfront and personal." She smiles wider at Mariah's discomfort; knowing full well she just hit a nerve. "Besides, this way we can work together and you can approve the project. So win, win."

_Win-win._ "How thoughtful of you," Mariah says full of condescending intent. "Are we done?" Her face reads: we're done and Darla takes the cue happily, standing and smoothing out her skirt.

"Quite..." She gives Mariah one more look, then heads for the door, having done her destruction for the afternoon. "I look forward to working on this with you when the girls get back," she says as she exits the office.

"Wonderful," Mariah drawls out; preferring not to think about the situation until then. She had other clients to deal with. "One crisis at a time."

Her workweek had gone well so far and she'll be damned if she lets Darla mess up the rest of it. "Not gonna happen." Mariah sing-songs then spins around to the windows, looking out at the frigid afternoon cityscape. Steam is swirling from numerous buildings as far as the eye can see... she briefly wonders how cold it is in Las Vegas this time of year. 

Her pad 'pings' letting her know a new feed has come through. She turns and taps it to life, seeing new pictures waiting. Mariah taps into the feed and up pops a series of pictures of the band. It looks like they may be at an after party. A few of the girls are drinking. There are snapshots of Lola hugging a woman with purple hair, the woman's hands in very intimate places on Lola's body. Mariah scrolls through until she sees...

Tessa.

She looks good. Really good. There are pictures of her laughing with fans, signing autographs and--

_'Oh wow'_ Mariah mouthes. One picture is of Tessa and some random blonde woman in an embrace. The blonde woman has her hand on Tessa's face, grabbing her jaw kissing her on the cheek with Tessa obviously laughing the whole time. The chick looks wasted, Mariah notes, flicking her eyes around the pictures of them together. After a few more moments she exits out of the feed.

Mariah leans back in her chair, not sure what she's feeling right now. It's not as though she thought Tessa wouldn't hang out with fans or party with them. She's a grown woman... can date or see whomever she wants. It's none of her business anyway. Mariah purses her lips looking down at her fingers. They've managed to twist around the sash of her dress. She untangles them and, huffing out a breath makes up her mind. She taps a button on her interoffice phone.

"Stephanie?"

" _Yes, Miss Copeland?_ "

"I need you to book a flight to Las Vegas for this weekend." Mariah clicks back into the feed and brings the pictures back up.

" _Sure thing. May I ask if it's for a round trip?_

A new picture 'pings' into the feed. Mariah taps it open and sees Tessa hugging the same blonde chick close to her body; this time with a rakish smile on her face. Mariah frowns and lets out a huff.

"Just book it. I'll arrange a return ticket," she practically barks.

_"Sure thing, Miss Copeland."_

****

_Are you here?_

Mariah slides her card out of the door pad and falls into her hotel room. _Finally_. The flight had been fairly easy, as was her ride to the hotel. She sets her bags down, observing the large room. Lounge area, TV, little kitchen area. There's even a separate bedroom area. Okay, it's a suite. Only the best from Devon she notes. He'd insisted she stay at the best Vegas had to offer. She taps her phone and reads the text Kyle had just sent her.

_Just checking in_. Mariah types back then moves into the bedroom and falls onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Dinner and drinks before the show?_

Mariah reads the screen, smirking. She's actually pretty starved. _Please._

_See you at 7_.

****

They had the perfect spot, a table up front and center. _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ are a hit in Vegas. Kyle hadn't lied about the fans either. Mostly women but quite a few men too. The concert was nothing short of amazing. The lighting was professional as was the sound system Mariah noticed. The band is adapting quite well to doing things the professional way. Kyle had done a great job at schooling them in concert etiquette. 

During the concert, Tessa had plenty of things thrown at her a per her usual stuffed animals... panties. Mariah was glad she could observe the band without them knowing she was in the audience. They seemed more authentic, more _raw_. And Tessa wouldn't be distracted by her presence, either... not that she's distracting to Tessa. Mariah just wanted to see how she interacted with her fans and... women.

Once the concert is over Mariah and Kyle move over to one of the bars. The Madison V is a huge concert venue with many stages and bars. Once arriving at a fairly empty one, they settle onto their barstools, both ordering glasses of wine.

"So how do you like Vegas so far?" Kyle asks.

Mariah shrugs. "I just got here but, the strip is nice." Or what she could see of it as she passed by it on her way to her hotel room.

Kyle quirks a brow. "Nice?" he laughs. "I will have to give you a major tour."

"I'm just here to see the show. I'm on a plane first thing in the morning on Sunday," Mariah reminds him as she takes her glass from the bartender.

" _Tsk_." Kyle has that sneaky look on his face. "You know, this could be a perfect opportunity to..."

"No." Mariah stops him before he can go any further. Why won't he give it a rest?

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Kyle swirls the wine around in his glass, seeing Mariah's smirk. "Mariah. I'm sure you've heard the saying: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?"

"I thought we've already gone through this?" Mariah says, she's starting to feel like a broken record with him.

Kyle faces her. "How is your stubbornness helping you get laid again?"

Mariah pauses. What is he talking about now? "What?"

"Did you think I was just talking about a certain tall brunette?" Such a smug smile, Mariah thinks as she rolls her eyes at him.

"Shut up." Mariah takes a sip of wine, looking around the space they're in. It's airy and kind of echoes inside.

"But since you seem to have a massive crush on her--"

"Kyle." Blushing, Mariah rolls her eyes over to him.

"I saw the pictures, Mariah." Kyle gives her a shit eating grin.

Mariah shakes her head. "And that's my point." She taps a finger on the bar top for effect. "Evidently what happens in Vegas can go all over the world." She takes another sip, very serious about that... thinking about particular the pictures she's already seen of 'Vegas.'

Kyle shakes his head hopelessly at Mariah. "I think you're being paranoid. You're in Vagas, baby! Loosen up. Have some fun."

****

"I told Tessa to meet me at the bar," Kyle explains looking out over the crowd. He spots her engrossed with fans but steadily moving toward them.

They both know the drill. After a concert, the band goes backstage, gets cleaned up, then it's on to face the onslaught of fans. They're currently in the onslaught of fans phase as large crowds have already formed around them.

"You didn't tell her I'd be with you?" Mariah lifts a curious brow. She's serious about _not_ being a distraction for the band. Most new groups didn't like to perform new venues in front of their producers. It adds extra stress they don't need.

"Course not. I wanted you to be a surprise." Kyle teases.

"Stop." Mariah shoves him and they're both laughing until Kyle looks up.

"Tessa!"

"Hi." She tells Kyle, then looks at Mariah who's composing herself. "Hi, wow, surprise. I didn't know you'd be here."

It takes Mariah a minute to find her voice because Tessa is literally stealing it. Her hair is down, black leather pants, and a white button-down shirt under her trademark leather jacket of course. She obviously just showered, because Mariah knows that scent, it's somehow spicier tonight, however. She finally finds her voice along with a bright smile.

"Hi, Tessa. Kyle invited me," she cleverly covers.

"You know what?" Kyle slaps the bartop. "I'm just gonna go talk to the sound guy." He hops off the stool and is gone before either one of them can say anything.

They both watch him go and Tessa lets out a laugh, then turns her attention to Mariah. "So..." She clears her throat nervously. "How'd you like the show?"

"Incredible," Mariah says breathily. "I mean... wow!" Her hands fly up with a laugh. "You guys are really doing it," she says sincerely. "I am glad you signed on with us."

"Thanks." Tessa looks down with a crooked smile. "We're trying. So far it's been an incredible week." She looks back up into understanding eyes. "It's really crazy out here." A chuckle.

"Yeah, I saw that," Mariah crosses her legs, straightening her back with a strained grin.

Tessa has a pretty good idea of _what_ Mariah saw. If you follow the band how could you not? No doubt there are certain pictures out there. For some reason, Tessa feels the need to explain. "Oh. Yeah. Well, this is a party city and I'm not, um..."

"I get it." Mariah holds up a stalling hand with a quick laugh. "No need to explain." She tries to smile around that, not really feeling like hearing any more of what was going on in those pictures.

Tessa gets the hint. She's actually kind of embarrassed by the whole thing. She had been drinking a little too much that night and had let her inhibitions down more than she usual. But that was three nights ago and Mariah is sitting right here now. She looks at the redhead. She's in a cream-colored dress, heels, and a light jacket - the weather being in the '60s in Vegas.

_Gorgeous as usual_ , Tessa thinks. She leans on the bar. "So, what are your plans for the rest of tonight?"

The question actually startles Mariah and she has to take a few seconds to think. She really doesn't have anything planned beyond the concert. A drink or two and bed is all she could come up with.

"Well, it's getting late. I thought maybe just calling it a night." She shrugs not coming up with anything else, but the way Tessa's looking at her has Mariah on guard.

"Oh, cmon," Tessa chides her. "Where's the fun in that? Tessa leans forward a little. "I'll tell you what." She makes a show to pretend to think it over. "One hour at the casino." She sees Mariah take in a breath then start to shake her head. "You can't come to Vegas and not burn through your entire life savings at least once in your life." Tessa finishes, hoping to be convincing.

And she is. And it's irresistible, the look she's sporting to get her point across - kinda half hopeful, half totally adorably playful. How can a girl resist?

Mariah decides to put up one last effort to deflect... for fun. She flicks her hair back, looking at Tessa under her lashes. "Oh, I don't know..."

"Please?" Tessa's bottom lip pokes out a little. "I promise it'll be fun."

How can a woman resist that face? Mariah laughs heartily, blushing she's sure but doesn't care. "Okay. Fine. One hour." She puts up a scrutinizing finger and hops off the barstool.

Tessa smiles, giggling girlishly. It's infectious and Mariah finds herself laughing along. "Leave it to me, I promise it will be the most fun hour you've ever had." Tessa waves her arm out, gesturing for Mariah to step in front and lead the way.

"I'll have to hold you to that." They make their way out of the Madison V. Mariah's aware of the soft graze of a hand on her lower back as Tessa guides them through the crowd.

****

"Okay now blow on them this time for luck, then throw."

Tessa instructs close to Mariah's ear. She's pretty much doing everything Tessa suggests, and so far she's been cleaning up. A small crowd has formed around them at the craps table.

Mariah blows then throws rhe dice. It lands on two double sixes.

"Winner, Boxcars," the dealer says.

"Whoo!" A loud roar goes up and Mariah's mouth is hanging open before she claps realizing she just won again. She turns to Tessa who's beaming at her, laughing and clapping along with the crowd.

"I won!" Mariah has this almost giddy look on her face and Tessa can't help but get caught up in her happiness.

"You did it!" Tessa says excitedly, caught up in Mariah's sheer enthusiasm.

Mariah leans over and hugs her - Tessa goes stiff for a moment, then puts her arms around the redhead, squeezing before letting go.

The dealer hands Mariah her chips and other patrons pat her on the back and congratulate her before leaving the table. Tessa sits in awe for a second. What is it they say about luck and redheads? Mariah had won four straight times. 

"You know I think you were right. This is fun." Mariah's dimples are on full display and Tessa actually tells herself not to melt at the sight. She looks out over the crowd and spots their next destination instead.

"Well follow me to over there and we'll see if that holds up at the card table." She raises a brisk brow that's met with an even crisper raise of Mariah's crimson brow.

"Lead the way."

They arrive at the blackjack table, and Mariah tilts her head. She's actually pretty familiar with this game. Remembering she used to play it with the other kids in her quarters when growing up. She was pretty good if winning almost all of the time is a measuring stick.

They took their seats once two stools had freed up. "Oh, I have to warn you I am very good at this game," Mariah warns. She smiles at the surprised look on Tessa's face and eggs her on. "Watch your back." A wink.

Tessa laughs. "That so?"

"That is." The dealer lays the cards out and Mariah lays a hand on hers with a cocky smile. 

Tessa looks at her cards as they're dealt to her. "What are you some kind of blackjack guru?" Her eyes sparkle with a lopsided grin. It almost throws Mariah off her game... almost.

She taps the table as a card lands beside her other two. "You could say that." She narrows her eyes at Tessa who seems to be caught up in the green and amber flecks in Mariah's eyes before she blinks. "Watch and learn," Mariah whispers.

Tessa chuckles, liking this side of the redhead. "Hit me." 

"House has... nineteen.

"Winner!" The dealer turns over eighteen for Tessa and twenty-one for Mariah; much to Tessa's surprise. This goes on for four more rounds with Mariah pretty much cleaning out the house. Tessa finally cries 'uncle' having only won _one_ game out of six before they've had enough and decide to cash out.

It had been a good two hours before they finally left the casino.

"Whoa, you really racked it up there." Tessa is still shaking her head at what just happened in there. Mariah smiles as she folds her check and stuffs it in her handbag.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Mariah laughs, seeing Tessa's eyes narrow playfully at her.

They're outside the casino standing at the taxi stand and Mariah looks around. The lights on the strip bright and flashy and... fantastic. Various shows are still in full swing, many patrons are either carrying glasses of liquor or spilling it on the sidewalk. The atmosphere is electric and Mariah finds herself caught up in it, happy to be sharing it with Tessa. She was right. She is having the time of her life.

But...

It's getting super late and she has a plane to catch in the morning and Tessa has another week to play the Madison V. "I had a great time." Mariah moves a lock of hair behind her shoulder.

"Me too." Tessa lets a warm feeling blossom in her chest. The lights are hitting Mariah in just the right way. _She's beautiful_. She wants to take a picture.

Mariah licks her bottom lip. "I know you have another show tomorrow night so maybe we should call it--"

"--Well, I mean that's tomorrow _night_ ," Tessa says easily. "I can always sleep during the day, no problem." She stops seeing Mariah looking at her intently and decides to go for it. "So... I was thinking... if you want to go somewhere for a quick bite, maybe coffee?..." She lets it hang out there.

Mariah is making a show of thinking it over, but not too hard. "As friends," Tessa adds, and that's enough for Mariah.

"Of course. I know." Her eyes twinkle at Tessa's barely concealed happiness. "Lead the way."

****

They decide on a late-night diner and sit in a booth at the window. Two cups of coffee and the most delicious donuts they had both ever tasted, between them.

"These are so good." Mariah takes another bite, enamored with the flavor.

Tessa wipes her mouth with a napkin and picks up her cup. "Agreed." She smiles before taking a sip. Glad to be sharing this night with Mariah. 

She never would've guessed in a million years she'd be sitting in a late night diner with her. They hadn't really seen each other in almost three weeks, what with recording every day and Mariah being gone from the office half the time or in meetings. She didn't dare text her, thinking after what happened in Mariah's apartment may have set them back a bit...

Something was always setting them back. They seemed to just set boundaries just to break through them. It was becoming habit forming. Tessa sets her cup back down, determined to let this night go on as long as possible.

"So um..."

"Hm?" Mariah swallows her coffee, setting her cup back on its saucer.

"I don't know if this breaks any rules or anything, but I've gotta ask." Tessa starts and laughs as she sees green eyes narrow suddenly, Mariah has that 'on guard' look.

"Uh oh," Mariah says growly, seriously, then breaks out a smile. "No, it's okay ask away." This she has to hear.

Tessa waits a beat before: "What's going on between you and Ms. Reynolds?"

Mariah frowns, not prepared for _that_ question and wishes Tessa hadn't mentioned the blonde dragon tonight, but she's owed an explanation being her client and all. "Uh, well," she chuckles dryly. "That's a very good question that I'm not really sure what the answer is."

Tessa sits back with a puzzled look. That wasn't the response she thought she'd get especially considering Mariah and Darla didn't seem to like each other much.

"Look, Tessa." A sigh. "It's a bit complicated. It's normal for producers to bump heads every once in a while, but just know we are both looking out for your best interest."

Such a predictable answer. Tessa just wants everything to work out for everyone. She's never been on this side of business. It's like being a little fish in shark infested waters. But she guesses that's what it takes to make it big. Tessa runs a finger around the top of her coffee cup.

"Okay. I guess I trust you with that." Her eyes flick down then back up again to see Mariah's face soften.

She needed this. For Tessa to relax and let _her_ manage things. "Thank you... for trusting me."

"Well. I do." Tessa sits up, meaning that. "You haven't let us down."

_Yet_. Mariah can't help but think. She shakes it off. "And I won't."

Tessa nods, making up her mind. "Know what? Enough shop talk." She's insistent.

Mariah struggles to suppress her laughter at Tessa's total one-eighty in attitude. "I totally agree." She sips her coffee with a smile. "We are in Vegas after all."

"And I'm having a great time... thanks to you," Tessa says with an air of confidence.

It's infectious, and Mariah's utterly charmed now. She swallows her coffee, taking the time to set her cup down. She really can't remember the last time she's sat in a diner at two in the morning, chatting with someone she's absolutely head over heels smitten with. "Me too," Mariah says softly, her eyes still on her coffee cup.

Tessa senses the lightness of the moment and switches gears. "So tell me, Ms. Copeland." Mariah's head snaps up as Tessa smiles at her. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Mariah blinks. "For fun?"

"Yeah. What do you like to do away from the office?" Tessa's fingers tangle in her napkin.

"Oh, well... I mean." Mariah inwardly laughs, she flicks her hair back not really prepared for this line of questioning. It's been a while since she's indulged in anything outside of work other than entertainment. But, she takes a moment to think. "... I'm a pretty good skater."

It had been a while since she was on skates, but she had entered and won a competition or two when she was a teenager. Skating was one of those things allowed. It's a single person sport which was encouraged more so than team sports.

Tessa rears back in the booth with a hearty laugh. "Really?" She never would've guessed that from Mariah.

Mariah watches as Tessa looks at her as though she's pulling her leg. "Yeah." She squints at the brunette with a skeptical smile of her own. "What's so funny about that?"

Tessa leans forward blowing out a breath. "I just... I never ..." She threads her fingers together on the table; her face, an easy teasing look about it. "I guess I'm trying to picture you on skates." Tessa looks up to the ceiling in mock thought, she hears a scoff and giggles. "Red hair flying everywhere."

Mariah snorts and Tessa lets out a laugh, throwing her head back as she's hit in the face with a napkin. 

"I'll have you know I can skate forwards and backward while reading a book," Mariah says trying to recover her giggles and picking up her coffee cup primly. "And I'm talking about rollerblades." She bats her eyes.

"Wow!" Tessa's face lights up, widening her eyes, then a thin grin.

"Shut up." Mariah rolls her eyes as she takes a sip, her lips curled up in an unwavering smile. "I mean really... you're just..." She watches as Tessa settles down, trying to get herself into a serious mode.

"No really. I think that's great. I um... I wouldn't know how to stand up in a pair." And it's an honest assessment of her own lack of balance on anything other than the floor.

Mariah purses her lips. "Well, I think we can definitely remedy that." She's serious.

Tessa smiles. "Oh, can we?" _Where's this going?_ She lifts a brow.

"Yes, we can. As soon as we get back home."

Mariah had ventured into flirty banter, and she catches herself. "I-I mean back in Chicago."

Tessa stares for a long moment, a growing smile spreads on her face. "Looking forward to it. A skating lesson from Ms. Copelands school of rollerbladers," she drawls out with a sexy lil' sideways grin.

Mariah meets it head-on. "Better watch out. My only student will get all of my bossiness." Her voice is that raspy sexy thing, and Tessa's eyes flick around her face.

"Does that mean I'll also get all of the attention too?" That hangs there as Tessa smiles quizzically and Mariah, a bit stunned, crosses her legs tightly. "Since I'm your only student that is," Tessa keeps her stare at its highest magnitude, sharply aware of what it's doing to Mariah and really not caring.

Mariah nervously laughs, bending her lips into her mouth _. Attraction is one thing_. Her mantra picks up in her head and she lets pure attraction show on her face until Tessa breaks eye contact.

"I guess we need to get going," Tessa says finally and they quietly slide out of the booth then go to settle their checks - agreeing to go dutch tonight.

They walk out of the diner in companionable silence, the sidewalks and streets still occupied with patrons. Mariah can feel the hum in her body and this time she can't blame it on the alcohol. She wishes she could blame it on the atmosphere they're in. But it's... _Tessa_. It that damn button-down shirt, those tight leather pants. She sees people looking at the brunette, attraction on their faces. And how is she any different? Mariah takes her own solace in the answer to that. At least she's Tessa's _friend_.

Yeah. Except tonight she doesn't feel like _just_ a friend, and just what the hell can she do with that?

Tessa tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "What hotel are you staying in?" She asks it innocently enough.

When she finds out they're both staying at the same hotel she's surprised. Mariah explains they both work for Power Communications now so Devon likes to keep the family together. His words.

Tessa flags down a taxi. "Great, then we can share a car." She smiles as the cab stops then she opens the back door for Mariah to get in. 

Mariah reminds Tessa all expenses are to go to Power Communications when she whips out her credit card. Tessa lets her as they settle on the back seat. They both look at the sights, the clubs, restaurants, and casinos still open and full of business as they roll by toward their hotel. It's just right around the corner, a short ride.

Once at the hotel, they walk into the lobby in silence; going over to the elevator, they wait for it to arrive. "I had a great time tonight Tessa. Thanks for... everything." Mariah says watching the numbers ascend.

"My pleasure." 

Mariah nods solemnly. How the hell can _my pleasure_ sound so sexy? She wonders. She doesn't dare look over at Tessa, keeping her gaze straight ahead as they get on the elevator.

"What floor?"

"I'm on six." Mariah settles to the back of the car, resting her head on it as she watches Tessa punch in two numbers. 

"I'm on seven," Tessa says as the doors close. 

She wants to say 'we should do this again sometime.' That would be the normal thing to say, but... when is the next time they're both going to be in Las Vagas with a throw-a-way night to spend together?

It's quiet, and Mariah can't help but think about the almost kiss at her apartment. She sighs, her skin forming goosebumps with excitement. Tessa takes a step closer to her and she swallows, smelling her exotic scent. _Attraction is one thing_... 

The doors ding open, _thank God_ , and Mariah turns to Tessa. "Well, this is me."

Tessa nods. _It's no use,_ she tells herself. She tilts her head seeing the absolutely inviting look on Mariah's face... remembering how she looked at the Nuance that night when she told her how gorgeous was... when she told Mariah she was attracted to her...

"Goodnight Tessa."

Green eyes tear from hazel and Mariah can feel the eyes on her as she walks out of the elevator. The doors remain open as she reaches her door, which isn't far from the elevator. She hears a faint: "Night."

Mariah takes out her key card slipping it into the door slot as the elevator doors close.

She sighs closing her eyes as the light on the door glows green, but before she can open it the elevator doors slide back open with a 'ding.' It's quiet as a few beats pass... eerily so and Mariah puffs out a breath her as stomach drops hearing footsteps coming toward her.

_Oh,_ _Tessa_.

Mariah swallows hard, closing her eyes as she hears the footsteps stop behind her; her heart beating furiously in her ears. "Did you forget something?" her voice is deep, affected.

Tessa shakes her head. "No," she whispers.

Mariah's stomach clenches as she shuts her eyes tightly, then softly laying her forehead on the door... breathing hard now, her voice a mere whisper. "Do you need something?"

Tessa just stands there, leaned against the wall - thumbs hooked in her low riding pants pockets. Her eyes are hooded, her throat bobbing as she swallows thickly, then shaking her head slowly as she sees Mariah turn and face her.

_Attraction is one thing._

That's all Mariah needs as she quickly goes over to Tessa who opens her arms catching the redhead as she kisses her against the wall, hard.

Tessa sighs a relieved noise and it feels incredible when Mariah melts in her arms as their lips crash together again and again. Tessa moves her hands up on both sides of Mariah's face to kiss her deeply, pulling out a guttural moan before she pushes back, walking bakward to bump against Mariah's door. They break apart only partially, both staring, breathing hard before Mariah gathers enough gumption to pull her card out then back in with shakey fingers until her door can come open.

They burst into the room, letting the door close before Tessa's back hits it, her arms immediately full of Mariah; their bodies pressed together from head to toe as Tessa holds them together. Mariah moans at the strength, feeling those incredible arms around her. _Finally_. Their tounges slide together and Tessa growls in the back of her throat, deepening the kiss. 

****

Tessa lets out a sigh as she slides her hands along a slim waist then smooth thighs, lifting the dress and earning a moan from Mariah as she smoothes her way to round buttocks... Mariah's breath hitches as Tessa lifts her up easily, her legs automatically winding around the brunette's waist.

Mariah's fingers fumble on the buttoned-down shirt, skirting over the material before grabbing then tearing a few buttons off before winding her arms around a strong neck. She welcomes Tessa's lips that latch onto her neck just under her ear in that place that drives her crazy. She cranes her neck needing more and sighs as she grabs a handful of soft hair - guiding warms lips that suck and lick heatedly along her neck.

Mouth open breathing hard, Mariah licks her dry lips. "Just to let you know I don't normally do--"

"--Mhmm..." Tessa removes her mouth from sucking on a pulse point. She leaves a wet spot, breathing hard on it causing Mariah to shudder. "Shhh... I won't tell if you won't," she breathes then smiles rakishly.

They share a small second of understanding as hazel holds green. Mariah blushes attractively as she feels a release of wetness at the sultry look on Tessa's face. Her lower stomach clenches hard as she tightens her legs around the strong waist which earns a groan from the brunette. Gently grabbing the sides of Tessa's head and letting her fingers softly draw over a strong jaw then along a plump bottom lip, Mariah shakes her head as a smile grows. She gazes into hooded eyes as their foreheads touch.

"I won't," she says before Tessa returns the smile then crushes their mouths together.

****

_It's dark_ is what Tessa makes note of as she somehow carries Mariah through the dark hotel room and into the bedroom without bumping into anything. Mariah slides down her, shivering as she does then wordlessly kisses Tessa softly. The moonlight is brightly shining into the window painting the room a grayish hue. Tessa smoothes a hand over Mariah's shoulder as green eyes drink her in. She stalls for a moment, realizing they are about to break one of those precious rules.

"Are we... is this?" Tessa closes her eyes at the lone finger on her lips.

Mariah smiles. "Just for tonight," is all she says, tracing her finger along Tessa's lips, enjoying the effect it's having on her. She stops, looking into hooded eyes. "Okay?" They both stare at each other for a long while, both breathing heavily before Tessa nods her head.

It doesn't take long before they're both on the bed, clothes long gone, and pressed against each other. Tessa makes her way down a soft neck, biting and licking her way down as Mariah has her hands full of dark hair guiding Tessa's head where she wants her mouth to go. Tessa stops, breathing hard and moves back just a tad. She shakes her head gaping a bit as her eyes rake over the redhead. Mariah Copeland is a voluptuous woman, all curves and soft skin.

Tessa bends down and kisses around a supple breast, her other hand smoothing and fingers rounding over the other breast and it causes an answering throb to hit hard between Mariah's legs, her center creaming. She arches into the kisses which quickly turns into a soft mouth gently pulling on a hard nipple. .. _fuck_. So okay, Tessa definitely knows her way around a woman's body, kissing and touching to see what reactions she gets and patiently working up to the point of no return only to ease off a bit.

Tessa's breath is hot on her stomach as she kisses her way down to Mariah's mound. Sultry eyes look up to see Mariah's eyes shut tight, her bottom lip bitten hard in her mouth. Her head is turned to the side, brow bunched hard as an anguished look graces her beautiful face. Tessa kisses just above her clit liking the gasp that causes. "What do you want?"

Mariah gasps higher as Tessa licks around the bundle of nerves. She's close... goddammit _too_ close. Mariah's completely turned-on brain can barely manage to process it all right now. Tessa's barely touched her and she's almost ready to go over the edge. She bites her lip hard again and manages to grunt out. "Fill me." Tessa gets the hint and licks around Mariah's opening, feeling it clench shut then back open in anticipation.

Tessa takes her time, delighting in the wetness, licking, and swallowing. She replaces her mouth with a finger and Mariah's back bends, arching off the bed, _ughn_. Her legs are wide apart, and Tessa grabs under her hips, pulling Mariah to her almost possessively, then returns to place two fingers at her opening, twisting and feeling the ridgid canal as her fingers go in and out fucking. Mariah grabs for Tessa; motioning for her to _come here_. Tessa keeps up a steady rhythm as she kisses a hip, stomach then grazes over nipples before Mariah pulls her up, crushing their mouths together... it's enough to make her go over, crying out as her orgasm grips, shaking her. They both ride the waves until they subside. 

Mariah is jelly and she pants looking into Tessa's eyes, which are completely blown. Leaning forward she kisses swollen lips, sending Tessa's eyes to roll back as Mariah leans up to push her back on the bed. Mariah straddles her, her center wet and slick on Tessa's stomach. She pants, rubbing her clit over those exquisite, sculpted abs, _God_. She smoothes over Tessa's breasts, kneading them. Tessa grunts as she does so. Mariah rides fiercely, moving back and forth, her other hand going to Tessa's clit causing the brunette to open her mouth in silence only to let out a gasp, her eyes riveted to Mariah's. Mariah picks up the pace her fingers sliding down to go in and out of Tessa as she rocks. 

It doesn't take too much longer before they're both at the peek. Mariah jerks her hips hard a few more times in rhythm with the wet sounds of her fucking Tessa - she leans forward slipping her tongue into Tessa's mouth sliding against her tongue, and she sucks on it as they both topple over. 

Mariah's heartbeat finally winds down, her hips stop moving as Tessa throws an arm over her eyes, her chest heaving. She sees Mariah slowly move off of her, her stomach drenched. Mariah settles between her legs, bending down to lick every last drop from her stomach. Mariah smoothes her fingers over where her tongue leaves off. Tessa lifts a brow, threading fingers through Mariah's hair, amused at her _fetish_... 

After another round, they're both finally spent, exhausted and Mariah falls to the bed lying beside Tessa. Her heart beats erratically before slowing down. Tessa kisses a shoulder, spent and ready to give in to sleep. It's not long before they've settled down to a resting pattern.

Tessa's eyelids grow heavier by the second, her eyes closing, but not before reminding herself, not allowing herself to get too carried away... this was...

_Just for tonight_.

****

The bright sun streams in through the window as the heat kicks on. The room had grown cold throughout the night. Not that Mariah had even felt it given Tessa gave off an enormous amount of body heat. A green eye cracks open only to shut again as the brightness is almost too much to bear. She stretches out an arm, her hand moving around only to find cold tangled bedsheets beside her.

Mariah sits up, moving her mane of hair to one side. She looks around the room, noticing her bra hanging on the doorknob, her dress thrown across the room and... not a trace of Tessa anywhere to be found. Licking her lips and closing her eyes she can't help but play back the bits and pieces of last night... the way Tessa made her feel - her body, her hands, mouth...

Mariah wraps her arms around herself, blinking in the morning sun. This is how she wants it. It was only for last night and nothing more. She quickly grabs her robe, putting it on and making her way to the front room. She finds her purse on the floor by the door - where she'd dropped it. She quickly retrieves her phone and searches the band's media feed.

Not that she expects Tessa to say anything. She's sure she'll abide by her wishes and keep things hush-hush between them. This is just something they had to go through and ... what had Kyle said? _Get out of the way_.

Yes. And now that _that_ is done she can get on with her life. Mariah makes a quick cup of coffee, noticing the clock on the small microwave says 9 am. Her flight leaves at noon. After a quick shower she dresses and checks her flight itinerary, everything is on time. Once her bags are packed she goes through the room again to make sure she hasn't left anything.

She finds a poker chip under the bed. It's one from last night. _Tessa's probably_. She starts to leave it on the side table, then decides to put it in her purse instead. Making her way to the door she picks up her bag; taking one last look around the room before she leaves it... sighing.

What _happened_ in Vegas...

* * *

**TBC...**

**Comments and Kudos always welcome!**


	6. good judgement is only three shots deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm trying to get these out sooner, maybe within two weeks or earlier... maybe one of these days I will, lol.

****

"I'm glad we can do business, Andrew." Mariah stands from her desk along with the head of _Glazer_ , Andrew Pragan.

Having spent the last two hours enduring an extensive presentation and fending off the rather flirtatious CEO - Mariah's ready to get the papers rolling and the man out of her office. He's a bit of a weasel, but he's the best in the business. Mariah had been patient, especially considering his offer of 3.3 million for extensive and exclusive coverage of _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ on his social platform for the next three years. The first step is a photo shoot in New York City as soon as they're finished in Vegas...

Which would be this weekend. The girls would spend a couple of days in Chicago then fly straight to New York City for the shoot. Mariah had agreed to be there as well. Just to make sure things were going accordingly. She wanted to oversee the session to make sure she and the band were both happy with _Glazer_. Quality over quantity she'd told herself.

"It will be our pleasure, Mariah." A roguish smile. "When can we officially schedule the appointment with Tessa Porter and Bliss?"

They both move to the office door. "I'm sure as soon as I speak with Kyle, I'll have that information for you." Mariah opens the door.

"I look forward to it." 

Mariah displays a self-assertive look to combat the suggestive one she gets from Pragan... _business and all that_ , she surmises. They shake hands one last time, Mariah finally tugging her hand from the sweaty one that hangs on too long. She gives him a tight smile before closing the door and making a face. "Ugh."

She slowly moves over to the wet bar, heels clicking on the thin carpet. Mariah looks over the bottles, finally settling on club soda. She'd been busy most of the day and hadn't even thought about lunch. After dropping a few cubes into a glass tumbler, Mariah pours the glass full, then turns and walks over to the expansive windows. It's a bright sunny day, in the '50s, with spring right around the corner. She's happy about that, loves the warmer months. There's much to explore in Chicago and so much better to do when the weather cooperates.

Holding the rim of her glass with her fingertips, swirling the ice around; her other arm wrapped loosely around her torso - she can't help the images that come to her mind. She had fended them off for as long as she could all day by working, keeping busy _but_... Mariah takes a sip, letting the cool liquid ease down her throat. Closing her eyes as her heartbeat picks up. _God, the way Tessa just_...

Her phone buzzes startling her and she walks over to the desk. Picking up her phone she sees the message: Another set of pictures came through her social media feed. With a sigh, Mariah opens it. There's footage of their concert last evening. A few photos of the band with various fans after the show. She takes a drink, swallowing, _typical._ Mariah tilts her head at one particular picture, her eyes scan it - Tessa in her famed ribbed black tank top smiling like they just played the concert of their lives... which they probably did. Her eyes soften. Tessa looks happy.

Perhaps it's against her better judgment, perhaps it's _just_ the mere motions of making sure your client is doing well and you're checking up on them for no other reason than that. Or so Mariah convinces herself. She pauses, even stops herself, twice; taking a draw from her glass before hitting send:

_You guys were phenomenal last night._

Four hours later, Mariah's almost home from the office when Tessa's text comes in: _would've been more fun if you were here_

Mariah smiles reading it again, feeling the heated warm seat of the Towne car seeping in all around her. She lets out a laugh, licking her lips, looking around at the city lights as Tim makes a turn.

_Are we talking about the concert or the after parties?_ She types, not hitting 'send' yet.

Okay, maybe that was suggestive. Probably a little _too_ leading, and that's definitely not what she wants to convey. Quite the opposite considering the circumstances they are now in. Mariah briefly wonders if Tessa will keep her promise to not tell anyone. She shakes her head, a nervous feeling runs through her at the prospect of anyone finding out. She'll have to talk to Tessa... to lay down the rules and the lines they absolutely cannot cross again.

Mariah finally sends it out there almost daring the brunette to reply. It's only when she's almost at her apartment building, she feels her phone buzz. She looks at the screen.

It's Tessa. She tells Tim to hold on for a second while she takes the call; pausing to steel herself before tapping it on.

"Hey, Tessa." Mariah can't help it as a big floppy smile spills from her; her cheeks almost hurting as she leans back in the seat. She's in her coat and gloves, and she switches the phone to the other ear.

_"Hi. I see you've been keeping up with us."_

Mariah pulls at the hem of her coat. "Of course, I would be remiss if I didn't." It is her duty to keep track of her client's is it not?

_"We broke a record for filling the venue last night_."

"Wow." A crimson brow lifts. "Looks like you guys are steadily gaining new fans," Mariah says, genuinely happy about that. "That's really great." She can hear faint noises off in the distance.

The line goes quiet before Tessa sighs. " _Yeah. How about that."_ She chuckles wistfully. _"We pack the place, get promoted on a lot of fan tik toks, which is totally cool... I mean, we're practically headlining tomorrow's show..."_ The line goes quiet again, Tessa swallows audibly.

_"...and all I can think about is--"_

"--Tessa," Mariah cuts her off softly, closing her eyes at the sudden ache between her legs. She crosses them tightly, her heartbeat picking up as the line stays silent for a few seconds except for Tessa's breathing, then there's a loud shout of Tessa's name somewhere in the background.

" _Shit_... _I gotta go._ " Tessa waits a beat before: _"We'll talk later?_ "

Mariah nods, letting out a breath before combing her fingers through her hair. "Yeah."

_We will most definitely talk later._

****

He said twelve o'clock to meet at The Pendalton, is what Mariah thinks as she checks her messages on her phone after checking her coat in. She steps up to the Maitre d hoping Kyle's already at the table.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, Mariah Copeland for Kyle Abbott."

Mariah watches as the man finds their names, remembering the last time someone made a reservation for her. It was Tessa, and she looked incredible that night, Mariah smiles to herself at the image, sweeping a lock of hair behind her shoulder.

"Ah, here we are miss Copeland. Mr. Abbott is already seated at the table. If you'll please follow me."

They arrive at the table and Mariah sits after the Maitre d pushes her chair in. She lays her clutch bag on the table then unfolds a napkin and places it in her lap. "Been waiting long?"

"Not long." Kyle puts the menu he'd been browsing through, down. "I ordered you a simple chardonnay," he says that like it's practically routine, and Mariah actually blinks with annoyance.

"I don't drink white wine in the afternoon for lunch." He should know that.

Kyle shrugs a shoulder. "You order it all the time at the club."

"In the evening, yes." Mariah gives him an eye before picking up her menu. "You don't know everything about me, Kyle," she says scanning down to the entrees.

Finally making up her mind, and after the waiter brings their drinks - Mariah takes a sip, sparing a look around the place. It's elegant, expensive, and full of executives and CEO's. Mariah hums a little at the tune coming from the tinkling piano in the middle of the room. She sets her drink down sweeping her eyes across the table to Kyle... who's looking at her with a knowing expression, complete with a little upturned quirk of a smile. 

"What?"

Kyle takes a sip of his rum and coke; his eyes shifting around Mariah's face, which is starting to make her nervous. "You seem. I don't know..." He narrows his eyes playfully. _"...relaxed_ ," he finally settles on.

"Why shouldn't I be? Things are going really well at work." Which isn't a lie, she'd lined up numerous venues and just secured a major platform. So Kyle should take that into consideration before he makes any final judgment.

"No, no that's not it." Kyle taps a scrutinizing finger to his lips, ignoring the eye roll from the redhead. It's then that he sees the blush, the way Mariah can't quite meet his eyes at the moment.

"Oh my God."

"What?" Mariah sighs, knowing whatever assumptions just floated into Kyle's thought process she's entirely _not_ going to entertain. Even if he's close enough to the truth.

Kyle slowly shakes his head before drawling out. "Mariah Copeland." A roguish smile. 

Mariah shifts in her seat. "What?" She shoots him dagger eyes. "Stop looking at me like that."

"You took my advice, didn't you?"

Mariah rolls her eyes. Kyle's too damn comfortable with this. She crosses her arms over her chest and sneaks a look around before leaning forward over the table.

"I swear to God Kyle...," she says through clenched teeth.

Kyle matches her look and leans forward. "What did I tell you about Vegas?" He lifts a brow.

"It's staying there," Mariah says before lifting a brow back.

Chuckling, Kyle leans back with a satisfactory suck of his teeth. "So you admit--"

"--a lady never kisses and tells," Mariah says then fluffs the napkin in her lap. "Besides, it's not a crime to win money in Vegas is it?" 

_T_ _here_. Mariah sits up straight, actually enjoying Kyle's state of mild confusion. No harm in sending the scent of suspicion in the other direction. 

"No," he says simply, then takes his phone from his lapel pocket and swipes it a few times before handing it to Mariah. "I guess that would explain this."

She swallows, looking at the device before taking it with trepidation. _What now_. It's a series of pictures of her and Tessa laughing at the craps table from their night out on the town last week. There's a picture of them hugging and one with Mariah staring at Tessa while she's smiling in the other direction. The caption under the picture reads:

_Tessa Porter and PowerCom, inc. producer Mariah Copeland. Is there more than meets the eye in Vegas?_

Mariah quietly hands the phone back to Kyle, her face unreadable. She picks up her glass, shrugging a shoulder. "We had fun." Mariah takes a sip, making a show of looking around the restaurant even when she hears the light chuckle from across the table.

"So you hit it big in Vegas?" Kyle tilts his head in that 'you really want me to believe that?' way. Mariah wants to smack him, but she decides a good defense is no defense in this case.

"You got me." She throws her hands up innocently. "Tessa was wonderful that night, really showed me the ropes. I won big time." She almost chokes on it, _almost._ Mariah clears her throat. It _is_ true. Tessa certainly showed her a good time and she did score. She gives Kyle a tight unaffected smile.

"Touche." Kyle decides to relent finally. "Are you going to New York for the photoshoot?"

"Of course, I set it up," Mariah says, glad for the foray to an entirely different subject.

"Good," Kyle says with a whimsical grin.

The waiter finally comes and takes their orders.

****

It had been an entirely new experience, the whirlwind of concerts they'd done in two weeks at the Madison V in Las Vegas. They were quite worn out from it and glad to be back in Chicago, if only for a couple of days. Kyle had told them about the photoshoot in New York City with _Glazer_ in two days. He told them to rest up and be ready to hit the road once they got back from Vegas.

Tessa and Lola spent the day going over the melody for one of their singles in Marty's mom's garage. Tenna and Marty had left since early that morning.

"How about this?" Lola swivels on her stool to turn up the amp. She plays a few chords of the song.

Tessa watches her fingers as she plucks. "Maybe a little slower." Lola plucks the chords again; Tessa nods along with the rhythm. "Yeah. I like that better."

"Noted. ...." Lola turns the amp down then watches as Tessa goes through a few hand positions on the neck of her guitar. "So what's gotten into you lately?"

Tessa doesn't look up right away. She can feel the eyes on her and instead plucks a few more chords before sighing, knowing Lola's not one to give up easily. "What do you mean?" She keeps up a steady pace.

"I mean what got _into_ you lately?"

That stops all motion and Tessa's head snaps up. She knows she can't get anything past Lola for very long, but she'd promised Mariah discretion, so... discretion it is. "Nothing I can't handle." Tessa goes back to plucking chords.

"Which one?"

Tessa turns and faces the smiling brunette rolling her eyes. "C'mon," she frowns with a scoff.

"I'm serious. .... was it the blonde with the nice ass?" Lola's eyes actually glitter at that. There was that one girl that kept trying to get Tessa's number, but Lola didn't think Tessa was interested.

"Loll..." Tessa flashes her a warning look, then goes back to plucking out the melody again.

Lola thinks for a second. "Oh, no, wait... shit!" A finger snap. "... it was that cute little brunette that wouldn't stop crying, wasn't it?"

Tessa's head picks back up with a heavy sigh. She slowly turns to see the sideways shit-eating grin on the bassist's face and squints at her, saying nothing.

"Don't tell me you fell for that shit. I swear you gotta know that was totally an act Tess."

"Whatever." Tessa quietly goes back to fingering the chords again, much to Lola's distress.

"You're being way too loose about this."

"Can we get back to work here?" Tessa says watching her fingers change position on the neck of the guitar. There's a patch of silence and she turns to see Lola glaring at her. "Loll..."

"Okay, fine." Lola turns her amp up two more notches. "But I am on to you," she says pointedly.

Tessa chuckles dryly, shaking her head while plucking two chords at once. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

****

The studio is located on the lower east side of Manhattan. It's spacious and quite professional. _Glazer_ owned the building it's in and had renovated four floors for their business. Mariah taxied her way over after grabbing a quick breakfast at a local cafe. The photoshoot is on the 40th floor. Fitting it would be up so high, especially with the large expansive windows that give view to a spectacular cityscape. No doubt that angle would make its way into a few of the images.

Mariah steps off the elevator, her phone up to her ear. "I'm here, everything's fine, I checked in no problem," she informs Devon.

She spots Kyle across the studio and waves at him while taking the time to look around the large place. There are extras for this shoot. _Probably stand-ins as fans or something_. Hair and makeup people are milling about as well. After ending her conversation with Devon she places her phone in her bag then makes her way over to Kyle.

"Hey."

"Hey, glad you could make it," Kyle says. "I want you to meet the photographer." He motions for them to move toward the guy over by the shoot setup.

"Miles Davenport, I'd like you to meet Mariah Copeland."

The gray haired photographer nods. "Hi." He checks his camera.

"Mariah is the band's producer," Kyle explains. "Power Communications."

"Uh-huh." The man looks through a lens, his attention on getting it focused properly. "Nice to meet you."

Mariah smirks. "Nice to meet you too," she says as she pulls Kyle over by one of the windows. "Artists can be a bit temperamental."

"You don't say." He looks Mariah over. "Wow, you look great. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the one being photographed."

Mariah shrugs. "I'm always dressed like this."

Which isn't entirely untrue... well, she is usually business elegant. Besides, to explain that she had gone through numerous outfits only to settle on packing this one and then getting up early this morning to have her makeup professionally done? ... _well now_. After all, she was going to a photo shoot, and yes Tessa would be there, but, that's all there is to it.

Or so she'd told herself.

A series of squeals reverts around the room from the fans; signaling the girls are finally coming out of hair and makeup. Mariah's eyes zoom to Tessa; her mouth hanging open slightly at all the leather they have her in. Her hair is tousled and makeup smokey-eyed. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow, they look hot." Kyle watches as Miles directs them where to stand.

Mariah nods and hums her approval. She openly checks out Tessa, her eyes zeroing in on the open collar shirt Tessa has on under a tight leather jacket reveling the long column of her throat. She remembers how the skin tasted there. Her eyes moving to Tessa's hands that are now gripping a black guitar. Mariah watches as those long fingers pluck at the strings for fun, remembering the feeling of how they felt inside of her. 

Mariah crosses her ankles and shakes her hair out. She and Kyle are standing in the back of the room completely out of sight. There are about twenty 'fans' (mostly women) being directed to surround the band as flashes of lights go off around the room.

Miles gets a few fun shots of the band. A few candid shots of them goofing around, cracking jokes at each other and the fans. Then he directs them to 'take on a groupie' meaning the _fans_ are allowed to cuddle up to them. Lola pics a brunette from the crowd and the girl squeals as she wraps her arms around the bass guitarist. Lola whispers something in her ear and the girl practically faints, turning beet red as she's clinging to Lola's waist for the photo.

Next up is Tessa, and the shouts and cries are almost deafening as women actually start to push each other to be chosen. Miles selects two women to stand next to Tessa. One is a bit handsy and she can't seem to keep her hands to herself - touchingTessa's hip or back or face. Tessa takes it all in stride, chalking it up to nerves, and pretty much endures the whole ordeal with a smile and kind words. Miles gets rid of one girl then switches the other out with another... a blonde. She's pretty and has been giving Tessa wonton eyes throughout the entire shoot.

"Okay, I want you to place both arms on Tessa's shoulders and face the camera. Get in tight, I want your hips touching," Miles says, waving them to get close as his camera fires off a series of pictures.

The woman says something in Tessa's ear and she actually smiles then laughs at it, turning red. The blonde then mouths 'maybe tonight' and Tessa shakes her head with a rakish smile while the camera lens flutters at them.

Green eyes narrow... Mariah stares at the openly flirting woman. It's shameless... and okay, none of her business, Mariah reminds herself of her position in all of this. A one night stand simply does not make for a jealous girlfriend, of which she certainly is not. Besides, it's of no concern who Tessa wants to invite to her bed.

"Okay, I want a few individual shots," Miles finally instructs the blonde out of the shot, and Mariah can't help but feel a sense of cattiness at her own satisfaction that the woman's claws are off and away from Tessa.

"Okay, let's try this," Miles instructs Tessa to sit on a stool, legs straddled as the guitar is in front of her. "Chin up, great.... oh man you are a natural," he smiles, clicking away.

"You're smiling way too much at this," Kyle murmurs close to Mariah's ear.

"Stop." Mariah rolls her eyes at his sideways smirk and shoves him; garnering a laugh from the band manager. 

"You have to admit those pictures she just took are going to be fire on social media. Sexy rock star, _available_. Quite the marketable one that Tessa Porter," Kyle says watching Tessa flow through her session with ease. "She's got that 'it' factor."

That much Mariah can't deny; even though available wouldn't be how she would personally describe Tessa. "That's why I wanted her..." she takes in a quick sharp breath. "... _them_ for Power Communications."

She blushes... hard, and even has the nerve to flush from head to toe when Kyle lifts a slow brow at her. He doesn't say anything... doesn't have to; and she's glad none of the girls can see them because of the glaring lights of the photoshoot.

Miles tells Tessa to take a quick break then walks back to where they're watching. "Ms. Copeland mind if I get a few shots?"

"Hm?" Mariah blinks, thinking she heard wrong. "Me?" A laugh and a shake of her head. "Oh... no, I--"

"--you're their producer, right? Let's get a few shots of you with the whole band. Then a few of you and Tessa Porter."

"Uhm." Mariah nervously moves a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Go for it," Kyle nudges her.

Mariah glares at Kyle for a second, realizing she's pretty much trapped into doing this now. "Alright." She looks over at the area; Tessa is taking a drink of water and completely oblivious to the fact that she's even there. That is until she makes her presence known. Marty is the first to speak up.

"Hey, there's the boss lady!"

"Hi, everyone, you guys look great," Mariah says and she approaches them, purposefully avoiding looking directly at Tessa. This is the first time she's been this close to her since Vegas... but she can feel those eyes and she bites her lower lip. Putting on a nervous smile, she stands where Miles wants her to.

...which is in the middle. On one side are Marty and Tenna; the other Lola and Tessa... Tessa is on the end. _Thankfully_. Mariah's aware she's a big red face right now but she can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment standing there with the four of them. Getting these four talented musicians launched and into the world of social media. They're all smiles, putting their arms around each other's waists as Miles takes several pictures of the laughing ladies.

"Hey let's hear it for the boss lady!" says Tenna.

"Hip-hip," Lola says playfully. "Horray!" The rest of the girls and the 'fans' say and it makes them all break out with silly laughter as the lens of the camera flutters at them. After a few more shots from different angles, Miles dismisses everyone except for Tessa and Mariah.

"Just a few more of you two and we're done."

Tessa nods then glances over at Mariah, aware of the fact that she has yet to acknowledge her. She can't help it as her eyes trail down Mariah's form. _Wow._ Taking in the dress the makeup and the hair. Mariah looks beautiful.

"Okay, I just want a few shots, come in close and arms around waists, smile at the camera nice and easy ladies," Miles instructs.

"Hi," Tessa says as she casually slips an arm around Mariah's waist. She smells incredible as usual.

"Hi," Mariah says back fully aware of the hand on her waist, the fingers resting lightly there... and how her body is reacting with a nice buzz. They both smile for the camera.

"I didn't know you'd be at the shoot," Tessa says as she smiles for the camera, then they both are instructed to look to the left and smile. Then down at something and back up.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Mariah says, breathing as steadily as she can. Having to stand as close as they are, touching and trying hopelessly to fend off thoughts of the last time they were this close - sands clothing - is taking its toll. Mariah catches Tessa's glance down at her she gives her a little smile back, fully aware of the red blossoming on her cheeks and not caring.

"Great job ladies, let's take a break."

*****

Mariah meets Kyle in the lobby where there's a table of finger foods and drinks set up. He hands her a drink as she arrives. "Are you done checking out a certain tall leather-clad brunette?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mariah takes a drink... it's Cola with no chaser, she makes a face.

Kyle takes a bite of a small sandwich. "Sure about that?" He chews. "I thought I saw a twinkle in your eye when she had her arm around you."

"Kyle..." Mariah blows out a breath. "You think too much."

"Simply observing my dear." Kyle chuckles seeing Tessa come from the studio and heading toward them. He quickly excuses himself. "Be right back."

Mariah shakes her head at him, then turns to grab a plate and few finger sandwiches. The lobby is mostly empty save a few of the studio crew.

"It's good to see you."

Mariah swings around at the voice, not ready for the onslaught of emotions that suddenly overtake her as those smokey hazel eyes draw her in. She takes in a breath, quelling herself as best she can, and sets her plate down. "How are you, Tessa?" 

Tessa smiles brightly. "Great. Everythings been going really well." She looks over the table spread of food then back to Mariah...

...who's trying her best to act casually when all she feels is an overwhelming attraction at their close proximity... and it doesn't help that Tessa is looking at her like she's one step away from kissing her. It's probably all in her head, Mariah surmises. Even though Tessa's dressed like every music idol she's ever had sex dreams about when she was a teenager. _Oh God,_ _not helping._

"Good, that's good." Mariah internally rolls her eyes at herself. Can they stop this now? She licks her lips, helpless as her eyes rake in the tight pants, low riders, leather jacket. Tessa's wearing a cock-sure grin to boot, and not so subtly checking her out in return.

"You look really good," Tessa says, and it's low and intimate and Mariah's entire body instantly reacts to it.

"So do you," Mariah says, trying to sound casual and trying not to think about the last time they saw each other when they were in the throws of intense orgasms. Hands and lips everywhere.

Mariah gathers as much of her wits as possible. They have to stop this now and no time like the present. "Tessa, we need to talk."

Tessa goes still for a second, then lifts a brow. "Yeah, I figured you'd want to."

Mariah presses on. "What happened between us..." She sees the thick swallow from Tessa. "I hope you understand that was a one time thing."

Tessa takes a second to answer, actually looking down then back up. "Yeah, I know, you told me. I get it," she almost whispers.

Mariah nods, blinking with a sense of relief. "Good because we can't risk either of our careers if it ever came out that we..." Mariah lets out a cool breath. "It can't happen again," she stresses.

"Yeah, I said I get it." Tessa flashes a quick smile that doesn't quite make it to her eyes. She keeps her voice down, taking a peek around the lobby. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"Tessa!" 

They both turn to see that blonde 'fan' that was in the photoshoot with Tessa across the room. "You're needed for a do-over with me." She announces with a suggestive tone and a giggle. Mariah watches as Tessa reluctantly sigh's with a shrug.

"Gotta go." Tessa's eyes linger on Mariah, searching a bit before she smiles softly. 

Mariah clears her throat with a faint smile. "Go, you'll do great." She breaks eye contact then narrows her eyes at the blonde with a tight smile. She watches as Tessa walks over to the woman who is all too anxious to slide her arm around Tessa's bicep as they walk back into the studio.

_A scoff_ as Mariah purses her lips. It's really none of her business. She reaches for her plate. After all, they just set down the rules; the fact that they slept together once is just that, _once_. To feel anything other than happy for Tessa right now would just be...

Mariah rests her hands on her hips, aware her heartbeat has picked up. She's breathing through her nose, chest moving up and down; lips pinched. _Okay, stop, you're being ridiculous._ "Fine," she says.

Picking up her clutch from the table she slings it under her arm and stalks over to the elevator. Punching the 'down' button she spares a look over at the studio, huffing out a breath. The elevator pings open and Mariah gets on.

She punches the 'lobby' button then stands in the middle of the car: arms crossed tight, foot-tapping, her jaws taut as the doors slide shut.

****

Later that evening _Glazer_ set up _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ to do a mini-concert in order to get realistic shots of them on stage and in action. The media platform even held an auction the week before in order to pack two hundred real fans into the place. Tonight the crowd is in full glory, throwing stuffed animals, flowers, and panties at the girls. One crying fan even tried to come up on stage as Tessa sang a solo. Security kindly lifted her from the stage and out the door as wolf whistles and catcalls sounded throughout the place.

Mariah uses her VIP pass to get in. She's only going to be there for a few minutes. She has other business to attend to tonight. Slipping to the back, she looks around the dark place to observe the crowd and photographers all crowded around the stage at every angle imaginable. The girls are loving it; playing it up, laughing, and teasing the audience. Tessa winks and moves her hips, grinding them against her guitar during a particular rhythmic song... the crowd screams, loving it. 

And so does Mariah. Blushing she can't help but feel her lower stomach pull at witnessing Tessa's gyrations throughout the song. Mariah feels herself get moist at one long note Tessa holds. It's sensual, sexy and Tessa's eyes are closed feeling every vibrato of it.

That's pretty much her cue to get out of there. It's too hot and crowded and she needs to breathe. Finally reaching the door, she walks through and makes her way to fresh air; taking in a few breaths. Mariah's lucky the concert is in the building right next to her hotel. Walking along the skywalk that connects the two buildings she hears her phone buzz as she reaches into her clutch bag.

She had previously arranged a drinks meeting with a new client at the hotel bar this evening. "Hi, John I'm on my way there now." She tells the man. She taps the phone off then rides the elevator down to the lobby.

The middle-aged, sandy-haired man is already sitting at the bar when she hops on the stool beside him. "Sorry to keep you waiting, John."

John Eiseman of _Treasures Media_ gives her a pleasant smile and extends his hand. "I wasn't waiting long. Good to meet with you, Mariah."

She shakes it then orders a gin spritzer. "So, I think we can schedule an interview with the band once they get back to Chicago." 

"I'd like that. It's better to get a feel for a new client on their own turf," John says.

Mariah agrees. "They've been pretty busy lately. They just did two weeks in Vegas," she informs.

The man nods. "And they're here doing a concert right now correct?"

Mariah takes her drink from the bartender then takes a sip. "Yes, I just left it. Lot's of screaming fans," Mariah laughs as does John. "I really appreciate you're meeting with me under short notice."

She'd called him once she landed last night and he had informed her he was in town for another night. "I just happened to be in town at the same time as you is all, no problem." John offers a smile.

They had just done Zoom meetings previously to discuss setting up interviews with the band. Mariah wanted to meet the CEO in person as is her MO for setting up potential clients for Power Communications. It makes things more personable.

"Well let's go over the details shall we?" Mariah says.

They talk about the legal as well as the economic aspects of their contract for the next hour before John gets called away to another meeting. Mariah shakes his hand before he leaves and orders her third gin spritzer for the night.

Getting comfortable on the barstool, she looks around the spacious lobby of the fifty-floor hotel. It's one of New YorkCity's finest. Devon wouldn't have it any other way. He owned the penthouse suite, the one Mariah is presently staying in for the duration of the trip. Stirring her drink with a thin straw she takes a sip, closing her eyes. _This is the last one_. She's not usually one to go past her self imposed three drink maximum as she starts to feel a slight buzz.

Mariah isn't entirely sure the sudden commotion she hears isn't just in her head or coming from the lobby outside the bar. Her brows draw together.

The commotion gets louder and it's now accompanied by loud shouting and screaming and it sounds like people are running. Mariah swivels around on her stool to see a group of people spill into the lobby. Marty and Tenna are in the middle of it with two men trying to fend off a crowd of mostly women trying to get autographs and probably a little more from them. Seconds later Lola comes through, pushing away from a few grabby hands, one even ripped her shirt and she's currently dodging a mouth that tries to kiss her.

Lastly is Tessa, who has obviously fared much worse than the other three. Her shirt is torn, there's lipstick all over her face, and security is trying to pry a drunk woman from her waist as people are shouting how much they love her.

Tessa, for all intents and purposes, manages to sign a few autographs while fending off more hugs and potential kisses - all of this being captured by _Glazer_ photographers _._ It's what they wanted, real authentic crazed fans.

Mariah doesn't know whether to take pity or watch the whole thing play out as she moves off to the side of the crowd. After the _Glazer_ photographers signal they have enough pictures, the hotel's security manages to clear the rest of the fans out of the lobby. Miles informs the girls they did a great job, that they got really good footage of them and that they are done for the night.

Mariah approaches him. "Are they all done here, Miles?" She asks. Watching as the photographer starts to shut his camera down.

"Yep, we're all set. That was a blast!" Miles holds his hands up, fingers wide. "Thanks for everything, Mariah." He puts his camera in its protective bag.

Mariah smiles at that. Honestly, she had no idea what _Glazer_ was going to do as far as getting the band maximum exposure but she is quite pleased with what they've come up with so far. She looks over to where the girls are trying to shake off what just happened. Lord knows they'd been mobbed before but not like that. She walks over, seeing them practically catching their breath. 

"You guy's okay?"

Marty is bent over, hands on knees. She waves a hand. "Yeah. Damn that was bangin'!" She manages a crooked smile.

"Hell yeah!" Tenna high fives her.

Mariah's glad to see they're enthusiastic about everything, considering they were practically mauled. Lola gets her boot back from a security guard and walks over to them.

"Guy's that was fucking awesome!" She hops on one foot as she slides her boot on, suddenly seeing Mariah she makes an 'oh crap' face. "Sorry."

Mariah laughs. "Don't be. But you guys should get used to this."

"Really? I thought it was bad in Vegas," Lola says stomping her foot in order to get her boot on straight.

"It just means we're going to have to hire more security for you. The more popular you become the more often these things happen," Mariah says. The girls look around at each other as if they haven't decided if that's a good or bad thing.

"Where's Tessa?" Tenna asks.

Lola laughs. "She went straight to the bar after the guard got that woman off of her," she chuckles as do the other girls.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Marty straightens her jacket. "A long tub soak is what I need right now."

"Damn that sounds good," Lola sighs. "I'm gonna head on up. See ya' boss lady." She winks at Mariah.

"Have a good night guys." Mariah watches as they get on the elevator. Thankfully, the guards had cleared out the lobby so no one saw them leave. 

Mariah squares her shoulders, letting out a languid breath. _So it's come to this._ Knowing she should probably go back around the corner... a wave of nervousness grabs her and she debates if she should just follow suit and call it a night, or go to the bar where a certain brunette is no doubt calming her nerves. She takes her time, rounding the corner. The tinkling of a piano being played along with far off conversations is all she hears as she spots Tessa at the bar.

She's sitting slumped over her drink. She looks tired, and so far no one is bothering her so that's a plus. Mariah pauses a couple of times, not sure if she should just leave her alone... _no, maybe not_. She makes up her mind, striding across the room until she reaches the bar.

Finding her voice she clears it. "You were awesome tonight."

Tessa jumps a little, the night's activities still have her a little on edge. But she recognizes the voice and instantly relaxes with a slow growing grin. "You were there?" Not facing Mariah, she stirs her drink with a straw.

Mariah leans on the bartop. "I was. It's kind of my job to keep tabs on you guys."

Tessa tilts her head at that then looks back into her drink. "So you're like our chaperone now?"

"No." Mariah rolls her eyes a little. "Just making sure you guys are happy with the format." Okay so that sounded corny and given the slightly confused expression on Tessa's face, she thought so too.

Tessa shakes her head and laughs dryly. "I have to say I didn't expect that tonight. All those people coming at us. I mean Vegas was bad enough, but..."

Mariah hums, nodding her head. "I was just telling the girls it's only going to get worse you know." Mariah snorts at Tessa's comically bewildered face.

"Tell me you're lying." Tessa threads both hands through her hair.

"I'm afraid not," Mariah says watching as Tessa slides distressed eyes over to her. "At least you didn't get hurt, that's the important thing." 

Their eyes catch in that way that makes Mariah feel instantly hot all over and she wishes for the life of her she hadn't decided to buy drink number three tonight. Tessa's hair looks tousled and her tank top 'look' is raw and it's doing things to her that one drink can _maybe_ handle but not three.

"You have some..." Mariah hands Tessa a napkin gesturing that she has lipstick on her cheek.

"Oh." Tessa grabs the napkin and rubs her chin and cheek. "Yeah, they get a little carried away," she laughs.

Just then there's a squeal as two young women (obviously fans that got past security) spot Tessa. "There she is!"

_Shit._ Tessa stands, eyes wide.

"Come with me," Mariah says grabbing Tessa's arm and pulling her toward the elevator.

Tessa looks down at well manicured fingers wrapped around her bicep. "What, uh..."

Mariah pulls Tessa's arm, seeing the girls getting closer. "C'mon you can at least get on the elevator to lose them."

Tessa doesn't hesitate a minute longer as they practically run to the elevator. Just as the doors shut they see the two crazed fans rounding the corner.

Mariah punches a series of buttons. "To throw them off," she explains. "So they won't know which floor you're on," she clarifies.

Tessa nods with and 'oh', then moves to settle to the back of the car, leaning back on the wall with relief. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Mariah smiles then watches the numbers climb to the fifth floor. _Ping!_ The doors open then shut. "This could take a while," Mariah says looking at all the lit-up numbers on the elevator console.

She had punched at least five of them - except for her floor of course. The car is quiet as it climbs to the tenth floor next. Mariah can feel those hazel eyes on her. She sighs, wondering if getting on an elevator alone with Tessa was a good idea considering what happened the last time they were on one together.

"You know they broke my guitar."

Mariah turns, frowning. "What?"

Tessa shrugs a shoulder. "It's okay, Lola said her cousin can fix it. Though I don't know _how._ I mean, it was pretty much broken in four places so..." She lifts a hand up, letting it fall.

"Oh, Tessa..." Mariah gives her a look of sympathy, knowing right off the bat it's not a good thing for a musician to be without her guitar.

Her eyes drift to Tessa's leisure posture - leaned back on the back wall, boots crossed at the ankles, hands in her low riding leather pants pockets, head tilted back and hooded eyes looking right at her. Mariah blushes ruefully before she turns back around. "Did you bring more than one guitar with you?"

There's a span of silence then a light chuckle. "I just finished paying that one off," Tessa laughs. She'd only had it for over a year and was already comfortable with it.

_Ping!_ The doors slide open and shut again; no one gets on.

Mariah thinks for a moment... and it's against her better judgment, but really, what _judgment_ tonight? Mariah considers. Devon has an extensive guitar collection in his penthouse. There's an entire room dedicated to them. Surely he would want Tessa to use, _borrow_ one if she needed to? Mariah blows out a breath. Like she said, what judgment?

She punches in the penthouse number:50. "Come to my suite." Okay, that wasn't exactly what she meant. Well, it was but...

Tessa hikes and impossibly high eyebrow, her mouth starting to open, and before she can ask anything Mariah shakes her head. "I think I can help you out with a new guitar," she clarifies.

_Ping!_ The doors open and shut again without anyone getting on. "What, you brought one with you?" Tessa says, slightly intrigued and a little confused. 

"No, but I think you'll be able to pick one out that suits you from Devon's collection," Mariah offers if not to entice Tessa a bit.

_Ping!_ The doors open and close on the last number before Mariah's floor is set to conclude tonight's elevator riding extravaganza. Tessa watches as the elevator starts to climb through the thirties then forties. "Okay, I guess I don't have a choice."

"No, you don't." Mariah tries to offer a reassuring smile. This is her doing, she takes all responsibility. She has no other ulterior motives, not at all. Tessa's just going to get a guitar then leave and everything will be as it should.

_Ping!_

The doors open and they get off.

****

It was worth it, the look on Tessa's face when she sees the room. Not to say that Devon's entire penthouse suite isn't obnoxiously laid out. From the gold-trimmed wet bar, plush lounge area with a humongous television with surround sound, and a full kitchen with an island. There are two big bedrooms in the place and two full bathrooms... but the room they're in is strictly for Devon's guitar collection. All thirty-eight of them hanging on the walls around the room in a nice arrangement.

Tessa walks around the room, mouth open in awe as Mariah watches her, enjoying her giddiness. "Holy shit." She looks carefully at each one of the meticulously suspended and immaculately kept guitars. Most of them are vintage electric - only a couple are acoustic. "Gibson, Guild, Ovation, Rickenbacker..." She runs her fingers over the neck and strings. "Seagull, Ibanez, Washburn, oh man, Fender!" Tessa laughs heartily at seeing her preferred brand.

"Is that your favorite?" Mariah asks softly, actually enjoying Tessa's happiness. She can't help the broad smile it causes.

"Fender? Yeah." Tessa smoothes a hand over the neck of the black electric guitar. "Do you mind if I?"

Mariah waves a hand. "Oh, absolutely go ahead."

Tessa almost lets out a squeak of excitement as she takes the guitar off of its perch. Seeing an amp in the corner she grabs the amp cord and plugs it up. Turning the volume up, she strums a few times as the guitar comes to life. She plays a few riffs then hums as she settles into a familiar tune.

Mariah leans her head back against the doorframe. Tessa's so relaxed and familiar in such a normal state. She starts playing the first few notes of a song she'd been working on. She sings the lyrics, eyes closed, swaying as she sings the chorus... Such a pretty voice. Is it possible to be even more drawn to someone? Mariah admits Tessa singing on stage or anywhere for that matter, is what attracted her in the first place. She smiles, tilting her head to the side, drinking in the spectacle in front of her. There are no words to describe the feeling, the utter captured-ness of being caught up in a song being sung by someone who...

A deep breath against the flutter in her chest. _It must be the three drinks_.

Tessa finishes, opening her eyes and Mariah claps then 'whoops'; startling her a little, not realizing she had a one-woman fan club tonight. Tessa smiles shyly. "Sorry."

"Don't be, that was..." Mariah stalls looking for a word, then licks her lips. "Incredible."

Tessa's blushing now, hanging her head a little. "It's pretty rough around the edges actually." She sets the guitar against the arm of the couch. "You don't think he'll mind if I borrow this?"

Mariah shrugs. "I'm sure he won't."

Tessa nods, noticing a soft tan acoustic guitar. She takes it off its perch then walks over to Mariah. "You play?"

Mariah looks at the instrument like it's growing horns or something. "Are you kidding, I wouldn't even know how to hold one."

Tessa puts the strap around her shoulder and plucks a few chords. "Really?" She strums a neat tune wiggling her hips. Mariah puts a hand on her hip and narrows her eyes at Tessa who just smiles back and strums the tune louder. "You mean to tell me the woman who can find talent has no--"

"--I can't play an instrument, no," Mariah scoffs at the shit-eating grin from Tessa. 

Tessa takes the strap off then lightly grabs Mariah by the wrist. "Well, then I guess we need to remedy that." She leads her to the couch. "Have a seat, you're getting your first lesson."

"Wha- no, Tessa, I don't think so." Mariah reluctantly sits then looks up at Tessa like she's joking. 

Tessa hands Mariah the guitar, and she holds it out from her like it's going to bite her or something.

Tessa shakes her head. "No, like this." She positions it on Mariah's lap. "Hold the neck here." She puts Mariah's hand around the neck. "Now let your other hand rest over the body like this." She lifts Mariah's arm over the body, letting her fingers hover over the soundhole. Tessa steps back, rubbing her chin pretending to critique everything.

Mariah looks up, smirking. "I look ridiculous."

"No." Tessa thins her lips, suppressing a laugh. "I'd say you look like you may have some hidden raw potential." She ignores the glare of green eyes. "Strum something."

Mariah stares harder then lets out the most astounding huff. "And ruin my manicure?"

Tessa laughs outright. "There are ways to play without ruining your manicure," she teases then moves to sit beside and slightly behind Mariah. Reaching over she cups her left hand over Mariah's. "You just need to press the strings here," Tessa says in a low voice. Her breath tickling a pink ear. "Then strum with your other hand here."

"Like this?" Mariah's voice is strained and hoarse. Smelling Tessa's natural essence and feeling her breath pass by her ear is becoming too much. She shivers in reaction.

"Yeah," Tessa says. _Fuck..._ this isn't going to work. What the hell is she thinking? Her mouth goes dry. "Like that."

Mariah licks her lips, feeling Tessa's hot breath on her neck. _Three drinks_. She realizes the will power to disengage herself from this was gone long ago as soon as Tessa had finished singing. 

Tessa blinks then swallows thickly as her eyes grow heavy. They've both gone completely still except for heavy breathing. 

"Mariah." Tessa's voice is broken and Mariah gasps against the throb that goes straight between her legs. She feels herself release liquid wetness at the sound of her name on Tessa's lips; the feel of Tessa's warm front pressing against her back. She moves the guitar off of her then turns.

Tessa doesn't move... just watches as Mariah moves closer - mouths slightly open, their hot breath mingling between them. Hooded green eyes ask for permission as they drift down to Tessa's lips. Tessa nods before Mariah crushes their mouths together, whimpering and melting instantly when Tessa's hands settle on her waist then hips. Tessa leans back taking Mariah with her and bringing Mariah up and into her body tightly as the kiss deepens. Mariah groans from the back of her throat, loving the feeling of being held.

"M'bedroom?" Tessa manages to mumble between broken kisses. 

"Yeah." Mariah nods, breaking off a kiss with a laugh.

She gets up from the couch and moves her mane of hair to the side before looking down at hazel eyes that are smoldering and engulfing her... waiting. Extending her hand she pulls Tessa up and toward the bedroom.

****

It's not that they're both insistent... not at all.

This time the build-up is a little more than each can take. Tessa starts undressing the redhead slowly, teasing and nipping along a throat column as she strips the dress off of her; delighting in the soft gasps. Mariah kisses her deeply, stepping out of her heels without breaking contact. 

It doesn't take long for them to become completely naked. The lights of New York City stream in through the large expansive windows hitting the floor and lower walls. Other than that, the room is pitch black dark, and no one can see them. Tessa picks Mariah up only to set her down into the middle of the bed. She moves up to straddle over her, panting as Mariah slides her arms up and over her broad shoulders.

"Are we--?"

"Shh..." Mariah rubs her hands over Tessa's expansive shoulders, massaging them. Soothing her. "Just one more time." She sees Tessa's hesitant nod back.

Slowly, sensuously Tessa takes her time, nothing rushed as she explores Mariah's body... remembering each plain and pulse point. Taking note of each reaction, each cry of pleasure pulled from Mariah. It's all she can do to catch her breath as Tessa's tongue skillfully sears white-hot heat against her skin and inside of her.

For one moment Mariah allows herself to indulge in thinking of this as being a routine _thing_ for them - only to remember it's not... but Mariah's heart still flutters at the prospect as Tessa moves further down.

_Dear God_ , Tessa's fingers are incredible. Much to say of guitar players, they absolutely know how to use those strong fingers for good; practically strumming her up into a heated fury of consummate pleasure. Mariah lets out a cry as Tessa works her clit up to a stiffened state, then slides lower to push in and out, working to pull an orgasm out of her. Her steady rhythm is bringing Mariah closer and closer, voice hoarse as she pants harder. Tessa gasps and lets out a small cry of Mariah's name and the redhead goes over, clenching hard as her back arches and she sees stars as a strong orgasm roars through her.

Panting and feeling far from sated, Mariah lets Tessa roll off of her and on to her back, watching as her chest heaves up and down. She licks her lips and moves to straddle the brunette, smoothing her hands over tight abs before moving them to Tessa's breasts. She receives a pleasing moan as she kneads the mounds and pinches hardening nipples. Smiling, Mariah bends down for a kiss; eager to return the favor.

****

Four, possibly seven times? Mariah can't decide how many times they'd done it... how many orgasms-she'd lost count after the second or third time. She languidly turns her head. Tessa is on her back, naked with an arm slung over her eyes and breathing heavily. The sheets are tangled and damp and half on the floor. 

Mariah sits up and stretches, arms above her head and she's fully aware her motions are calling attention to her body. Sneaking a peek she's not disappointed to see Tessa watching her. Her hair is moussed with that just fucked look. Tessa narrows her eyes seductively and damn if that doesn't send another achy throb between Mariah's legs; irrespective of what they had just finished doing over and over.

Mariah moves her hair to one side then stands up aware of the shakiness of her legs and the soreness between them. She opens her suitcase getting out a long nightshirt and fresh pair of panties.

Tessa yawns then sits up, her body feeling like jello. She goes back down turning sideways; propping her head up on the palm of her hand and watches Mariah slip on her panties and shirt. Tessa hums low in her throat, her eyes roaming all over Mariah...she really does have an incredible body. She's curvy in all the right places, firm, soft and her breasts are full with tight nipples. Tessa actually feels quite fortunate to have gotten a second chance to enjoy them. Her eyes twinkle. "You are so beautiful."

It catches her off guard... and really... What do you say back to that anyway? 'I find you to be the most captivating woman in the world?' Mariah instead laughs self consciously, looking at any and _everything_ but Tessa Porter splayed out on her bed. She's smiling, waiting, and looking so fucking good it would just be downright criminal of her not to just dive back into- ... _a steadying breath_.

"Are you thirsty?"

Of course, one would ask _that_ after hours of mind-blowing sex. Tessa doesn't answer right away; instead, she stretches full-body, muscles rippling and Mariah tears her eyes away, determined to get out of the damn room before they accidentally kick things right back off again.

"Depends on what you're offering." The side of Tessa's mouth quirks to a smile.

Mariah watches her for a moment, their eyes holding. The teasing, the seductive looks they're batting back and forth. She sighs, it's not fair that Tessa's still naked. She sticks out her tongue before leaving the room, hearing the laughter as she heads down the hall.

Tessa sighs, rolling to her back with an enormous goofy smile on her face. Okay so. She should get going... but she lays there, the room still smelling like fresh sex and... Tessa rubs a hand over her stomach then her face. _Don't overthink things_. She finally sits up. Looking around the room she finds her underwear tangled in her leather pants and walks over to untangle them before pulling them all on. Next, she finds her bra and tank top. Somehow one of her boots found its way inside the closet.

Raking her hair back in place she finally wanders down the hall and into the front room to find Mariah at the kitchen counter pouring two glasses ice water. "Hi."

Mariah's barefoot and her shirt only barely covers the tops of her thighs. Cute, Tessa thinks. _Okay, sexy_. She sees the red disheveled hair and the way Mariah is taking a sip of her drink then trying in vain to reassemble her mane to a more manageable position.

"Hey." She hands Tessa a glass, actually glad she's fully dressed. "Ice water as promised."

Tessa takes a long draw from it. "Is this what you usually drink after sex?" She wipes at the drops of water on her lips with the back of her hand.

Mariah scoffs. "What you don't get dehydrated?" she quirks a brow at Tessa. Considering how much fluid they lost the last few hours, they could both probably drink and ocean.

"I do." Tessa shrugs a shoulder with a little laugh. "I also usually eat a hearty meal after." She stops herself. "...not that _that_ matters because we aren't--"

"--doing this again," Mariah says looking at the ice cubes in her glass then at Tessa who's studying the floor with a nod.

"Yeah, I know the drill." Tessa, despite all feelings contrary, smiles against that.

Mariah stares, not quite sure what to make of their situation now. Tessa has been more than understanding. She's actually relieved they seem to be on the same page even... yet, there's her penchant for making sure nothing goes sideways or spirals out of control. Marah takes in a breath.

"Tessa it would be career-ending for me to have an affair with my client." Mariah insists, setting her drink down on the countertop.

Tessa gives her the most perplexed expression. She wants to laugh out loud at the hypocrisy of it all. "Funny that," she says, deciding to go along. "No problem, I'm not into relationships." 

Mariah holds her breath for a second, not sure what to feel about that... revelation. "Neither am I," she says assuredly, though not sure if it's for Tessa to know more than for her to mean. "No one can know."

"We've gone over this already." Tessa takes another long drink, finishing it off. Mariah watches as her throat bobs with each swallow.

"Good. It's just that it's less messy this way." Mariah says, reading the curious look she's now getting from Tessa.

Tessa's brows bunch, but she decides to go out on a limb. "So you're saying if, for example, we find ourselves in a situation where we might need to blow off..." Tessa stops seeing the dusting of red on Mariah's cheeks and the faint smile. "... or am I reading too much into this?" She tilts her head easing into it.

Mariah purses her lips, setting her drink in the sink. "I'm saying I wouldn't be adverse to... that." She sweeps her eyes to Tessa's. "If something should come up."

Tessa nods silently, and Mariah comes closer, leaning against the island. "Tessa, I admire you. I think you're talented and an incredible singer and, _and_..."

"I like you too," Tessa says without pretense. She gives Mariah a genuine smile which she accepts with a blush before she rolls her eyes.

"I hate all this sappy stuff," Mariah says.

"We just agreed to be friends with benefits, what's sappy about that?" Tessa says, trying to read Mariah's confused yet hopeful expression. The woman is a dichotomy of emotion and expression... that's probably what she finds so damn irresistible about her. She's like sugar and spice with a dash of gin.

Mariah shakes her head, smiling and goes up on her toes, landing a chaste kiss on Tessa's lips. She spares a look at the clock on the microwave, it's two o'clock in the morning. "I didn't realize it's so late."

" Oh, crap." Tessa's eyes go wide, realizing. "We're flying out of here at three in the afternoon." Which means to try and squeeze in a cat nap now will be tricky. She just feels way too wired for that.

"You better go then. I'm sure the girls are wondering what happened to you." Mariah says, not really moving away from Tessa at all.

"Yeah, well actually they're probably pretty busy themselves so..." she smiles rakishly. "Oh, hold on a second."

Tessa leaves, disappearing down the hall only to come back a couple of minutes later with the guitar in its carrying case. "I promise to take good care of this baby." She says as she straps it over her shoulder.

"You better." Mariah walks her to the door. "I'll let Devon know, don't worry."

A nod. "I won't, thanks."

They stand there for a bit, neither one making a move until Tessa gives in and winds her arms around Mariah's waist, spinning her around and kissing her against the door. Her hands slide down going around her hips and Mariah runs her hands up Tessa's chest to curl around her neck pulling her close as their open mouthed kisses start to get sloppy. It isn't until a full minute later that Mariah finally shoves Tessa out the door before they wind up back in the bedroom.

Closing it, then leaning against it as her heart finally slows.

****

Everyone is in the conference room, waiting for Devon.

Darla, Kyle, Summer, Mariah, Tessa, and Lola. Tenna and Marty, photographers from Glaze, executive assistants - all waiting for Devon to enter.

Mariah is over by the small wet bar and table Devon had set up. There are drinks and confections on it. She stands by Kyle who is presently stuffing his face with gourmet donut holes. Tessa's across the room engaged in conversation with Marty, Lola, and Summer. They're all laughing over something. 

"Do we know who this mysterious person is?" Kyle asks, taking a sip of champagne. _Whoa._ He looks at the glass as his eyes water. The bubbles are strong. "Good stuff."

"Not a clue," Mariah says. "Devon's been hush-hush about this one." She takes a sneak look over at Tessa. It's been two weeks since their last... encounter in New York. Both had been busy with work and recording since arriving back in Chicago.

"Do you think Darla knows?" Kyle asks.

"Doubt it," Mariah catches Tessa's eyes and gives a small knowing smile which is returned with a sultry look. She smiles into her sip of wine. "Trust me she would've blurted it out already. She loves to one-up me... speaking of which."

They watch as Darla Reynolds enters the room. She goes immediately to Tessa and starts her usual 'rubbing up routine' with her. Mariah takes another sip.

"Am I supposed to pretend you and our fabulous lead singer haven't been eye-fucking each other from across the room?" Kyle contains a laugh at the flabbergasted look he receives. Mariah glares at him, fixing her mouth to reply but gets interrupted by Darla.

"Mariah," Darla picks up a flute of champagne. "Kyle." She smiles at them before taking a sip.

"Darla." Mariah and Kyle say in unison; both sliding their eyes to each other.

"I guess we're moving forward with music production," Darla looks over the dessert spread. She picks up a small plate and puts a few items on it.

"That's what we're here for," Mariah answers resolutely.

"So I guess you've met the new MP?" Darla asks with an innocent look that Mariah immediately reads as fake but plays along with anyway.

_MP?_ "No, have y--"

"--she's perfect." Darla cuts her off; enjoying Mariah's struck speechlessness. "A perfect fit for the job," she presses, popping a piece of danish in her mouth, smiling wolfishly around it.

_She?_ Mariah absorbs this new information.

"So you've met her?" Kyle cuts in, not completely sure any of this screening for the new music producer didn't take place when he and Mariah were out of town.

"Of course, I helped to select her," Darla smiles tightly at Kyle.

So this _did_ happen when they were out of town. "I see," he says, covering his reaction with a long draw of champagne. 

"Well, good job." Mariah puts a casual hand on her hip in an attempt to _not_ look affected by Darla's habit of dropping bombs on her. "I'm sure Devon's pleased with her. That's all that counts."

Darla snorts. "He should be she's-" The door suddenly opens and Devon walks in with the new music producer. "Ah, there they are." Darla gives them a toothy smile.

Mariah stands still, a bit shocked at seeing... Devon's sister, Ana. They'd actually worked one time briefly when Ana was in New Zealand. She has to admit, she's a little relieved to know Ana will be taking the reins. She's one of the best in the business.

Darla extends her hand out. "Ah, Ana so good to see you again."

Ana nods as she shakes Darla's hand. "Darla," is all she says before shifting her eyes to Mariah. "Mariah, hi. I heard you were responsible for landing the band, congratulations!"

They both hug and Darla watches to two of them, sipping her drink. "You two know each other?" She raises a blonde brow.

"They've worked together before," Devon says, cutting off any further inquiry. "Ana I'd like you to meet Kyle Abbott, the band's manager."

"Nice to meet you," Ana shakes his hand. "Devon's told me quite a lot about you."

Kyle quirks a brow. "All good I hope?"

"Of course." Ana smiles sweetly at him. "Actually, I'd like to go over the band's format if you all have the time, maybe we can schedule a meeting?" She addresses all of them.

"That would be a wonderful idea." Darla breaks in. "I happen to have worked with them recently, their schedule is pretty set but I'd love to go over it with you."

"I think we should _all_ have input with this," Mariah quickly adds, her focus solely on Darla. "...wouldn't you agree?"

Darla's smile starts to slip a little. "Absolutely." She tilts her head toward Ana. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," Devon cuts in. "I'm glad you've all settled that." He nods to each one of them before putting his arm around his sister's shoulders, guiding her away. "Ana, I'd like you to meet the band."

The three of them watch as Devon introduces Ana to each band member. She a natural. They're all taken with her right away, given the smiles and laughter.

Mariah looks at Darla. "So you helped Devon choose Ana?" Maybe she should let it go, but... Mariah isn't really the type to do that now, is she?

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Darla sips her champagne, her eyes fixed to the group across the room. "Someone you can trust to groom and shape the band into the stars that they are. I'm sure Ana is up for the job." She finally turns her attention to Mariah.

"She has a proven track record." This much Mariah knows is true. Ana has launched quite a few successful artists from all over the world.

Darla blinks. "Then let's give her a shot, shall we?"

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_Buckle up buttercups!_ **

**Kudos and Comments always welcome.**


	7. the word for today is cordial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: There's a very brief mention of drug abuse, usage in this one.
> 
> Treasures Media - my own creation, totally non-existant

****

"You've been here for six whole months and you didn't tell me?" 

Mariah finishes pouring two drinks then moves across her office to the couches where the blonde woman is sitting.

"Hear me out." Abby Newman takes her glass and watches as Mariah gets comfortable beside her until they're both facing each other.

"Okay." Mariah takes a sip, then looks at Abby, waiting.

"Chicago is a great location for my next venture. And my _team_ has been here for the whole six months doing all the heavy work," Abby explains. "I've been mostly back in Genoa City," she clarifies.

"Same difference." Mariah pins her with a determined smirk. "You could've let me know."

It would've been nice to have a friendly face from home (besides Kyle) to pal around the city with. Even though Mariah had busied herself with work once she had hit the ground in Chicago and barely made time to even eat... still it would've been nice.

"I want this to be a surprise." The thin woman blinks, her blue eyes pleading understanding and excitement all at once. Mariah can't help but be intrigued.

"Okay, well you have my attention now what is this big surprise?" she asks.

Abby waits a few seconds, actually biting her lips to keep a smile from blooming across her face. "I'm opening up my very own restaurant club."

Mariah stares, waiting for the rest. _That's it?_ She makes a valiant effort to match Abby's enthusiasm, to no avail as her expression comes across as just plain surprised. Mariah licks her lips and smiles.

"Well?"

"Congratulations," Mariah says with as much enthusiasm as she can conjure. "You and Kyle," she murmurs as she takes a drink from her tumbler. 

A squeal. "Thank you!" Abby laughs then feels the need to distinguish herself from her cousin's ambitions. "... and my place is a lot more restaurant oriented than Kyle's. He's more club than restaurant."

"Ah." Mariah lifts a 'that's important' finger at that.

"Don't get me wrong, I still have a live stage for incoming acts to perform," Abby supplies rather coyly then sips her drink before sitting it on a side table. She smoothes out her skirt, taking her time glancing around the office then pointedly looks at Mariah with a hopeful look. 

"Uh-huh." _Incoming acts. Is this where I come in?_ Mariah chuckles at the blonde brow that blatantly lifts at her. "Why do I feel like you're here for more than just dropping this surprise?"

"Because I'm hoping you know of an act that would want to open for my new place?" Abby's face tightens in a smiley-hopeful-cringy-like thing.

Mariah sighs. "Abby..."

"Please?" Abby almost reverts to begging then thinks better of it. "I mean look at Kyle, he's got Tessa Porter and Bliss."

"Well, in all fairness..." Mariah purses her lips. "...he found them not me. And he's their manager."

Abby tilts her head, thinking. "Mariah you can't tell me you don't know anyone that wouldn't love the exposure of a premier event."

Mariah's eyes flutter a bit. "A premier event?" How on earth did Abby swing that in just six months?

"Yes." The blonde says with pride. "We're being covered by E Chicago."

"E Chicago," Mariah hums. _Impressive_. "Do I need to ask how you got them to cover your grand opening?" Mariah says. "What's the name of your new place?"

"Society," Abby simply says. "And you can say my connections had some sway in their decision to do a small story on us," Abby informs. But first things first she deduces. She can see the wheels actually turning in Mariah's head now. "I like this look." She leads. "What are you thinking?"

There's no doubt Abby has connections. She's a Newman slash Abbott. They have lots of connections all over the world, so no brainer there. But what she's offering now is quite strategic, both for her and for whomever Mariah comes up with.

Mariah levels a stare at the blonde. "I may be able to sway someone," she says conspiringly; keeping things fully in perspective.

Abby matches it with a slow-growing, conspiratory smile of her own. "Good to hear..."

****

"I want more bass on the riser, then drop off with the vocals on ten instead of seven. Makes for better flow into the second verse when the vocals pick back up." Ana instructs.

She and Jimmy are the only two left in the studio. Everyone else had long gone and they are putting the finishing touches on the last two tracks the girls had just laid down.

"Awesome," Jimmy says happily; glad to be working with a true professional. "You want these by tomorrow?"

"Morning if possible." Ana trusts Jimmy will stay late and have everything ready for their recording session in the morning.

Ana takes off her headphones then types in a few notes on her pad to go over for their next session. She's in the process of packing up her briefcase when the studio door opens.

She watches, puzzled as Darla Reynolds strides over. "Darla, I didn't expect to see you here." 

"I see you've settled in quite nicely," Darla says as she watches Jimmy level out the sound on the track he's working on. She gives Ana a smile... which is far too wide for 7 pm on a work night.

"I'm trying my best," Ana grins tightly; wondering what brought on this visit now and _here_.

"Well, that's always a good thing," Darla says resolutely.

Ana shrugs a little. "Yes, it is." She narrows her eyes. "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Hm?" Darla lifts both brows for effect. "Oh yes, but I see you're busy." She waves a hand.

A slight eyeroll. "Actually we were just finishing up, so not at all. How can I help you?" Ana paints on a smile. She's tired, it's been a long day.

"Actually I was wondering if you could take a little listen to something... maybe give it your opinion, let me know what you think." Darla dangles out.

"Depends on what it is."

"It's all on this." Darla takes out a simple small flash drive and holds it up.

Ana looks it over. "What's on this?

"It's a new single," Darla says brightly. "A song," she reiterates.

Ana hesitates, looking at Darla skeptically before grabbing it with her fingertips.

"From Tessa Porter," Darla adds like that means something else entirely.

Ana turns the steel gray drive over in her hand. "They're working on another new song?"

A head shake. "No. It's Tessa Porter's." Darla stresses. She has a mischievous look in her eyes and Ana doesn't know whether to be interested or alarmed. Darla sniffs. "It's a song she's been working on. She did a rough cut awhile back for acoustic purposes."

_Right_. Ana nods slowly. Her eyes go from the drive to Darla as she tries to decipher between downplaying this or just rejecting it altogether. "So you want me to what... critique it?"

"Mm..." A purposely noncommittal shrug. "...tell me what you think. We all agree, we'd like to know your personal opinion before formatting of course." A smile. "Company policy and all that."

This is a critical decision, no doubt. Ana is well aware of Darla's reputation for steamrolling people in order to get what she wants. _But_... every case is different, and sometimes it's best to know exactly what you're up against. She makes a mental note to check herself later if she's wrong.

"Okay."

You would think she'd just won the lottery with the wide-eyed thousand-watt smile she beams at Ana. Darla quickly turns on her heel and moves to the door, tossing over her shoulder:

"No rush, whenever you get some time."

****

Mariah called the meeting once the interview was set up with _Treasures Media._ She didn't want to waste any time getting Tessa acclimated with the protocols of doing a proper interview. It's past time for her to learn to be professional, _cordial_. All personal associations and entanglements aside.

Tessa sat in the chair facing Mariah while Kyle stood next to her. They'd been going over the nature of the music business for the past half hour. Mariah had given Tessa tips on how to be cordial without overselling yourself. Tessa found the procedures to be hollow and aloof, even cold and fake. Mariah told her that's the way of doing business in the music industry, especially those on their way up.

Mariah crosses her fingers in her lap, leaning back in her chair as she looks between Tessa and Kyle. "Treasures Media has been around for a very long time, long before the internet. They started back in the 1960s. A couple of years before _Rolling Stone_ ; so they have loyal readers, fans, and now a huge following online."

"A little over twenty-five million across all social platforms, I believe," Kyle says.

"Something like that," Mariah confirms. "They are highly respected in the industry, which is why you have to be well versed in the art of interviewing with them. From what I've seen, they want to put the best light on you while simultaneously engaging their readers."

Tessa moves in her chair trying to find a comfortable position. Mariah's in 'all business' mode, and she's making an effort to decide between feeling nervous and rapidly finding this side of the redhead to be very attractive. It's distracting, and damn if this is not the place for that right now.

"The questions are designed for that. The exposure you'll get will make or break you," Mariah finishes. 

"Wow." Tessa blinks and it hits her this whole interview relies solely on her: what she says and how she says it. 

"Tessa, I want you to give this to John Eiseman." Mariah takes a flash drive out of her drawer and reaches across the desk. Tessa takes it, looking it over. "...and let him hear these two songs for the interview. No live performances no matter how much they beg you." She gives Tessa a very somber look around that.

"Yeah, that 'play a little something new for the fans' they try to blindside you with could lead to a clip they use without your permission," Kyle tells Tessa. "No freebee's." He pats her on the shoulder.

"Got it." Tessa sets the drive down on the edge of the desk and wipes both hands on her pants as she stiffly leans back in the chair. She blows out a breath. "So I'm going to do the main interview?"

"That's usually how it's done. The lead does most of the PR stuff," Kyle informs her. "They'll probably bring in the rest of the girls for some softball questions after they're finished with you, but these podcasts can be highly unpredictable. You have to be ready for the gotcha questions."

Tessa nods numbly. "Okay. So..." She swallows. "I mean, I've never done an interview like this before." She smiles quickly. This is not going to be like the fun interview she did recently with _E Chicago_. Tessa clamps her jaw, it's mostly a nervous feeling she can't shake now.

"Don't worry." Mariah leans forward, her voice soft. "Ana's going to take you through different scenarios of interview questions. Give you ideas, maybe run through some hard questions to get you warmed up." She tries to soothe Tessa. She's blinking rapidly, keeping her focus low-lying.

"They're not going to ask anything personal are they?" Tessa looks worried much to Mariah's sudden concern. She looks like she's literally on the edge of freaking out right now.

"If they do, I'm sure Ana will coach you on how to answer those," Mariah states, brow crinkled as she tries to get Tessa to meet her eyes.

"Sounds good. Well, ladies, I have to get going," Kyle says oblivious to Tessa's distress. He starts to head for the door while checking his watch. "I'll see the two of you this weekend at the event?"

Mariah keeps her eyes on Tessa as she stands and rounds her desk coming to stand in front of the brunette. "Wouldn't miss it," she tosses at Kyle, keeping her eyes on Tessa, watching her run both hands through her hair, threaded through her fingers. Kyle leaves, and her office door clicks closed. "Are you okay?" 

"Just a little nervous." Tessa blows out a breath, sitting back.

Mariah crosses her arms over her chest. "I did warn you your life is about to change."

Tessa flicks her eyes up to meet Mariah's for a split second. "Yeah." A small sickly smile.

Mariah observes the nervous fidgeting... Tessa seems conflicted. "Tessa, what is it?" Tessa stands up abruptly and Mariah reaches out grabbing her wrist. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Her thumb moves over Tessa's hand in a soothing manner.

"Nerves." Tessa reluctantly faces Mariah and gives her a half-smile. "Don't worry I get like this." It's more to ease Mariah that Tessa tries to shake it all off.

Mariah moves her hand higher, smoothing over Tessa's forearm through her leather jacket. "Look if it's your family, what happened with your parents..."

"No." Tessa shakes her head, an uneasy feeling starting to take over. She's simply not willing to talk about it. Especially not here. "It'll be alright. I can handle that." She puts her hand over Mariah's, patting it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Tessa smoothes her fingers over Mariah's hand, feeling the soft skin. "I'll be fine." She makes a valiant effort to meet Mariah's eyes earnestly. _Suck it up Porter,_ Tessa berates herself; determined to figure out a way to handle the situation on her own.

A small silence floats between them as they stand there, fingers sliding together. It elicits a warm feeling that rolls through Mariah; causing her chest to tighten. There's a soft knock on the door and Mariah quickly extracts her hand from Tessa's, biting her bottom lip. 

"Mariah?"

A blonde head of hair peeks around the corner. Blue eyes shift between Mariah and Tessa.

"Abby, hi." Mariah moves a strand of hair behind her ear as her cheeks jump to a taut smile.

"Hi." A little wave back from Abby as she walks over to them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No. We were just finishing up." Mariah looks at Tessa expectantly. Tessa nods then gives Abby a silent 'hi.'

"Oh, um, Tessa Porter, Abby Newman," Mariah quickly says. "She's a friend from Genoa City." Mariah watches as they shake hands. "And Kyle's cousin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you." Abby gives Tessa a quick up and down. "Wow, I've heard your music. You guy's are phenomenal."

Tessa has the good grace to blush at that. "Thanks. That's actually because we have a great manager and producer." She turns to Mariah, giving her a soft smile that causes her to return it back with a blush. "I better get going."

"Sure. I'll walk you to the door," Mariah says quickly as they both move across the office.

They round the corner and Tessa opens the door, holding it. "See you later?" She hikes a brow. They really have no plans other than discussing business today, but Tessa figures now that they've established an understanding, there's no harm in at least testing the waters.

Mariah looks into hazel eyes that are watching her closely. She knows that look but dear God they're at work and Abby's here and - she sees them focus on her lips and she pouts them. "See you later," she finally says softly.

A hint of a smirk pulls at Tessa's lips. So Mariah wants to stay neutral. _I can do that_. "Is it okay to text you?" Her eyes flit all over Mariah's rapidly reddening face.

"That's fine." Mariah breathes. Tessa gives her one last affectionate look, and she has to tempt down a certain sudden reaction before she does something in front of Abby in the middle of a workday. 'Go' she mouths, and Tessa laughs quietly as she closes the door.

Mariah takes a moment to gather herself together. Heart beating strongly, she leans back on the door taking in a breath, putting a hand on her stomach before smoothing out her dress. She pushes off from the door then rounds the corner; plastering on a smile.

"Something to drink, Abby?" Mariah points to the wet bar before heading over to it.

Abby declines, shaking her head. "So that's Tessa Porter," she says watching Mariah pour herself a drink.

"Um-hm..." Mariah puts the cap back on the mineral water then gestures to her plate of assorted chocolates. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine." Abby suppresses a snarky grin as Mariah walks over. "She's gorgeous. You didn't tell me she was so striking up close and personal."

Mariah stands at her desk, drink in hand. "She's just another client." She sits and pulls her chair up then takes a sip from her glass.

Abby stalls for a moment watching as Mariah busy's herself with trying not to seem obvious. Abby folds her arms. "Mariah..."

"Hm?" Mariah moves a few papers to the other side of her desk and Abby chuckles under her breath.

"She's totally your type."

Mariah almost reacts, _almost_ barely stops her motions only to pick them back up again as she picks up her pad, tapping it to life. "She is totally my _client_." Mariah mentally pats herself on the back for that clever reply. She swipes into her inbox.

"Something tells me she's not the same type you use to pick up at the bars and clubs when we were going out regularly." Abby's eyes dance playfully when Mariah wearily looks up at her. "Remember? Those painfully attractive women whose only objective was to get their hands on your..." Abby pauses as Mariah sighs then angles her head to the side. "...assets."

It isn't as if Abby's lying or anything. They did use to pal around Genoa City and hop from club to club on the weekends, but that was a lifetime ago and she's a professional now. Mariah also liked to think her taste in women had improved exponentially since then. Besides, Abby's blowing things out of proportion as usual. It wasn't that many women... maybe a handful; she barely indulged anyway.

"Was there a reason you came by? Other than to rehash my history of one night stands?" Mariah asks exasperatedly.

"Well, I was hoping you were able to talk to whomever you had in mind about playing my grand opening?" Abby finally gets to the point.

Mariah sets her pad down, swiveling back and forth in her chair as she looks at Abby. "When is it exactly?"

"Next month. We just got notification," Abby says proudly.

Mariah sits back. "Actually I haven't discussed it with them yet, but soon. I promise."

She has someone in mind but she's determined to be tight-lipped about it. Abby has a tendency to jump the gun on things. She loves her dearly but wouldn't trust her to _not_ inform everyone in the world once she'd just mentioned a mere prospect.

"Great." Abby cheers then makes her way over to the wet bar. She grabs a napkin and puts a few chocolates in it. "Are you coming to Kyle's event this weekend?"

"Absolutely, wouldn't miss it," Mariah types back on her pad.

"Well, maybe you can tell me who it is by then?" Abby says hopefully before taking a bite of chocolate.

Mariah smirks glancing up at Abby. "Sure." She goes back to typing.

****

"Great job today everyone," Ana says into the studio intercom.

Everyone is exhausted after a grueling six-hour recording session. The girls put their instruments up as they make their way out of the booth.

"Hey Tess we're going to the bar, you coming?" Lola asks.

Tessa shakes her head. "Taking mom out tonight." It's her night to take her mother out to dinner. It's just something Tessa wants to do to show how much she supports and cares that her mom is staying clean and doing well.

"...kay," Lola smiles. "Tell mom hi." The girls all say goodbye to Ana before they leave the studio. 

Tessa hangs back a bit and watches until Ana finishes giving Jimmy a few instructions. "Hi. Um, Ms. Hamilton?"

Ana turns not realizing Tessa's still in the studio. "Hey, Tessa." She puts her pad in her briefcase. "What's up?"

Tessa puts her hands in her back pockets. "I was, um, wondering if we could talk about my interview with Treasures Media? _"_ She gives a weak little smile at that.

There's a flicker of understanding in Ana's eyes. She can sense Tessa's a little nervous. "Well, I was going to do that with you tomorrow, but sure." She watches as Tessa nods, visibly taking in a calming breath. "Is something wrong, Tessa?"

"I just..." Tessa opens her mouth then closes it. "I need to talk to you about something important," she finally gets out. That was hard, to initiate it.

"Tessa, I want you to know you can trust me going forward." Ana pauses seeing the big eyes she's now getting. "I mean that," her voice goes soft as she tries to reassure.

Tessa nods nervously. "I know. I feel like I can trust you." Her eyes flit around the studio, seeing Jimmy busy with his headphones on.

"Good." Ana picks up her briefcase. "Let's talk outside."

They both bid Jimmy goodnight, then walk out into the hallway outside the studio. They're pretty much alone on that side of the building. Ana regards the brunette. "I'm all ears."

Well, this isn't easy, Tessa realizes. She had actually been stressing earlier, trying to figure out how to bring up the subject all day. _Just go for it_. "Okay, so..." Tessa steady's herself. "Not many people know this. I mean, the girls do but..."

"Okay. Tessa?" Ana grabs Tessa's fidgeting hands. "...whatever it is just tell me because it's better to get this out now rather than in the middle of the interview." Sometimes it's just best to be straightforward.

"Right. True," Tessa says, fully aware of that. She wraps her arms around her torso. Here goes. "I um... my father, he was, _is_ an alcoholic. He's in jail now for domestic violence against his girlfriend. He and my mom divorced a while ago," Tessa feels the need to clear that upfront.

"Okay, that's a lot, but just know you don't have to tell anyone this if you don't want to Tessa," Ana says sincerely. It's really no one's business.

"Yeah well," Tessa looks down at the floor then back up. "... see that's the thing. That's not the bad part." Her eyes drift up to look at Ana, seeing no judgment there, which is a good thing - just understanding.

"Okay," Ana nods, listening more intently. It's important to keep a calm disposition. She really has no idea what Tessa is about to tell her but she knows it will probably be something they will need to get a handle on if it's newsworthy and can spiral out of control.

Silent moments pass before Tessa feels like she can continue. For a second she feels nauseated but swallows it down... breathing through her nose in order to feel on balance. "My mom... she got hooked on painkillers and, um, after that some harder stuff." Tessa throws that out to test Ana's reaction, which seems to be holding at understanding.

"Wow." Ana lifts both brows but remains calm nonetheless.

"Yeah," Tessa laughs sourly. "It was really bad. I won't go into any details... it's just that things got worse and she would go into these withdrawals and it would get really, really bad... so I uh..." Tessa's voice wavers as she looks down at her hands, her fingers are bent, roughly intertwined.

"Tessa it's okay," Ana says soothingly. She waits until Tessa finds her voice again. 

"I didn't know what to do so I went out and ... got her..." Tessa feels the hot sting of tears prickle at the back of her eyes; remembering that awful day. "... something to ease the pain a-and--" 

"--I get it...," Ana stops her. "Tessa..." It's obvious Tessa's struggling, no need to rehash those particular details. "It's okay." 

"I didn't know what to do..." Tessa's voice is small as she looks at Ana with a helpless expression, her eyes red around the edges. "I got caught," she wipes at the tears that roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, Tessa..." Ana sympathizes. It's bad, but... this isn't necessarily something they can't handle.

"I was in jail for two days and in the end, they finally expunged my record. I was lucky, I guess. First offense and all." Tessa hadn't understood all the rules around it, but she was glad the judge went lenient on her.

Ana lets's out a long sigh, running a hand through her hair. "Oh, man." She shakes her head for the sake of trying to clear it. 

"I did community service for a month since it was the first offense. My mom got help after that and she's been clean ever since. She said she didn't want to ruin my career because of her. She got herself together." Tessa rushes that out, trying to smooth over as much as she can.

"That must've been really hard for you," Ana says, thinking of how to get around this should certain questions lead to it.

"Yeah, it was. But now my sister and my mom are doing really good, you know?" Tessa earnestly smiles through the tears. "And she's proud of me for finally making something out of my music," Her lips quiver as she smiles feeling really proud about that.

And that's all that really matters. Family, trust, the fact that they'd been through so much and made it out together. Tessa didn't want to mess it all up now... not when she'd finally gotten her big break.

Ana smiles wistfully, actually grateful for the opportunity to work with Tessa and the girls, but mostly Tessa. There's just something special about her. Something rare in a performer. There's no doubt Tessa is headed for stardom. She has everything one needs to be successful in this business. Ana feels really lucky to be the one to mold her and help her achieve her dreams. She'll be damned if she lets something like this ruin that.

"Thank you for telling me this, Tessa." Ana reaches in her briefcase and hands Tessa a tissue. "That was really brave. And don't worry no one needs to know about any of it. What you just said stays with me."

"Thank you." Tessa says on exhale. She feels a huge weight lifted. "I just think it would be better if I know what they're going to ask me." Tessa wipes her nose and eyes. "I don't want to screw up and say something stupid."

"Don't worry." Ana smiles encouragingly. "We'll go over some gotcha questions and I'll coach you on how to get through them. And like I said, if they ask you anything personal, we'll have some ready-made answers for that too."

Tessa looks at Ana, trying to gauge her. She seems to really mean that. A solemn sense of relief flows through her. Maybe the questions won't be that bad. As Ana said, she doesn't have to answer anything if she doesn't want to. Relief _..._ Tessa sighs with it. Her eyes are sticky and her nose is probably red, but she feels somehow safe and trusting with Ana.

She practically heaves out a laugh at the feeling. "That sounds awesome."

****

Dinner had gone great. Tessa had taken her mom to a nice barbeque restaurant (her favorite) and they talked about her latest adventures which were the New York shoot and all of the recordings they'd done in the studio. She'd mentioned Mariah but only in the most business-like context. Finally, she'd called her mom a cab to take her home.

Tessa's waiting on the curb when she sees the Lyft she had called for herself pull up. She opens the door cringing. It smells like corn chips and beer. The older man driver barely speaks to her when she gets in, and she's glad for that. Getting settled in the back seat Tessa leans back, resting her head on the back headrest, watching as the buildings and streetlights go by. It had been a long day in the recording studio and she is ready to go home, take a long hot shower and binge watch some mundane program on TV. Her phone chimes in her coat pocket and she takes it out; surprised when she sees a text from Mariah:

_You forgot your stick._

Tessa blinks, confused. _Stick?_ She runs back over this afternoon's meeting in her mind. She remembers the flash drive Mariah handed her. The one with the music on it. She'd left it on Mariah's desk by 'nervous' accident and in her haste to leave the office once Abby arrived.

_i was wondering where i left that will you keep it for me until this weekend?_ Tessa replies back.

She read the text again before hitting send. It was innocent enough. Tessa figures they'll both be tied up with work until the weekend and the next chance to see each other will be at Kyles fundraiser party... Right?

_Won't you need it before then?_

A scrunched brow and a laugh as Tessa slides down in the seat; her legs wide apart as she holds the phone between them. Okay, well. It seems Mariah may be hinting at something or at least Tessa's prickly sense is reading the innuendo that way. The side of her mouth starts to curl up in a smile. She holds the phone firmly as she types:

_i don't know will I? this is all your doing now_ >Send. Tessa lets out a laugh. So Mariah wants to play a little, no harm in playing right along... could be fun.

It doesn't take long before another text comes in and Tessa's eyes sparkle at it: _In my professional opinion, I think you should at least know which songs I picked out beforehand._

Tessa smiles widely. They are no doubt entering into the wonderful world of flirtation. Better to not go full-on, however. She does know how to keep things cordial... it's important to not tip things too far off balance: 

_well now miss copeland if I didn't know any better id say you are trying to get me to come over to your place to pick it up_

Yeah, she said it. Tessa's finger hovers over the 'send' icon and she actually giggles excitedly before tapping it. That was way beyond cordial. Tessa rubs a hand over her mouth trying to quell the aroused delight she can feel burning in her stomach. She bites her finger in anticipation. The _ping_ from her phone signaling an incoming text is enough to make her mouth go dry.

_I wouldn't object if you did_.

_Fuck._ A throb of arousal goes straight south as Tessa's legs shut tight. She can feel sweat break out on her face and chest. Tessa swallows thickly before clearing her voice. "Hey uh, change of address." She gives her Lyft driver, without a second thought, the new address. He practically does a U-turn in the middle of the street.

"It's your dime lady."

****

"Is this one of those moments that presents itself that we both pretend not to object to?"

Tessa hangs in the open door, arm propped up on the doorframe, leaned forward. She looks hot in her leather jacket and ripped jeans. Mariah folds her arms over her chest... totally blushing unapologetically red. She's in a pink silk robe. It's short, above the knees... and _maybe_ she has on a body camisole underneath, nothing more.

"No, I think you genuinely need your music." Mariah turns with all intents for Tessa to follow. She hears the door close.

"I'll go along with that." Tessa watches hips sway as Mariah makes her way to the couch. Her eyes roam around the apartment. She can't help but look around the place. _Wow_. "You really do have a knack for staying in fancy places."

Damn, the floors are marbled. Tall ceilings. A balcony with a spectacular view of the heart of the city. Tessa takes it all in. This is how the rich live. She notices a picture of Mariah and a blonde older woman on a side table. She's pretty. "Is that your mom?" Tessa takes a guess.

Mariah looks to where Tessa is pointing as she slouches back on the couch, legs tucked under her. "Yeah, that's Sharon." Her eyes go to Tessa. Smiling she pats the couch beside her. "Have a seat."

Tessa finally stops ogling Mariah's apartment long enough to look down at the impossibly green eyes beckoning for her to sit. She does so, just a little further away from the redhead. Mariah picks up her pad from the coffee table and plugs in the flash drive. Hitting play she leans back, observing Tessa's reaction as the song plays.

"This is 'It takes time.' Tessa lifts a nonplussed shoulder. "We've already released this online." The song had been played on several media platforms. Youtube even has a lyrics video.

"Right. That's the first song." Mariah stops it then taps on the second one. It's Hiding Place. "We want to at least give the audience something to look forward to." She stops it. It's only a twenty seconds long sample.

Tessa leans back into the cushions. "So a tease." She smiles wickedly as her eyes twinkle and Mariah rolls her eyes, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"Exactly. Just enough to get them into the song and want more."

Why did that sound so incredibly familiar? Tessa studies Mariah for a moment. The redhead had gotten her over to her apartment, complete with the doorman holding the door open for her and the concierge in the lobby signing her in immediately. All because of a suggestion that she had picked up on, only to follow through with an outright invitation. Yeah, miss Copeland loved to play games.

Tessa stretches an arm across the back of the couch. "I'm almost positive they will want more." Two can play at this game, isn't that the saying? Tessa wonders as she openly checks out Mariah.

"Drink?" Mariah, for all intents and purposes, rises quickly from the couch and heads into the kitchen without hearing a reply from Tessa.

She gets out two glasses and some orange juice. She opens the juice container and almost finishes pouring one glass when she feels something warm behind her. Mariah stops, puts the juice down, and licks her lips as she feels hands lightly smooth over her shoulder's then down her arms, measuredly moving up and down. She swallows, forgetting the orange juice, both hands gripping the countertop.

"I was going to bring- " Her voice hitches as soft lips press to the back of her neck. Mariah's breathing becomes rapid as Tessa's hands move to skim down the sides of her waist, making their way down to her hips. _Oooohhh_. Mariah's mouth falls open as her head falls back. The feel of Tessa's fingers gripping her hips is too much and her resolve utterly evaporates. She whips around, hands immediately going to the sides of Tessa's head as she crushes their mouths together.

Everything is touching... from head to toe as their bodies are melted into each other. The kiss is hungry and messy: mouths open, tongues sliding, lips sucking... they barely catch their breath, moaning before going back in for more.

Tessa stops to catch her breath, eyes focused on the closed ones in front of her. Mariah is panting, and Tessa's gaze glides down her body to ever so softly untie the belt around her robe letting it fall open just enough. Tessa swallows thickly... _knew it_. Mariah's totally naked, down to her toes. 

They stand face to face, breathing in each other's breath until Tessa finally wraps her arms around Mariah's waist to lift her onto the countertop. Mariah lets out a delighted squeal as her legs automatically wind around a strong waist, her arms resting lightly around Tessa's neck. Tessa bends her legs to pick up the fiery redhead, she can feel the warmth of her center against her stomach. Mariah grips tighter, moving her hips a little.

"Keep that up and I'm gonna drop you," Tessa says as she moves them into the front room. Her hands move to buttocks, fingers splayed out around them and Mariah leans down, hands on both sides of Tessa's face as she brings their lips together in a smoldering kiss.

****

They finally make it to the bedroom; Tessa gently lays Mariah down on the bed. The lights are off, and, as per Mariah's insistence, they stay off. Just the moonlight streaming in through the windows is their only light. And it's enough. Mariah leans back on her elbows as she watches Tessa rapidly shed her clothing. She's down to her bra and Tessa makes a show of pealing it off; then flinging it over her shoulder.

Mariah sighs, shaking her head as she feels her center moisten. Her eyes roam all over Tessa's silver-painted moonlit body. She's all soft muscle and long defined curves. Mariah lets out a throaty laugh then crooks a finger at the crookedly smiling brunette. Tessa craws on the bed towards her; kissing her way up over a hip, around the swell of breasts, along a collar bone - until she reaches inviting full lips. Tessa feels arms go around her, bringing her closer, then sighs before kissing Mariah into the pillows.

****

A side table lamp flicks on.

Tessa's on her back, catching her breath. Mariah skims the back of her fingertips down to Tessa's stomach, then draws them back up again, feeling the muscles tense as she does. They're both sweaty; the sheets twisted around them.

"Does Genoa City have a lot of talent like Chicago?" Tessa asks, her eyes still closed.

Mariah stops her motions, turning more fully onto her side, she props her head up on her palm. "Not even a little bit... why?"

Tessa turns her head; her eyes wandering down the beautiful body in front of her. Mariah's only covered by a small stretch of the sheet across her hips. Her face is flushed, lips 'kiss' swollen. "Just wondering why you didn't stay in Genoa City. Why the move to Chicago?" 

Mariah shrugs. "I could have. Devon thought I would have a better scope of talent down here, so he moved the branch."

"Oh." Tessa says. A lazy smile eases its way to her lips. "I'm glad you did. We would've never..." She lets that linger for a moment. "...met."

Mariah laughs wryly. "That was just a fluke don't you think? I mean... Kyle was the one who found--"

"--It was no fluke," Tessa says intensely. A small space of quiet settles between them until Mariah rolls onto her back and looks up at the ceiling; running a hand through her hair.

"Tessa I think we need to establish a few understandings..."

Tessa sighs then sits up. She runs a hand through her hair to order it then looks over and sees her tank top on the floor. "I thought we already established those." She gets up and pulls her shirt on then finds her underwear and jeans and steps into them. "I told you, you can trust me not to tell anyone."

"I know that." Mariah sits back on the bed against the headboard, pulling the sheets up to her chest. "I mean so we don't make things out to be more than they are." She watches as Tessa zips up her jeans.

Tessa sets her hands on her hips. "And I said I'm fine being friends with..." She waves a hand to get her meaning across. _Benefits._

"We're casual," Mariah adds... feels the need to clear up. "... nothing more."

"Yeah," Tessa slowly nods. "Don't worry I can handle it. It's not like we're going to fall madly in love or anything, Mariah." A watery smile. "We're just having fun."

A small beat of silence. "Good, because I can't take the chance of anyone finding out." Mariah pulls the sheets tighter.

"What..." Tessa says tensely with a misleading smile. "That I'm your secret little lover?" she says with chagrin, and it makes Mariah fidget, pulling the sheets even further up.

"Tessa, it's not like _that_." 

"Isn't it?" Tessa's tone inches toward argumentative but she beats it back in order to keep a clear head with this. "What's my favorite season of the year?"

Marah stares at Tessa failing to see the reason for this odd line of questioning all of a sudden. _She's serious_. A scoff. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's my point." Tessa breaks out a cutting smile, then drops it to be more serious. "We don't really know each other very well. Do we?"

Mariah lifts a vexing brow, shrugging. "Well, that hasn't gotten in the way of our _times_ together."

"That's not what I mean Mariah!" Tessa says, her tone teetering on frustration. She tucks her tank top into her jeans.

"Okay fine." Mariah rolls her eyes. "Maybe clarify what you mean then Tessa!" She's pretty darn sure she doesn't know where Tessa's going with this.

Tessa exhales heavily. "What I mean is: we can be friends, we can have fun together _and_ friends who have fun together can also know things about each other."

Mariah doesn't even have to double think it. They had gotten to know each other over the last few weeks. Their home life, growing up stuff, their ambitions - the basics. "I have no problem with that." 

Tessa waits for a second; looking as though she's deliberately contemplating what she wants to say next. "Good." A pause. "I'll have you know winter is my favorite time of the year," she says completely and utterly nonplussed.

"You're kidding." Mariah's lips thin, suppressing a laugh.

"Nope," Tessa says unswayed at the teasing look from the redhead. "I love snow and boots and Christmas." A toothy smile. "Your turn."

"This is silly," Mariah mumbles.

"Humor me," Tessa leans toward Mariah, pinpointing her.

"Okay." Mariah throws her hands up. She sighs. "I like the summertime." She has to think for a second. "Going to the beach, hot mornings, and the fourth of July fireworks. Happy now?"

Tessa tilts her head back, eyes narrowed. "Going to the beach huh?" A slow-growing, provocative grin.

"What?" Mariah narrows her eyes; she knows that look. God she's going to regret the answer.

"I can just picture you in a bikini, sipping a pina colada on the--" The pillow hits Tessa square in the face, and she catches it, laughing.

"Shut up." Mariah bends her legs up, then moves her hair back from her face, rolling her eyes. She waits until Tessa's finished with her little laugh session at her expense. 

Mariah watches as Tessa's chuckles wind down. She looks around the room for the rest of her items. It's comforting... the moment, of the two of them like this. Tessa casually standing in her bedroom and for just a quiet segment, a snapshot, caught on film, on paper, in time, she just wishes life could be so simple and neat. And feel so right. But then... too bad, so sad, the harsh reality of it all comes crashing down, seeping into the fantasy. Wrecking it. Mariah feels mad at that, wants to avoid this. She rather just pretend, keep at it without a single thought as to where they're going.

A breath... 

"Seriously though." Mariah's voice cuts into the silence and Tessa looks over at her from putting on her boots. "If we keep going and things get to be too much, too deep then..."

"Then we stop." Tessa slides her hands into her back pockets. "I can handle that Mariah." 

Mariah inhales sharply against those words, blinking, a little confounded at her own reaction. Her chest suddenly feels tight. "I never said I couldn't handle that Tessa." She looks down, plucking at the sheet. "And I do think we would be better off if we..." _stop_ "... go that way should things start to get too serious."

It drifts between them. Unspoken or spoken, those _words_ are all too confusing right now. Are they too complicated? Not really. Not when they'd just laid down the rules of attraction so succinctly, and both understand the consequences of not following them. So it's put up and shut up about it.

So... Tessa nibbles her lips anxiously until she nods, excepting their fate, _her_ fate. "I would be able to do friends," she says, hazel eyes blinking softly with a hint of a smile.

Mariah foisters a little smile of her own; trying not to react to those provoking eyes that are waiting for confirmation of their 'rules of engagement'. She clears her throat, swallowing against the swell in it.

"I can do friends."

****

They finally moved to the kitchen after making up the bed and picking up the room. Mariah stands by the counter island; she'd made coffee even though it's midnight and Tessa probably needs to get going. But there she sits on the other side of the long, granite slab, within reach but safely out of it. Mariah brings the steamy cup up to her lips, taking a sip, wondering if this is going to be habit-forming after they... have sex. A drink in the kitchen to reminisce?

No, Tessa can't stay the night. That's against the rules.

Mariah takes a peek at Tessa - ever the most attractive woman she's ever seen. She swallows flicking her hair back - and even more so after their extensive session. Tessa's flushed and has that fucked out look even though she's completely dressed all the way down to her leather jacket and boots. Mariah blows a breath over her coffee to cool it. She can't help it, the flood of arousal still catches her off balance when she's near Tessa. The ache between her legs, ever present, and to the point of her feeling newly wet, even after being completely satisfied for the past hour.

"So are you ready for the interview with Treasures Media?" Mariah has on a simple tee shirt and jeans. 

Tessa takes her time to set her cup down carefully; staring at it until she meets the greens eyes waiting for her. "I'm going to be going over a few things with Ana. We've talked briefly and I feel more confident about everything now." That's all she feels like saying about that; quite frankly she'll be glad when the whole thing is over in a couple of weeks. Tessa picks up her cup. "How's your friend Abby?" she asks over the rim of it.

Mariah decides not to question the change of subject and pushes a hip up against the counter. "She's getting ready to open up a new place here in Chicago." 

Tessa lifts an eyebrow in surprise, briefly wondering if all of Mariah's friends are going to be starting businesses in Chicago now. "What kind of place?" 

How to describe it. "Well, it's kind of like Kyle's place." That was a little vague and Tessa's brows bunch together in reaction. "...except more restaurant themed. She said there's going to be a live stage for various acts as well, so..."

"Okay." Live stage, Tessa muses. "Sounds cool." A month ago she would've been interested in playing at a new place. But now that Power Communications has them pretty well tied up with venues, _well_...

"I was thinking maybe you guys could help her out at her grand opening." Mariah brings her cup up to her lips hiding a rapid smile, and Tessa doesn't quite know what to make of the suggestion.

"You want us to help out your friend by playing at her grand opening?" Tessa squints her eyes at Mariah's nodding head. Why does she have the feeling Mariah has something up her sleeve?

"E Chicago is covering it."

Tessa makes an 'Oh' face. "I get it now," she says.

Mariah laughs. She's glad Tessa's getting the hang of how they do things. Coverage, exposure in exchange for bringing in new customers to Society. "I'm glad I don't have to explain."

Tessa finishes the last of her coffee. "Is that how we're going to be doing business in the future?" Mariah looks at her, not following. "Favors for friends of yours?"

"That's not what this is," Mariah explains. "You guys will get exposure on television and all over social media, Tessa. This is what we call a win, win." Mariah says after setting her cup in the sink. "Besides, don't flatter yourself, it was between you and The Furguston's for the slot."

Tessa narrows her eyes. "Gotta get Kyle's permission for that though, don't you?" He is their manager after all, and also she likes getting a little dig in with Mariah when the opportunity arises.

Mariah smirks with a little eye roll. "Shouldn't be a problem." 

"Won't he be loaning us out to his cousin for the night?" Tessa laughs. It isn't lost on Mariah either how that sounds, and she snickers.

"I'm hoping he won't mind," Mariah says as she scoots down the counter, closer to Tessa.

"Sure, _he_ won't if he gets something out of it," Tessa points out, fully aware of Mariah's closeness and glad there's an island of granite between them. Dammit if she shuts down all thinking when Mariah purposefully gives her full attention... green eyes piercing, Tessa almost forgets what they're talking about.

"I'll just have to talk it over with him this weekend." Mariah's eyes trace the plain of Tessa's face. She's blushing and it's distractingly attractive. "I mean Abby's place is just another venue for you guys at this point."

So, this is a business deal... well played, Tessa grins and Mariah grins right back. "You know I don't recall you asking us if we actually wanted to play at her place," Tessa says teetering on playful.

That's because Mariah didn't ask them. Not officially. She just sort of suggested then finalized it all in one swoop... _without even asking nicely_ , Tessa grouses. "I think you should ask nicely then see what we say, I mean... what if we're all busy that day?"

Mariah flicks her eyes to Tessa's lips watching a rakish smile engulf her features. "No problem." She hikes a shoulder looking nonplussed and unbothered. "I'll just nicely ask _Lola_ if the band can come out and play for a couple of hours." Mariah practically has to hold her breath to keep from laughing outright. 

It takes a few seconds for it to register before Tessa's face drops, looking mock hurt. Straightening her back, Tessa clears her throat and shakes her head wondering when things shifted between them. The warmth she feels all over when she looks at Mariah's laughing face is enough to make her want to stay longer and kiss her back into the bedroom.

****

"You need to sign these also..." Stephanie holds up her pad as Mariah's finger draws her signature across the screen. "...and this one," she taps another screen open.

"All done," Mariah finishes signing when there's a light tap on her office door. "Come in."

Ana comes around the corner. "Hi, I hope you don't mind..." She gestures back behind her. "There was nobody in the lobby."

"No, no it's fine we were just finishing up." Mariah hands Stephaine a folder as Ana makes her way over to them. "All the numbers should be in there," she instructs Stephanie.

"Sure thing Ms. Coepland, I'll get right on it." Stephanie gives them both a smile before leaving.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mariah asks Ana as she walks over to the wet bar.

"Sure, waters fine," Ana says taking a seat, setting her briefcase in the chair beside her.

Mariah grabs a glass and drops ice cubes in it. "So how's everything going in the studio?" She pours water, then heads over.

"Great." Ana takes the glass from Mariah. "Thanks." She takes a much needed drink from it. "Everything's going fine with recording. The girls are working hard. I'd say we're getting along quite nicely."

"That's great," Mariah takes a seat. She watches as Ana's smile fades. She seems nervous about something. "Is there something else?

Ana reaches for her briefcase. She pulls out a steel gray flash drive. It looks just like the one Mariah gave Tessa. "Have you heard what's on this?"

Mariah looks at the drive then at Ana, not really following what the problem is. "You don't like the song selections?" She sits back puzzled.

Ana's brow bunches. "Mariah there's nothing on this drive."

Mariah sits still for a moment letting what Ana just said sink in. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I played it and it's blank." Ana gets out her pad and plugs it in, then taps play. They wait for about twenty seconds. "See? Nothing." She taps it off and takes the drive out.

Mariah gets up and comes around the desk settling on the edge of it in front of Ana. "I don't understand, I gave it to Tessa after Jimmy formatted everything." 

"Wait." Ana holds up a hand. "Jimmy formatted this?" Ana looks at it. It's one of many drives in the studio, they all look the same steel gray. Jimmy keeps then in a drawer on hand as he needs them. 

"Yeah." Mariah crosses her arms over her chest. Ana doesn't quite look convinced. "What's wrong?"

Ana shakes her head; it's getting a bit confusing. "I heard the one Tessa had earlier at our meeting. But _Darla_ gave me this drive. She wanted me to listen to it." She squints at Mariah. "You didn't know about it?" Darla surely made it seem like Mariah did.

"No." Mariah lets out an exasperated breath, rolling her tongue over her teeth with a _tsk_. "Should've known. She's always trying to beat me to everything." She takes the drive from Ana, looking it over. It's definitely not hers...and not labeled. "Too bad she gave you a defective drive."

"She really stressed there's a song from Tessa on it. Probably just a studio cut I guess; something she was working on. She wanted me to hear it." Ana crosses her legs. She has on a tan pants suit. 

"I don't trust that woman." Mariah gives the drive back to Ana, who puts it in the side pocket of her briefcase.

"Neither do I. Not that I wasn't already aware of her reputation for being aggressive," Ana relays. Devon had clued her in.

"Tell me about it," Mariah growls out, glad Darla doesn't win this round, this time. "We're using the drive I gave Tessa for the interview. You still have that right?" 

"Tessa has it," Ana reassures Mariah. "I've heard it. Good selections. I approve." She gives Mariah a smile, actually glad they've bonded over blocking Darla. "And don't worry, I'm sure that song Tessa's working on will be a part of their album once it's polished."

Mariah nods. "I trust your judgment, Ana," she says simply. "And we'll make sure of that." Darla had been in the studio a lot, that much she knew of. Why she would want to record music when she knows nothing about it is another question altogether.

Ana stands, taking one last drink from her glass before handing it to Mariah. "I have to get back to work. Thanks for helping me get this all worked out."

"You're welcome." Mariah walks Ana to the door. "Don't worry I'll talk to Darla and get this completely resolved. The last thing we both need is her complicating everything."

"She seems to have a knack for that," Ana says as they both share a laugh."Good luck with everything, Mariah."

Ana leaves and Mariah walks over to the large, tall windows, eyes flicking around the view. It's overcast today. _Fitting_. Putting both hands on her hips Mariah takes in a calming breath, feeling her eyelids get heavy until they close. Her sixth sense is kicking her when it comes to Darla Reynolds lately.

_What the hell are you up to now?_

****

It's Saturday night and The Nuance is in full swing. The Casino night fundraiser has attracted numerous donors as well as an influx of new customers. Kyle stands by one of the roulette tables, talking to a donor as Mariah spots him. She heads over only after grabbing a champagne flute from a roaming waiter's tray. Dressed in a maroon sequined dress, black strapped six-inch heels, Mariah's hair is just fresh from the salon.

"Ah, there's one of my favorite ladies now," Kyle says to the older gentleman. He watches as Mariah walks over to them sipping her champagne. "Mariah Copeland I'd like you to meet Dale Gladson a friend from Sparks Industries." 

Mariah smiles at them both as she shakes Dale's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The man hits Kyle on the arm with his elbow. "I've always said you have great taste in women." The man leers at Mariah. "This one's a beaut."

Green eyes snap to gray, and Kyle sputters, trying to get his words together before Mariah does. "Oh, uh, she's not... we, we're not..."

Mariah smirks, reading the man's gaze as nothing more than predatory - deciding to nip this here and now. "Kyle and I are very private," she says evenly, then wraps her hand around Kyle's bicep, trying not to laugh at the stunned expression on his face.

"That so?" The man looks between the two of them; seemingly diffused a bit. "Well, uh, if you ever get tired of this guy..." the man floats out with a haughty laugh.

His innuendo is crystal clear and Mariah wants to gag. She plants on a fake smile nonetheless. "I hope you have a nice time tonight. If you'll please excuse us."

No need in entertaining this guy any further. Mariah pulls Kyle over to one of the hors d'oeuvre tables. "Did you invite every sleaze in Chicago?"

Kyle chuckles. "He's donating a substantial amount of money to two of our charities, I thought it would be fair to indulge him a little."

"He's a sleaze." Mariah reiterates with zeal, sticking to her sermon. She looks around the table. Kyle's really gone all out, various shrimp dishes, an assortment of finger foods, there's even an ice sculpture in the middle of the table. "Nice spread."

"Thanks." Kyle snags a champagne flute from a passing waiter. "How do you like the setup, not bad, huh?" He sweeps an arm out, admiring the floor tonight. It's like Vegas all over again. Numerous game tables, card games, and slot machines. 

Mariah sweeps her eyes around the place. "You really went all out but then again I knew you would." She sips her champagne. "Guess I'll have to see if I can try my luck at a few tables."

"Glad you think so," Kyle says, looking at Mariah. "Maybe you can show me your winning Vegas moves on the blackjack table?" He tilts his head, a twinkling teasing laugh to match.

Mariah rolls her eyes hard at him... _touché dammit_. She shoves Kyle on the shoulder just as Abby walks in. She hasn't spotted them yet and Mariah quickly angles her body so that Kyle's back is to her. "Actually, Kyle, I have a favor to ask you."

Kyle lifts a brow in question. "Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Mariah watches Abby grab a flute of wine. She's making the rounds so Mariah has to get this out quickly. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having the band play at a new up and coming venue."

Kyle gauges Mariah. Usually, she comes to his office to discuss the band's next move. That's her M.O. This is something entirely different; Kyle frowns, alarm bells are going off. "What new venue?"

_Fair question_. Abby's only a few feet away now. And's she's spotted them. Mariah straightens, clearing her throat. "Abby's new restaurant." She conveniently and purposefully leaves out the 'live stage' part.

Kyle rolls his eyes chuckling, then takes a lazy drink from his flute. "Yeah, I've heard about that." A few phone calls back home were all it took to find out what his cousin's been up to. That and big-mouthed family members. "Why would I want to help the competition again?"

Another fair question. Kyle's on a roll, and Abby, thank goodness, is held up by a donor momentarily. "I'm glad you asked." Mariah sports a small smile. "She's being covered by E Chicago." She pauses, letting that bit of information sink in. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you how to work out a deal with them involved."

Kyle's mind is working; Mariah can tell by the way he's puckering his lips in concentration. She sighs, finally glad that's over. As far as she's concerned they can both work out the rest without her. She sees blond hair over Kyle's shoulder and steps around him to greet Abby. "Abby, so glad you made it."

"I wouldn't have missed this," she tells Mariah. She takes in Kyle's black tuxedo and bowtie. "You've really gone all out, Kyle." She directs her attention to looking around the place. "Congratulations it looks like you have a hit tonight. Nice club." Stressing the 'club' part... it's not lost on Kyle.

He manages a sneering half-smile. "Let's cut the niceties, Mariah was just telling me you want Tessa Porter and Bliss to play your... _place_." 

Before Abby can reply Mariah loudly clears her throat, deciding now is the best time to leave them be with all of that. "I'll just let the two of you work that out." 

Hands up and eyes wide, Mariah claps her hands once then quickly turns back to the hors d'oeuvre table and grabs a small plate. After filling it with a few items she makes her way over to the poker table. It's pretty crowded.

Mariah stands just off to the side of the crowd, not wanting to join in. Apparently, there's a back and forth between two players - those are always the most exciting. She takes a bite of shrimp. It's good, very good. She looks at it. It's wrapped in bacon with a delicious sauce on it. There's a distinctive flavor she can't quite nail down, but she seriously considers going back for more.

Mariah's about to eat another shrimp when her phone vibrates. She manages to drag it out of her clutch purse, balancing her plate with her other hand. She looks at the screen... it's a text from Tessa. 

_wow_

Mariah blinks. That's all it says. She lets out a laugh then moves to put her plate down on the edge of an empty cocktail table. Before she can type a reply another text comes in:

_u look incredible tonight_

Mariah can't help the laugh that bubbles up. She knows she's blushing profusely. Okay, that does it. She cranes her neck around carefully, looking for a certain mysterious brunette. No fair if she has the advantage of seeing her first. A small thrill is running through her at the prospect of those hazel eyes on her even if she can't see them. She types a response:

_Should I be denied a similar critique? Where are you?_

Yes, formality is necessary for this particular setting. How would it look to be sexting in public for Christ's sake? Mariah bites her bottom lip to keep a giggle in and hits send. Two minutes pass before a response:

_near the bar_

Vague. Kyle has several bar stations set up throughout the place tonight; so which one? Mariah sighs, it's of no use to try and guess. She moves across the floor to the nearest one. She casually looks down the row of barstools. They are all occupied, with no Tessa. She types in a response, smirking:

_Well since you know where I am why don't you come and get me?_

A little daring perhaps, but she feels like a damsel in distress in desperate need of rescuing. Her phone buzzes again and Mariah has to catch her breath when she reads the text:

_turn around beautiful_

Mariah holds still, folding her bottom lip into her mouth. Her heartbeat immediately picks up and she smoothly slides her phone back into her clutch... she won't be using it anymore tonight. Shaking her hair out, she ever so slowly turns and this indeed feels like it's all happening in slow motion. _There you are._ A smile. It's intense, and right here in the middle of the club floor, Mariah can feel herself melting, almost overwhelmed at how emotional she's feeling.

Slowly her eyes trek up the tall, beckoning woman standing in front of her... dear lord Tessa's in an all-black velvet pants suit, hair down and around her shoulder's. The shirt underneath is silver and open three buttons down revealing a long column of neck. Mariah internally sighs as her eyes make it up to witness the absolutely unabashed eye fucking Tessa is giving her in return.

It all lasts for a total of five seconds before the cold water of reality hits and Mariah sees Lola, Tenna and Marty come up behind Tessa followed by three security guards. There's also a small group of about fifteen fans trying to get close to the four of them.

Yet in this space of time, none of that matters, does it? Their eyes hold a few moments longer... long enough for Mariah to mouth with a blistering smile: _Hi_ , and Tessa to smile with a blush and mouth back another: _Wow -_ liking what she sees even more so up close and personal.

... until they're not.

Mariah watches as Tessa's smile fades and she's jostled into moving; causing them to abruptly break eye contact. The security guards move them along, practically pushing them away and from the fans that keep persisting. The girls are led through the crowd until they disappear backstage; not to be seen again until its time for them to perform. All Mariah can do is stand there, letting a surprisingly feeling of loss grip her for a--

"--You little minx."

Mariah jumps at the voice until she realizes Abby is standing beside her. She put's a hand up to her chest. "You startled me." 

"Sorry." Abby laughs. "Very sly the way you did that, by the way. Kyle's on board for the opening," she informs.

"Glad I could help," Mariah says, happy they reached an agreement without her. "...you two work out a deal?"

"Of course." Abby sips her champagne, looking around. "He's going to do a brief interview with E Chicago to inform the public about their upcoming album."

"Good move." Mariah nods, actually thankful to Kyle for the exposure. This also helps Power Communications. "I hope you're happy with the _act_?"

"Delighted," Abby says with a smile. "I knew you'd come through. Tessa Porter and Bliss are hot right now, especially in Chicago. It was a no brainer." She gives Mariah a grateful look. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mariah looks around the floor. People are having fun going from table to table. She shakes her head a little with a smile. _Kyle and Abby_. It's just a business deal between cousins, which could've been volatile considering they are both practically in the same business. "I hope you and Kyle can work together in the future."

Abby considers that for a nanosecond before she turns her attention to Mariah, an insipid smile on her face. "You're kidding, right? We're each other's competition." She takes a long drink from her flute. "We're working together on this one but after that? It's game on."

Mariah chuckles. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if I was in the twilight zone with the two of you."

Abby smiles wistfully, she bites the inside of her lip before taking in a breath and sneaking a look at Mariah from the side of her eye. "Speaking of zones..."

Uh oh. Mariah blinks, she doesn't like this sudden tone. Her mouth falls from smiling to a small frown. "Zones?" she laughs drly.

"Mm." Abby nods then cockily grins, leaning into Mariah. "Did I just witness a bit of flirtation between you and a certain lead singer?" she asks conspiringly.

Thankful for the waiter that passes by at that moment, Mariah snags a champagne flute from his tray. She takes a drink to stall, then licks her lips as her eyes dart around the floor. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that look," Abby says, and Mariah sighs before taking another sip, eyes closed as she feels the burn of wine slide down her throat. "Kyle told me you have a little crush on her. I should've known."

Mariah coughs, then clears her throat. "Kyle doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Doesn't he?" Abby laughs at the glare she's getting. "Mariah, this is me you're talking to. You don't have to be so secretive about it."

Mariah flicks her hair back. "We are not having this conversation." She hikes a brow daring Abby to continue down this line of interrogation.

Abby holds up a hand. "Fine, no problem." She looks around the floor, seeing a spot open up at one of the slot machines. "Besides, now that I'm all set for my grand opening, I think it's time to try my luck." She winks at Mariah.

"Have at it." Mariah watches as Abby heads across the floor, glad the subject is dropped... for now. She downs the last of her champagne.

****

**_Hamilton Winters Group - Genoa City_ **

"It's Sunday."

The ride up to Genoa City was one she hadn't planned on today. Today is laundry day, and she wanted to catch up on some reading. Instead, Mariah had just worried the whole trip up about what Devon had emailed her this morning. It had simply said: _We need to talk in person ASAP._ No pretenses, no hints.

Mariah closes the door then crosses the office to stand in front of Devon's desk. "What's so urgent?" He'd texted her instructions to come right into the office since his assistant was off today.

He's sitting, leaned back, and he looks full-on business mode. Devon eyes her then motions to one of his visitor's chairs. "Have a seat... and thanks for coming," he says dryly.

"Thanks, I'll stand." Mariah crosses her arms over her chest. She's in jeans and a sweater.

Devon merely lifts an eyebrow. "I have some of the pictures back from the _Glazer_ photoshoot."

Mariah had already seen them; some blogger had them up before she'd made it back from New York. They had turned out great. A group picture of the girls and Kyle, of course, the pictures of her and Tessa... the mini-concert and the fan mob at the end. "I've seen them all, was there a problem?"

Devon levels his gaze at Mariah then opens the top drawer of his desk and takes out a manilla folder. His lips purse before he hands it to Mariah. She stares at it... quelling a hit of anxiety that threatens to grow as she opens it and pulls out pictures. She looks over the photos, all three of them... her heartbeat picking up as green eyes flick over each one. Mariah's hands are shaking when she quietly closes the folder. Devon takes it from her and places it back in his top drawer. He leans back in his chair waiting a few seconds as Mariah catches her breath. Her eyes cast down to staring at his desk.

"Is there something you'd like to tell--"

"--There's nothing going on." Mariah's voice is raspy and she tries to steady her breathing to take in slower breaths.

Dammit, this is exactly what she was afraid of. She exhales sharply. The first photo is she and Tessa at the shoot, just the two of them in a captured moment when they both thought they were taking a break... Mariah is looking up at Tessa, blushing, eyes sparkling with the most delicate smile; and Tessa is looking at her the same way. It was a captured moment; the looks they're giving each other is unmistakable.

The other two pictures are of them in the lobby of the New York studio. It's their body language, obviously giving in to flirting and right before they discussed their 'nonexistent' relationship and the rules around it.

Devon bites the inside of his cheek. "These didn't make the social rounds." Mariah's eyes immediately close in relief; grateful for that. "I had them held back. I told Pragan to tell Davenport to let me see all of them before he released any of them."

Mariah huffs out an abated breath that tickles up to dizzying relief. She's never been more grateful for Devon's tendency to meticulously micromanage at the right time. "Thank you... Devon." She runs her fingertips through her hair as she tries to swallow against the dryness of her mouth. "I guess I can see how those would look to, um...

"Anyone with half a brain?" Devon finishes. His face is blank, still, except for an ever so slightly bemused eyebrow raise.

Mariah rubs a hand over the side of her cheek, dreading to even broach the subject. He's got that 'I'm waiting for a better explanation' look. She takes in a breath, steeling herself. "Look, Devon, I--"

Devon holds up a hand. "I trust you, Mariah." A pause. "We have a solid contract with the band and you've put together an excellent coalition of venues that are delivering nicely."

It takes Mariah a moment to catch up, to switch her emotions off from scared to hopeful. She finally slides her attention to Devon, his eyes conveying that she needs to tread lightly. _Okay, understood_. Mariah nods her head ever so slightly as it all sinks in fully. She knows exactly what Devon is alluding to. What needs to be maintained. After all, this whole deal is hers and hers to ruin. Mariah straightens, determined to see everything through as it should be. The last thing she needs is someone like Darla Reynolds speculating about her and Tessa, much less seeing pictures of them in questionable poses.

"You can continue to trust me, Devon." Mariah's careful not to say too much more, She feels the fragile air around them daring to tighten on one wrong move. 

Devon waits for a prolonged silence that edges Mariah's nerves before nodding. "Okay, then let's move forward."

Mariah can hear her heartbeat in her ears. _That's it?_ She visibly breathes a sigh of relief; though a thread of skepticism makes itself known. She clamps down on her own tendency to explain, smooth over, and quell any notions of doubt- this isn't the right time or place to dissect her relationship with Tessa; especially with Devon. She's hoping this is all he has to discuss and she can go home.

"Let's move forward," Mariah repeats. She smiles softly at Devon, who blinks then casts his eyes downward as he bunches his bottom lip. It's nerve-racking to not know what he's thinking, yet at the same time doesn't want to rock the boat either. Mariah waits for an indiscriminate amount of time, she guesses the continued silence coming from him means that's all he has to say and turns to make her way to the door. She gets there, placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Mariah?"

Damn. Almost made it out. "Yes?" Devon is still seated at his desk, leaned back, unmoved.

"Tell Tessa to take good care of my guitar."

Mariah had told him about Tessa's guitar emergency once her plane landed back in Chicago from New York. There were no mincing words, he was mad at first. When she told him Tessa would be guarding it with her life as well as all the ways she would personally reconstruct the guitar should it incur the slightest scratch - eventually that got him to soften up.

"I will." Mariah open's the door.

"One more thing," Devon says and Mariah waits; her heart almost beating out of her chest. Several seconds stretch out until Mariah hears the squeak of Devon's chair righting itself.

"...be careful."

Mariah holds the doorknob, her hand feeling sweaty from gripping it so tightly. She contemplates saying something, _anything_ to maybe... She sneaks a sideline look back at Devon. He's still sitting quietly eyes forward, hand under his chin, stroking it lightly. Mariah sighs, nodding once; then steps out of the office.

* * *

TBC

_**Speed bumps ahead!**_


	8. the honest ones make the best lairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer, life and all that. But I'm trying, lol
> 
> Notes: 
> 
> Soundchord is totally made up, I promise, unless...

****

Twenty minutes.

That's what he'd said; and how long Marty and Tenna had been sitting in Kyle's office waiting for him to arrive.

He had called all of them together to discuss something _exciting_. All Mariah's doing of course. She informed him of another venue she arranged and finally got on contract. She's moving fast, and Kyle agreed to inform the band about it immediately.

"He's not here yet?" Lola walks in looking over at Kyle's empty desk chair. She strolls over and takes a seat in one of the chairs. Kyle had arranged four of them in front of his desk.

Marty smirks. "We've been here for twenty minutes already."

"He said twelve right?" Lola frowns. She had told Manny she was going to take a long lunch break, but he told her no more than an hour because she'd left during the lunch rush.

"Yep," Tenna sighs then stretches out her legs; rolling her neck around. Kyle's hard-backed chairs aren't the most comfortable in the world. 

"I gotta be back to work already," Marty says glancing at her phone. "He needs to hurry the fuck up."

Tessa peeks her head into the office seeing her bandmates and no Kyle. "Hey, guys." She walks over and takes a seat beside Lola. "...where's Kyle?"

"He's got five more minutes before I bounce," Marty announces. 

"Same here," Lola says before slumping down in her chair.

Three more minutes pass before Kyle breezes in, giving a little smile at the four of them as he walks over to his desk. "Everyone's here, good." He takes a seat seeing four annoyed women in front of him.

"Yeah, we've been here," Marty says testily. 

Tessa crosses her arms over her chest. "What's this all about?"

"I'm glad you asked." Kyle leans back, snide side smile as he does. "You all, my dear ladies..." He points a finger at them. "... are going to Paris."

There's a stillness in the room; all four sets of eyes unblinking - then someone says: "Whattayamean?"

A chuckle. "France... as in Paris, France." Kyle's chair squeaks as he gets up to round the desk. He sits on the edge of it in front of them and leans in for effect. "You've got quite a social following there and Nouveau Bon wants you to do a one week concert at one of their venues."

Tenna nods then: "What's Noovy Bone?"

"Nouveau Bon," Kyle repeats. "They're an online social club. They have a huge following all around the globe, which means you guys will be getting international exposure through them."

There's two _whoa's_ , and one _shit_ heard before all four women get out their phones to do a Google search. It seems this 'Nouveau Bon' is a music club and _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ is their number one favorite new band. Tessa looks at Kyle a little flabbergasted. "Are you serious?"

"Quite."

Tenna shakes her head, a smile spreading and her eyes growing big as things start to sink in. "We're going to France..."

"When do we leave?" Lola asks.

"We're going to France," Tenna repeats; smile growing wider.

"Right after the interview with Treasures Media," Kyle informs. "I'll work on getting the itinerary, then we can meet and go over it."

"...We're. Going. To. France..."

"We get to stay in one of those fancy French hotels too?" Marty asks.

"Probably." Kyle thinks. They haven't worked out the details yet. "We'll let you know."

"Oh my God, we're going to France!"

Lola whips her head around to hard stare - two chairs down - at the goofy smiling drummer. "Would you knock it off, Ten?!"

"I've never been to France, kay?!" Tenna shouts over.

"None of us has but you don't see any of us having a cow about it," Lola derides her with a 'you sound ridiculous' look.

"Okay, okay, guys." Tessa waves her hands, looking between them. "Let's just think about our show and what songs we're going to sing."

It's not like any of them had ever been out of the country before. They'd been in Chicago most of their lives... well, Lola had visited her grandmother in Mexico City a few times, but that was when she was a little kid.

"They want you to do one-hour shows for five nights in a row," Kyle explains. 

"Sounds pretty easy." Tessa murmurs.

"Glad you think so." Kyle gives them all a smile then moves to take a seat at his desk. "Now." He taps on his pad and swipes over it. "Let's go over the format."

****

Reynolds Productions, Inc. is located in the heart of Chicago's business district. Mariah had taken a cab over, giving Tim the day off. It's raining and she'd managed to get through security only to ride the elevator up to the executive floor. Why Reynolds needed to lease an entire thirty-story building for a _branch_ of their mother company is totally lost on Mariah. Finally, the elevator doors open and she steps off onto the plush carpet of the executive floor. 

The lobby is large, spacious, and well decorated. Typical. Probably professionally done, Mariah glances around. Crystal cut glass sculptures lighted on corner ledges, a small waterfall display, and of course - an entire wall of gold and platinum records. They're accompanied by various framed pictures of Reynolds, Inc. clients, which include many well-known artists and their managers.

Mariah's proud of her choice of knee-high boots (with about a three-inch heel), along with a black skirt and silver silk blouse under a black blazer - her heavy, long leather coat across an arm. It's businesslike, no-nonsense, and a bit of 'don't mess with me.' She steps up to the large executive assistant's desk.

"Hello."

Large, spectacled brown eyes take their time to slide from a computer screen to Mariah. They glance down then back up; a faintly strained smile on the middle-aged woman's face. "May I help you?"

Mariah tilts her head slightly, contemplating the right answer. She could go straight for the direct approach, or maybe tone it down to 'minimal forward.'

"Mariah Copeland, I'm here to see Darla." Direct it is. She really had no time for niceties today. It's overcast, dreary... kind of like her mood right now.

"Do you have an appointment, Miss Copeland?"

So predictable. Mariah allows a bitter side smile to inch up her lips. "No, but I'm sure she'll see me. We're co-producing a client together." Green eyes narrow at the woman as she sniffs then moves to pick up her interoffice phone. 

Mariah reads the name tag on the desktop: 'Minerva Dunlap'. The woman holds the phone up to her ear, giving the redhead a stiff, condescending grin as she taps a button then listens.

"... Ms. Reynolds? ...there's a Mariah Copeland here to see you... yes, Ms. Reynolds." Minerva hangs up the phone and rests her arms on the desk, intertwining her fingers together. "I'm sorry, Ms. Reynolds is finishing up something important right now. I'm sure it will only take a few minutes. Would you like to wait?"

_Of all the..._ Mariah quickly fixes her face to unaffected; straightens her back and clears her throat. "No problem I'll wait." A plastered on smile as she moves to sit patiently.

Minerva nods then goes back to typing as Mariah rolls her eyes, feeling her temper trying to make a great escape. She sighs leaning back on the plush gray couch. Crossing her legs she runs through a few choice words in her mind for Darla. A few minutes go by until Minerva's phone buzzes and the woman taps it on speakerphone. 

"Yes, Ms. Reynolds?"

_"Please send in Miss Copeland."_

"Yes, Ms. Reynolds." Minerva gets up from her desk and walks around it. "Ms. Reynolds will see you now Ms. Copeland." She moves toward the large office doors, which are much larger than her office doors, Mariah observes as Minerva opens them.

"Thank you." Mariah allows the woman to usher her in then watches as she leaves, closing the doors behind her.

And of course, Darla's office is more of the same as the lobby. A little _extra_ gaudy perhaps? It's larger than hers. Some of the same amenities: wet bar, coffee bar, lounge area... her television is larger, so what. It takes a while for Darla to acknowledge her. She's completely overly engrossed in something on her computer screen before she decides to address Mariah whos standing before her with an annoyed look. 

Darla feigns surprise then leans back with a fake smile. "Ah, Mariah, how are you?"

She has the nerve to get comfortable, Mariah notes, watching as Darla moves to a relaxed position in her chair, waiting. Mariah takes in a steadying breath; her lips bowed to keep from spewing out not so niceties.

Time for practicality. "Let's cut the crap, Darla. I want to know what the hell you're up to."

Darla let's out a huff at the angry green eyes that seem to pin her unfairly. "All before lunch?" A nonplussed look. "Not much just--"

"--you know what I mean!" Mariah growls out with a pointed finger.

Darla stares at the finger then lets out a short laugh. "I'm afraid I don't, would you mind filling me in?" her eyes fluttering with confusion.

Time to get right to the point. "You gave Ana a blank drive, why?" 

"First of all, I didn't," Darla says with a low voice and way too calmly.

"You did," Mariah says just as calmly. She's not going to let the blonde squeak her way out of this. "She played it for me and there's nothing on it."

Darla stares blankly, then sighs. "Oh, you know what? That's sometimes bound to happen, I mean with all those drives Jimmy leaves around the studio, one or two of them was bound to go bad." And that's her explanation, complete with an innocent smile that makes Mariah want to smack it off of her. 

"Oh, really?" Mariah crosses her arms over her chest. A scoff. "That's your defense?"

"Mariah, I really don't see what the big problem is." Darla spares her a glance before tapping her monitor to life.

"The problem is there was never a song from Tessa on it was there?"

"Of course there was," Darla says quickly.

"Really?" Mariah sets a hand on her hip. "Then where is it?"

This should be good. Mariah watches as Darla opens her top drawer and takes out a familiar silver flash drive. It looks like all the others Jimmy keeps around the studio.

"I happen to have a copy of it." Darla shuts the drawer. "I mean a quick dash by the studio and Jimmy could've given you a copy as well."

True.

But way too easy. No, it was better to confront Darla about it first. Mariah watches as Darla plugs it into her pad. She taps play...

There's no doubt about it. It's the song Tessa played for her in New York. The one she said she'd been working on... it isn't finished yet. And yet, Darla has a copy of it. Crystal clear, just Tessa and her guitar. It's only one verse but the song is gold.

And they both know it.

Darla takes the drive out when it's finished. "See?" She holds it up. "It's just a thirty-second snip of a song Tessa's been working on." She shrugs then puts it back in her drawer.

Mariah nods. "It's good."

"Good?" Darla looks at Mariah incredulously. "It's brilliant." She closes the desk drawer, then observes the redhead. She seems nervous. "Satisfied now? Don't tell me you came all the way over here for this, Mariah. You could've simply picked up the phone," she says smoothly and with a grating smile.

She certainly could have. That's not going to knock Mariah off her game, however. "Forgive me if I wanted to meet face to face. Sometimes it's better when you need the truth." And Mariah means every insinuation and undertone of that.

Darla shakes her head in wonder. "And you thought I would lie about something like this?"

Mariah's eyes hood at that. "You have before." It's cold and cutting and lands just where she wants it to if Darla's flash of quickly covered anger has anything to do with it. 

"I'm sensing a distrust of my opinion." Darla stares hard at Mariah who doesn't seem too affected in any way.

"Not of your opinion, of your business practices."

"Let me get this straight." Darla lets out a lean chuckle and Mariah has to squelch the desire to tell her to shut up. "Because I recorded a song, and wanted Ana, _our_ music producer to listen to it, I get called a liar?" A blonde brow lifts, waiting.

"No." Mariah shakes her head. "... but you have a track record of going behind my back and doing things without my knowledge."

"But I didn't go behind your back Mariah." Darla's tone is patronizing. "I had good intentions of sharing the music with Ana. And now with you." A smile with a head tilt. "So I repeat, what's the problem?"

If for a mere second Mariah had contemplated getting into the ring with Darla. She's most certainly baiting her to do so now. _But_. Not today, and most certainly not to give the blonde viper the satisfaction. Mariah's eyes never leave the crass one's in front of her.

"That song stays in the studio."

"I don't see why it wouldn't," Darla says right back with a shrug.

"When it's finished, Ana will decide how to format it and when and how to produce it," Mariah barks. "What we've discussed here stays between us, the band doesn't need to know anything."

That is the professional thing to do. It looks bad for Power Communications to have any infighting or misunderstandings amongst the production crew.

A blink. "Still no problem." Darla sits back casually.

"Good." Mariah visibly relaxes a bit. "I'm glad we had this conversation... and new understanding." Her eyes bore into blue ones - to get the point across.

"Likewise." Darla nods then stands, obviously done with their conversation. "Was there anything else?"

"Nope." Mariah's glad it's over. She turns and heads for the door. "Have a nice day." She tosses over her shoulder.

"Same to you," Darla says to Mariah's retreating back. Her smile fades as the door shuts. Letting out a sigh she sits and grabs her phone, tapping it as she waits for it to pick up.

"Hi... we have a slight problem."

****

Nikki Giovanelli had called Mariah once she landed at O'hare International Airport. The invite was unexpected, yet it wasn't quite a quick decision to go out with the international photographer. Mariah had a busy week prior. Meetings every day, an out of town foray to secure funding. By Friday when Nikki called she had thought, why not? After all, she's a single woman, no strings attached, and most importantly it would do her good to explore the town with someone she knew.

She had met Nikki at a photoshoot a couple of years ago where they hit it off. True, Mariah had turned her down a few times back then, but last night she'd finally made up her mind to accept the dinner invitation. Besides, she isn't one to get attached, it's just dinner. Life has to go on and things need to get back to normal.

Mariah wanted to go somewhere where they could relax and be themselves without worrying about everything winding up on some social media platform. Kyle had suggested a fine dining establishment in the heart of Chicago. The place is almost full. Quite a few of the patrons are executives, fashion and music people, and the well-to-do. Nikki had made all of the arrangements. And now they sit with their entres fresh from the kitchen. Their table is private, candlelit, and over by the balcony (though it's too cold to actually be out on it). The long stretch of Lincoln Park is part of an exquisite view along with the skyline.

"Well, I have to say, Mariah, I'm glad you finally came to your senses and decided to go out with me." Nikki fills her fork with crabmeat before taking a bite and chewing. She casually observes the redhead.

Mariah looks good. She had found a green sparkly number, long-sleeved, past the knee - not too much cleavage - in the back of her closet that fits her in all the right places. And why not? Nikki is a woman that appreciates the effort, which makes Mariah even more eager to explore the city with someone who knows her way around, Nikki having lived in Chicago for a number of years. Besides, they probably won't raise any eyebrows if they're seen together, and that's key. No harm in looking good while doing so, right?

Mariah hovers the wine glass close to her lips. "I figured since you were in town for the weekend why not?" She swirls the liquid, smiling before taking a sip. Nikki had been working in Italy for the past year.

"Well... I'm glad." Nikki's eyes sparkle as she sips her wine. The brunette leisurely glances around the restaurant, stopping at something across the room. "Is that Tessa Porter?"

Mariah stills for a second, swallowing and hoping Nikki is mistaken... except Nikki has that look on her face. The one most photographers have when they see something of interest they want to cover. Sizing up the object, tilting her head with scrutiny, imagining what positions to put it in. Mariah closes her eyes, hoping Nikki's wrong as she turns to look... over by the bar.

_Of all the gin joints_...

Sure enough, and unmistakable. Sporting tight stripped jeans, and a casual white shirt under a leather jacket. Tessa's with a woman; they're sitting at the bar both laughing about something. Mariah tears her eyes away. "Mm? Oh, I think so."

Nikki slides narrowed brown eyes back to Mariah. "Isn't she one of your clients?" She'd been keeping up on social media when she had the chance.

Mariah shrugs a shoulder as she picks up her glass. "The whole band actually. Tessa Porter and Bliss," she reiterates before taking a long draw, draining her glass.

"Right. Hey, maybe you could introduce us?" Nikki sees they hesitant look on Mariah's face. "I mean if you don't mind."

_Great_. A tense smile. "No, it's okay. Sure." 

They both rise from the table, and Mariah blots her mouth before throwing the napkin on the table. Tessa and the woman are obviously fully engrossed in conversation as she approaches them - Nikki beside her. This is awkward, and Mariah feels the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Hey, Tessa."

Tessa's holding what seems to be a rum and coke in her hand. She'd just taken a drink, and turns, startled to see Mariah. She almost chokes but regains her composure. A cough then: "Mariah, Hi." Tessa's smile fades slightly when she sees the woman beside her.

"This is Nikki Giovanelli." Mariah gestures, licking her suddenly dry lips. "...a friend of mine," she stresses. It's not lost on Mariah the reaction from Tessa. She's tense and their eyes hold for a moment too long before Nikki clears her throat, sticking out a hand.

Tessa blinks at it for a second. "Oh. Yeah." She shakes it. "Nice to meet you." 

"Pleasures all mine. I love your sound and vibe," Nikki says with a wink.

"Thanks." Tessa cracks a small smile then notices Mariah's expectant look. "Oh, yeah, um..." She gestures to the brunette beside her. "... this is, um..."

"Heather Lane." The brunette rescues; giving a little wave with a sparkly smile. "Very nice to meet you," she says to both of them, as Nikki nods.

Mariah's mouth downturns as she outright critiques the woman, her gaze flicking over her. She's short and cute and _too_ bubbly. "Nice to meet you." She sniffs then lifts a brow. "Have you two known each other long?" 

It just slipped out, is what she tells herself. She doesn't know what made her ask the question. It's really none of her business. But then it's also just idle chit-chat, a nothing conversation starter, and Mariah can tell by the look on Heather's face she's probably a talker. She mentally rolls her eyes.

"We've known each other all our lives, we even used to live together for a while," Heather says proudly, curling an arm around Tessa's shoulders.

Mariah sucks in her cheeks at that, a frown creasing her brow and Tessa almost chokes on her drink before swallowing. "N-not like that..." she says quickly. "I mean." She coughs then looks at Mariah. "W-we're--"

"--Cousins!" Heather chirps, all bright-eyed. "Our mothers are sisters and Tessa promised to take me out when I came back for Spring break." She side-eyes Tessa, playfully pushing her on the shoulder. "I'm a freshman at Cal-State, Art major (eye roll)... I completely hate my dorm room and my roommate wanted me to go home with her, but I said no I'm going to _my_ home. I mean, I just turned twenty-one and Tessa promised she'd take me somewhere to get my first drink... legal of course." Heather finally finishes, apparently proud of herself for being all grown up.

Tessa almost laughs with relief... not that she owes any kind of explanation or anything. She takes another sip of her drink.

"Oh." Mariah lifts both brows. "Awesome," she says aware of Tessa's immediate blush and the fact that she's looking everywhere but at her. She quirks a smile at her predicament.

"Wait." Heather snaps her fingers, looking at Nikki. "You're that photographer that did the Soundchord shoot, right?" 

Nikki brightens at the recognition. That shoot was long and grueling but thankfully got a lot of exposure in the end. "The one and only. I didn't think anyone would know that."

"Are you kidding?" Heather throws her hands up. "I've been following your work since you started at Lilithfair."

Mariah turns to her companion for the evening, a crimson brow humorously curling up. "You were at Lilithfair?" Something she didn't know about the photographer. Not that she'd ever mentioned it before. They had only known each other for about two years.

"Well, yeah," Nikki says. "... the last one in 2010. I was just getting my feet wet back then." She was fresh out of college and had taken an internship with a prominent, established photographer. A few of her pictures had even made a _People Magazine_ spread of the event.

"You did incredible work," Heather practically swoons. "I would love to see some of the backstage stuff you took."

"Thanks." Nikki actually puffs up. "You know I just so happen to have a portfolio back in my hotel room if you want to take a look."

One would think the girl had just hit the lottery at the way her whole demeanor lights up. She turns to Tessa. "Do you mind?" Heather's eyes are practically pleading, desirous. Tessa smirks, as she said, she's twenty one now, a grown woman.

"Sure go right ahead." Tessa shrugs as she stirs her drink with a small straw.

They both watch as Heather and Nikki animatedly talk as they walk to the coat check, get their coats, then leave the restaurant.

"Wow." Tessa shakes her head with a little laugh as she sucks the end of her straw.

Mariah looks at her. "What?"

"I did not see that coming," Tessa says incredulously. "I mean she just took your date."

"We weren't on a date," Mariah says quickly, so quickly Tessa's head snaps up to see Mariah nervously fidgeting with the clasp of her clutch bag. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Same. I wanted to take Heather somewhere we wouldn't be mobbed because of me." A little smile. "Kyle suggested this place."

Unbelievable. Mariah rolls her eyes. "He strikes again," she murmurs.

"Sorry?" Tessa hikes a brow.

"Nothing."

Mariah sighs. She's actually glad their - _get together_ _dinner_ is over. Nikki's a nice woman but that's where their relationship stalls. Mariah looks over at Tessa. She's relaxed, probably a little tipsy. Her eyes flick over the brunette. She hadn't seen her all week. They hadn't even texted each other. Purposefully on Mariah's part, of course. Casual friends don't always have the time to be together all the time. Attached. Mariah takes another glance, her heartbeat picking up much to her chagrin. _Okay, fine. She looks hot._

"Hey, I mean, it's none of my business if you were on a date."

Mariah flicks her hair back. "We weren't." Her jaw is tight as her chest heaves a bit.

"Okay, fine, I--" Tessa stops abruptly at the soft finger suddenly on her lips. Their eyes meet as a careful smile curls around it. Mariah's a mere few inches from her and the heat between them is effortlessly growing hotter as green eyes hood and sparkle, looking intensely into hazel ones. Tessa looks around, glad they're in a secluded restaurant. She's tired of having security sticking to her when even going to a regular crowded public place. 

"Shh..." A toothy smile as Mariah moves her finger away, biting her bottom lip.

Tessa lets out a breathy sigh. "Mariah..." she whispers out, her resolve fading rapidly. Mariah smells heavenly as usual.

Mariah leans over to talk into a red, blushing ear. "Follow me and no talking." She leans back, her look is sultry, sexy and all of her intentions are strickly on purpose. She grabs Tessa's hand, tangling their fingers together as she pulls them both through the restaurant.

"Bu--"

Mariah turns, Tessa almost bumping into her. "I said no talking."

Mariah really means that if the hiked brow and utterly turned on look she's giving Tessa is any indicator. _Good God_. Tessa (considering herself a fast learner), simply complies - allowing herself to be led out of the restaurant, and into a cab; where Mariah insists on keeping up their 'no talking' rule. They make it up to her apartment in silence as Mariah slides her key card to unlock the door.

Mariah decides an explanation of why she was with Nikki Giovanelli tonight is no longer on the table... and doesn't give Tessa an opportunity to ask anything about it before the door shuts tight. Immediately dropping her coat and purse on the floor, Mariah steps to Tessa who's watching her every move, practically panting. No questions, as she quickly crushes their mouths together; pressing the brunette against the door.

Perhaps it's only to keep Tessa's mouth preoccupied, and after sans underwear - because Tessa is on her knees, between her legs and sucking the delicious life out of her until Mariah bumps against the door, again and again. Mouth open and whimpering, her hips buck up with each passing lick over her clit. She's almost embarrassed at how turned on she is; at how fast she's arriving at the edge... whimpering as she falls over and trembles with each rippling orgasm.

Tessa grabs Mariah's thighs, holding her up as she breaths hard against the slick wetness rolling down her legs. She looks up. The redhead's eyes are closed, a small satiated smile on her lips. _Oh, we_ _are not finished._

"Bed?" Tessa practically croaks out of a dry throat.

Mariah can only nod, then sigh: "Yes."

They'd managed to find their way to the bedroom, scrambling erratically to get naked, and finally making it onto the bed. Tessa holds herself up on her hands to slowly lower herself on top of Mariah; then slides down. Mariah sighs, wondering how after so many times of being together, it could still feel so fucking good, so fresh since their first time in Vegas. Every touch feels like liquid fire as Tessa kisses her tenderly along her lower stomach. She stops, watching as Mariah spreads her legs wide, ready to take whatever Tessa can give her. Tessa sets a finger at Mariah's entrance, gently circling around it; smiling as she sees the effect it's having on her.

She slowly glides in, adding another finger as she does. The silent cry from Mariah's open mouth is well received as Tessa moves forward and kisses her deeply as she thrusts in and out. Tessa starts to pick up the pace, her lips move to lick a jawline then suck the hollow of Mariah's throat. She moves to graze a hardened nipple, Mariah pants, jaw hanging open as Tessa takes her time humming with each lick and suck around her areolas and nipples. Mariah gasps, Tessa is entirely too good at this.

They're in a rhythm now, steady and liquid. Mariah cants her hips up to take Tessa in as far as she can. Tassa leans up and watches as Mariah bites her bottom lip wondering if maybe they should try a phallus next time. She adds a third finger and Mariah's brow crowds as a cry escapes her. It's hot, too hot as they chase the burgeoning orgasm.

Their eyes meet in the middle of it, time standing still throughout the magnanimous haze of lust they're in. "Hey," Tessa sighs out a quiet smile. Her brows bunch in question seeing Mariah close her eyes.

"Please..." Mariah's desire is thick in her throat. 

Mariah gasps. It feels so good, the warmth of their connection, it's just too much as she feels heat prickling the back of her eyelids, attempting to spill out. It's overwhelming, and Tessa takes them both there, to a place she never wants to come down from if just for a few more moments. The orgasm hits hard. Mariah's back arching in a bow and Tessa watches as she cries out, riding each wave. Mariah reaches up grabbing Tessa; bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. It's wet and sloppy and open-mouthed as Mariah's eyes roll back as they ride everything out to its end. The kiss slows, warm and slick and tender; yet all consuming.

Tessa pulls back, catching her breath. "You okay?"

Mariah nods, eyes still closed. She doesn't want to think about it; hoping it will all settle back down... but this time it's different. The heat in her chest that slides down to pool in her stomach is telling her so. Mariah bites her bottom lip. Not daring to open her eyes just yet for fear of her inner conflict of emotions spilling out and making her face them in earnest clarity. She mentally shrugs it off nonetheless, forcing it to the back of her mind, and trying in vain to lock it away. _We're just in the moment_.

"Yeah."

**** 

They'd gone another round, Mariah heeding Tessa's needs before they simply couldn't go another. Both breathing heavy and limbs barely able to move - Tessa rolls onto her side propping her head on her palm. Mariah is heaving, full breasts and hard nipples going up and down under Tessa's gaze. Mariah's lips are kiss swollen, her eyes closed as she fights to slow her breathing.

"You know I feel really bad about your date being ripped away like that." Tessa lazily winds a long strand of red hair around her finger. "I'll talk to Heather about it."

"Do I look that upset about it?" Mariah says with a small laugh between breaths. She cracks an eye open, turning her head and seeing the smirk that melts into a smile.

Tessa has a soft look about her. It's tender, affectionate and just in-the-moment, Mariah reminds herself. That doesn't stop her, however, from reaching out and touching her fingertips to a cheek, seeing Tessa's eyes flutter closed at the feeling. Mariah takes in a breath if not to stop the deep flutter in her chest. Closing her eyes against its insistence on growing bigger almost bursting from her.

"No," Tessa says softly watching Mariah intently before she leans in; her lips barely brushing Mariah's. She moves her jaw to make Mariah part her lips. "No, you definitely do not look upset about it," Tessa whispers into her mouth before their lips meet. The kiss is tender... slow, and deep. They take a few moments to make out, fully; Mariah's hand finding its way to the back of Tessa's head, gently pulling her closer.

Mariah breaks off long enough to say: "Besides the trade-off is so much better wouldn't you agree?"

Tessa shakes her head with a rakish smile she tries, hopelessly, to keep from growing. "I wouldn't even try to disagree." Hazel stares deeply into green.

Mariah slides her gaze away, breaking it off before things get too deep for her to reason away. Tessa licks her lips letting a few more seconds of silence tick on between them. "I'm not sleeping with anyone else," she says slowly, watching Mariah blink at the words in order to register them in her mind. 

Mariah drags a hand through her hair. It's sweaty and unruly. "It wouldn't be any of my business if--"

A kiss.

Tessa pulls away and smiles shyly at the surprised look she's getting. "I know, I just wanted you to know."

A million feelings is what Mariah thinks. They're running through her right now and she can't make sense of any of them as she just stares silently at Tessa; her heart beating erratically. It goes on long enough for Tessa to sigh then get up from the bed, looking for her clothes strewn throughout the room. Mariah watches as Tessa finds her shirt, putting it on, then moves to grab her pants that somehow landed on the doorknob.

Mariah clears her throat. This gets Tessa's attention as she zips up her jeans. "I'm not seeing anyone either." 

Tessa tucks her shirt into her jeans, her eyes never leaving those of the redhead; a quiet understanding seemingly settling in between them. She takes in a breath. "Okay."

****

It's getting late.

Mariah, in just a silk robe and 'just fucked' hair spilling over her shoulders, has poured two glasses of orange juice as she sits on the front room couch - feet and legs bent under her. It's getting late as Tessa stumbles into the room, hopping on one foot as she pulls a boot onto the other. Her hair is pulled back into a sloppy ponytail on her head, and she looks disheveled and... _sexy_ and Mariah watches as she looks around for her other boot - somewhere in the apartment. It's getting late but Mariah can't help but think it does something to her. Having Tessa here. She likes it.

The boot is under the couch. Tessa has a penchant for throwing things when she's desperate. Mariah chuckles taking a sip of juice watching the brunette slide her boot on. She holds the other glass of juice out.

"Thanks." Tessa takes it and sits, drinking the entire thing down as she does. "Much needed," A smile and a little burp.

Mariah purses her lips taking the glass, setting it on the coffee table. She lays back with hers in hand; taking a sip as she watches Tessa get comfortable. This is beginning to be a habit after their get-togethers now. A post-sex talk. "So Ana's got you all ready for the interview Monday?"

"I guess so." Tessa stretches out her arm along the back of the couch. "She's been really helpful in getting me to calm down about it." She laughs a little at that.

"So I take it she's schooled you on the intricacies of getting through the gotcha questions?" Mariah asks. Tessa had been so nervous about the whole thing. She's glad Ana took her under her wing. She seems to trust her and that's a good thing. Ana is a professional first and foremost.

Tessa picks up a pillow and plucks at one of the loose strings hanging from it. "Yeah, she gave me a few pointers. Some comebacks and a way to throw the topic off."

They had actually rehearsed that, with Ana going at her with an array of questions. Tessa held up well. Even the tough ones concerning her family life. _It's none of their business_ , she had repeated over and over.

"Good that's good." Mariah smiles over the rim of her glass before taking a sip. "We wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable if they force you to talk about your family, Tessa. I know that's a really touchy subject for you."

Tessa sneaks a look at Mariah, watching as she swallows. She had told Ana more things about her family than anyone else. It _is_ a touchy subject, one she wouldn't enter into lightly. Sure, a part of her wanted to share the more intricate parts of it with Mariah, and yet... her arrest, her jail time? It's a thin line she finds herself on. After all, Mariah had said it best: She's the boss, and the last time she checked that made her the client. She understood the boundaries loud and clear.

Tessa shifts a bit on the couch. "Hey, I got it. I mean, like Ana said I don't have to tell them anything about my family. She actually just said to keep it light. Mention their support and move to another subject." There. All neat and true advice. Tessa felt comfortable with that. She looks at Mariah. _Besides what you don't know won't and can't hurt you._

"Great advice," Mariah says wistfully.

"Yeah, and I'm going to use all of it." Tessa gives a tense smile. "I'll be glad when it's over though. I can't wait to go to Paris." She means that. Getting away for a while, seeing a new place. Tessa looks over at Mariah who's engrossed in drinking her juice. "Are you ready? Oh, wait." She holds up a hand smiling. "I'm sure you've already been there before but--"

"--I won't be accompanying you."

Tessa's enthusiasm wanes, as does her smile. Mariah is still drinking from her glass, her face mostly obscured by doing so. "Does that mean you won't be going?"

Mariah swallows then nods. "I have another client I'm working with... here, in Chicago." That's all she says about that. 

That certainly puts things into perspective. Brings it right back to reality. And really... Tessa reminds herself, this is just business. Mariah is in charge of other people, sees other people, _and_ has to be here for other people _besides_ her. _Silly me._ "Oh, right. Sure." A picture quality smile.

What else can she say? 'I wish you could come?' Tessa shakes her head at the thought. Be reasonable. "If you get any time, slip on over to Paris and check us out." Tessa's look is tentative as she watches Mariah slowly set her empty glass down on the coffee table beside hers.

"Maybe."

A small silence settles in between them. So they had made nice chit-chat. All business related and safe. Are they a little tense now? Mariah has to wonder. She'd all but ignored Tessa this past week. It was necessary, she'd reasoned. She didn't want to get attached, she'd said. Didn't need the publicity for sure. Devon had hinted at that enough. Being seen with other women in public was a good move. She had to have control of this. They need to keep it like this. Casual. No stay-overs. Just... in the moment.

"You have interesting taste in women."

_So much for that._

"What?" Mariah shifts out of her thoughts abruptly, blinking. "What do you mean?"

Yeah, what _does_ she mean. Tessa had just blurted that out. It's been in the back of her mind all evening and now that it's out, has to contend with waiting green eyes on her. It's obvious Mariah likes the tall, art types... perhaps _bad girl types?_ Not that it bothers her, because it doesn't. Not at all.

"Nothing just an observation."

Mariah cuts her eyes and folds her arms over her chest. "Explain Porter."

Tessa laughs. Way to dig yourself into a hole, idiot. "Well, your friend Nikki, she's artsy, tall, has an edge..." she trails off.

_And she's not you_. Is what Mariah thinks listening to Tessa pretty much describe herself. "...and yet I've turned her down numerous times before."

"Ouch." Tessa grabs her chest in mock hurt; realizing _she's_ been turned down by the fiery redhead too. "You have a thing against artsy, edgy tall people?" She asks, mostly teasingly.

Mariah does her best not to blush and holds in a giggle. She leans over, bringing herself to invade Tessa's personal space. Her voice is low. "Obviously not all of them, but she's never seen my bed."

Tessa's face is frozen as are her eyes on the teasing, sexy woman in front of her. Her lower stomach is throbbing with attraction. What the hell are they talking about again? Tessa lets out a pitiful huff. Mariah's too close and she still smells of their time together so all mental brain synapses have stalled, or bailed or... _A breath_. "Good to know... friend."

****

The Nuance is crowded tonight. _Tessa Porter and Bliss_ had agreed to do a short concert even though it's Sunday, their day off. Kyle wanted them to get another photo opportunity before Paris. He'd secured the Paris venue and even told Mariah they'd be playing an extra week there. All courtesy of Nouveau Bon. Mariah was pleased to hear about it. That meant more exposure and helped Power Communications gain a higher stake in the production business. 

They had finally finished the whole set. The girls are tired and ready to go home. They come off the stage to a room full of fans and like usual, devote time to talk with them, take pictures, and sign autographs.

Mariah sits at the bar nursing a white wine. Kyle had mentioned the band was playing tonight and she decided to just _slip_ over for a drink, and of course the entertainment. She wore tight black jeans and a silk blouse, complete with six-inch heels; her hair is down, cascading around her shoulders and make-up, perfect. 

"Great set, huh?"

Mariah sets her glass down. Lindsay's casually wiping the bartop off. "Huh?"

"I said great set... the band?"

"Oh, yeah. As usual." Mariah smiles, taking another sip; well aware Tessa is still in the grips of the fans. She isn't waiting for her or anything like that, hadn't texted her that she'd even be here tonight.

"They're getting swarmed way more than they were a month ago." Lindsay fills two glasses of beer. Mariah sees her gaze and turns around.

Sure enough, the fans are indeed all over them. It's interesting to see them now. So many more people want to get close to them. Security is doing a good job of keeping that to a minimum. Only a few choice women are begging for Tessa's autograph, then there are those who want a picture. Tessa's ever-gracious about that. But then...

_Her again._

Mariah straightens on the stool, watching as the blonde from the photoshoot in New York has succeeded in pressing herself to the side of Tessa. Tessa, to her credit, is too engrossed in everyone around her to give the woman any consideration. Mariah watches as the blonde bimbo slides her hands over Tessa's shoulders to get her attention... it works and Tessa immediately recognizes her and (Mariah holds her breath at this) hugs her. The woman is a complete hanger-on-er and takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around Tessa's waist. A few fans frown at this, making their feelings known. Tessa makes a 'what can you do about it' face with a laugh as flashes go off.

Mariah huffs out a cynical laugh and shrugs, her stomach full of knots. It's really none of her business. She looks over again, the blonde has her head beside Tessa's as they take a picture together. Marah rolls her eyes and scoff's as she picks up her glass and drains it. Nope, none of her business at all. 

"Want another?" Lindsay asks.

Mariah shakes her head. "Nope, I'm good." She takes one last peek over at Tessa.

That damned woman is still all over her, and now... she's got Tessa's full attention, flashes are going off like crazy as the woman goes in for a kiss. The crowd shouts as Tessa's eyes go wide. She grabs the woman's arms and yanks them from her shoulder's shaking her head with a chastising smile. The woman says something that a few people laugh at, but Mariah doesn't bother to look anymore. Hopping off the stool and throwing a ten-dollar bill on the bartop.

"On my tab please," she says then abruptly walks swiftly out of the club.

"Sure thing." Lindsay picks up the bill and stuffs it in her pocket, a sly smile on her face as she wipes the bartop, whistling.

****

Monday couldn't come fast enough. Nerves and excitement all around. The Power Communications studio has two cameras set up for the podcast interview from _Treasures Media_. It's supposed to take one hour with a one-on-one with Tessa, a segment with all four of them, then finally a music section where they play the drive of the songs Mariah had sent.

All four girls are fresh from make-up and hair. They get off the elevator and are immediately greeted by Miles. "Guy's just act like I'm not here." The _Glazer_ photographer aims his lens at them. He's strictly regulated to photos only.

"These going viral?" Tessa asks him, smoothing out her jacket. It's leather as are her pants which are lined with round metal buttons. her hair and makeup are crisp.

Miles shrugs. "Probably. Definitely to your social sources, our page, and Treasures Media." He takes a series of fluttering pictures.

"Hi, guy's ready?" Kyle is coming down the hall with Ana.

"As much as we'll ever be," Lola says. "Tessa's up first." 

"Don't remind me." Tessa pulls at her sleeves.

Ana smiles. "You'll do fine. Remember, you got this."

Tessa smiles and nods at that. Just then the studio door opens and a slim woman steps out. She introduces herself to all three bandmates then Kyle and Ana. Finally, her eyes light up, smiling widely at Tessa. "Tessa Porter nice to meet you I'm Andrea Davis, I'll be interviewing you."

She motions for all of them to enter the studio. Tessa is ushered into the recording booth where she'll be interviewed first. A microphone is wired to her lapel as she sits, facing Andrea.

"Please make yourself comfortable." The woman opens a pad of questions.

Tessa eyes it, wondering what's written down on it. She rubs her hands together, they feel sweaty. "I'm a little nervous."

"Oh, don't be." A hand wave. Andrea flips through the pad finally finding the right page. "We're here to have fun." A toothy smile. She touches Tessa playfully on the knee. "I've done a little reading up on you, mostly stage life and your love for music and writing. I'll be asking questions around that. Everything should go smoothly."

"Okay." Tessa looks out from the booth through the glass. She gives Ana a little smile. _I got this_. Ana nods back smiling then gives a thumbs up.

Jimmy does a test for sound as Miles takes pictures of the studio, and of the girls, Kyle and Ana watching Tessa through the glass being interviewed. Everythings going very well. They talk about Tessa's love of writing poetry, her favorite song growing up, her musical inspirations... They're mostly softball questions, and Tessa loosens up, feeling a sense of relief at being so worked up over nothing.

"So, now, we know you love to write and, as we all know, most writers have personal inspiration. What are your's, Tessa?"

Tessa clears her throat. "Oh, well you know, just life experiences. Things I've been through."

"I see." Andrea reads from her pad. "I've noticed you have a few songs about love and breakups."

"Yeah, all the usual stuff." They both laugh, and Tessa hopes she doesn't ask her to name any ex-girlfriends.

"Absolutely." A smile. "And I'm sure our audience would want to know about some of the more somber songs... like 'Breath.' Where did that come from?" Andrea blinks as her brow furrows, listening.

"Breath? Well, um..." Tessa shifts in her chair. "I had a lot going on when I wrote that..."

"Maybe something you were going through?"

"Oh, most definitely." Tessa laughs a little nervously. "But as you can see I also have a few more happy songs released--"

"--Do you think Breath was a product of your home life?" Andrea looks at her pad then back up into startled eyes.

Tessa sneaks a look over at Ana. Her eyes read _help_ , and Ana feels helpless, instead she mouths 'you don't have to answer.' Tessa looks back at Andrea. She has a certain look about her... like she's beginning something she doesn't want to be a part of. "I'm sorry? I--"

"--Your father is an alcoholic. Perhaps you drew from that? What was it like growing up with that?"

Tessa freezes. It's as if all the blood has drained from her face. Her brows bunch and she looks over at Ana who looks just as shocked. "How did... Okay, well." Remembering she has a live audience, she shifts gears. "That was a rough period in my life, and, and I-I drew from it." _So there_. And now to change the subject just like Ana had taught her. She plasters on a smile for effect. "I'm sure your magazine has covered a lot of--"

"--And your mother's drug addiction?"

"Leave her out of this!" Tessa snaps, rather stunned at the question. _How did_... She slides her gaze over to Ana, eyes narrowed. Ana, mouth open and shaking her head, is speechless.

Andrea presses on. "Well, you have to admit, those kinds of things can be devastating."

"They can be," Tessa takes in a breath. "... but I'm not here to talk about that," she says pointedly, throwing the woman a shaky smile.

"I'm sure your fans would like to know how you got through it and how that affected your music."

She just won't stop and Tessa closes her eyes against the dizzying feeling threatening to take over. "With all due respect Miss Davis I'd rather not."

There's a pause of silence except for the fluttering of Miles' camera. Andrea flips the papers of her pad closed. She smiles tightly. "I understand that's still a tough subject for you."

Tessa is staring at her intertwined fingers sitting in her lap. A nod. "Right."

"Well, now then... let's talk to your three bandmates over there."

****

Everything had gone sideways quickly. The girls barely responded to the questions, Tessa had shut down entirely. A closed-off look on her face whenever a question was lobbed out for anybody to answer. Luckily one of the other girls answered. When the interview was over she bolted, ripping the wires off and bolting out of the studio. Ana is fast on her heels.

"Tessa."

Tessa turns abruptly. "I trusted you!" She points a finger, her face a mixture of angry and frightened.

Ana swallows, holding her hands up and shaking her head. "Tessa, I swear I don't know how the hell she knew about that."

"Sure about that?!" Tessa tilts her head, breathing out of her nose to keep her temper down. "The only people I've ever told all that stuff to is you and... Mariah." Her eyes are watery and she swipes at them, her eyes never leaving Ana's. _I trusted you_.

Ana drops her hands, at a loss for words as she watches Tessa's lips tremble. "Tessa."

"I'm out of here." Tessa storms down the hall and rounds the corner.

"Tessa!" Ana shout's to no avail. She closes her eyes as she hears the studio door open. Turning around she sees the girls coming out. Their faces carrying a hard look.

"Way to go Ana," Marty says as she passes by with a glare.

Next is Tenna. " _This_ is why we don't sign." She points, then walks away, behind Marty.

Lola shakes her head and scoffs, disgusted. "You can tell that to your producer. Can't trust either of you." She walks by joining the girls as they round the corner without looking back.

Ana stands there, still, wondering what just happened. They were doing great and then - boom bombshell. Try as she might she can't make sense of it. Of why or more importantly, who? The studio door swings open. Kyle gives her a tight smile.

"Kyle, I..." Ana stops, reading this face to mean: this is not a good time.

"We'll discuss this later." Kyle blows out an exasperated breath. "We have a plane to catch to Paris in six hours and now I have to convince them to get on it."

****

_Hi, are you okay? I heard the interview. >_send _<_

Mariah had texted Tessa as soon as the podcast was over. It wasn't so much damage control, as it was concern. That was over two hours ago. She had been to lunch with two other executives; completely distracted by glancing at her phone every two minutes.

_I know that was hard for you, I hope you're okay. Those interviewers are ruthless. I have a good mind to contact John Eiseman about this. I think I will_. >send<

That was sent after a manager's meeting in her office. Mariah had left message number five on Tessa's voice mail, apologizing. Nothing in return. Instead, she got a call from Ana. She informed her that she didn't know how _Treasures Media_ knew what they did about Tessa's family... their sessions were airtight. Mariah told her not to panic and that they'd get to the bottom of it. Then Ana informed her of the worst:

Kyle had told her Tessa and the girls had threatened to back out of the contract. He reminded them they had to stay on contract for a year before they had that option. They seemed to accept it, though begrudgingly.

_Oh God, what a mess._ Mariah rakes a hand through her hair and looks at her phone. She's sitting at her desk, on edge, checking the screen again. It's 3:34 pm. Still nothing from Tessa. A forlorn feeling grips her, causing her to gasp. The mixture of trying to stay professional and a gripping feeling of loss is giving her a headache.

_Call me, please. I need to hear from you, Tessa._ <send>

Mariah drops the phone on the desk then turns around in her chair; her arms limp, resting on the arms. Eyes closed her mind goes there... the last time she and Tessa had been happy together. On her couch... _after they'd_... Mariah smiles a little; losing herself in the memory for a while then jumps when her phone suddenly pings.

It's a familiar sound, one that means a new picture or video has been uploaded to the band's Twitter feed. Mariah quickly turns around, picking up the phone she taps on it, then swipes. She stops, frowning at what's on the screen.

_Fuck._ Of all the things in the world she doesn't need right now. There it is. As clear as day. Mariah leans back in her chair, breathing hotly through her nose at a few pictures of that blonde woman and Tessa in a kiss from last night. Someone sent in a close-up version. _Great_. Mariah stares at it, wondering why she's even feeling this way... and yet acknowledging that she does. She moves a hand to her stomach, quelling a sob she can feel building and trying to move up into her throat. She tries to shake it off... dismisses it as completely inappropriate, and yet--

She grips her phone and throws it across the office. Luckily it reaches the couch and bounces onto a pillow.

****

The black limousine stops at a red light. Darla's phone buzzes and she looks down, smiling, pleased at the name on the screen. Tapping it, she holds it up to her ear. "Hi, I heard the finished product. Nice job." Darla looks out of the window as the car jerks forward, bringing them into the business district of downtown Chicago.

"...Yes, I'm sure they will eventually know you are the best in the business...." She rolls her eyes. "...I did you a favor now I want you to finish the job... Good. I look forward to that. Oh, and Theo? ...Don't make me wait too long.... we need to have everything in place by the time they get back from Paris.... Thanks, bye."

Darla clicks her tongue as the limousine pulls into the garage and into her marked parking space. She grabs her briefcase, pulling out a silver drive from the side pocket. Holding it up she looks at it with a wicked smile curving her lips.

"Another star is born."

****

"I don't know what happened."

"I hear she's pretty upset." Devon had come down for a manager's meeting and dropped by Mariah's office. He'd heard the podcast this morning.

Mariah walks over to the wet bar. "I'm pretty sure she blames Ana and me. They certainly didn't get that information from either of us." 'They' being _Treasures Media_. Mariah is adamant about that.

"I know." Devon watches as she pours two drinks. Ana and Mariah had told him a while back Tessa had confided some personal things with them. "Look, Mariah, let's just give them a while to calm down. In the meantime, Kyle had a hell of a time convincing them to go to Paris." He takes the drink from her. "Thanks."

"They're still going, right?" Mariah hands him a cocktail napkin. The plane is set to take off in two hours.

"They're still going." Devon takes a sip. "Actually, I think this is what they need right now. To get away from everything and everyone. We'll deal with them when they get back."

Mariah nods slowly. It's important to be professional right now. She walks over to the long windows, looking out over the cityscape. Her nerves are frayed and yet she feels numb. "I just don't want them to be mad at... _us_." She takes a drink, closing her eyes, sensing Devon moving to stand next to her.

"Well, they are," Devon states resolutely. He holds his drink in one hand, the other in his pocket; blowing out a breath. "But they understand they have a contract with us and it's pretty ironclad." He takes a drink, his eyes skirting over the tops of the buildings.

_Thank God._ Mariah nods _._ "Right. I know that." She takes a quick sip. "How's Ana?" She asks, looking at Devon.

"Just as confused as we are," Devon states. Ana had called him directly after the podcast ended explaining her confusion about the whole incident and how she would never betray a client's trust. Devon knows his sister's character. She's a hardworking professional and trustworthy. He also knows to keep his suspicions off the table for now. "Let's refocus and move on from this. I'll get to the bottom of it soon enough." He finishes his drink.

"I hope so." Mariah licks her lips, then shakes her hair out.

"Hey, I saw you've been busy around town." Devon decides to lighten things up. Mariah looks startled at the 'question not question.' He'd actually seen the pictures of her and Nikki Giovanelli from some random fan page. 

"I'm seeing the sights finally." Is the diplomatic answer Mariah settles on. The skeptical look from Devon notwithstanding.

Devon grins at that. "Good to see you're exploring the town, making new friends... and old ones."

"It wasn't..." Mariah swallows. "She's just a friend." She lets out a tiny laugh, smothering it with the rim of her glass before she takes a sip.

"I seem to remember Nikki had quite a crush on you." Devon's words send a feeling of 'dreading to explain' through Mariah. Nikki had been the lead photographer for one of their clients' shoots a year ago. She was interested in Mariah. Had even asked Devon questions about her, trying to find an angle to ask her out.

" _Had_ is the more operative word." Mariah eyes him relentlessly until he dissolves his teasing. "... we really are just friends now, Devon." _Or more like business acquaintances,_ she muses.

Devon tilts his head, waiting a few beats. "Okay." A smile. "Good to know."

****

What a day. Mariah's glad to be home. She'd taken a bath, looked through the mail; then pushed her dinner (for one) around on her plate. Nothing good was even on TV. Sighing decides to get some fresh air. The wind is a little crisp this time of the night. Mariah tightens her full-length sweater around her as she walks around her balcony, then leans against the railing with a cup of hot cocoa in hand. She takes a sip letting the hot liquid ease down her throat. The city is beautiful at night. She looks up at the twinkling stars, not a cloud around to dull their intensity. She briefly wonders if the sky looks the same in Europe... or Antarctica, or anywhere else but here.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she takes it out, setting the cup on the railing as she sees the screen. With a relieved sigh she taps it on.

"Hi."

_"Hey, how's everything, sweetheart?"_

"How's everything?" Mariah sighs, looking out over the skyline. "Lousy."

_"Oh, Mariah, I'm sorry, what's wrong?..."_ There's a little pause then: " _Is it Tessa?"_

"No..." Mariah says quickly, rolling her tongue on her cheek. She closes her eyes. "Yes," she says softly. She inhales a shaky breath. "She hates me..."

" _...Mariah, what happened?"_

A huff. Mariah swings out an arm, blinking back moisture that better not _dare_ fall. She wipes a finger under an eye. "She won't pick up the phone, answer my texts..." Her voice sounds small.

_"...why?"_

"I guess you didn't hear the podcast yet," Mariah scoffs bitterly.

_"I've been really busy today, but I promise I will."_ There's the sound of a cash register ringing in the background. _"Sweetheart, what happened?"_

"Something screwed up." Mariah rakes a hand through her hair, holding it there as she closes her eyes against the tears that are starting to prick hard at the back of her eyelids. "And I don't even know how to fix it." She blows out a breath, almost laughing pitifully at herself, sniffling as she does. 

_"Oh, sweetheart..."_

She can hear the soothing, tender tone; feeling as if she doesn't deserve it. "No, no Mom, I'm..." Mariah takes in a shivery breath. "She'll never trust me again, I know it after this," she sniffs, wiping at her nose.

_"Sweetheart, just give it time. I'm sure she'll come around."_

Mariah shakes her head. Aware Sharon hasn't specifically asked her what the problem is, and for that, she is grateful. She's simply not ready to talk about it right now. "This isn't one of those things where time will heal it. This is a trust issue..." A pause. "And now she's thousands of miles away..." Mariah drifts off, an overwhelming sense of hopelessness in the pit of her stomach knocking the breath out of her. There's a span of silence and it feels as if it's getting colder by the minute as Mariah shivers. 

_"Maybe you should come home._ " Sharon pauses not hearing a response. _"To talk, okay? ...Maybe to take your mind off of things for a while."_ She offers carefully.

Mariah draws in a breath, the cold air making her throat hurt. Maybe that isn't such a bad idea. Going home. Getting away from it all for a little while. A small smile works against her lips as she remembers Spring at the ranch. The beautiful trees budding this time of year. The vegetable garden - how much Faith would look forward to picking fresh vegetables so they could make soups and dishes for the cafe. It was all practically beckoning her at this point. Something familiar, safe.

Simple.

"Yeah. You're right. I need that."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Comments and Kudos always welcome :)**


	9. trust is a four way street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one. Stuff, work, and family *sigh*
> 
> Thanks, Teriah fans! Your Comments and Kudos have really kept me going, especially with this long Teriah drought we're going through. Much appreciated, and you guy's rock!

****

It was dreary in New York. Mariah was glad to be out of there after the week-long conference was over. She'd done her scripted speech about expanding production quality for vendors in order to ensure a growing customer base; and was now headed back to Genoa City for the weekend. She needs this. To get away. To re-group and get her mind on important things.

The plane starts ascending into a lower altitude and her phone pings several times - catching her up on things: emails. texts and social media feeds. None of which are from Tessa. Mariah sighs as she takes a sip of gin and tonic - glad first class is rather sparse on this trip. It's just her and six other people. She swipes into her emails, reading them; disregarding the spam and trivial ones. Checking her texts she sees one from Kyle:

_Having a great time. The girls are killing it!_ That's sent with a picture of them on stage singing at their microphones. Such a generic picture, but that's Kyle. And he's been really business-like with her since that horrible interview.

She sends him back: _Great to see, keep up the good work._ See? She can keep it above board and boringly generic too. 

They hadn't brought up the _Treasures Media_ interview. No one even dared to right now. Kyle had only informed her the girls were going along with the contract for now but wanted a meeting when they got back. That was met with an 'of course' response from Mariah, which made it all the more important to get to the bottom of that fiasco before they got back into town. They have one more week to play Paris before returning to Chicago. 

Mariah sighs as she lets her seat back closing her eyes and trying in vain not to think about Tessa and why she hasn't as much said something to her... 'I hate you' or 'don't ever talk to me again.' _Anything_ is better than silence.

Okay, granted they're pretty busy right now. In a new place... have a show perform in front of a completely different audience. Of course, everyone is engrossed in Paris right now, but... Mariah holds her phone up, her thumb swiping across the screen until it settles on the band's Twitter feed. It's really the only way she can keep up with them lately. To see what they're up to and, of course, lay eyes on a certain brunette.

Mariah swipes left. There are five new pictures, mostly after the show, party stuff. _Oh, great_. Mariah sits up a little, swiping into the first row of pictures: the girls being swarmed by fans. She smiles a little at the fact that they're becoming well known. It just affirms her plan is working and working well. Then there are the next set of pictures.

Mariah blinks, then purses her lips. Predictable.

French women love Tessa Porter and they're not ashamed of showing it. In fact, they're _very good_ at showing it. Mariah takes in a deep breath. This is what happens in the music business. Groupies form. What was that saying?: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery. She swipes through the pictures. They're all over them, mostly Tessa. The adoring eyes. The lovelorn looks.

Mariah swallows, a feeling of dismay gripping her. _And this is how it's always going to be_.

She sighs, tapping out of the feed. Closing her eyes as the pilot announces their landing information. Turning her head she looks out of the window as the plane ascends rapidly. She can just barely make out the tiny veins of the streets and the cars speeding away on them. Chicago is 57 and sunny. A regular early Spring day, she guesses. Genoa City is probably a little cooler. She makes a note to call Sharon to tell her she's arrived back in Chicago. Her plan is to go back to her apartment, pack, then tell Stephanie to hold her calls between now (Thursday) and Sunday.

****

"Close the door and have a seat."

The sandy-haired man gives Darla a smirk then does as he's told. "I take it you've heard the finished product?"

"I have." Darla watches as Theo Vanderway slouches in the chair, one foot propped on his knee. "You've polished it well."

And she meant that. It wasn't easy to get the song from Tessa's acoustic version to sound so clear. He'd embellished it aptly.

"That's as professional as you're going to get in this business," Theo quips with an air and a flash of bright white teeth.

Darla sniffs as she sits back. He's pompous that's for sure. "Let me be the judge of that," she snaps back.

A scoff. "Why?" Theo sits forward and spreads his arms out wide. "I'm one of the best, if not THE best recording engineer there is and--"

"--enough with the self-aggrandizement and platitudes, Theo." Darla's eyes bore into him. "Let the public have the final say on your final product. In the meantime, we have to move quickly."

That deflates him a little and Theo nods reluctantly before sitting back. "What's the plan?"

"When Porter gets back I'm going to have a meeting with her," Darla says pointedly. "It's important to get things moving now that they're beginning to be known worldwide."

"Get her on board?"

A cunning smile. "Absolutely."

"Then what?"

"Then we launch." Darla rests her elbows on the chair arms and crosses her fingers together. "I want you here for that. We need to present a united front... one they can't dare compete with."

****

The drive up had been fast. All probably due to the fact that Mariah wanted out of Chicago. Away from Power Communications to clear her head; get a taste of new scenery. The ranch is magnificent this time of year. Mariah clears the front gate to the estate. She drives slowly, enjoying the view. The trees had budded nicely and most of them are in full bloom. Japanese magnolia's, Dogwood's, Wild plumb, and Cherry trees. Sharon's cottage is just up the path. She'd been welcomed home with a big dinner and a good night's sleep.

That was last night.

This morning Sharon had Faith join them in the garden. Mariah had changed into jeans a long-sleeved tee shirt with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She busies herself gathering kale and radishes while Faith's basket of lettuce heads is almost full. She had missed this. The first spring vegetables of the year. Gathering them, then washing them - all to be used in the soups they served. Sharon had decided to expand beyond the coffee house a few years ago and serve light lunches of mostly sandwiches, cheeses, and soups.

"These are full." Faith sits back on her heels, wiping the back of her hand on her cheek; smudging it.

Mariah chuckles. "How many more?" she asks Sharon as she hands her a basket of radishes.

"Probably three more baskets full, what's the problem?" Sharon looks at Faith, then turns to carry the basket into the kitchen; not bothering to hear her answer.

Faith frowns the best way she (in all of her fourteen years), can muster to get her point across. "I'm ready to start making something."

Forever the impatient one. "Well, me too," Mariah smirks at her sister who rolls her eyes at her. They'd been picking vegetables for three hours now. "... but we have to finish the hard work first."

"I know that. I worked in the south field yesterday before you got here." Faith makes a face.

"So?" Mariah lifts a brow.

"So, you need to catch up." Faith throws a handful of stray vines at Mariah, hitting her in the chest. She giggles at the surprised redhead.

Mariah mumbles something threatening, then grabs a handful of vines and hits Faith square in the face. Giggling Faith throws another handful, landing in Mariah's hair this time. Mariah lunges and tackles Faith, wriggling her fingers as she straddles over the red-faced teenager.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mariah goes straight for the stomach, eliciting a yelp and a fit of giggles as Faith tries to squirm away.

"Hey, hey, girls!"

They both freeze, looking up to see Sharon with her hands on her hips staring down at them.

"She started it." Faith catches her breath, pointing to Mariah.

"Wha-?!" Mariah's mouth gapes open. "She's lying," seeing Faith stick her tongue out. Mariah sticks her tongue out in return.

"How about we get the rest of those in here?" Sharon points to Faith's full basket of lettuce.

"Fine." Faith pushes Mariah, who lets her up. Grabbing her hand she pulls Faith to her feet.

Faith reluctantly goes back to picking and packing another basket of lettuce. Sharon and Mariah move to the kitchen to wash their hands. Mariah takes off her gloves and grabs a paper towel, dabbing the sweat from her face.

"It's great having you back home for a while," Sharon says, watching Mariah dry her hands.

"It's great to be back," Mariah smiles as Sharon hands her a steaming cup of tea. "You know I'm only going to be here for the weekend." It's more of a statement.

Sharon takes a sip of the hot liquid. "You work too hard." She shakes her head.

"I'm trying to juggle two new clients and manage a crisis," Mariah says with an exasperated sigh, then licks her lips.

"How's that going?" Sharon asks over the rim of her cup as she blows over it before taking a sip.

"Don't know yet." Mariah leans back on the counter, looking down into her cup. "Devon has a meeting scheduled for Monday. We have to get to the bottom of some things before the band gets back."

Mariah had told Sharon the band would be in Paris for two weeks. She wondered how Mariah was handling that. "How are they doing in Paris?"

"Awesome." A little smile. Mariah brings the cup up to her lips. "They're really taking off." A sip.

Sharon studies the woman in front of her. Her daughter. She knows her. Even though Mariah didn't grow up with her during her formative years, she'd been with her long enough to know her pretty well. What makes her happy and what makes her sad. She measures her next words... mulling them over before putting them out there. She decides to go for it and takes in a breath.

"How's Tessa?" It takes a second or two. Sharon sees the ever so slight flinch at the question. Mariah shrugs instead, then takes a sip of tea.

"Mariah..."

Mariah puts her cup down carefully, then looks at her mother. "She's busy being a rock star."

Sharon opens her mouth to reply as Faith comes into the kitchen; struggling with a huge basket of lettuce heads. "A little help, please!"

"Duty Calls." Mariah gives Sharon a 'sorry' face then moves to help Faith dump the lettuce heads into the sink.

****

Dinner was great. Rey went out to get more wine. Faith got her overnight bag and headed to a sleepover. Mariah and Sharon had finished drying the dishes, glad the day is winding down. It had been a tiring one. Mariah sits at the table, looking out over the yard and the expansive landscape of the Newman Ranch countryside.

"I've never noticed how picturesque the trees are this time of year."

"Hmm..." Sharon follows Mariah's gaze. "Here." She hands Mariah a piece of carrot cake on a napkin.

"Thanks, you read my mind."

Sharon takes a seat at the table. "Faith had to paint a landscape for her art class."

"She picked that one, huh?" Mariah hums as she takes a bite of cake. It was made from fresh carrots from the garden.

"You guessed it." Sharon takes a small bite of cake. "...sat right here and drew it first."

Mariah takes in the expansive landscape, the fields; the whole picturesque scene. Faith does have the gift of artistic interpretation. If she captured all this... "She's good."

"Yep." Sharon pops the last of her piece of cake in her mouth. "... so..." She dusts her hands off, pausing for a few moments. Tiling her head she sees green eyes searching the landscape, far off perhaps. "How are you really, Mariah?"

That pulls Mariah out of her daydream. Her head snaps forward, brow crinkling at Sharon. "I'm great." A scoffing smile. "Fine," she stresses.

"Are you sure about that sweetheart?" Sharon paces her words carefully. "You sounded upset on the phone before."

That's putting it mildly. While she's used to lending her daughter a listening ear, she can't help but sense the undercurrents of something else she isn't telling her. She'd decided to let Mariah talk it out. Air her grievances and be a good listening mother.

"That was when things were hitting the fan." Mariah takes a bite of cake, the frosting is Sharon's trademark best; and she licks off some that had somehow gotten on her fingers.

"And now?"

_Wow, she's really pressing this_. Mariah adjusts in her chair. "And now I'm putting the pieces together again." A short smile as she wipes her fingers with the napkin.

Sharon crosses her arms sitting back. Mariah busies herself with chewing and glances at her phone screen. "Does that include Tessa?"

Those words ring loudly. So loudly that Mariah takes in a deep breath, thinking of a response. She keeps her eyes on her phone screen. "I don't know."

Sharon places her elbow on the table, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. "I know you've been checking your phone every five minutes, and you've been a little far away today."

A smirk. "Work-related."

"I'm not buying that," Sharon replies right back. She ignores the eyeroll. "Mariah, I've never seen you like this."

"Like what exactly?" Mariah sits back in her chair, arms folded tightly around her chest.

Sharon flicks her eyes over Mariah. "You just seem..." For lack of a better word. "Sad? I don't know, maybe a little melancholy?"

Mariah sniffs at that. "I'm not sad. Maybe disappointed."

Sharon contemplates for a moment. She wouldn't be a mom if she didn't ask, or try to get down to the real reason. "That things aren't working out with Tessa the way you want them to?"

Mariah sighs inwardly. Yeah, she would ask that. "That's not going anywhere. We both know that," she says resolutely, and quite convincing of herself.

"And yet you want it to."

Of course, she would see through that. Mariah shakes her head, sliding her eyes to the window. "There are rules--"

"--Mariah." Sharon narrows her eyes skeptically at her daughter. Time for a little heart to heart. "I remember when you started living with us..." 

"Mom..." A languid sigh.

Sharon ignores her. "You were so rigid. Everything had its place, rules for this and that, and no room for mistakes." Mariah is quiet, picking at the crumbs from her cake that had fallen on the table. "It took a while to loosen you up."

Mariah looks up frowning. "I wasn't that bad," she says pointedly.

A smirk. "You were pretty bad. I don't know what that cult taught you, but... it certainly wasn't healthy." Sharon watches as Mariah stands up from the table, contemplating something. Her look is far off.

"So you're saying I need to what?" Mariah keeps her gaze on the horizon. The sun has moved to a lower place in the sky. It's still so bright out. She can also feel Sharon moving to stand behind her. Perhaps to take in the scenery as well.

"I'm saying it's okay to let your guard down sometimes, sweetheart." Mariah doesn't move; doesn't say a word. "To talk about it?" Sharon watches Mariah's shoulders move up and down with a deep breath.

"What is there to talk about? I mean... she doesn't feel like she can trust me." There's an ever so small crack in Mariah's voice and Sharon hears it for what it is.

"You know I never asked you what happened..."

"It's business-related," Mariah says quickly before leaving the window; her back still to Sharon.

Sharon shakes her head. "You don't have to tell me. I just think you should be honest with yourself." That gets no reaction. "I've listened to you go on about her... how much you like her..."

A shrug. "I do." Mariah's voice is small, breathy.

Sharon moves over to her, her voice sounding just over Mariah's shoulder. "And that's a problem?"

"Yes." A strong exhale; Mariah rakes a hand through her hair-leaving it there as she stares up at the ceiling. She shakes her head. "No. - it's complicated."

"What's complicated about facing your feelings?" Sharon lifts a hand to Mariah's shoulder, smoothing over it.

Mariah licks her lips, then abruptly moves around the table. She throws her hands up. "Everythings all tangled up with business, and--"

"--and, so untangle them," Sharon says so tenderly, so resolutely, and it unnerves Mariah. Big round eyes blink as if it's just registering as a possibility but not quite accepting it.

Sharon narrows her eyes. "... how do you really feel about Tessa, Mariah?"

Mariah swallows hard, she rounds the table and takes a seat. Resting her elbows on the table she rubs her face with both hands; fully aware Sharon is patiently waiting for her answer. "I like her..." A head tilt, looking at the wood grain of the table. "A lot." Mariah scoffs at herself. Yeah, of course, you do. You don't sleep with someone that many times if you hate them.

"And?"

"And." Mariah lifts a brow, still looking at the pattern of grain on the table. A few more beats go by before: "She's incredible." A finger smoothes over the pattern. "...wonderful." Mariah hears Sharon let out a relieved breath. "The most intriguing woman I've ever known." An unbidden smile starts to form and Mariah lets it. Seeing those incredible hazel eyes, that bright, sexy smile in her mind's eye.

"And?"

"And..." Mariah's finger stops moving and she lifts her gaze, finally seeing the concerned blue eyes patiently listening. "I want her... in my life." Mariah feels moisture starting to prickle at the edges of her eyes. She blinks. "I do..."

But.

All that happened two weeks ago can't _just_ be erased with touchy-feely declarations. It can't be ignored because she wants it to all go away and for Tessa to trust her again... to see her as the woman who wants her to succeed, become famous and... perhaps carry her along for the ride as far and as long as she'll want to. 

No. That's not going to happen now. Not with the dark cloud of non-trust hanging over them threatening to drop bullets of hurt and pain and... Mariah shakes her head vehemently, letting it all soak in until she becomes almost ill from it. Her eyes are glassy as she feels the words hang in her throat before finding perch on her tongue.

"...but not like this."

****

The weekend is over, especially if the ride into work had anything to do with it. Traffic was a beast. Mariah had decided to take a taxi in. Today is the day that Devon is in town. He'd called a meeting for this bright and windy, overcast day. He'd said it was urgent. 9 am sharp in the conference room across from Mariah's office. She didn't know what to make of it. Hadn't bothered to reply to the short email. She knows Devon. He wouldn't have responded anyway. This is serious.

Mariah had awakened relaxed. She'd gotten into town Sunday evening. Her weekend was both relaxing and cathartic. Spending time with Sharon and Faith. Seeing a few old friends; helping out at the coffee house/cafe - had all helped to take her mind off of present-day problems. How quickly they seemed to make themselves known as soon as she entered the city limits last night. Still no reply from Tessa.

Fitting.

Mariah had decided to wear a tan dress to work. She wraps her coat around her as she exits the cab and pays the driver. They're in the garage. She had him drop her off in front of the executive elevators. Once inside she slides off her coat, fluffing out her hair. Mariah presses the executive floor button and settles against the back of the car as the doors slide shut... Until they suddenly bounce open.

A coiffed arm dressed with a cufflinked trim had thrust between them. _Kyle._ Mariah is both excited and nervous to see him. They hadn't talked much within the two weeks of the Paris trip. Mariah knew Kyle was busy learning the city and how to maneuver it with the girls and their schedule. She'd stayed out of it. Kyle nods as he steps on board; noticing the floor number had already been pressed. They still hadn't talked about the _Treasures Media_ interview; neither really knowing how to address it. Mariah sensed Kyle was upset with her but reserved about it. That was his way. Not allowing personal and business to mix and confuse the issue. She envied him that ability.

"How was the trip back over?" Mariah clears her throat. No sense in letting a perfectly good elevator ride go to waste.

"Pretty quiet." Kyle kept face forward, holding his coat. He watches the numbers go by. "The girls were amazed at the turnout. They're taking today off." He glances over at Mariah. "... jetlag."

_Understandable_. "That's good." Mariah gives him a tight smile which isn't returned. The doors ping open and they both step off, walking down the hall to the conference room.

Perfect timing as Devon opens the door just as they arrive. "Guy's?"

Kyle motions for Mariah to go through. "Ladies first," Mariah smirks at him while nodding to Devon as she slips past.

"How was the trip?" Devon asks Kyle.

Kyle shrugs. "Eventful." He knows that isn't exactly what this meeting's about.

"I was following you guys, looks like they had a great time." Devon moves to the round table where Mariah is already sitting.

"They did." Kyle takes his seat.

So things are a little strained right now. Mariah crosses her legs and leans back in her chair. Kyle is a bit stiff. But they're here 9 am sharp and Devon is eager to inform them about something important; so they need to suck it up and go along.

"So..." Devon takes a small box out of his briefcase and puts it on the table. "I'm sure you both want to know--"

"--Sorry, I'm late." Ana abruptly comes into the room. She makes an apologetic face before holding up a silver flash drive. One of Jimmy's many drives, Mariah deduces. 

"I got it." Ana hands it to Devon, who immediately puts it into the box and closes it.

"What's going on?" Mariah watches as Devon tightens a lever on the side of the box; initially squeezing the drive inside.

"What's going on is precisely what I'm trying to find out," Devon says, putting one more turn on the box.

"About what exactly?" Kyle asks.

"About how Treasures Media knew about Tessa's family issues," Devon says, picking up the box and examining it.

"I think we'd all like to know the answer to that." Ana sits up in her seat, resting her elbows on the table, her eyes fixed on the box as Devon turns it around.

"Well, let's go over what we do know." Devon sets the box down on the table. "We know Treasures Media knew of Tessa's family issues and directly intended to use it for the interview without her knowledge."

All three heads nod at that. No one daring to point fingers, which is good, Devon notes. "The only people that know about her family are the girls and Mariah and Ana." He points out. Kyle is well aware of the fact that the girls usually leave him out of their personal life. He actually likes it that way and has no problem with it.

"Yeah, they kind of just let me do the grunt work," Kyle says with a dry laugh. 

"So none of us talked with Treasures before the interview right?" Mariah looks around the table, there are head nods and a couple of shrugs.

"They never contacted me," Ana points out.

"So that leaves..." Kyle leads. "What?"

Devon holds up the box between his thumb and forefinger; turning it around, aware the room has gone silent.

Mariah narrows her eyes at the box, wondering why the flash drive is even in it. "That's just a drive." She looks at Devon, hoping he explains.

"Is it?" Devon opens the box, relaxing the pressure by unscrewing it open. The silver drive is flatter than it was before.

"What's that." Ana furrows her brow.

Devon gets out a small flat metal device from his briefcase and pries the drive open.

Kyle's eyes go wide. "Holy shit!" He stops himself. "... sorry."

"You've seen one of these before?" Devon says as he pops out a bunch of metal and plastic.

"Yeah." Kyle nods, not willing to give further information about that.

Mariah watches as Devon further dismantles the metal. "What is it?"

Devon holds up a round plastic piece from the drive. "It's a recording device."

"Oh my God!" Ana's hands slap her cheeks, holding them as her eyes widen, mouth open and she swallows watching Devon further dismantle the insides of the 'drive.'

"I wanted to be sure." Devon holds up the box. "This dead-ends the sound," he informs them.

"I got that from Darla," Ana says frantically, pointing to the pile of scrap. "She's... she's been..." A breath.

"Darla has been playing dirty." Devon sits back, looking at his handy work.

"Should we call the police? I think we should call the police," Mariah says looking around the table for agreement.

"Not so fast." Devon holds up a finger.

"Devon..." Mariah scoffs heatedly at him. _C'mon, we have her dead to rights_.

"We can't let her know we're on to her," Devon says strongly; making eye contact to get his point across, with everyone at the table.

Mariah shakes her head, sighing. "I can't believe she did this."

"Devon, I've been carrying this around in my briefcase for days, she's been eavesdropping on my conversations!" Ana levels a hard stare at her brother. Her nerves are frayed at this point.

"Unless you've been staging a coup, don't panic." Devon sees his sister sigh then smirk at him. Now's not the time for any of them to lose their heads. They have to be diplomatic about this. And he has to smooth things over for the sake of the company. Darla is _still_ on contract after all.

"What's the plan?" Mariah asks. Not that she's decided to go along with anything just yet. She sneaks a peek at Kyle, he's deep in thought about something.

"We're going to go along with business as usual. Act like things are normal and nothing has changed." Devon rubs his chin, aware his words are not hitting the mark.

Ana waves a hand at the pile of metal and plastic on the table. "You just disconnected and destroyed her lifeline. How do I explain that?" It is her burden after all. Darla had _her_ bugged for Christ's sake.

"Just tell her you dropped it and a truck ran over it." Devon actually said that with a straight face

Ana looks at him incredulously. "Seriously?" She stands, looking and down at him, angrily.

Devon shrugs a shoulder at her. "She can't dispute it." That earns him an eye roll from Ana and a scoff from Mariah. Okay, it's plausible. He does have a point. "Look, guys... I want to present a united front here. We need to be on the same page with this."

Ana let's out a short deriding laugh. "I don't trust her."

"None of us do," Mariah agrees.

"Well, we all agree on that," Devon notes. "And we don't have to trust her. But in this business, it's cutthroat. What she did was situationally illegal, but hard to prove." Devon rakes the pile into a plastic bag. "Unfortunately it's done all the time."

Sure it was one thing to have the listening device in their possession but another to trace it to the owner. And Devon had destroyed the evidence. Mostly to protect the contract he had with Darla; and also keep their clients out of the crosshairs of a fallout. That's something they didn't need right now. His plan, however, was to keep even closer ties to Darla Reynolds and her production company.

Ana starts to pace a bit. "I'm not surprised." 

"She's a snake." Mariah stands up from the table. "This woman wants nothing more than to take over the entire operation, Devon."

"She's up to something," Kyle mutters.

"Ya think?!" Mariah barks at him. Kyle casually stands and looks at Devon, not addressing the redhead whose boring green eyes into the side of his face. "What now?"

"Now." Devon stands. "I'll be working on some other things concerning Ms. Reynolds. In the meantime let's get back to work. Everything we've discussed goes no further than this room. Are we clear?"

There are audible sighs as everyone eventually nods along with Devon's plan. They file out of the room languidly.

"Mariah?"

Mariah turns around, Devon looks worried. "Yeah?" She walks back over to him. "What is it?"

"We have to keep her on contract you know that right?"

Mariah's mouth opens in disbelief. "You're kidding! After what she just pulled?"

Devon faces Mariah. She's no doubt disappointed in him for that. "I think that would be best right now." 

"Why?"

"Because if we fire her and everything comes out - because she will provide all of the details, in her favor, we just got rid of any evidence to point the finger at her - we look incompetent." Devon pauses seeing all of that sink in. It stands to point out: "We lose Tessa Porter and Bliss." Mariah gasps a little. "...and possibly most of our other clients."

True. That's just how the game is played. The client just wants exposure and the best vehicle to do it. Whichever company they chose to do that is just semantics. Devon didn't want Darla to go after any of Power Communications' clients. She's a threat. What was that saying? Keep your enemies close? Yeah. She stays on Powers payroll for now.

"Crap." Mariah realizes the track they're on. "...if our clients can't trust us then..." She sees Devon nod in accordance. "I get it."

"It's safer for us to keep her on and keep a close eye on her," Devon states. "We have to make sure she doesn't try anything else."

Mariah slides her eyes over to Devon. She knows him. No doubt he probably already has something in play. She will probably eventually go along with everything. Let Darla think she and Ana are in conflict with the band for now. Yeah, no doubt...

"Tessa's upset with Ana and me," Mariah sighs out. "She still thinks we leaked the information about her family."

"I know," Devon thinks for a moment. "But first things first. Right now I have to try and win back her trust."

"How?"

"I'll call a meeting with her and inform her a hacker got into her father's arrest records then approached Treasures Media with the information." Devon cracks a small stale smile at that. "Happens all the time."

"That all sounds so simple." Mariah squints at him. Is it really that simple?

"It is, unfortunately," Devon says. He'd been on the end of a few 'discoveries' himself. Has had to negotiate a few outcomes. He's no novice. "Don't worry I'll smooth it over. She'll understand."

She'll understand. That's all Mariah could hope for at this point. Right now she has a whole, full day of meetings and clients to keep her busy until then. "God, I hope so, Devon."

****

"I'm glad you could make it."

Blue eyes watch intently as Tessa takes a seat at the table for two. The restaurant is fancy, with low lighting. They are seated in a corner in a secluded part of the place. 

Tessa puts her napkin in her lap. The whole band had gotten a lesson in food etiquette recently. They'd learned a thing or two by going out with Kyle to places they would never be able to afford in Paris. "Yeah, well... you seem to be the only one I can talk to right now."

"Is that so?" The edge of Darla's mouth hikes up with pleasure at the confirmation. Things are working out quite well. "Well. I'm glad you can trust me Tessa, and you most definitely can." A toothy smile. Tessa blinks back with an unreadable look on her face.

Darla picks up her menu as the waiter arrives. Tilting her head at the brunette she quirks a sly smile. "Shall we order?"

****

Their conversation had been light. Just skirting around the Paris event. Mundane chit chat about how beautiful Paris is, how great the crowd reacted to the band, and their sound. Tessa takes a sip of ice water, swallowing the last of her Fourshu Lobster. Darla had insisted she try it. It was good, very good actually. Tessa guessed it lived up to its very expensive tag. Although, when you know you've been asked to dinner to discuss business that does slightly interfere with the total taste experience. 

Darla dabs the sides of her mouth with a napkin; then sits it beside her plate. "Dessert?"

Tessa takes another sip of ice water, shaking her head. "I'm good, thanks." She puts on a polite little smile.

"So, now Tessa." Darla grabs her glass of wine; swirling it around as she eyes the brunette. "I'm glad your trip was satisfying for you..." A pause. "... and the band of course." Darla takes a sip, her eyes fixed on Tessa over the rim of her glass.

Tessa nods once. "Yep." Her smile is stiff and probably insincere, Darla guesses as she sets her glass down.

"You can loosen up dear, I'm on your side."

Tessa waves a hand. "I'm fine."

Darla sits back, observing her table companion for a few beats. "I heard about what happened during the interview."

Hadn't everyone? Tessa rolls her eyes a little. It took Darla long enough to get around to that. "Yeah, I'm trying to forget that."

Darla sits forward, over the table; her elbows resting on the edge as her fingers are clasped together complete with a concerned furrowed brow. "That was a deeply personal thing to expose to the public like that." 

"Yeah, um..." Tessa takes a quick swig of water. She blows out a breath. "If you don't mind Ms. Reynolds I'd like to put it out of my mind."

"Oh, say no more dear." Darla waves an overly dismissive hand. "We won't talk about it anymore," she growls out. "As a matter of fact, I'd like to talk to you about something else."

"I was wondering when you'd be getting around to that." Tessa shifts in her seat, fully prepared for the other shoe (that had been hovering over their table all night) to drop.

"Well, trust me it's worth the wait... so to speak." Darla chuckles at her own inside joke. "Look Tessa, I think you and I have a lot in common right now."

"Really?" Tessa's eyes actually go wide at that. "How?"

"Well, I mean..." Darla sets her hands in her lap. "... we're both newly signed on with Power Communications. We're both new to how they operate, and I mean, lately, they've disappointed us both, what with this latest development."

Tessa licks her lips, downcasting her eyes to the table. "Yeah."

"And as you know I have my own production company. We're actually much more successful than Power Communications." Lobbed out and fully on display without a shameful bone in her body, Darla smiles cunningly.

Tessa's eyes flick up. "I didn't know that." She hadn't bothered to find out anything about Darla Reynolds. Kyle had told her she was just a producer. She fully trusted that.

"Well, now you do. And let me say, under the present circumstances I'd love the chance to work with you." Darla's eyes hold steady. So steady that Tessa's alarm bells start to go off. She can put two and two together.

Tessa shakes her head. "We don't sign--"

"--no Tessa." Darla stops her. "I don't mean the group," she says slowly as if each word needs to sink in fully. "I mean with _you_."

It takes a moment, for each word to evolve into its meaning. Tessa blinks rapidly as it all comes to fruition. "I don't understand."

Darla clicks her tongue. "It's not going to get any better." She sees the puzzled look. "The way they operate. Tessa. They simply can't be trusted. We both know this."

Trust. That's certainly the way it looks right now. Tessa had tried to forget about that particular fact... and the fact that a certain redhead is attached to it. That made it all the more painful now.

"Tessa, you _are_ Tessa Porter and Bliss. Without you, they are just a very good band. But with you?" Darla let it hang there, watching as Tessa's face goes through a myriad of emotions.

"Okay." Tessa's voice is small. She feels unsure of herself all of a sudden.

"Okay?" Darla laughs incredulously. "You are more than just okay. You're the next best thing, Tessa." A bright smile. "A star." Darla has a wild look about her. It's excited and overbearing at the same time. "I want to help you reach your full potential."

It was more than just an insinuation, but jarring nonetheless. Tessa tilts her head, her eyes squinting at the blonde executive. "Just what are you saying, Ms. Reynolds?"

This is it. The opening she'd been waiting for to further her plan. Darla's all confident now, her arms resting on the table. "I'm saying I think you should go solo."

"No way!" Tessa shakes her head, scooting back in her chair.

Darla lifts a hand to stall the lead singer. "Tessa, please hear me out."

"We're not breaking up, so forget it," Tessa spits back.

"I'll tell you what." Darla looks around the restaurant to make sure Tessa's outburst wasn't heard. "I'll back off... for now." She sees Tessa start to relax a little. "But just know you would be worth so much more if you went solo."

There had been a time, in the very beginning when Tessa had thought about being a solo artist. But now, with the girls, her friends, people she can trust to go along with her for this incredible ride... she can't do that to them.

"I'm not changing my mind, Ms. Reynolds." Tessa stands up from the table. "Thank you for dinner and everything. I think I need to go."

"Wait! Tessa..." Darla lowers her voice. "... please." That get's Tessa to stall, then sigh. She sits down, if only on the edge of her chair. Darla leans back, measuring her words more carefully this time. _Time to go for the jugular_. "What if I told you how much you could make by working with Reynolds Productions?"

A shrug. "Won't make any difference." Tessa keeps her gaze from Darla's. Unwantedly, she has a flash of 'what if' but squashes it before it can manifest her thought processes.

Darla, quick to decipher any hesitant gesture, reads Tessa for what she's worth. She's human. Everyone has their price, and she sets out to find out what price Tessa Porter is willing to live by. She opens her clutch getting out a small pad of paper and a pen. Darla scribbles on it then folds it. She slides it across the table.

"Will this change your mind?"

****

Tessa's glad the light is on in Marty's mom's garage. "Hey." She makes her way in and heads for the small fridge, getting out a bottle of beer. She'd been careful not to drink at dinner with Darla Reynolds. But now?

Lola watches as Tessa gulps downs almost half of the bottle. "S'up?" She swivels back and forth on the stool, guitar resting on her thighs.

Tessa finally brings the bottle down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She looks around. "Where's everybody?"

"On break," Lola replies, fingering the guitar strings. "How'd the meeting go?"

Tessa moves to the couch and falls down on it. She stretches out, propping her booted feet on the armrest. Bringing an arm behind her head to prop it up she brings the bottle up to her lips. "It went okay." A sip.

"What was it about?" Lola plucks a few cords, when she doesn't get an answer she looks up to see Tessa in thought. "Tess?"

Tessa breathes out a sigh. "Reynolds wants us to leave Power and sign with her."

Lola's fingers stop. "Are you serious?"

Tessa brings the bottle to her lips. "Pretty much." She takes a swig.

"Hold up, wait a minute." Lola sets her bass guitar on its stand. "I thought _she_ was with Power now." Lola looks at Tessa skeptically.

Tessa swings her legs around, sitting up. "She is. She also owns her own company." Tessa sighs. "I don't trust her. If she's that quick to turn on them like this."

Lola nods at that. "But, hey, wait." She points at the brunette. "Power sold you out for that interview."

_Yeah._ Tessa rolls her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"Maybe she wants to break away from them because of that." Lola's eyes start to flash with excitement. She snaps her fingers in realization. "... and maybe if the price is right we can drop Power too."

Tessa shakes her head. "We have a contract though."

"It's only for one year, Tess." Lola smiles at that. "After that we can dump Power and move on to Reynolds company, only _we_ control the contract." 

Tessa lifts the bottle with her fingertips, biting the inside of her cheek. "I don't know, Loll..." She drinks the last of the beer.

"We have control of this," Lola makes it a point. "We can ask for more money if she wants us this bad, Tess."

"We're not signing," Tessa says quickly.

"I know that." A smirk. "...we just make her pay to get us on board." Lola finishes with a broad smile, which does nothing to quell Tessa's inner conflict. She was done with this conversation once she'd left the restaurant. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, sure." Lola knows when not to press Tessa. "Oh hey, you know that chick Abby?"

"Yeah," Tessa says boringly.

"We're supposed to play at her opening," Lola clarifies.

"Yeah, yeah what about her?" Tessa lifts an irritated brow.

"She's been really geeking over my cooking."

"Oh yeah?" Tessa leans back on the couch, glad to change the subject.

A chuckle. "Yeah. That whole spread Kyle had me make for casino night? She loved it. She wants me to cook for her opening night at her place." Lola wiggles her eyebrows.

"Whoa." Tessa croaks at her.

"Yeah, right?"

Tessa stares at the bass player. She doesn't think she's ever seen Lola so excited about something. She's been in culinary school for three years now... loves to cook. If she didn't know any better she'd guess Lola probably loves cooking more than being on stage. "You gonna do it?"

"Hell, yeah if the price is right."

****

Summoned.

Okay, not actually summoned when you're told to attend a meeting with your boss. Your _actual_ boss. Tessa didn't know what to wear. She opted for jeans, a nice button-down shirt, her signature leather jacket, and boots.

So here she stood, outside of Mariah's office, only Mariah isn't on the other side of the door. Her boss is.

"Tessa, please come in."

She'd barely had time to think when the door swings open and Devon Hamilton, her boss, stands there with a bright smile. She tries but probably fails to return it as she's led into the office. She takes a seat facing her boss as he sits at Mariah's desk.

It's kind of all too surreal; Mariah isn't here. She's out on some assignment, Devon explains. He's in town for the day and she's letting him use her office to conduct business.

Mariah's office still smells like Mariah. Tessa tries to get comfortable in the chair while everything's hitting her all at once. She's sitting here barely paying attention to the platitudes her boss is making to her.

Mariah...

She hasn't as much as talked to her since before the interview... that blasted, _disaster_ of an interview. And yet, here she sits in her office - that smells like her - and as frustratedly angry as she is... _was?_ As much as she hasn't texted back, or called back or seen those incredible green eyes, those lips, that incredible body in over two weeks...

"How are you?"

Devon's baritone snaps Tessa out of her trance. "Doing okay," comes the robotic answer.

Devon sits back in his chair with a cordial smile. "I saw you guys did really well in Paris. We're glad to see that."

Tessa tries to relax. She figures she can do idle chit chat well enough. "Yeah, well it was a great experience."

"That's what I like to hear," Devon says quite proudly.

It's unnerving really. Tessa figures the only time your boss wants to see you is either you're getting a raise or you're fired. But on one hand, she's a success overseas and on the other - interview bombshell. The girls told her she has the upper hand here. She's the one who was offended so she should be asking the questions.

"So, why am I here?" Tessa licks dry lips as Devon Hamilton rights his chair. Oh boy, niceties over, she deduces.

"Let's get right down to it. I won't mince words here Tessa." Devon sees the nervous swallow and singular nod from the brunette. "We like what you and the band are doing. You're gaining fame, notoriety, your own place in the business. Meanwhile, you've brought Power Communications venues, advertising, and popularity. It's been a good fit. For both of us."

"Um..." There's a delayed reaction from Tessa as she absorbs what Devon just said. She lifts a curly brow and tries to put on a smile, which wobbles comically. "... you're welcome?"

Devon barks out a laugh, tilting his head back. "Well said." But it's only a few seconds before he winds back down to serious mode. "Having stated all of the obvious. We don't want to lose you."

Tessa nods noncommittedly. So far so good, but they need to address the elephant wearing a Treasures Media sign in the room.

"...and I think the latest interview was something that may have shaken up our otherwise trustful relationship and your confidence in us," Devon notices Tessa's rapt attention at that. He presses forward. "I want you to know we had no part in any information about your family leaking to Treasures Media."

_Wha_ \--"How?" Tessa leans forward and moves to sit on the edge of the chair. She can feel her stress level go up.

"I've looked into the situation and it seems an outside source leaked information to them." Devon leans back, steepling his hands together under his chin.

"Who?" Tessa finds herself at a sudden loss for words. What Devon has just revealed has her feeling both relieved and alarmed.

"I don't know who, Tessa, but these things do happen." Devon watches as Tessa absorbs that. "Sometimes people are able to look up or hack into things online and if it's a court record, they're able to find out what happened."

"Oh, my G--" Tessa mutters. This is just what she's been afraid of.

"Yeah," Devon agrees with the sentiment. "These people then sell that information to a source, in this case, that source was Treasures Media." 

"Is that legal?" Tessa asks, unable to keep the stress out of her voice.

"Pretty much as far as I know." Devon watches as Tessa actually buys his explanation; realizing Darla Reynolds probably knows more than she needs to. This can get dangerous.

"Wow." Tessa sits back, eyes wide as she lets out a nervous laugh.

"So, we wanted you to know that." Devon leans forward, waiting until his eyes meet the rather timid ones of the lead singer. "It's important we keep the trust between us, Tessa."

"Okay." Tessa clears her throat. "Sure. No problem I understand."

"I'm sure Ana would like to know that you understand as well." Devon lifts an encouraging brow as he rubs a finger over his top lip.

"Oh, man. Yeah." Tessa bounces in her chair, raking a hand through her bangs. "I was pretty hard on her." A cringe.

Devon keeps his eyes on Tessa. "Don't worry, she's tough." A crooked smile.

"No." Tessa shakes her head vigorously. "No, I owe her an apology. Big time." _And then some_.

Tessa likes Ana. They work well together and this first test of their working relationship has been a doozy. She didn't listen when Ana told her the truth. She should have and now she sits here feeling like an idiot for jumping to conclusions, both with Ana and...

_Mariah_. Tessa closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I appreciate you telling me what happened Mr. Hamilton."

"I'm glad we could clear everything up, Tessa."

****

_"Ms. Copeland, there's an item for you downstairs."_

The door intercom crackled from across the room. Mariah has a client on hold as she takes the call from the lobby. She'd just showered and put on a silk robe. Here she sits on the couch with a wine glass in hand and a pad on her lap.

"I'm a little busy right now, can you have it sent up, please?" Mariah says loudly at the concierge over the intercom. She also wasn't exactly dressed to be making a trip down to the lobby.

_"Sure thing, Ms. Copeland."_

"Thank you," Mariah says, relieved and also wondering who's sending her something and of course what it is.

" _You're welcome, Ms. Copeland._ "

Mariah takes a few more moments to wonder about what it could be, before looking down at her phone - remembering she is in the middle of a client meeting. She taps it on apologizing and picking up where she left off.

"I understand the contract has too many provisions, I will talk that over with legal. In the meantime just know we are setting up venues as soon as they can start, we want them to--"

The doorbell rings and Mariah rolls her eyes. "Hold on one moment, please... Oh, okay well, I'll call you first thing in the morning... I'm really sorry... sure, bye." _Great._ She threads a hand through her hair as she heads for the door. New client meeting - that didn't look good. Too many interruptions. Mariah pulls her robe tighter around her as she opens the door.

"Oh." There's a skinny man holding an entire bouquet of flowers. A whole lot of them and Mariah tries to take them all in before the guy clears his throat. "Sorry, wow." She takes them from him with a little laugh.

"If you'll just sign here, please."

Mariah maneuvers the bouquet to rest in the crook of her arm as she scratches something resembling her signature on the small pad. She looks over the flowers again. They're pink and purple and white, yellow... red roses. "Wow..." And they smell incredible.

"Someone must really like you."

"I..." Mariah tears her eyes away from the bouquet focusing on the guy. He's smirking wolfishly. "Thank you."

"Welcome." The young man tips his hat then leaves. 

_Well..._ The door shuts, Mariah can't take her eyes off of the flowers. She walks them all the way to the kitchen; then gets out a vase and places them in it, then adds water. So pretty. Mariah then notices a little note card as she arranges them around. _Finally_. She opens the little envelope then slides the decorative card out. Her heart's beating fast as a million things run through her mind. Who sent these? One of her new clients thanking her? One of the venues? Kyle perhaps apologizing for being an ass right now? Nikki Giovanelli for leaving her high and dry at the restaurant almost a month ago?

... but the one thing that she dare not think, or they couldn't possibly be from. Mariah bites her lip; her eyes go to unfamiliar handwriting:

_If you would allow me to humble myself I'd want to start with these. I'm sorry for doubting you._

_Tessa_

... She reads it again... and again. It finally sinks in the umpteenth time she reads it as a finger gently smooths over the handwriting on the card. Mariah can hear her heartbeat. _She knows._ Mariah's eyes flick back to the flowers beautifying her kitchen counter. A small smile as green eyes close and Mariah takes in a lungful, their fragrance makes her knees weak, her mouth dry. Absentmindedly, and still, under the spell of the aroma permeating her mind and body, Mariah gets the phone from her robe pocket.

What to say. She stares at the screen. Licking her lips, she has the ball in her court now because Devon delivered. She'd wanted him to do it in her office. Get Tessa to realize their innocence and he delivered. She made a note to email him a thank you later. Right now, Tessa's waiting for her to reply. My how the tables have turned.

_> I got the flowers. They're beautiful. _ There. She's thrown it out there, and it takes one minute before:

_< beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady_

Charmed, dammit. Mariah rolls her eyes in the midst of an entirely red, blushing face. A demanding part of her wants closure, however. She moves to go out onto the balcony; tightening her robe as the slight breeze is a little cool tonight. She leans on the balcony rail as she types.

_> Are you going to tell me what happened or shower me with platitudes all night? Not that I'm complaining._

_< why don't you let me take you out as an apology_

Wow, pouring it on thick Porter. Mariah types a sarcastic reply then erases it. No. Make her grovel a little.

> _Just dinner?_

There's another ten minutes before: _ <anything you want_

She can't help it. The impossibly broad smile that eats her face. Mariah lets out a laugh. Well, well, someone's desperate. She could take advantage, no doubt. Tessa's a little (obliviously) whipped, but she wouldn't dare bring her attention to that. Nope. _Okay_. Mariah types erases, then retypes before she can change her mind to keep things above board. Dinner:

_> Name the place._

_< i'll send the address trust me you're going to like it_

Mariah blinks at the screen... Two words:

Trust Me.

She stares at them, daring them to mean something other than what they do. She folds her bottom lip into her mouth as a feeling of nervousness goes through her, flowing down to the pit of her stomach. Mariah wraps her arms around herself, squeezing as she sighs. Oh, how she wishes she could... hopes she can... _know's_ she can possibly trust Tessa Porter with more than just her word. God, perhaps with the one thing she guards the most. The one thing she feels more compelled to give this star, this singer, this wonderful woman...

...her heart.

Mariah pulls out a short laugh from deep in her lungs. She can feel the prickle of moisture start to spring to the front of her eyes. Tilting her head back she sees an arrangement of stars. There must be millions of them on this clear, crisp night. It's as if they're gathering around her. She blinks at them, taking the whole dark sky in. Make a wish. They twinkle back. She'd spent the past week thinking. Thinking about possibly losing the one thing that's making her the happiest she's been... _ever_.

Mariah smiles, breathing in as she looks down at the phone in her hand. Gripping it tightly before grabbing it with both hands, she types in a few words then pauses before hitting send. For once. Just take a leap of faith for once. Mariah nods then readies herself as she taps the send button.

_I trust you, Tessa._

* * *

**TBC...**

**Fluff alert!**


	10. secret sauce

****

Tessa is sitting on the edge of Kyle's desk, her foot tapping nervously against it. Her phone pings.

"She says she trusts me." Tessa stares at screen for a moment then gives Kyle a grimace.

"That's a good thing." Kyle leans all the way back in his chair, ankles crossed and resting on top of his desk. He makes a hand flourish. "Go with it."

Tessa starts to type something then stops, second-guessing herself. "I-I mean it was just a misunderstanding, right?"

A nod. "Right. Absolutely." Kyle thinks more for himself than Tessa. After all, he chose to play neutral in all of this. "And don't feel bad about it. I mean, we're kind of both in the doghouse with her."

"You're going to have to think of something on your own," Tessa quickly points at him. "I mean thanks for helping me but..."

Kyle blows out a breath. "Yeah, yeah. I'll think of something." He knows Mariah, knows she won't hold a grudge against him for long. It was just business, and he was protecting his client. 

"So what do I say to that?" Tessa holds up her phone displaying Mariah's reply.

Kyle folds his arms behind his head, his chair squeaking as he leans back on it. "Hold on I'm thinking..." A beat. "Tell her ..... I trust you too."

Tessa's fingers tap the screen. "K. Done." Her phone pings almost immediately after. "She says it means a lot to her."

"Good. You're on the right track." Kyle points at the brunette. "Now give her your address."

Tessa blanches at that, her eyes narrowing in thought. "Okay so... I was thinking instead of my place maybe taking her out to a nice--"

"--you want to establish her trust in you and vice-versa?" Kyle pins Tessa with a firm stare.

Tessa swallows. "Yeah."

"Then bring her back to your place."

A head shake. "It's a mess," Tessa whines.

Kyle shrugs with a snort. "So clean it up."

"She's gonna hate it."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Has she ever been there before?"

"No." Tessa looks down at her phone, then around the office before settling her eyes on the amused gray ones in front of her. "It's kind of a small dump."

Kyle lets out a laugh. "She'll love that you're finally sharing an important piece of your life with her. She doesn't care if it's a cardboard box, trust me." He smiles crookedly at that.

"Yeah, but..." Tessa fidgets a bit. "...couldn't that be my favorite restaurant or something?"

Kyle lifts a brow out of pure curiosity. "What's that?"

"Sparky's..." Tessa's smile wobbles and she hesitates a little before adding: "...barbeque pit."

"No."

"Why not?" Tessa hops off the desk, her eyes almost pleading. "It's my personal favorite place and it holds a piece of my heart... and their brisket is out of this world." She finishes with a chef's kiss.

Kyle chuckles, realizing Tessa - rock star, loaded with charisma, magnetism, has to literally beat them off - Porter is just a dork when it comes to impressing a certain redhead. "Nice try, but you need to let her into the piece of your personal world that is your apartment," he says sternly.

A hard sigh. "Kyle."

"She's waiting." Kyle points to the phone gripped in Tessa's hand.

Tessa licks dry lips. "Fine." She types in her address then hits send. "Done."

He didn't have to do it. Help her at all, but Kyle Abbott is proving to be a great manager and _friend_. She knew when he'd helped her with the flowers they were going to make a great team in all things 'impress the redhead.' Even if she didn't have a clue which ones were Mariah's favorite and decided to just choose as many as the florist had on sale. He'd told her to just go with it.

She regards him. He's still going to have to dig himself out of his personal hole with Mariah but... "I owe you one."

Kyle sniffs. "You better believe it." He points to the smiling woman in front of him. "And I will collect. Now get going. You don't want red to beat you back to your personal dump."

****

"Hi.

"I'm hoping you can give me an update on things." Devon turns in his chair staring out of the window. It's dark out and it's his last call at the office before he heads home. He listens, rubbing his chin as he does.

"Sounds good. Stay with it. The last thing we need is for her to put two and two together..."

****

Mariah's cab pulls up to Tessa's address. The building is only three stories; the red brick is faded on one side and there's a parking lot in the back with a couple of broken-down cars in it. She steps out of the car after tipping the driver. 

"Thank you."

"Good luck lady." The driver says before he pulls off from the curb.

Mariah tightens the sash of her coat tightly around her as she walks to the front of the building. She sees the intercom on the door and presses the #8 button. The door buzzes and she pulls it open stepping inside. She goes up the steps, noting the dingy paint job on it. She can hear people arguing through the door of the apartment on the first floor. 

Finally, she reaches #8 and it takes her a minute to gather herself before she raises a hand to knock...

...that is until the door is yanked open and through tendrils of hair moving from the wind of it, Tessa stands there... looking...

_incredible_

They both stare at each other for a few seconds. It's been almost three weeks. Three weeks away, three weeks of radio silence, three weeks of nothing.

_Nothing._

And yet here they stand. Face to face after three weeks and Mariah can feel her fingers twitch, her heart beating in her ears because Tessa looks...

_incredible_

Tessa's in a black thin sweater, ripped black jeans - she's holding a hand full of napkins, staring at the redhead and all she can think of is how great Mariah looks, how pretty she is, how great she smells and how much she'd missed this, _her_.

Tessa takes in a breath as she smiles, eyes sparkly. "I hope you like-- _umphhff_ **"

Lips...

That's all Tessa registers and how much her body reacts to Mariah's _lips_ that are on hers as fast as the speed of lightning. And they're soft and slippery and her tongue tastes so good as it slips in Tessa's mouth. Tessa sucks it gently sliding hers along Mariah's - hearing a responding moan. They stumble back into the apartment and somehow Mariah's foot pushes the door shut because her hands are busy, fingers tangled in dark tresses. She pushes back, her mouth sliding on Tessa's, who's giving back just as good. The back of Tessa's legs hit her couch and (gripping Mariah around her waist) they topple back onto it. 

Tessa's jaw falls open as their open-mouthed kisses become sloppy, whimpering and moaning as they both can't quite seem to get enough. Finally, Mariah breaks off, heaving enormous breaths as she pants, swallowing, eyes closed.

Tessa's arms are still around Mariah and she licks her lips, watching as green eyes slowly open. "Hi," she breathes, just as winded.

Mariah blinks realizing as it comes to her slowly, the fact that they're on the couch and she's on top of Tessa. Full body on body. Mariah's still in her coat, and she barks out a sigh, raking a hand through her hair to hold it back as she leans off of the smiling brunette. "Hi."

Mariah clears her throat as she stands, taking off her coat, glancing to see Tessa lounged back on the couch watching her. "Um..." She holds her coat looking around. "Where can I put--"

"You can just throw it on the chair." Tessa points to a chair beside the couch.

She openly admires what's in front of her. Mariah's in a little black number, ample cleavage is on full display, much to Tessa's delight. It's sexy, and the knee-high 'fuck me' spiked black boots are just--

"This is cute."

Tessa blinks, realizing Mariah's looking around her apartment. _Oh, boy_. She reluctantly sits up. She'd rushed home and picked up the clothes from the floor, thrown out the take out that had been decomposing on her coffee table - and aired out the place. It's small. A studio with a tiny kitchen and bathroom. She sleeps on a pull-out couch. Tessa glances around. She likes the place. It was her first place when she'd left home five years ago. Sure, with the money they're making now she can afford a bigger place in a better neighborhood; but things here are familiar and she's comfortable. 

Mariah smiles as she picks up a framed picture from a side table. "Is this your mom?"

Tessa moves to stand behind her. "Yeah." The picture was taken a couple of years ago. When her mom was newly sober and clean. They had taken the day to visit the Navy Pier; during the fireworks. They had fun that day.

Mariah places the picture back on the table. "You look a lot like her."

Tessa smiles widely at that. She gets that a lot. She has her mom's dark hair and hazel eyes, and her father's height. She smiles at Mariah crookedly. "Well since you've dared a trip over to Porter palace, may I give you the grand tour?" Tessa waves her arm out with a flourish. She then offers it to the giggling redhead.

"Sure, lead the way." Mariah loops her arm in Tessa's as they take three steps forward then stop.

"Here we have the grand room, which also doubles as a bedroom." Tessa pauses as Mariah hums her approval. "Next, is the gourmet kitchen where various take out dishes are arranged." That earns a snort. "And around the corner is the restroom lounge." Tessa smugly finishes.

"How quaint." Mariah plays along, laughing. She looks around, noticing the small table beside the kitchen that's set for two. There's a big bag, obviously with food in it, sitting on the table. "Sparky's?" The front of the bag reads along with: "Barbecue Pit."

Tessa clears her throat. "Ah, you've discovered tonight's cuisine." She gives Mariah a sheepish look. "Hope you don't mind barbeque."

Mariah softly shakes her head with a smile. "Love it."

Their eyes hold for a few seconds. Perhaps an understood understanding was just made. A connection? Whatever it is, Tessa feels the warmth of it, and the fact that Mariah loves barbecue does something deeply to her overall well being. She feels a laugh bubble up and she lets it out, sounding truly invigorated as she pulls out Mariah's chair.

"Thank you." Mariah looks around the table as Tessa lays out the food: Ribs, brisket, corn on the cob, baked beans, fries, slaw, etc. "Wow, you really went all out."

"Yeah, well..." Tessa shrugs as she sits. "It's my usual mid-week meal." She grabs two paper plates, handing Mariah one.

After their food is mostly consumed and light talk is settled into. Mariah takes a drink of soda that Tessa poured. "So..." She looks around. "Napkins?" Mariah holds up fingers doused with barbeque sauce.

Tessa looks around the table, then remembers, glancing toward the door. "Must've dropped them." She points at the stack of napkins on the floor that was dropped when she was all but attacked at the door.

"Oh, yeah." Mariah turns a nice shade of red as she grabs her glass. "...sorry about that." She takes a sip, seeing Tessa sporting the same red tone. They both laugh, and Tessa rolls her eyes, then stands and goes to the kitchen to grab a roll of paper towels. Tearing off a few, she hands them to Mariah before she sits back down.

"So..." Tessa sits back. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for, um... everything."

Mariah waves a hand at that. "Don't, I would've done the same thing under the circumstances."

Tessa watches as Mariah goes back to nursing her soda. _Wow_. Forgiven. Just like that. A little smile inches its way to her lips. Mariah is just... wow. "But I jumped to conclusions without hearing you and Ana out," she says softly.

Mariah sets her glass down. "Tessa, it's fine. Perfectly understandable." She licks her lips. "I'm glad Devon told you the truth." Mariah bites her bottom lip softly.

It's just a little lie. One meant to protect the integrity of the company... but that doesn't make her feel any better for telling it. She wants Tessa to trust her. But how can she fully trust her with 'just a little lie' between them?

"Yeah." Tessa's laugh is dry. "It's really scary, knowing someone could just..." She stops, not willing to put the words out there.

"It happens quite a bit," Mariah explains. May as well roll with it. "Especially if there's an arrest record filed by the court." Mariah watches as Tessa grows quiet. "Almost anyone can find out about that," she amends.

"Yeah." Tessa picks up her glass. "That's not good."

Quiet settles between them. The regular creaks and tinging noises of the apartment building can be heard. Mariah grabs a paper towel and wipes her lips with it. She gives Tessa a smile. 

"Thank you for the flowers."

Tessa sighs, glad for the change of subject. "I had a little help," she reveals.

Mariah tilts her head. "Really? The girls?" She's glad really. The girls had been unsettled about the interview and had voiced their opinions as well. It's nice to know they're making a gesture to smooth things over. 

"Kyle."

Mariah huffs, genuinely surprised by that. "Oh." A short laugh. Not that it's unexpected. She'd have to thank him later... and work out the tension between them. No biggy. Whenever that happens they always find a way to use it to strengthen their friendship, rather than end it. This would be no different than all the other times they've argued about something.

"I didn't know your favorite kind of flower and neither did he so... hence the psychedelic bouquet," Tessa says a little timidly. 

Mariah thinks about that very bouquet livening up her apartment right now. She'd remembered the beautiful flowers lining the roadway at the Newman ranch, the beautiful picturesque landscape, and yet... one psychedelic bouquet of flowers is enough to knock her socks off. "I love them. They're so..."

Mariah lets it hang there... thinking of the right words as Tessa busy's herself with cleaning up from their meal. She watches as Tessa throws the bag into the trash can in the kitchen, then walks back over to their table.

Tessa.

...her place. And she's in her apartment. Where she lives, sleeps, bathes, eats... the place where she's invited _her_ tonight. The edge of Mariah's mouth curls up to a sideways grin. Yeah, those flowers are just so:

"You."

Tessa gives a surprised smile at that. This woman knows her pretty darn well. She shrugs, not knowing if that thrills or scares her but right now, those green eyes are reflecting nothing but admiration, interest, want perhaps? Maybe even...

"...daffodils."

"Huh?" Tessa snaps back from her brief reprieve. Standing there with a slightly confused look on her face.

Mariah smiles broadly. "I love daffodils." Her voice is low and suggestive to Tessa's ears all of a sudden.

Tessa's eyes go wide. "Oh. Noted." She puts her hands in her back pockets, feeling suddenly hesitant. Dinners over, and they've somewhat settled their misunderstanding. Now what? It's only nine o'clock. She looks around the room. They could watch TV, maybe play cards? Tessa bites the inside of her cheek.

"Um, you have." Mariah gestures to her own cheek, wiping at it to give Tessa a hint that she has a spot of sauce just below her mouth.

Tessa swipes at her cheek. "Did I get it?" She looks at her hand seeing nothing.

Mariah gets up from the table making her way over to the swiping brunette. "Not at all."

It's intentional. Green locks onto hazel and Tessa's hand stops, going still on her face, mouth opening slightly at the wonton look Mariah's giving her. Mariah effortlessly smoothes a finger over her cheek... her eyes follow it, the curl of Tessa's lips then pout as her finger traces its way to Tessa's lips. They part slightly and Mariah looks up to see Tessa's eyes close as she moves her finger along her bottom lip.

It takes just a second for the finger to be replaced with lips... and the soft swipe of a tongue moving along Tessa's bottom lip. Tessa's breath hikes at the sensation that lasts just a split second before cool air wafts between them after Mariah steps back. 

"Got it." Mariah watches coyly as Tessa licks her lips with a sigh. 

Tessa swallows hard. "Thanks." She sees the redhead step to her, sliding then resting her arms on her shoulders. 

"Thank you for dinner at the Porter Palace," Mariah whispers giving Tessa a sultry look. Her eyes flick to her lips.

"You know..." Tessa smiles as she curls her arms around slender hips. She fans her hands out, moving them to grip Mariah's ass.

_Oohh._.. Mariah closes her eyes, aware they are fully touching from head to toe now; breast to breast on down. She shivers slightly. "What..."

Tessa leans in to whisper in a reddened ear. Her voice is raspy with full-on lust. "I could show you one of Porter Palace's favorite tourist attractions." She can practically feel the broad smile forming on Mariah's face.

A sigh. "And what would that be?" Mariah whispers, her fingers playing in the soft hair at the nape of Tessa's neck... until Tessa pulls back.

"Observe." Tessa rounds the couch, throwing the seat cushions off then pulling the bed out. The end of it pops out and over, laying out to reveal a fully made-up bed with two pillows.

_Wow._ Mariah sets hands on her hips, laughing. She shakes her head. "Impressive."

Tessa kicks off her shoes and launches herself onto the bed, fully sprawled out. "Care to join me?" She holds out a hand.

Mariah takes it, letting Tessa pull her in. "As long as I'm the only tourist on this attraction." She lets herself be pulled on top of the brunette, enjoying the feel of Tessa's hands on her hips.

Tessa gently grabs the sides of Mariah's face with both hands, their eyes meet. "You have my word," she whispers, her eyes fluttering sincerely before gently kissing Mariah.

****

_God._

It shouldn't feel this good. It shouldn't feel this safe, this deep, this... _right_. It feels right. In this moment. Clothes shed, Mariah marvels at the way Tessa can have her ready. Ready and waiting as she finds herself taking all six inches with Tessa gripping her hips to keep her from sliding on the sheets. Her face is in the pillow and she willfully opens up; feeling each deep thrust, their rhythm picking up. Tessa slides her hands over buttocks and around Mariah's hips, over and over as Mariah's back arches into each thrust. 

_More._ Tessa thinks as she gently pulls out. The only light in the room is a small lamp in the kitchen. It's just enough, but the need to see Mariah is overwhelming and Tessa guides her around, pulling her in and hooking her legs over her shoulders. Mariah sighs secretly thrilled at Tessa's command in bed. She allows herself to be filled again. Slowly the tip goes in and a sharp sound is heard from her as she accommodates the long push in. Slick sounds fill the room as Tessa picks up the pace - Mariah's high pitched gasps spurning her on.

"You okay?" Tessa licks her lips, her heart beating fast as she looks down at the pure ecstasy on Mariah's face. Her mouth is open in a quiet moan, chest heaving. All Mariah can do is nod. Tessa smoothes her thumbs over pelvis bones, and immediately Mariah huffs out a breath, flooding the phallus that's pumping into her.

Breasts full, nipples hard as she arches into the warm, skilled hands that are smoothing over her body. Mariah arches hard as Tessa pinches her nipples. Shortly after a tongue replaces them, sucking them tight and hard and it's all she can do to keep her composure and not come too soon. _Fuck_. Tessa hits a sweet spot as Mariah feels herself open up to take whatever Tessa wants to give her. Her eyes open... seeing the hooded hazel ones watching her with extreme interest.

It's deep, their connection, and she doesn't break it, doesn't try to deny it. Their eyes locking as a steady rhythm beats between them, but then...

Tessa slows it down. Something happens when things slow down. You see things better, clearer, much more intensely. It's like they're in their own world as Tessa's hips move smoothly, in and out slowly. Mariah cants her hips up to meet the thrusts and Tessa lowers herself to cover Mariah, her hips still moving, eyes on Mariah's as she kisses the side of a breast, around it, then sucks a nipple. She makes her way up to move her lips along Mariah's throat, the rapid pulse beating against her lips. Mariah preens her neck, her head moving from side to side to get more of those lips on her... she's close.

Tessa pulls back, her hips still moving. Slowly they slide against each other, the friction building their climax further in intensity as mouths open and they breathe in each other's mouths. Eyes locked, unspoken words forming a window into their connection where an abundance of feelings become indescribable. Mariah grabs Tessa's face and slowly, ever so slowly presses their lips together as a lone tear escapes, rolling down the side of her face. They make out... fully, desperately. Tessa reaches between them rolling Mariah's clit between her fingers as they finally tumble over.

It's different. This time. Here, in Tessa's apartment. Mariah opens her eyes to see Tessa staring at her more intently than before. The lower part of her stomach clenches along with her chest, and she gasps as Tessa leans down to kiss her lips. The kiss is soft, heady, and wet, and Mariah loses herself in it.

It's so different this time.

****

Mariah lazily drifts a couple of fingers along Tessa's spine - up and down the sweaty skin. They'd gone a few rounds, with and without the phallus; finally stopping when all of their limbs felt like jello and couldn't work anymore.

Mariah cracks a smile. "I never knew barbecue could be so sexy." She sees Tessa's body shake with a chuckle.

"What can I say..." Tessa turns her head. "I guess you like me for my sauce." She wiggles her eyebrows.

Mariah outwardly laughs. "Oh, I love your sauce," she says sexily. A toothy smile as her eyes hood, teasing the brunette.

Tessa licks her lips, watching. Mariah has a cunning look about her. She thinks for a moment, reliving the past couple of hours and what led to what they'd just finished. Then it dawns on her... Her eyes flick back to those gorgeous green ones that are now watching her mischievously. "I never had barbecue sauce on my face did I?"

Mariah bites her lips together, the sound of a giggle escaping from them nonetheless. She rapidly shakes her head, then lets out a full laugh at Tessa's big surprised eyes. "Nope."

She can't be mad at her... at this utterly charming woman. Tessa gives what she thinks is an admonishing look. It's more of a sexy scold. Mariah leans over and pecks her before she can say anything else.

Tessa rolls to her side, propping her head up on her palm. She affectionately smoothes Mariah's hair back over an ear, then leans forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back she sees Mariah's eyes flutter. A smile. "Come on."

Mariah watches as Tessa gets out of the bed and puts on her shirt and pants. "What?" Mariah sits up, the sheet wrapped around her top half.

"I want to show you where I create." Tessa finds Mariah's dress and throws it to her.

"Create?" Mariah puts it on, wondering where else in the tiny apartment Tessa creates things. Music perhaps? She saw the keyboard by the door. Maybe the 'grand room' doubles for the creation room too.

"Where I do my thinking, my solace place." Tessa smiles, explaining as she puts on her boots. She holds out a hand to Mariah.

Mariah takes it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. Tessa offers her a pair of slippers and she puts them on along with a jacket that Tessa gives her. They walk over to a window and at first Mariah questions just where they're going until Tessa opens it. _Oh_. It's pretty wide and Tessa steps out of it, onto the fire escape. 

She motions for Mariah to do the same. Offering her hand again. "Here."

Mariah gets lifted onto the black metal escape. She looks around. It's pretty wide. The railings are high enough to offer good protection from falling over, she guesses. Tessa's set a string of lights around the area. There are a stool and a small table. "Nice."

Tessa looks out over the cityscape. "Whenever I need to think or just get away, disconnect. Find the words I need, I come out here." She takes in a deep breath, glad it's fairly mild tonight, probably just barely 60 degrees.

"How many songs have you written out here?" Mariah says softly, enjoying this side of Tessa. She feels privileged to see it. Rarely does one see where musicians go to fuel their muse.

A shrug. "A lot of them. Most of them never see the light of day." A smile as Tessa points to her head with a wink. "Still stuck in here."

Mariah mouthes a silent 'Oh.' She turns seeing a small guitar in the corner. It's leaned up against the brick of the building. "What's that?"

Tessa follows Mariah's line of sight; seeing the old guitar. Her practice piece. "My first guitar." Tessa smiles crookedly. It's a little faded, a little beat up. "My dad bought it for me when I was five." She hesitates a little. "He plays... _played_ the piano. We'd give these mini-concerts sometimes."

Tessa shrugs at the memory. Her father had been the main reason she'd taken up the guitar. He'd encouraged her to play, even paid for guitar lessons. She was good for her age. Once she could play well, he'd let her accompany him when he played the piano. They played quite often. When there were family gatherings, Christmas, Fourth of July... that is until he injured his hands on the job. He was a welder and there was an explosion one day... he'd tried to rescue a few of his co-workers that had been trapped under heavy shrapnel. Lifting it he had injured his hands; tearing at the nerves of his fingers. The doctor told him the damage was permanent.

"Here."

Tessa snaps out of her trip down memory lane to see the guitar in Mariah's hands. She takes it, putting the strap around her shoulder. She twists the tuning pegs, watching as Mariah sits on the fire escape step. She gets comfortable. Mariah's suddenly aware she's about to become privy to something special. It's a perfect night. The sky is clear and there must be a thousand stars out. Mariah brings her gaze back to Tessa. Beautiful, warm Tessa... who's opened up her home, her self to her tonight. She can't begin to describe the feeling that envelops her at this moment, in their moment. She can't. It's too real, too... a sigh.

"Sing me a song."

"Okay," Tessa says, figuring that's what Mariah was angling at anyway. "... let me think." She strums a few tunes then settles on one. _Of course, she'll recognize this_.

Tessa plays and sings and Mariah recognizes it right away. It's the song from New York, from the silver drive that Darla had recorded. And it's finished. Tessa sings all three verses and Mariah can only stare as she does. The words, the melody. They're beautiful. It fits. It fits everything that is their world right here and right now, and somehow Tessa has managed to fit all of that into a song. A three and a half minute, beautiful song.

She finishes, plucking the last chords, and Mariah's sure it's the most beautiful, complete song she's ever heard. She stands, realizing her eyes are moist, but she doesn't care as she goes over to the winded brunette who's watching her with interest. Simple, sweet is the kiss Mariah gives her. Tessa lifts a brow in question wondering what that was for.

"It's lovely."

Tessa swallows, not sure if Mariah really likes it or not. "I finally finished it."

"I love it." Mariah says as their eyes hold.

A connection goes through both of them and Tessa clears her throat. "Enough of that." She takes the guitar off and leans it against the railing. "It's a little cool tonight."

Mariah throws her arms over Tessa's shoulders. "Not where I'm standing," she says in a low voice, enjoying the blush coloring in Tessa's cheeks.

Tessa places her hands gently on Mariah's hips pulling her in. She wraps her arms around her waist, swaying to the music playing in both their heads. Mariah rests her head on Tessa's shoulder enjoying being held and just being in this moment. God, everything just feels so right. They stay like this for a while, enjoying the closeness, the intimacy.

"Promise me you won't play that song for anyone else." Mariah's eyes are closed and she feels the hum in Tessa's chest.

"Why not?" Tessa whispers. She waits not hearing and answer and almost asks again, before:

"Just promise me," Mariah says softly.

Tessa tightens her hold on the redhead who sighs her happiness. "Mariah..."

"Promise me," Mariah says again. And it's not forceful, it's not a command. Tessa smiles at that. If she can give this woman a tour of her apartment, flowers, a night of passion, surely she can give her one song. They sway, keeping a steady beat to their movements.

Tessa moves her cheek to rest beside Mariah's head. "I promise." She feels the sigh, the happy chuckle, and it makes her chuckle in response.

"Good," Mariah adds for closure. Yeah, three weeks is a long time to not feel this, and yeah, tonight was incredible. She feels safe and satiated and warm. "I missed this."

"Me too," Tessa whispers. She opens her mouth then closes it. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath. "I missed you."

Three words. They sting and permeate and surprise and... All at once, Mariah can feel her heartbeat pick up. Her lips are dry and she licks them. Swaying in Tessa's arms she feels more whole than she ever has in her entire life. Just once... take a chance. Their feet move in a slow dance, several beats pass...

"I missed you too Tessa."

****

The ride in had been pleasant. Mariah had turned the window down and let fresh cool air into the limousine. She lay back into the soft seat, playing pieces of last night through her mind. A deep sigh. She had been satiated. Many times... and yet...

She watches as the tall skyscrapers of the business district come into view. Something had changed last night. The soft affectionate looks they had given each other. Even now, as she thinks about Tessa a warm, deep feeling enters her heart, squeezing it then going deeper. A sigh. Mariah closes her eyes as the wind spirals through her hair. Tilting her head back she lets the red tendrils move around her face softly - a small smile working its way to her lips.

"Here you are Ms. Copeland."

Mariah blinks, realizing the door is open and Tim is patiently waiting for her to acknowledge her whereabouts. She gives him a tentative grin and grabs her briefcase. "Thank you, Tim."

Mariah watches as he nods then gets back into the car. He exits the parking garage as she walks over to the executive elevators. She gets on and pushes her floor number. Settling back onto the back steel wall, she leans her head back against it... thoughts of last night unbiddenly entering her train of thought again. She smiles then giggles to herself, stopping herself self-consciously. _God get a grip_. Mariah smoothes out her hair as her floor number approaches. She needs to get into business mode for christ's sake.

Once off the elevator, Mariah rounds the corner toward her office. Stephanie is busy writing up a report as she approaches her desk.

"Messages?" Mariah grabs the hand full of memo's Stephanie hands her without looking up from typing. It's their usual early morning routine. "Thanks."

"You look happy this morning."

Mariah lifts a brow after combing through her messages. "Really?"

"Yes." Stephanie sits back a little. She cocks her head to the side. Her boss is usually in a hurry to get into the office, but this morning she's... "You just seem lighter." A beat "Sparkly," she adds animatedly with a smile.

Mariah sets a hand on her hip. Narrowing her eyes at her executive assistant. "Sparkly?"

Stephanie nods vigorously. "Something like that."

Mariah lets out a laugh, shaking her head she moves to her office door.

"Oh, Miss Copeland?"

"Yes?"

"Ms. Reynolds is waiting for you in your office." Stephanie makes a 'forgot to tell you' face with a little cringe... mostly because her boss's face just fell from happy to deadpan. 

Mariah makes her way hastily back over to Stephanie. "You let her in?" she husks, keeping her voice down all the same.

Stephanie swallows. She knows that look. Mariah's 'are you kidding me' face. "She told me you said for her to wait in there." And Darla had said as much. She had told her, and with an air of confidence that dared the assistant to question her.

Mariah glances to her door then back to Stephanie with a hard sigh. "Stephanie. Under no circumstances is Ms. Reynolds to be in my office without me." She pins her with a hard stare meaning no-nonsense.

Stephanie takes in a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry, I just thought--"

"--Don't think." A quick half-smile that drops. "... just do what I tell you when it concerns Ms. Reynolds. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Miss Copeland," Stephanie says bewildered.

"Good." Mariah turns. "Hold all my calls, please." Mariah takes in a deep breath. Closing her eyes. Wondering what on earth Darla is up to. She's glad her computer is locked down, though she wouldn't put it past the woman to try something.

She checks herself. She's in a tan business suit. Purple silk blouse. Black pumps. She's ready for business and anything resembling defending the company that goes along with it.

"Yes, Miss Copeland," Stephanie says, her smile holding until Mariah's door shuts. She rolls her eyes at herself for being so easily persuaded by Darla Reynolds. She sighs wistfully at how fast Mariah had gone from happy to hard business. 

Stephanie brings up another report and starts typing. "So much for sparkle."

****

"Ah, there you are. I was told you were prompt."

Mariah practically roars into the room, slamming her door behind her as she eyes the blonde woman sitting in the visitor's chair in front of her desk. She hastily makes her way over to her desk, dropping her briefcase on the floor behind it.

"Let's get one thing clear, Darla. You are not to intimidate nor bully my secretary," Mariah says angrily as she sits and boots up her computer.

"Stephanie, is it?" Darla quirks her head to the side.

Mariah types in her password. "Yes."

"Nice girl. A little too naive for my taste," Darla sniffs.

"Well, she works just fine here," Mariah says bringing up a report. "...and I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to her." She peeks over her monitor at Darla then back to the screen.

They don't have a meeting scheduled so no sense in treating this ridiculous visit like they do. Mariah clicks into another screen. She has work to do. She's in the midst of launching two new venues for her clients. Not to mention she has a meeting in twenty minutes to prepare for.

"As you wish, but that was never my intention." Darla sits up straight.

Mariah sighs, her fingers stop moving on the keyboard as she flicks her eyes to the blonde. "Just what is your point for this drive-by?"

Darla smiles. "Alright, I'll drop all the pretenses." She moves a hand over her skirt, dusting it off before continuing. "It's no secret you and I often bump heads," she states flatly.

"That's putting it mildly," Mariah says in a bored monotone.

"And we don't exactly agree too much on anything," Darla continues.

"Uh-huh." Mariah goes back to typing. At least Darla's being honest for now.

"So let's start there and get down to business; because after all, at the end of the day that's all that matters, isn't it?" Darla blinks innocently at Mariah, who isn't buying any of it.

She peeks a look at Darla. "What are you talking about exactly?"

"I'm talking about the future, going forward." Darla smugly says. "Moving on."

Mariah lets out a short laugh. "Moving on?" She clicks into another spreadsheet. Thinking she would love for Darla to move on in so many ways.

"Yes. I believe the future is quite bright for Tessa Porter," Darla states firmly. That makes Mariah stop momentarily to take a quick look at Darla. She's obviously moving toward revealing something.

"Right." Mariah types in a few figures.

"And I believe I know the best way to help her succeed."

"We all do," Mariah says in reaction. She types in more figures, tired of Darla's runaround. "What's this about Darla? And please spare me any more build-up. Just get to the point. I have a long day of meetings."

"I'll get to the point." Darla stands. "Tessa Porter has what it takes to go solo and Reynolds Productions has the means to make her a superstar." And now she waits.

It doesn't take long for Mariah to stop typing. For the words to sink in. Darla smiles thinly as she sees green eyes inch their way to hers. She lifts a daring brow at the astonished look she's getting.

Mariah leans back in her chair, pushing away from her desk a bit; arms resting on her chair arms. She stares at Darla. "What?"

"Shall I repeat--"

"--I heard you." A short scoffing laugh. "But I don't believe what I'm hearing." Mariah blinks as she shakes her head.

"Believe it." Darla purses her lips.

Mariah can feel her temper rising. She knew it. Something along these lines, something to do with trying to steal their clients. But the blatant arrogance, the disregard for procedure, for frank honest discussion. "Are you out of your mind?!" Mariah has to quiet herself before she goes off on Darla. That wouldn't be professional and she'll be damned if she gives Darla any more ammunition. 

Darla leans over the desk, her hands balancing her as she towers over Mariah. "Oh, my dear. I can assure you I am quite serious." The side of her mouth curls into a slight snarling smile. It's eerie and Mariah finds herself almost alarmed by it.

Almost.

"I knew you would pull something like this!" She points a hard finger at the blonde. She feels almost out of breath with anger. "... but the nerve of trying to steal my client from, from..."

"Ah no, Mariah." Darla shakes her head with a patronizing tone. "She's _our_ client." Darla stands straight, pulling at her suit jacket sleeves. "I just presented representation to her first. And let's face it, Mariah." A sly smile. "That's really what you're so angry about, now isn't it?"

God that tone. That patronizing, self-serving, arrogant tone. It raises Mariah out of her chair and to her feet. Locking eyes with the blonde woman who sucks in a breath, her chin rising to the challenge. "You don't know what you're talking ab-- _wait_." A blink. Mariah narrows her eyes. "What do you mean 'presented representation" to her?

_Gotcha_. Darla sucks on her teeth for effect. "Don't tell me she didn't tell you?" A curled brow lifts.

Mariah stalls. She can feel herself start to perspire. She'll be damned if she shows an ounce of angst to this viper. She quells her voice, fixes it to come out solid. "Tell me what?"

"Well, I guess I did let the cat out of the bag, didn't I?" Darla laughs, clearly enjoying this. "Oh well, let's name it: Over dinner the other night I offered Tessa a deal to go solo with Reynolds." She stops. Watching the fighting emotions fleeting across Mariah's face. "It was quite an offer. And in all fairness she did balk at first, but, well... I guess everyone has their price."

Darla sees Mariah flick her eyes to hers at that last statement. She squints and tilts her head. Mariah is just too easy this morning. "Don't tell me she didn't mention that to you?"

Mariah stays quiet. _Not one word_.

Last night is suddenly bringing tension to Mariah's psyche. Not one word. Tessa hadn't even eluded to having met with Darla Reynolds let alone having dinner with her. Not one single word.

She can't even hide it... her discomfort, her disappointment in Tessa right now. "I haven't had a chance to talk to... um." Mariah casts her eyes down to her desktop, still trying to make sense of why Tessa didn't tell her.

"Haven't you?" Darla crosses her arms over her chest. "Oh, that's right. Tessa's still upset with you about that pesky little interview." Darla rolls her eyes condescendingly for effect.

"We've talked it out." Mariah mimics her, folding her arms over her chest. She lifts a brow in challenge. "Everythings fine." Hold your ground. Don't give anything away, Mariah thinks. She sees Darla back down a bit.

"Oh, I'm sure it is." A chuckle.

"I knew you were a snake, but I had no idea you'd go this far." So much for holding back. Mariah rounds her desk, moving to stand in front of Darla who doesn't move, watching as Mariah comes face to face. "I can assure you Tessa Porter will not be going with your company."

Darla hums at that. "All's fair in love and war, isn't that right, Mariah?" she asks smugly.

Mariah keeps pace, not one to be out maneuvered now. "Meaning?"

"Meaning we both want something." Darla openly looks at Mariah. She's closed off, not giving anything away. She presses on. "I want Tessa Porter to sign with Reynolds and you want..." Darla leans in a bit.

"Tessa Porter."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Mariah snaps back, ignoring the cold, anxious adrenalin that spiked through her body at Darla's words.

"Don't I?" Darla almost laughs at the alarmed look on Mariah's face. It's almost too easy.

Mariah swings an arm out. "You're insinuating things, and, and I-I..." She fades seeing Darla take one of those silver _drives_ out of her skirt pocket. She swallows as Darla holds it up. _What the hell is she doing?_

"Why don't we let what's on this..." She wiggles it back and forth between her fingers. "... decide who's right about that."

She's aware she's breathing through her nose now. It happens when her heart pounds in fear of something. In this case, the unknown... or 'hopefully' _not_ what she thinks it is. Dear God, please don't let it be what she thinks it is. Mariah steel's herself. "What's that?"

Darla smiles wickedly. "All the proof I need to guarantee that I will sign Tessa Porter to Reynolds." Her eyes slide from the drive to Mariah's startled one's. "... or you will be out of a job and never work in this industry again."

The other shoe dropped and dropped with a seismic boom. Mariah closes her eyes in order to quell her temper. It's no use. "Get out." Her chest heaves with each breath.

Darla laughs as she drops the drive on Mariah's desk, then makes her way to the door. "I'll expect you to let me know something soon?" She throws back over to the seething redhead.

"Out! Before I call security!" Mariah growls out before the door slams shut. She rubs her mouth, keeping her hand there, feeling a sob coming up. She swallows it down, running a hand through her hair as she drops into her chair.

"Fuck!" Mariah's eyes skit around her office seeing nothing but feeling a sense of panic. She picks up the drive. Getting out her pad, she shoves it in the slot with shakey fingers.

And waits. Until the screen pulls up.

_Oh, my G--_

_It's there._ It's unmistakable. It's there in all it's glory. She knew when it happened she was taking a chance but she didn't care. She just wanted one thing. Tessa Porter in her bed. In the hall of the Las Vegas hotel. Mariah watches... she watches the hunger of the two of them making out in the hallway of the hotel. _That's enough._ Mariah pulls the drive out, almost choking on her fast coming breaths.

...So much for things staying in Vegas...

****

"Don't tell me... you didn't like the flowers?"

Kyle's door had abruptly swung open to reveal Marah standing in the doorframe looking slightly disheveled and a little out of breath.

"I need you to get over whatever it is you're mad with me about because we have a problem." Mariah stares at Kyle, pointing at him as she stalks into the office.

"I'm not mad at you." Kyle leans back in his chair watching as Mariah walks over to his wet bar, attacking the brown liquor bottle, then filling a glass. His brow creases. "I thought you were mad at me because I had to take Tessa's side."

Mariah lifts her glass bracing herself as she downs about half of it. Kyle winces. "You two make up?"

Mariah blows out a breath, sucking the wind over her stinging lips. She licks them feeling the liquor sliding down into her stomach. "We've reached an understanding." Mariah puts the glass down on the bar and walks over to Kyle. "Kyle, I need your help."

"You need my help?" Kyle narrows his eyes. He's never seen Mariah like this. "With what?"

"Everythings about to hit the fan." Mariah runs a hand through her hair leaving it there as she closes her eyes and steadies her breath. _God._ "This is what I was afraid of."

Kyle sits up. "Hold up, Mariah." He lets out a humorless laugh. "You're kind of scaring me now. What happened?"

Mariah takes the hand out of her hair. "Darla Reynolds," she breathes out seriously.

"Oh." Kyle's fully aware of Darla's penchant for pushing Mariah's buttons.

"She wants to sign Tessa Porter."

"What?" Kyle shakes his head. "Steal the band? I knew it." He'd been waiting for that. He smirks.

"No Kyle." Mariah sighs. " _Just_ Tessa." It takes him a second. Mariah waits as she sees that bit of information register.

Kyle waves a hand, scoffing. "Tessa will never go for it."

He's not taking this seriously. "She offered Tessa a contract with money," Mariah emphasizes. Kyle's still nonplussed and it's, quite frankly, pissing her off a little.

He shrugs. "And?"

Mariah sighs. "And, I don't know. She said Tessa has her price but she never mentioned anything about the meeting last night when we had dinner." She regrets it immediately after she says it, with the look on Kyle's face. Mariah rolls her eyes. Can't he be serious for one minute?

"Last night huh?" Kyle's lips raise to a cocky sideways smile.

Mariah frowns at him. "Will you knock it off?"

A chuckle. "Look, Mariah. Talk to Tessa. She probably didn't want to ruffle any feathers. I'm sure she's gotten offers before." That much he knows is true. He's even had to fend off a few himself. "It's just this one kind of hit home... because it's from Darla Reynolds." That was more of a question _for_ Mariah.

Mariah starts to pace a little. "She should've told me. Why didn't she?"

Kyle watches as Mariah's stress level goes up. "She hasn't said anything to me about it either if that makes you feel any better."

Mariah halts, turning and giving Kyle a stern face. "It doesn't."

Kyle scoffs. "Maybe she's thinking it over."

Mariah throws a hand up. "Or maybe she's already decided."

Kyle picks up a pen, tapping it. "You won't know until you talk to her." He glances at the redhead. Mariah just shakes her head. "What's going on anyway, you came in here like a runaway freight train."

Mariah holds up a stalling hand. "Nothing... it's nothing." She gives Kyle a tight smile then turns; heading for the door. "I gotta go."

Kyle bites his lip then: "Mariah?" That stops her.

She's within the doorframe when she lifts her eyes to the music manager. "What?"

Kyle intertwines his fingers together on his lap. "You know you can talk to me."

_Yeah_. She knows. That's why she had Tim bring her over here. Kyle always had her back. She nods with a faint smile. "I know," Mariah says softly, her eyes conveying her sentiment. "And I know you did what you thought was right before."

Mariah's sure he knows what she's referring to. That blasted interview gone wrong. She didn't blame him for looking out for his act. She would've done the same in his position. She looks at Kyle, he has that hopeful look on his face.

"Friends again?" Kyle waits. Relieved to see Mariah softening up a little.

"Yeah." Mariah gives him a little wave as she leaves the office before they start to get mushy. Before she can get too far she hears:

"Are we going to keep pretending there's nothing going on?"

Mariah stops with a sigh. No use in pretending now. She's actually glad she can add another person she trusts into her secret... _not_ secret. Mariah ambles back within the doorframe, stifling a laugh at seeing Kyle with a shit-eating grin on his face.

_You win this one, my friend._ "No." A mocking smile. Mariah leaves for real this time, calmly making her way down the hall.

Kyle nods, picking up his pen he goes back to signing checks. "Atta girl."

****

"And sign here... and here." 

Mariah signs the pad as Stephanie holds it up. "Thanks." Her phone chirps, looking at the screen and she taps it on. "Hello, Devon."

_"Mariah. Did you get the email from Reynolds?"_

Mariah's face drops. She's starting it already. "What email?" She waves Stephanie as she exits the office then sits and brings up her in-box. The heading reads **Urgent Meeting**. She opens it, reading:

**_I have something new to share with all of you. Please join me at the Power conference room at 7 pm. Darla._ **

_Shit._ Mariah sits back in her chair; a cold chill of nervousness runs through her.

_"Do you have any idea what this is about?"_ Devon cuts back in.

"None whatsoever." Mariah catches her breath. Stay calm.

_"I'm coming in this evening, should be there in a couple of hours. She's making this sound urgent._ "

"Well, I'm sure she's up to something," Mariah huffs. Her phone chimes, it's Kyle. "One second." She taps her screen. "I just read the email," she briefs Kyle.

" _Should I be informed about something now or surprised later?_ "

Way to cut to the case. Mariah bites her bottom lip, deciding to ignore his question. "I'll see you at the meeting."

There's a pause then: " _See you at seven."_

Mariah taps Kyle off then swipes back to Devon. "I'm back."

_"Let's remember to stay calm about everything Mariah. I don't want Darla to know we've discovered her little listening operation."_

Mariah nods. Realizing those words have so many meanings right now. "Don't worry, I won't say a word." She sits back into her soft office chair.

_"Good. I'll see you at the meeting this evening."_

****

"Soundcheck." Jimmy gives the thumbs up to Tessa.

"You're good," Ana says into the microphone. Her phone chimes and she reads the text.

"Hey, Ana." Tessa shuts the booth door and moves over to Ana.

"Just got your text." Ana holds up her phone (screen side) showing the text: 'can we talk'. "What's up?" She takes her headphone from around her ears.

Tessa peeks a look over at Jimmy to make sure he has his headphones on. "I want to take you out."

Ana pauses, not sure she's heard right. "I'm sorry?"

"As an 'I'm sorry'" Tessa says almost shyly.

Ana's eyebrows raise in understanding. _Oh._ "You don't have to do that, Tessa. The flowers were enough." And she had texted her back as much. It was a surprise, but the card said _sorry_ and that's all she needed to see to get back to some normalcy with the girls.

Tessa shakes her head defiantly. "No, really, let me. I feel like such an asshole for the way I came at you."

"Tessa, it's fine. These things happen in this business. I understand." Ana reaches out and smoothes a hand over Tessa's arm. "We're good trust me." A smile.

"Okay well, then." Tessa scratches the back of her head in thought. "Come to our gig at Abby's place."

"When's that?"

"This weekend." Tessa smiles. Ana's always working, always trying to get the best take of a song. For once she needs to just enjoy the music.

"Okay, sure." Ana sets her headphones down. "Somebody needs to keep an eye on you guys," she laughs.

Tessa laughs, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "Great." 

"Hold on a sec, Tessa." Ana clicks on the microphone to talk to the girls in the booth. "Okay, everybody, I have some great news for you."

"What's up?" Tessa asks as the girls come out of the booth. Ana waits until she has all of their attention.

"I just got word this afternoon that you're going to be going on tour, and I want to discuss how that's going to affect your future."

****

The elevator pings as the doors slide open. Devon walks off, rounding the corner to see Mariah and Kyle standing outside of the conference room.

"Hey," Mariah greets him.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Kyle asks.

Devon shrugs. "She said it's very important and that all of us needed to be here for it. That's all she would divulge when I called her earlier." He checks his watch. He's right on time.

The door suddenly swings open to reveal Darla and... some guy standing beside her looking smug, is what Mariah notes. _This should be interesting_.

"Hello everyone." Darla's smile is increasingly aggravating, and Mariah rolls her eyes at the cheery blonde as they all file into the room. "Please come in and have a seat."

Darla waits until everyone is seated around the table. "This is Theo Vanderway. He's one of my music producers."

Theo nods with a smirking smile at them, and Devon stares at him, brow creasing as he does. "What's this all about, Darla?"

"Ah," Darla holds up a finger. "I know you're all chomping at the bit, but..." She moves to a small drink cart. "Drink, anyone?" Darla asks with a brow lift.

Three heads shake negative at her offer, green eyes in particular glare at the executive. Darla then moves to get comfortable at the table. Sitting at the head of it with Devon to her left and Kyle to her right; then Theo and Mariah. 

"Well then." She sets her arms on the table, making eye contact with everyone. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this meeting."

"I'm sure you'll tell us, I hope?" Mariah quips back, starting to feel irritated at the obvious dramatics on display. Just get on with it. A feeling of nervousness hits her for a moment. Darla wouldn't use this kind of meeting to out her. Mariah stuffs the feeling down. _Stay calm_.

"Absolutely," Darla purrs back at the redhead. She gestures toward Theo. "Mr. Vanderway, here has been quite prolific in mastering the art of synchronization."

"Synchronization?" Mariah lifts a crimson brow at the curious use of the word.

"...of music dear," Darla chirps back with a sneering air. "He has been very instrumental in formatting the band's music."

"Hold up, Darla." Devon pins her with a disapproving stare. "You know we have our own crew that does that." His tone is admonishing and Mariah actually feels like laughing at the scolded look on Darla's face.

"I'm well aware of that, Devon. I wouldn't dare step on your toes." Darla tries to give a soothing smile as a cover.

Devon remains stoic, nodding his head once. "As long as we have an understanding."

"Of course." Darla actually bats her eyes. "I was referring to the band's concert formatting."

The table goes quiet and faces drop in confusion. Kyle is the first to speak up: "What concert?"

Darla gladly addresses him. "That's what I'm getting to." Darla pauses for effect. "I've secured the band to go on tour."

"A new venue?" Devon asks.

"That would be it," Darla says proudly.

Mariah had gotten used to it... Darla lining up venues, heck she was doing it herself. They were practically in competition. She hesitates, thinking it's probably just some local thing. A sigh. "With who?"

"They'll be touring with Grand Mixx," Darla says resolutely. She even has a crafty smile to match.

But Grand Mixx is a huge act, with a huge following. They're known all around the world. Devon rubs his chin at the whole preconceived notion of Tessa Porter and Bliss being their warm-up act.: "Wait a second, Darla. Grand Mixx is with your company."

Darla acts as though she's ready for that response from the CEO of Hamilton Winters. "Devon, I'm positive there's nothing in the contract that says they can't open for a major venue. I'm simply helping them get exposure. That was our agreement."

Devon quirks a small grin. He can't contest it, but he's acutely aware of Darla's tactics. She's up to something. He can't put his finger on it but... "I'll have legal reaffirm that."

Their eyes hold, almost like one is daring the other to back down. Darla licks her lips and sits back. "Be my guest."

"So fine." Kyle clears his throat. "They'll be touring with Grand Mixx. What's his connection?" He points to Theo, who's been relatively quiet for the moment save the few appreciative nods he's been giving Darla for her business acumen.

"I'll be recording and formatting all of the concert music," Theo says confidently.

Kyle flicks his eyes over the guy. He doesn't trust him, he's too self-satisfied. He smirks then addresses Darla. "What's the bottom line here?"

"Well, as you know Glazer will be on board," she explains. "Miles Davenport said he's available for the long haul."

Mariah sits up a little straighter at the words. "The long-- just how long is Grand Mixx going to be on tour?"

Darla acts as though she's glad the question was asked and even happier it's Mariah doing the asking. She almost gloats in her tone. "They'll be on tour the rest of Spring and all of Summer, plus a few weeks." She purses her lips to keep from smiling too broadly at the lost look on Mariah's face, almost laughing out loud when the redhead covers it by glaring at her.

Darla sniffs, turning her attention back to Kyle. "Can you make it?"

"I can arrange for a couple of months." Kyle sighs. "This is kind of quick." He'd have to arrange for his staff to take over operations. Shouldn't be hard just a lot of planning.

"What's the timeline, Darla?" Mariah asks, and not to be cast out of the loop.

"They start next week." A smile at Mariah's stoic face. It's obviously paining her to keep it upright and Darla presses on gleefully. "... we do Europe, then Asia then finish in the States by late October, early November.

Mariah clears her throat. "Do they know?"

"I just briefed Ana about it this afternoon." A head tilt. "She's preparing them," Darla informs.

"Well, I have to say, you are delivering quite a venue. I like that." Devon has a pleased look on his face.

"Thank you," Darla says overly cheery. "And don't worry, I'll go over the logistics and itinerary with you all," she informs. 

"I'm sure you will share all of it with Mariah?" Devon asks as he lifts a brow, watching as Darla's smile fades a bit as she slides her eyes to the redhead.

"Of course."

Devon cracks a smile, then purses his lips. "Good."

Darla then proceeds to get out papers from her briefcase, passing them around the table as they begin the meeting. It would be forty-five minutes before they'd gone over the logistics, expenses, and marketing and advertisement proposals. Theo outlined his part in overseeing the sound and music production part of the meeting. Devon gave him a skeptical look throughout his presentation.

Finally, they'd exhausted all questions and concerns and ended the meeting.

"Well, I'm glad we could iron out the details," Darla says as they all walk out of the room. 

"This was a very productive meeting," Devon says seemingly pleased with the new venue. "Looks like Tessa Porter and Bliss are on the fast track."

"I certainly hope so," Darla says as she watches the three of them and Theo walk out. She notices Mariah had slipped by her.

"Mariah, I hope you can spare the time to see them across the pond?" Mariah turns to see the coy look. She knows Darla's aware of the fact that she's in the middle of launching two new clients. That takes time and a lot of late nights. But...

"I'll see what I can do." Mariah gives the exasperating woman a stern nod before moving to catch up with the rest of them. They'd already rounded the corner toward the elevator.

"Mariah, one moment?" Darla stands just within the conference room doorframe.

A sigh, as Mariah turns around. "What is it?" She warily walks back to Darla. Stopping in front of the enigmatic blonde; giving her an annoyed 'what do you want' face.

"I know you'll be tied up with your new clients and all," Darla leans back on the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. "... but do try to stop by for a show or two. I'm sure the band will appreciate it."

That was sharp and pretty clear in all its cryptic meaning. Darla had aimed to get a reaction. Mariah, unable to control the button that had been pushed, wags a finger in the woman's face. "Just what the hell are you up to Darla? I sware if you even think about--"

"--Ah, ah, ah..." Darla waves a finger right back. "Let's remember I call the shots now, Mariah," she sing-songs.

Mariah shakes her head seeing through Darla's fake posturing for what it is. An opportunity to further her agenda. "You have no grounds to make a live album." Darla's mask slips a bit as her smile wavers for just a second.

Mariah scoffs at the audacity of the woman. "That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"There's nothing you can do about it." Darla shrugs easily, not letting Mariah affect her.

"There's plenty I can do." Mariah pins Darla with an all-knowing smile. "Devon would gladly end your involvement with Power if you even so much as produce a single note without his knowledge."

Darla rolls her eyes."Well, who's going to tell him?" A snort. "You?" Darla watches as Mariah's posture changes from heated to persistent. She decides to break her spirit just a bit. "Really Mariah. You have your own problems to deal with."

"Precisely." Mariah narrows her eyes. "You're one of them." She adds a shit-eating grin at the end of it.

"Am I now?" A wry chuckle. "What's wrong?" _tsk._ "Poor thing... are you going to miss Tessa?" Blonde mocking brows rise as a full-on twist of Darla's lips inch up to smile hatefully.

Mariah bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from barking out what's teetering ever so close to the tip of her tongue. It's not nice, not at all. Unprofessional, and yes, probably it would make her feel better. But she holds it in, looking straight ahead. Keeping her gaze from Darla's piercing hateful scrutiny. Darla, for all of her upper handedness, doesn't know when the screw is set and wrenches another twist:

"You don't think her fans all around the world might be a little upset to find out you, her boss, is _fucking_ their superstar?"

"You. Bitch." Mariah heatedly growls out through clenched teeth - breathing hard through her nose. She can feel herself start to shake with anger.

"Oh, really..." Darla croaks out a full-throated laugh. "You can do better than that, Mariah. I've been called far worse." She makes a point to lean in close enough to Mariah's ear to be heard clearly - lowering her voice conspiringly. "But to think, all it would take is a simple call to Treasures Media and, well..."

Darla straightens, smiling, pleased to see reddened anger mixed in with panic on Mariah's face. She's delighted to strike her dumbfounded. Licking her lips contentedly, Darla smoothes out her skirt and walks purposefully toward the elevator; pausing ever so slightly to toss over her shoulder:

"I warned you about getting into the ring with me." She smirks at Mariah's answering scoff. "Balls in your court."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's, Teriah fans! See you next year. Poor Mariah certainly has some things to work out.**


	11. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait folks, house duty and work and snow, whew!

****

"So you're _not_ going to Abby's tonight?"

"Nope. I can't." Mariah finishes pouring two glass tumblers. "I'm launching my client in the morning so.... late night for me." 

"Does Tessa know?" Kyle looks at the brown liquor-filled glasses as Mariah carefully walks them across the office to him. He's seated in the visitor's chair. Mariah had called an urgent meeting with just him.

"She does, and she understands." A smile. "Here ya' go."

Kyle takes his glass with a puzzled look. "An alcoholic beverage so early in the afternoon?"

Kyle twists it around, the crystal cut pattern shimmers in the bright afternoon sun. Mariah has the long floor to ceiling windows completely uncovered; her office painted from head to toe in a bright sheen of sparkly yellow.

"I think we'll both be needing this." Mariah takes a rather long draw from her tumbler then sets it down on a coaster on her desk. She licks her lips free from the liquor.

"You're scaring me." Kyle frowns at her. Mariah's dry, solemn expression does nothing to quell any of his suspicions. "Should I be?"

It takes a few beats before Mariah wearily leans back in her chair, eyes fixed to her desktop. She folds her hands together in her lap. "Darla's trying to blackmail me."

That was soft... barely audible, and Mariah opens her mouth to repeat it again for the length of time it takes Kyle to respond - which is taking a long time. Too long in her opinion. There's finally a blink or two until it seems to register with him. She can tell he's trying not to look or sound surprised, but Kyle fails at those things sometimes.

He gently clears his throat. "How?"

_A reasonable question_. Mariah laces her fingers together tightly. "With some... _things_ she's using to try to get me to go along." She knows she's being vague, but just how do you even begin to delve into something like this? She swallows thickly, her heartbeat in her throat. She wants it out; _off_ of her. There's an insistent need to tell someone she trusts because it's too much. Too heavy to carry anymore.

"Mariah?"

"There's... she has a video of me and Tessa together." Mariah almost chokes on air.

The office is eerily quiet, but God so bright, and it's getting warmer as the second's tick by. Green eyes trek up to see gray ones with a soft glow of understanding mixed with a hint of conspiration. Mariah can practically see the questions forming in Kyle's head. A sharp breath in as her lower stomach's suddenly hit with nervous doubt. Maybe she should just take it all back. Perhaps rephrase or segue into--

"--she can't do that."

_Finally_. A feeling of apprehension makes itself known and Mariah grabs her glass, draining the last of it. "She can Kyle." The ice cubes clink loudly as she sets it down.

"Only if you let her." Kyle lifts his glass taking a sip with a thin smile.

Mariah can only stare back incredulously. "Let her? You act like I have any control over this." And his smirk isn't helping. "I don't." 

"You do."

Cocky is what comes to mind as green eyes narrow. "What are you talking about?"

Kyle shrugs. "What you've always been afraid to do." He pauses. "Live your life."

"This isn't about me being open, Kyle." Mariah runs a quick hand through the tendrils of her bangs. She can feel her own body heat wafting around her neck and face. "I could care less what people think about that."

"Of course. It's _again_ about you dating your client." An effective eye roll.

Mariah glares at Kyle. "That wasn't something I exactly set out to do."

"And that's not exactly what I'm talking about either." Kyle stands, smoothing out his pants.

Mariah shakes her head, watching him. "Would you care to enlighten me before I regret telling you?"

Kyle maneuvers his glass to his lips. "You can't let Darla blackmail you for something you shouldn't have to apologize for." A sip. "You give her too much power."

Mariah stands, slowly walking around her desk. "I think you left out the part about my being Tessa's boss and the fact that this makes the company look bad, very bad." She stops in front of Kyle.

Kyle tucks a hand in his pocket with a little laugh. "Okay, you may have a point there."

"Thanks." Mariah grabs his glass, ignoring his scoff, and heads over to the wet bar, dumping the ice and setting the glass down.

Kyle smirks. "Don't beat yourself up because you've found someone who makes you..."

"Stop." Mariah lifts a hand then walks back over.

Kyle can sense the distress coming off of her. "I was just going to say..."

"Just stop, okay?" Mariah takes out her phone from her skirt pocket and slides a finger over the screen. "I know what I have to do."

"What?" Kyle watches as pale red nails tap a few times. "What are you doing?"

"I have to end this." Mariah scrolls down. "I can call Darla's bluff." She sneaks a peek at Kyle.

"But you said she has _visual_ proof." 

A shoulder shrug. "I'll just say it's doctored." Mariah taps the screen then holds the phone up to her ear.

Kyle blows out a breath. "And you think that's going to work?"

"Why not?" Mariah taps a button then goes back to listening. "People doctor things all the time. If I dispute it upfront, then she'll have no standing."

Kyle grimaces. "Who are you calling?"

"I'm calling Treasures Media," Mariah taps another button. "I'll get the jump on her, air it out with them; then she'll have no choice but to back off."

Kyle wipes over his forehead and shakes his head. "Wait, Mariah, I don't think you're thinking this through." The faint sound of the phone picking up with an actual person on the other end crackles.

"I don't have time to think right now, I have to move fast," Mariah whispers harshly, then fixes her face to mirror a fake voice of calm pleasantness...

...until the phone is plucked out of her hand.

Mariah watches incredulously as Kyle abruptly taps it off. "What are you...Kyle!" She grabs for it only to have it lifted out of reach. He holds it there above their heads.

"You don't want to do that."

Mariah makes another attempt, up on her tiptoes. "Kyle!" A swipe. "Give me my phone back!"

Kyle takes a step back at each swipe. "Mariah listen to me!"

Mariah glares hard with fists on her hips. "Kyle, give me my fucking phone back!" That's met with a head shake and pure stubbornness. "Kyle!"

"Will you calm down?" Kyle makes a gesture to lower his voice.

A deep breath as Mariah closes her eyes then holds her hand out. Lips tight. "Give me my phone back, now," she says through clenched teeth.

Kyle turns his back quickly and manages to take the battery out. He pockets it and turns back around handing the phone to Mariah.

Mariah stares at it. "Kyle!" She catches herself and lowers her voice. "Why did you do that?"

"You're not thinking about Tessa."

Green eyes spark at that. "I am thinking about nothing but Tessa!" Mariah moves up to a few inches from Kyle, who puts his hand in his pocket, grabbing the phone battery.

"Really? You've thought about how she'll feel to be humiliated, _again_ by Treasures Media?" He can see her chest moving up and down, then a few blinks before a puff of exasperated breath is blown out. Mariah takes a few steps back.

"Sh-she--" Her tone is unsure, wavering.

"What about how you can just brush off whatever it is that's on that drive as inconsequential, fake. " Kyle sees his words have hit as green eyes close softly at that. _Finally getting somewhere_. "And then what? You're just going to shrug it off? Say there's nothing between you two?" Kyle sees Mariah back down a little more. "Just friends?"

It takes a couple of seconds before: "We are friends."

Kyle makes note of that. He takes a step forward. "Friends with benefits?" He moves his head down to capture green eyes that are being evasive.

"It's not like... it's... more than... um..." It's so warm in the office. Mariah looks around the entire area, anywhere but at Kyle. 

"How do you really feel about her Mariah?" 

Mariah's silence is only broken by the ping of Kyle's own phone. He ignores it. Mariah shakes her head, bunching her lips in a grimace she slowly rounds her desk, dropping into the seat. "I can't do this." She looks up into gray eyes watching her with intent. Kyle stays silent. "It's too hard, I can't do this" Mariah whispers harshly; feeling underserved at the sympathy he's showing her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to end it." Mariah places droopy arms on her armrests. "This time for good. It's over." She turns slightly, it seems like a bright cool day outside. The clouds are slipping by at a slow pace. A few moments tick by and she can hear Kyle take his seat with a sigh.

"Do you want to be with her?" Kyle says addressing the side of Mariah's face. After a few seconds of silence, she inhales, her eyes fixed on the scenic view. She nods once.

"Then fight for what you want." Kyle leans back in the visitor's chair.

Mariah scoffs a little. A prickle of tears starts to form in the back of her eyelids, but she wills it away. "Hard to do when you don't hold any cards."

Darla had been true to her word. Getting into the ring with her is indeed not to be taken lightly. And while Mariah considered herself a formidable foe when it came to shrewdness in the music business, she admits she hadn't seen anyone with as much gumption for power as Darla Reynolds. What audacity. The crude harshness of a woman dead set on gaining power and to get it at any cost. What could be the antidote to that? Mariah turns back around, a bit startled to see Kyle sitting before her with a fixed-on, shit-eating grin.

"Then play a different game."

****

There.

The long white linen table is set with... she counts for the fourth time - ten dishes; wondering if it's enough. Lola's damp palms wipe over her pants again. This is it. Her big night. She can feel her heart thumping into her throat. Abby said to bring her best and she has, she's sure of it. 

"What the hell are you doing? Why aren't you dressed?"

Lola stiffens in reaction to the accusatory tone behind her. It makes her heartbeat suddenly go faster than she needs it to right now. She blows out a breath and turns around; not surprised at who the culprit is. "What do you mean, what am I doing? I told you guys she wanted me to do the spread here."

Tenna glowers at the bassist. "I can't even." She flicks disapproving eyes over the bright whiteness of her uniform. "... you're clownin' in this basic mess Lol." A snort. "You gonna play in it too?"

"Knock it off Ten." Lola barks. She looks over the table, eyeing every dish. "I want people to take me seriously, okay?" 

She'd gone through a lot of trouble getting every dish just right. Perfected the taste. She's thankful Abby let her use her brand new kitchen, with all the new appliances and fancy cooking mechanisms. She'd spent at least an hour just playing with most of them. Her Uncle didn't have anything like this at the diner. Most of his stuff is old or broken. 

Tenna runs a critical eye over the spread of dishes. "Whatever, you better glow up and be ready."

"Yeah, yeah..." Lola moves one of her casserole dishes to sit beside the linguini. She narrows her eyes at the bright red-haired drummer's sour look. "... quit breathing on the calamari. You're tainting it."

"I'm doing it a favor, that shit is sus."

Lola almost lets loose an obscenity. She catches herself by forcing through a strained laugh instead, remembering where she is. She takes a quick look around the moderately elegant restaurant, it's filling up fast. _This is it._ She feels the tickling prickle of sweat starting to pool on her temples and forehead.

"It's an acquired taste," Lola grits out through a smile. The stress of trying to be professional while wanting to take a swing is almost overwhelming. Lola clears her throat, turning to finish rotating the beef bourguignon she has under a small burner.

"And you would know all about that now, huh?"

Lola keeps a rapid beat with her stirring, trying not to let droplets of sweat fall. "Yeah, I do Ten... fuck off."

****

It all started out pretty tame. The crowd had been relatively relaxed, laid back, enjoying the food. Lola's table was the hit of the party. Abby was thrilled to hear all the accolades for the spread. A food critic had even gone out of his way to ask Abby who her chef was; and that he'd be giving a fair review. All good things, good signs and made for an enjoyable atmosphere.

Until things went a little sideways.

Tessa Porter and Bliss took the stage, and for all intents and purposes, their adoring fans lost their collective minds... in a good way. After all, this is what Abby had planned. She wanted: elegant dining with a splash of naughty fun. And she got it. 

For the rest of the night.

Two local news stations covered the opening. And of course, _E Chicago_ was ready for their fifteen minutes with the band, which they got right before they went on stage. Tessa was the main focus and spearheaded the interview, sticking to answering questions short and sweet. They were glad when Abby finally announced them. Once on stage, the girls fell into their regular warmup then launched into the first couple of songs. The crowd was pretty intoxicated and the band knew to play to that... which meant a lot of crowd surfing, a few crying women up on stage that had to be escorted out, and a hot and sweaty atmosphere that was both loud and exhilarating.

At least that's what Ana thinks as she slides onto a cold metal barstool practically out of breath. She'd been in the thick of the crowd, yelling at the top of her lungs while nursing a glass of liquor. Half of it spilled due to people bumping into her as well as a lot of her own jumping up and down. Tessa Porter and Bliss played up their own hype: flirting, shaking sweat-soaked hair everywhere, throwing sweat rags and themselves at the crowd. The smell of hot guitar metal and sweat permeated the whole place.

"Looks like you've been having a great time." Kyle sits beside her.

Ana lifts a finger signaling to the bartender. "I am. I'm glad I decided to come tonight." She slides her credit card to the woman. "Another whiskey sour." The bartender takes it giving her a wink. "I would've thought you'd take the night off from this," Ana observes Kyle. He's still in his regular working suit and tie; the tie loose and the top shirt button undone.

"Well..." Kyle sweeps his eyes around the room, the girls are in their regular after gig routine of signing autographs and taking pictures. Just like any other night at _his_ club. "I would've if I didn't think Abby might try to pull something." He pauses to smile at Ana's puzzled look. "She's my competition and I'm just guarding my band. They're on loan for the evening."

"Oh. Right." She knew that. Ana's lips crack into a smile and she sways a little on the barstool. She brightens when she sees the glass of whiskey come into view. The bartender mentions something about watching her personal limit, but she ignores her, tipping the entire glassful back.

****

Okay, so it's impulsive. Probably a little intrusive, but well... Why Mariah found herself in front of Tessa apartment door at 8 o'clock in the morning holding a bag of freshly made blueberry muffins from that place Tessa had mentioned is her favorite, well... Mariah had taken a taxi into work when she'd told the driver to take an off route to the little muffin place. She'd told him to give her fifteen minutes. So maybe this is an apology for not making Abby's opening last night? _Yes_. That would be the perfect reason to knock on Tessa's door.

Mariah raises her hand, only stalling a few seconds before tapping the door. She licks dry lips, moving a strand of hair behind her ear as she waits... then tapping the door a little louder this time as a few more beats go by. She moves her face closer; turning her head to hear; then knocks a little louder.

"Tessa?"

Finally, she hears what sounds like a groan. "Tessa?" Another knock. "Are you okay?"

There's shuffling, more groaning then the door cracks open. Mariah staps back an inch, seeing just a sliver of Tessa's face which is mostly covered with tousled dark brown hair. 

"Mariah..." croak's the crackly sound from a cottony tasting mouth. Tessa coughs. "Whatareyou..."

Mariah holds up the brown bag as a dark hazel eye focuses in on it, then snaps closed. Mariah frowns. "Are you okay?" She watches as the door opens revealing an extremely disheveled brunette.

Tessa had barely taken off her clothes from last night; still in her bra and jeans. Bare feet slide across the room until they leave the floor as Tessa flops back onto the couch. She'd thrown herself there after finally getting into her apartment a mere three hours ago. Mariah stands still holding the bag, noticing Tessa's shirt on the floor she picks it up.

"Thanks for the muffins," Tessa slurs, then groans as an uninvited wave of nausea hits her.

"You're welcome." Mariah looks around. "I'll just leave them here." She strides over, putting the bag on the table. "So... how'd it go last night?"

It takes a few beats for Tessa to gather the strength to reply and instead raises a hand and puts up a weak thumb. She lets it all fall, then grabs her head, groaning. It doesn't help that Mariah has to see her like this - in her after gig, next morning state. Not that she's had a lot of bad after mornings... it's just that last night was one of those crazy nights and things that she doesn't remember _may_ have happened. Especially judging from the pounding in her head. Too much tequila does that. _Oh shit._ Tessa turns over on her back before she makes a fool of herself and dry heaves in front of Mariah.

Too late.

She on her feet and into the bathroom before Mariah can respond. It's all of ten minutes before she's able to come out, feeling a little relieved, yet as though she's been thoroughly hit by an eighteen-wheeler truck. Coming back into the room she quietly takes the shirt from Mariah and gingerly puts it on; being overly careful. It hurts her head to slide it on and Tessa's not too happy with the little snicker she hears at her expense. Her hair is everywhere but she doesn't care right now.

_Why now Mariah?_ Tessa would normally think it's a nice surprise to see her at her apartment this early in the morning. But as another wave of nausea makes itself known she opts to sit down to try and stop the world from spinning. Mariah does the same, sitting closely looking over Tessa's sweaty appearance. With a sigh, she moves a few strands of hair from her face.

"I guess last night was a success?"

All Tessa can do is nod as she fights to stay calm through another wave. She blows out a breath, fully aware of soft fingers running through her hair. _God that feels so good._ And she smells good too. It's weird, Mariah's perfume and natural essence are strangely calming, almost dimming the runaway hangover gripping her senses right now. Tessa manages to crack open an eye, taking in the redhead. She's busy ordering her hair - how wonderful. Tessa's still in that stage of slightly drunk and hangover approaching, but she manages a small curl of lips at Mariah... 'cause she's in a tan dress. It's form-fitting and she looks pretty in it. She smells pretty and looks pretty.

"You're so preddy."

Mariah puffs a little laugh through blushing cheeks as she finishes putting Tessa's hair into some semblance of order. "And you're still a little drunk." She finishes, her hand dropping and landing on top of Tessa's.

Mariah smiles at their intertwined fingers. She looks up to see two half-lidded eyes watching her. She knows that look. It's wonton and hungry. But Tessa's breath is a no-go zone. Mariah makes a face. "You should go freshen up."

Tessa pulls her hand away, tapping her jeans pocket. "Jusso happen to carry some fress mints." She turns her pockets inside out - several strips of paper tumble out and Tessa stares at them unfocused.

Mariah plucks them up from the couch. At first, she writes them off as trash, then sees a number scribbled on one. She opens it: _Call me 5553235 Susan_. Mariah blinks then opens another: _We can do whatever you want: 5557654, Bunnybabe_. She sneaks a look at Tessa who's lounged back on the couch with her eyes closed. She opens another scrap: _I'm a freak: 5556432_ - _(with a heart) Dark Mistress._

It should be laughable. It is, actually. Laughable. Because clearly Tessa's drunk and women do hit on rock stars. Mariah knows this, which is why she's totally caught off guard at the heavy feeling in her stomach. It's weighty and makes her feel surprisingly defensive. Mariah shakes her head a little. _Silly_. She sniffs. Tessa's a gorgeous woman. Mariah's back stiffens at that. Tessa's a rock star and women give her numbers probably all the time, she reasons as her chest starts to heave a little, but she quells it... then she takes a closer look at Tessa. There are faint pink smudges on her cheeks and around her mouth. Lipstick, no doubt, and that's enough to make her abruptly stand from the couch and go into the kitchen.

Tessa cracks open an eye at the sound of Mariah opening a cabinet. She gets out a coffee mug and fills it with tap water. Somehow Tessa manages to stand and reach the kitchen; leaning on the countertop. "Thanks, I probably needed that." Her mouth is dry and it feels like a cactus is residing in it. "I donno how I gosso out of it lass night." A chuckle. "I barely remember anything." Tessa sways a little, her eyes overly big.

Mariah turns off the tap and walks over - those lipstick smudges are very apparent now. There's even one by her ear and on her throat. She pauses taking in the smug smile, unfocused eyes. A head tilt. "Maybe this will help you."

Tessa reaches for the cup only to have it change course and the contents of it wind up on her head... dripping down her face. Sucking in a sharp breath, her head snaps back before her brain can register, and that nudges her toward a pounding headache. Tessa closes her eyes at the feeling of her temples throbbing. She grabs the sides of her head. "Mariah, w-wha..."

"Save it! I don't want to hear it." Mariah rushes past her, and all Tessa can see through dripping strands is shapely ass heading for the door.

_Crap._ "Wait, Mariah..." It isn't fair to feel so much pain and confusion while slightly turned on and all Tessa can do is watch the door slam shut. Her eyes snap shut in reaction. That did it. A wave of nausea overcomes her, and she gives up trying to solve Mariah's sudden attitude problem and quickly heads for the bathroom.

****

The heavy metal door pings then slides open. Mariah, briefcase in hand, gets off the elevator. Devon had called the meeting this morning. He's in town and had said it was urgent. Rounding the corner toward the conference room, Mariah slows her steps. "Ana?"

"Oh..." Ana waves a weak hand. She's slumped against the conference room door. And she's wearing dark shades.

"Are you okay?" 

A nod. "Yeah." Ana tries her best to stand straight. "Just..." She pushes the glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "Too many tequila's." She smiles halfway at that; willing her mind not to go back to last night.

Mariah crosses her arms. "Uh, huh." Ana, who's always the perfect picture of coifed, looks a bit rumpled this morning.... sort of like a certain brunette she can recall. A smirk. "Rough night?"

The door suddenly opens almost pulling Ana with it. She catches herself, grimacing. "Something like that."

"Ladies?" Devon ushers them into the room to a small table, but not before Ana goes over to the drink cart for a cup of water. She gulps it down fully. "I saw you had a good time last night," he watches as Ana fills her paper cup then brings it over with her as she slowly deposits herself in the chair opposite from him. She makes a face at his chuckling.

"You were there?" Mariah looks over at her boss, who is still chiding his hungover sister.

"Yeah, I stopped by for a few minutes," Devon smiles at Ana's disarray.

"Great," Ana says softly. She sits still, the intermittent quiet gaps in their conversation her only refuge.

Devon has that twinkle in his eye, and Ana doesn't have to see it she can hear it in his voice. He clears it. "For the few minutes I was there, I saw a lot last night. Looks like it was a wild time."

Mariah looks between the two of them. With Devon's widely smiling face and Ana holding her head, she decides perhaps now is not a good time for this. "So what's this meeting about?"

Devon adjusts in his seat, deciding not to chide his little sister further. "I want to go over some things and talk about the upcoming tour Tessa Porter and Bliss are doing."

"Anything new in developments?" Mariah can't help the sinking nervous feeling at the mention of the tour. _For God's sake, this is your job._

_"_ Aside from Darla being absent from this meeting?" Devon crosses his arms over his chest.

Mariah mentally rolls her eyes. "Where is she anyway?"

"Late?" Ana says bringing the cup up to her lips.

"Not like her but we need her input since this is her baby and she has yet to disclose how the funding is going to scale. I need those numbers in the books asap. They leave in a few days."

There's a light tap on the door and Mariah braces herself. Devon taps his pen on the table. "Come in."

"Sorry, I'm late." Blond, disordered hair peeks in. Summer manages to get through the door.... she's slightly disheveled, and wearing a huge pair of dark shades.

Mariah just barely keeps herself from gawking. "Is there a sunglasses protocol I'm not aware of?"

"Darla sent me, she's tied up in meetings all day." Summer closes the door and leans back on it.

Devon scoffs. "This is a very important meeting." He doesn't recall seeing Darla last night so whatever her excuse is... This is definitely a blow-off. He shakes his head.

"All of her meetings are." Summer grumbles out. She pushes off the door, holding her arms out as if to steady herself.

"Can we move forward?" Mariah places her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her palm.

"I need water first." Summer blindly heads over to the drink cart.

A sigh. "Be my guest," Devon murmurs.

Mariah stands and makes her way over to the blonde who's in the middle of downing a lot of water. Summer's throat is bobbing as she swallows then refills her cup. Mariah folds her arms over her chest with a little smile. "Club much?"

Summer gulps down the last of her water, then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah," she says a little out of breath, "Abby's." She spares Mariah a look. "Where were you?"

A shrug. "Work. How was it?"

Summer scoffs as she refills her cup. "Wild."

"Wild? Abby?" Mariah laughs, flicking a lock over her shoulder. "I would've never guessed." She tried... to keep the jealous tone out of her voice. Apparently, everyone had been there _but_ her.

"Me either." Summer laughs into her cup, then pushes up her sunglasses. "You know, they got up on the bar and sang a bunch of songs acapella, which was so cool. Somebody kept buying rounds of tequila on the house." She shivers at that part.

"Who's they?"

"The band. Ow." Summer rubs her temple.

Okay, that does not sit right because Tessa didn't mention... wait. " _They_ got up on the bar?"

"Yeah." Summer gulps down more water. "... totally stone drunk. Took their shirts off and swung them around." She attempts to raise her arm up. "Oh, God that hurts." She takes another swig of water, then fans herself with her hand. "The women were all over them."

Mariah lifts her chin. "I see." She tightens her arms around her chest and breathes in through her nose.

"Stop that." Summer's eyes are closed.

"What?"

"Tapping your foot." She puts her cup down and rubs both temples. Glad that Mariah stopped her erratic foot tapping immediately.

Mariah clears her throat. "That all?"

"Pretty much." Summer blinks. "I mean, Abby did a great job. It was a lot of fun..." She squints. "I think."

"What do you mean you think?" Mariah can feel her heartbeat pick up. 

"I don't know." Summer puts the back of her hand on her forehead. "I sort of blacked out after three tequilas."

An eye-roll. "Sounds like fun," Mariah mumbles. On the other hand, maybe she dodged a bullet, seeing the condition everyone is in. She'd texted Abby about last night only to get a throwing up emoji in return. Yep. Definitely dodged it.

"Oh God, I think I made out with some brunette in the bathroom..." Summer semi-panics grabbing the pitcher of water and draining it into her cup. She grabs it with both hands and downs it. Finally getting her breath back she addresses the stunned look on Mariah's face. "Oh don't worry, it wasn't Tessa. I would've remembered that." A lopsided smile as she pushes her shades back up. 

Mariah can only nod weakly as they go back over to the conference table. Devon looks between the two of them. "Ladies, can we continue?"

****

There are only three people in the recording studio. Jimmy is busy making copies of last week's tracks while Tessa and Lola attempt to make new one's. It's hard to even keep it on her lap but Tessa grips the neck of her new electric guitar and strums it slowly.

"Ow."

Tessa puts down her guitar pick as Lola grabs her head. She unplugs the guitar and puts it back on its stand. "I'm tired of waiting. Where the hell are Ten and Marty?"

"Dunno, and can you whisper?" Lola's sitting on the floor up against the studio door with her hoodie pulled tight around her head. Just nose and lips peeking out.

Tessa joins her on the floor. "They should've been here a half-hour ago."

A sniff. "Still too loud."

Tessa looks over at her non-productive friend. They'd both indulged way too much last night. She still felt hungover herself. "Why don't you just go home?"

"I would if I could move... don't touch me."

Tessa smirks, lowering her hand. "Your dishes were delicious by the way," she sneers close to Lola's ear, hearing the soft moan.

"Funny. And I already puked up everything I had left this morning."

"Same." Tessa leans her head back on the door. Okay, so not a good idea to mention food. Even though Lola's spread was awesome going down. Not so much so coming back up.

Tessa had tried like hell to remember what happened last night. Bits and pieces here and there brought up music, tequila, and a lot of women. Okay, typical; nothing too unusual. How she got home, however, is a mystery...

"I think I made out with a blonde in the bathroom last night."

Tessa slides an eye over to the non-moving bass player. She lets out a chuckle and instantly regrets it; biting the inside of her lip and bringing in a breath to keep herself from getting dizzy. "Figures."

The studio door suddenly swings open and Tessa stretches her neck up, just enough to see out of the glass. It's Ana in a pair of shades. Interesting. Tessa smiles a little. Someone had too much fun last night. Ana says something to Jimmy who only nods a few times then goes back to copying. She grabs the headphones and clicks on the speaker.

"Guys, let's take five. There's no way any of us is in any shape to get anything done today."

Tessa raises a thumbs-up, and Ana pats Jimmy on the back before she rushes out.

****

Mariah rounds the corner to the elevator, stifling a yawn as she presses the down button. She hears footsteps coming closer until Devon comes into view. "Hey."

"Hey." Devon presses the down button again. "I thought you'd be long gone."

"I could say the same about you." Mariah glances down at her phone. It's seven o'clock. The doors suddenly ping then slide open.

"Ladies first." Devon sweeps a dramatic arm out, laughing at the sour face from the redhead. They both settle to lean against the back wall.

Mariah watches the numbers start to tick down as the floors go by. "How's it going with Darla? Any word from her yet?"

The woman was a no show with basically Summer going over the itinerary and some more formal numbers for the tour. Nothing concrete and certainly not very informative considering Summer kept complaining about focusing on the paperwork. It hurt her head to read.

"She called. We had a brief meeting. We'll have a teleconference soon she says," Devon informs as he slips his jacket on. It's a lightweight beige number.

Mariah rolls her eyes over to him. "They leave in a week, Devon."

"We'll just have to take her at her word, Mariah," Devon answers with a bit of agitation. He'd driven all the way down just to get stood up.

"I wouldn't put much trust in that." Mariah adjusts her coat sash as the doors slide open and they step off. She taps her phone a few times then slides it into the side pocket of her briefcase. They stand at the drop-off spot beside the elevators.

"Look I know you two have bumped heads a lot with this contract." Devon states. He often felt like a referee with the two of them.

Mariah scoffs. "I wouldn't just brush off my working relationship with her as merely bumping heads Devon."

True. Devon rubs his chin with a little smile. "Alright then, you've had major disagreements."

A dry chuckle. "You're getting warmer."

Devon's smile falters a bit at that. What could be worse than a major disagreement? He certainly doesn't want them fighting. That's unproductive. Mariah tightens her sash for the third time, and Devon recognizes it as a nervous gesture. He knows he can't be here all the time and certainly can't be here to keep the peace between the two women. But Mariah's quiet. Her face one of some kind of barely concealed discomfort.

"Is there something else I should know about?"

The golden words. The opening and Mariah has a choice to either go through it or stand at the entrance with all the trepidation and fear and downright anger she feels brewing to the surface... until it bubbles over.

And she's faced to deal with it head-on because it's not going away. Mariah tightens her sash again. Devon is being patient, letting her find her way and she appreciates that. Not enough to face him fully but still... a sudden breeze wafts by and Mariah removes the strands from her face, opening her mouth then swallowing thickly.

"She's trying to frame me."

And it hangs there. But the words are out and now Mariah's breath is held as she waits. Eyes cast down at her briefcase, her hand gripping it. 

"What?" Devon takes in a breath. Okay, that was the wrong thing to say. He quickly amends himself. "Mariah, whatever it is we can work it out."

"I'm having an affair with Tessa Porter."

Why stop there, right? Mariah sighs heavily at the surprised sound coming from her boss. _Oh, God._ She looks around - tries a few times, finally making eye contact with the side of Devon's face. He's holding a hand over his mouth in thought, brows knit together. "Say something."

It takes a minute, but Devon is not anything but succinct under pressure. "I'm not exactly surprised."

He'd hinted before as such. The pictures of the two of them weren't exactly something one could explain away. She had all but thanked him for not forcing her to. Mariah peeks another look. "I was sure you wouldn't be."

Devon can only nod, suddenly feeling a little gun shy. Mariah nods back, their silence speaking volumes for the both of them. Mariah lets out a relieved yet nervous puff through her lips. "This is awkward."

"It happens." Is all Devon can think to say at the moment. His eyes not meeting Mariah's yet.

"You're not mad at me?"

Devon stuffs a hand in a pocket the other gripping his iPad. "Like I said _it happens_." He opens his mouth only to shut it. Thinking for a few more moments. "What is Darla blackmailing for?"

"That." Mariah blows a breath over dry lips as she rocks back on her heels.

Devon's gone back to thinking again. There's an eerie quietness settling between them. It's nerve-racking. _Too_ nerve-racking and Mariah squirms a little under it, not liking the feeling. Perhaps that's what she needs, perhaps this is what she doesn't want to feel like any longer. The bad, the shame, the uncertainty. This is what it would feel like if Darla gets her way. If Darla ran her life. If Darla won.

"I can't do this anymore."

Devon's head snaps over. "Do what... work with Darla? Mariah, I never said I would--"

"--it's not just that Devon." Mariah's voice sounds tense; she swallows to gain control over it.

"Then what's wrong?"

Mariah contends to not think anymore. Just go with it. _Here goes_. "I think... I think it's time for me to make some decisions... for myself." She straightens her shoulders.

"Okay." Devon crosses his arms around his laptop over his chest. "I'm all ears. Let's hear them."

"It's not what you think."

She's deciding something that's for sure and Devon makes his own decision to allow her to go out on that limb on her own this time. "Well, then what is it, Mariah?"

"Probably something I should have..." A shaky breath. "... I should've done a long time ago."

The motor from her towne car can be heard echoing throughout the garage as two headlights get brighter as it approaches. The rubber tires squeak on the slick concrete as the car stops in front of them. Tim hops out and makes his way over to open the back door.

"Okay. You mind filling me in?" Devon watches as Mariah takes the few small steps to the car.

She tilts her head to Tim, indicating for him to leave her and return to the drivers side. She waits as he gets in and closes the door. The garage is pretty vacant. Most of the executives have long gone home for the evening. The executive parking area smells freshly painted; the lines for parking crisp white straight lines. Devon is standing with arms out waiting for an answer and all Mariah can feel is a sense of relief start to settle into her bones. She feels lighter as a result. A small grin. She likes the feeling. It's certainly much better than being in knots and bouncing off the walls of her office on a daily basis.

Just letting go.

Funny that. She thought it'd be different. That it would be terrifying, harrowing. And then... why would it be? After all, she has talent, she has a fantastic track record. She has everything Darla Reynod's whishes she had and then some. Mariah licks her lips, bending to enter the limousine. Devon hasn't moved, he's waiting and she can feel a trickle of self-control grip her; the power to delegate her own situation. And it feels good to finally be in charge. With a small smile inching her lips, Mariah throws her briefcase in then slides into the back seat. She sweeps her feet in, settling them on the floor before turning to Devon. Poor Devon. He looks totally lost, confused...

"I quit." Grabbing the handle she lets out a small chuckle before pulling the door shut.

* * *


	12. down to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few Viganette's before the tour starts. 
> 
> Ode to Valentine's Day!

Roses Are Red

_Six days until the tour:_

Mariah holds up a hand as a shot glass is filled again. Lindsay slides it over to her, waiting until it's tipped back and swallowed. "Last one for the night?"

"Just put it on--"

"--your tab, gotcha'." Lindsay offers a small smile. Mariah had been sitting at her station for a few hours, mostly talking to Kyle when he wasn't busy, listening to the jazz band that's onstage, and drinking whiskey sours in order to keep her (I just quit my job) secret in. "Can I call you a cab?"

Mariah shakes her head as she gingerly hops off the barstool. "Got a ride, thanks."

Once outside it's only a few minutes before Tim pulls up. She slides into the backseat, resting her head back on the headrest. She told her driver to just drive around downtown Chicago, she didn't really want to go home right now.

Today had been a whirlwind of activities at the office. She'd launched her client like she said she would; wrapping up his final paperwork and assigning him another producer indefinitely she'd told him. 

Devon had called her several times, but she had put her phone on silent for just such an occasion. She knew he'd want to persuade her to stay... change her mind. It wouldn't be before lunchtime that she would call him back. Their conversation had been pretty formal and very persuasive. She had to give it to him, he didn't give up easily and that's probably the reason he's so successful. Devon had sold Mariah on her own talent, what she could bring to the company. He'd told her he didn't want to lose that. That she should take the week off to think about it before making a final decision and telling anyone about it.

She finally agreed... for now.

Mariah had told Stephanie to hold all meetings and had her report to the producer who would be handling her clients for the week before leaving the office for the day...

That was this afternoon.

She had made her way over to _The Nuance_ as Kyle was informing his staff about his departure in a week. She'd watched him planning, appointing people, preparing his staff. It only served to remind her of what was inevitable. Tessa will be leaving in six days.

_Tessa._

Eyes closed, Mariah rests her head on the back seat as the car goes over bumps and up and over hills and around corners aimlessly. She hadn't given Tim an address yet. The liquor she'd consumed making itself known in quaking numbness, her floating thoughts about the brunette. She had been a total jerk the last time she'd seen her.

The pictures only enhanced that. They had trickled in this morning; seemingly everyone who could post was still recovering from the night before. True to the rumors the band had staged a gig on the bar top. Tessa and the rest with their shirts swinging around above their heads. Their eyes almost closed from drunkenness and the women just as bad off trying to get as close as possible to them. Mariah had fumed over them at first. She was jealous. Totally jealous. But that was this morning and now, after a day full of liquid courage, she felt like she would like to remedy that. Getting her phone out of her coat pocket she blinks a few times to focus on the screen.

"Here goes." > _Hey._ Three minutes later she gets a simple:

> _hey_

"Well, that was easy." The partition rolls down and Mariah can see the lifted, questioning eyebrows of her humble driver. "I was just talking to myself, Tim."

"Oh."

The partition rolls back up and Mariah sighs. "Why is this so hard?" She sits up a little straighter. "Okay, sober up Copeland."

_> I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd come by to talk, hopefully? I'm sorry for dumping water on you._

Straight to the point, and yeah she'd actually typed that. They hadn't talked since yesterday morning when she'd left Tessa remarkably more wet than she'd found her. And not in a good way. Mariah sits back feeling drained and as if she'd just lifted two hundred pounds over her head. Heart beating she hears the immediate 'ping' back and waits, swallowing and taking in breaths before reading it:

_> dont worry about it and sure im just packing and working on some music come on through_

Relived giddiness plus intoxication is a strange mixture and makes you do strange things, and make strange noises. The partition comes down again at the squeaky sounds of laughter and Mariah doesn't care her eyeliner's smudged because she's crying a little and laughing hysterically. She sees Tim's nonplussed face and a fresh round of giggles erupts.

"Oh, God, I am soooo sorry... um...Tim? <snicker>"

Tim, for all intents and purposes, has a face of stone. "Yes, Miss Copeland?"

"I need to stop by the mall for a few things." Mariah rubs a finger under her damp eyes gathering a mixture of wetness and mascara. _Ugh_... A little touch up is definitely needed.

"Sure thing, Ms. Copeland." The partition rolls back up.

Tessa finishes washing the dishes, taking out the trash, and basically rearranging the furniture. She didn't like the way they had left things before. She's going to be gone for several months and Mariah's schedule is pretty much non-committal - that's not the way she wanted to leave things, and right now they seemed to be on shaky ground and...

"Fuck she'll be here soon, no time to wallow in pity Porter." Tessa changes her shirt for the third time. That was almost two hours ago and she has a mind to text Mariah, her fingers hovering over the phone before her door is tapped on. Her head snaps up, eyes big. "This is it."

Heart pounding Tessa quells it to slow down as she takes her time getting to the door, slowing her stroll. Opening it she can't help but let out a little gasp... seeing the most beautiful sight she's ever seen in a long long time. She's having a hard time thinking straight while gawking at Mariah Copeland standing in her doorframe looking radiant and holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Hi."

"Hey..." Tessa's eyes wander all over the roses with surprise. "Are those for me?"

A slow nod. "Um..." Mariah holds them out; her arms are trembling a little. "As an I'm sorry?"

It only takes a second for Tessa to grab them then grab Mariah's wrist to bring her into the apartment. Closing the door, Tessa lays the roses on her kitchen counter, promising to get them in a vase and water later. She goes back over to the remorseful looking redhead who's still in her coat. The side of Tessa's mouth inches up in a lazy smile as she lifts Mariah's chin with her finger, making their eyes meet.

"Accepted," Tessa says softly, hearing the sigh, the small noise of relief. She moves her finger forward and lifts Mariah's mouth to hers. Eyes closing, the kiss is soft, just lips for a brief moment. Then it's over just as quickly. They stand face to face, reveling in the moment with matching smiles, and with the warmth of knowing things are set right again.

* * *

Take Time to Smell the Roses

_Four days until the tour:_

This is wonderful.

To not have to think. To not have to worry about anyone or anything. Just enjoying the fresh air and the sun and the feeling of having a hand holding yours while you're doing every bit of that.

They'd been all over Chicago with Tessa giving Mariah a proper native tour complete with where she'd gone to high school, the best ice cream parlor in town, and a ride past a few famous people's houses. Tim was only happy to drive them around and Tessa had insisted they go on a boat ride. Luckily it's a balmy 74 today. 

Waves hit the fast-moving boat causing the occasional ripple to splash up into it. Each time it did Mariah would yelp causing Tessa to belly laugh, loving this side of the redhead... open and carefree and warm. They took pictures, Mariah's curly windswept hair the most beautiful thing Tessa thought. She snapped frame after frame, swearing she would frame every picture once she got home.

They had just finished a quiet dinner at a waterfront restaurant Tessa had been meaning to take Mariah. What better time than when you're getting ready to leave town? She didn't want to think about that now, however. Not when they'd had the perfect day. Not when the night sky is so perfect, complete with twinkling stars and a fantastic city skyline. They strode along the Navy Pier holding hands, enjoying the view and just being together.

"Are you cold?" Tessa doesn't wait for an answer and unties the sweatshirt from around her waist and lays it across Mariah's shoulders.

"Thanks." Mariah also accepts the arm that comes to rest around her, Tessa's warm hand rubbing up and down her shoulder and arm. It feels good, the night air, the beautiful water shimmering with a few boats just barely able to be made out - so far away. 

The moment is perfect. Mariah looks up at the side of Tessa's face, she's wearing the barest of smiles; her eyes far away looking out over the water. _What are you thinking? Are you thinking of how much I'm going to miss you? Of how much I loved spending time with you today? Of how I loved the fact that you shared a part of your life with me?_ A breath in _...that I love everything about you? ... ... That I... I lo--_

"--having fun?" Tessa's eyes twinkle at the fluttering one's that finally focus on her... her lips then face. She tightens her arm around Mariah, enjoying the answering squeeze around her waist. "Nice night." The fireworks start, painting the sky in an array of colors. 

Their eyes hold for a moment longer until Mariah rests her head in the crook of Tessa's shoulder and cheek, closing her eyes when she feels Tessa rest her cheek on her head in kind. The popping of fireworks lighting up the sky.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

Tiny Buds of Life

_Three days until the tour:_

_Can I not burn the entire meal?_

Mariah closes the oven door, frowning at her handiwork, burned around the edges of the white casserole dish. She hotly blows a strand of hair from her face; setting fists on her hips and daring it to have any taste left. She had all but ruined the casserole. She'd followed the directions, but low and behold they didn't exactly teach cooking at the cult; and she was lacking the skills, apparently, to cook her girlfriend a home-cooked meal.

Girlfriend.

A giggle. She'd been playing with using the term for the past couple of days but really... what are they if not friendly?... and girls. Another giggle. _I have a girlfriend._

There's a tap on the door, and a jolt of excited energy almost derails Mariah. She takes off her apron then takes in a deep breath, her hand settling on her stomach. She'd spent way too much time deciding what to wear tonight. She finally picked a wrap-around dress with ample cleavage and above the knee, then completed everything with spiked black heels. Simple yet firey. Just as planned. Her hair is down and wavy, makeup perfect. Mariah hears another tap and gives a smile at keeping Tessa waiting as she makes her way to the door.

_Oh, Tessa_. She doesn't disappoint. All leather, nuff said. And she's holding a bottle of white wine. Mariah's favorite. Dear lord this woman is trying to kill her. Mariah is unknowingly doing the same. She smells incredible as usual, but something about tonight, dressing up, having dinner, and just the air maybe? It's just all _extra_ sexy and Tessa can feel her skin start to react to it. She looks around the elegant apartment. Dim lighting and a table set elegantly with candles by the glass door of the balcony. The cityscape a romantic backdrop to it all. The whole place smells of vanilla.

She watches as Mariah sets the wine in a bucket full of ice and brings it to the table. Is it possible to find that sexy as hell? The flickering lights from the candles casting a shadow on Mariah's face, shimmering around her hair and...

"Hi."

Mariah licks her lips at feeling arms suddenly around her waist. She'd just set the rolls on the table and leans back as her neck is suddenly nuzzled. "Did you even take off your coat?" Admittedly the smell of leather and Tessa sets her off in the most wonderful of ways. Her breath hitches as a kiss is made to the side of her throat then as quickly as they'd slid around her, those arms are gone. She can hear - because if she turns around and looks they're not getting to dinner anytime soon - Tessa taking off her coat and it landing somewhere near the couch.

Mariah pours two glasses of wine and hands one to Tessa, taking in her silver silk top and wondering how it will feel under her fingertips right before she manages to get it off of her. She knows her eyes are giving her away as Tessa grabs the flute, their fingers grazing as she does. The sparks from both their eyes daring to topple them over as they sip and lock their gazes over the rim. Trying to be cordial with vibrant sexual energy crackling all around is hard.

"So..." Mariah sets her glass down on the table, then sets a hand on her hip. Tessa's merely a few inches from her but they are going to get through this dinner come hell or high water. "How was your session today?" A flick of hair from her shoulder done a little more sexily than she'd intended but damned if standing this close to Tessa drags her primal urges to the surface. She fights to beat them back if only to hang on for a few more minutes.

"Ana gave us the week off..." A sly, knowing cheek jumps to a smile. "...remember?" Tessa takes a slow sip, her hooded eyes never leaving Mariah's. She doesn't wait for an answer. It's as plain as day Mariah hadn't really heard her anyway. "What's for dinner?" A deliberate brow hike as dark hazel holds green until they close then open again. Mariah can feel herself starting to pant.

It isn't until Tessa's glass thuds on the table that Mariah registers the smell of wine on her breath. Their both breathing deeply and Mariah can feel Tessa move impossibly closer then the slightest graze of thumbs on her pelvis bones. That does it. Her mouth opens in a silent cry... she can feel herself instantly open, can feel her moistness seep out as thumbs steadily round and smooth over her hips. Mariah cants her hips, encouraging Tessa's ministrations.

Tessa pulls Mariah fully into her arms, her hands moving up her waist and she feels the shudder, then hears a long "Oohhh..." Tessa brings them both together, fully touching all the way down to their knees; her arms winding around the redhead as she tilts her head - grabbing red sensuous lips with her own until they're making out, fully, hotly, lips smacking and sliding. Mariah has full strands of dark hair gripped in her hands and she feels as if she still can't get close enough. She lets out a yelp as she's suddenly lifted off the floor, her legs instantly winding around slim hips, gripping Tessa and grinding her center on tight abs.

Tessa breaks off their kisses, panting in huge breaths of needed air. "Bed?"

Mariah grabs Tessa's head on both sides and nods before crushing their lips together.

Dinner will just have to be dessert.

* * *

Blooms are the Thorns of Yesterday

_One day before the tour:_

There...

"Right there." Mariah gasps out as a thumb moves over her clit and three digits skillfully move in and out of her slick opening. Tessa latches her lips to the side of an outstretched neck as they both start to grind together, her own throbbing sex wet and needy.

Tessa drags her lips to a shoulder. "Good?" she pants on wet skin, and Mariah can only nod, fully enjoying Tessa's knowing touch - how she can play her, know her every nook and button then expertly bring out both feelings of being overwhelmed and not enough. Tessa hits that sweet spot and it makes Mariah's eyes roll back, mouth open. 

_God now_. "I'm gonna..." is all Mariah can barely squeeze out, feeling Tessa's hot breath on her neck, their bodies glide together in a fast rhythm. Mariah holds on as Tessa works them through the tumbling orgasm. She keeps a steady pace, milking it to its last vestiges. Only when they both stop trembling against each other bonelessly does Tessa collapse slightly on top of her. Mariah kisses a shoulder, extracting her grip from Tessa's hair.

That was round number four? No, five... who cares. "Oh my God." Mariah runs a languid hand through her disorderly hair.

"Yeah..." Tessa lets out a little chuckle. They'd been at it all day, not bothering to answer their phones (they are both on silent), only going to the door when their food had arrived. There's a pitcher of ice water on the nightstand and Mariah pours them both a cup. Having a marathon of sex all day is hard work.

Her heart finally slows down and Tessa plucks the cup from her hand, carefully setting it back down. Her look is wanton. They're not finished, and a single finger drawing the slightest touch down Mariah's arm sparks a fire. One that has them falling helplessly back into a rhythm. As usual.

Finally, they'd been spent. It took a while but Tessa had finally closed her eyes, and Mariah used that opportunity to put on her silk robe and slip out of bed. She finds her phone and turns it on as she steps out onto the balcony. It's cool but not unpleasant and the sky is clear and full of stars... just like that night three days ago. How it seemed like a lifetime ago now... now that Tessa would be leaving tomorrow. _No. Don't think about that._

Mariah sighs as she taps the screen; a familiar number lighting it up as she listens. She peeks back into her apartment. Tessa's still knocked out, and the line picks up with a familiar voice on the other end. That makes dimpled cheeks expand and Mariah welcomes the conversation.

"I took a week off," she explains. Sharon is, if anything, a good listener and right now she needs that. She couldn't possibly tell anyone else. Not Tessa. She'd been careful to steer their conversations away from work all week. 

_"You should think really hard about this_."

Sharon is right once again, and Mariah can't argue. She also can't tell her the real reason she'd decided to quit her job. That would just confuse things further. No that would just have to blow over for now... until she can deal with it.

Their conversation goes on for ten minutes more until Mariah feels she's pressing her luck. Tessa would wake up wondering where she is and for the life of her she didn't know why that bothered her. They'd slept together almost every night this week and it felt...

Right. Good. Wonderful.

She didn't want to give that up. Waking up next to Tessa, showering together, making breakfast for two even though Tessa had a habit of drinking just coffee in the morning. It was a challenge to get her to eat a piece of toast or an egg or two. But Mariah loved the challenge. They'd made a routine of it whether they were at her apartment or Tessa's.

Mariah taps her phone off and tightens her sash as she tilts her head back, taking in the stars. It almost makes her dizzy how busy the sky is, mocking her own life, her own situation. But it had felt so right... to spend the week with Tessa. Mariah bites her lips daring her mind to go there. To think what it would be like.

"Get a grip." A nervous chuckle. Mariah looks into the kitchen, remembering last night and the return of the casserole. They had tried to heat it up, only to forget all about it when they'd started and gotten caught up in a passionate make-out session. The fire alarm went off and Mariah had actually sprayed it with the extinguisher. Tessa almost burned her fingers scraping what was left of the casserole from the dish. It wasn't funny then, but they'd laughed about it later.

Yeah, that seemed like a lifetime ago too. Now all Mariah can feel is sadness. She didn't want this to end, not when she felt like they'd turned a page with their relationship because that's what it is... a relationship. And dammit, she feels freer than she's felt, ever. For once she feels like she's in control and all of the Darla Reynolds of the world can just fuck off.

_Yeah._ Mariah walks back into the kitchen, looking around, remembering Tessa and her bed hair in the morning. How long it takes her to fully wake up... to nudge her to smile or laugh after a night's sleep. Those little things that seem so incredibly big and so overwhelmingly significant now. She walks into the living room, smiling at the couch. They had worn it out watching movies and making out. A whimsical smile as she picks up Tessa's shirt and brings it up to her nose. Closing her eyes she allows the unfettered delicious feelings settle into her body. Turning her face around in it, inhaling; letting the soft material calm her. She slowly walks down the hall, careful not to make too much noise.

Stopping just in the door frame, Mariah leans against it. A sudden unbidden sob works its way to her throat but she swallows it... crossing her arms over her chest tightly, watching the shallow breathing as Tessa's chest rises and falls in the moonlight. Mariah smiles, realizing... finally, just what compels a person to change. To actually _make_ that change and to feel the drive to be free. _Finally free_. God, what a rush. Perhaps it's matters of the heart, perhaps... Mariah uncrosses her arms and closes the door taking off her robe; her mother's question again making its way to her thoughts, making everything that had been there all along crystal clear.

_"What could possibly make you want to quit your job?"_

Mariah sits on the bed, reaching over she moves a strand of hair from Tessa's face and she sighs then settles back into a deep sleep. Mariah doesn't stop it... lets a lone tear slip down her face and roll to wherever it wants to go.

_I fell in love._

* * *

**TBC...**

Happy belated Valentine's Day Teriah fans!


End file.
